Railgun and the Queen of the Vampires
by ronrobertson
Summary: Mikoto continues to deal with her new powers. but, a "request" from Anastasia, the new Queen of the Vampires, brings her alone to the kingdom. A continuation of the Railgun in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shines on a certain crowded cafe. The sidewalks filled with people in conversations. A pleasant breeze sweeps through the trees causing the shadows to drift across the wrought iron round table.

Mikoto is sitting alone, brushing strands of her tawny brown hair, lightly nudging it behind her ear. She grinned as she rubs the green gekota purse that hangs off the back of the chair. She reaches for a small teacup, her fingers curled around the handle as she raises it to her lips. The steam slowly climbs into the air, flickers away as she softly blows. She listens to her breath flowing across the hot brown liquid. The aroma filling her nose with hints of honey and milk. Her mouth was starting to water as the edges of the cup touches her lips. The warm liquid flowed past her lips, her tongue catching every nuance of the blend. The bitterness of leaves cut too soon, the creaminess of the milk and the sweet blend of honey as it flows down her throat.

She swallows as she holds the cup away from her mouth, the imperfections of the manufacturing process of the ceramic teacup, her fingers sensing the roughness as she rubs the surface. She closes her eyes, listening to the crowd. Girls are chatting about shopping, homework, going on dates, what they did on dates.

Mikoto blushes, shaking her head, "I didn't need to hear that much detail…" She chuckles.

She inhales a deep breath, drawing in their scents as they pass, perfumes sweet and pungent, sweat from two boys running across the street, yelling to themselves, how late they were, that they would miss the bus.

Her heart thumped in her chest, taking another deep breath as her gums itched as her fangs grew. The boys hurried breath, heart pounding and the sound of their shoes beating the asphalt.

"Prey..." The word echoed in her thoughts. "No…" Mikoto whispered.

Life has been this way for Mikoto for a while now. Bitten by Anastasia, a vampire princess giving her increase capabilities that most human dreamed. Add that to the fact she is a level five electro master. She could be considered having a higher rank than number three. But her unique capabilities are better in tune to that of a hunter.

The teacup clinked against her porcelain saucer as she rested it on the table, reaching over and opened her purse. Her hand slipped inside and her fingers curled around a small 16-ounce bottle. It is the color of dark maroon, it sparkled as the sun rays reflected off the glass. She swallowed as her mouth became filled the saliva, her tongue itching slipped across her lips, eyeing the crimson drink. She wrenched the cap, popping as she twisted, sitting it on the table next to the bottle. The scent of blood and inert ingredients filled her nostrils as she curled her fingers around the small bottle, lifting it to her mouth. It smelled wonderful as it touched her lips, her body felt electric, excited as the liquid fell into her mouth. She refused to swallow, swishing it across her tongue, her heart pounding and then she let it coat the back of her throat, falling into her belly. She raised her chin as she finished the glass, a red sheen covered the inside of the bottle.

"If only I could…" She narrowed her eyes, thinking to herself, sticking her bright red tongue as far into it. She sighed as she brought the glass to the table, wiping her red lips with her other hand.

"Wow… gets better every time…" She held the bottle with both hands, gazing at it with her soft eyes.

She placed the cap back on and twisted it tight, placing it back into the purse. Her eyes now focused on the expensive piece of cake sitting on a very nice plate. She grinned, nodding as she reached across the table, taking the edges of the plate with two fingers.

"This is the type of prey I like…" She whispered, slowly pulling the cake, "come here my pretty…" She laughed to herself.

She twisted her head, looking at the two layers of decadent chocolate monstrosity begging to be devoured. She quickly, growling softly, picking up the fork and cut herself a giant piece and stuffed it, without mercy, into her watering mouth.

"Yum!"

She squeezed her eyes tight, her cheeks like a chipmunk stuff to the point of exploding, bits of chocolate hanging from her lips, her fist clenched in ecstasy.

"mmm..." A satisfied sound slips past her lips as she chewed.

"Hello…" a woman's gentle voice filled the air.

"Huh…" Mikoto opened her eyes, her mouth still chewing, "I didn't hear…"

Since being bitten by a queen of the vampires, she's been able to detect people around her, even a certain teleporter. Kuroko often appear out of thin air, trying to latch on but with these new powers. She could and would strike out a her, leaving her on the ground, twitching, begging smoldering. She stared at the woman standing on the other side of the table, stopped chewing, her mouth hanging open.

"Very nice…" The woman smiled as she tilted her head. Mikoto blushed, slowly closing her mouth, quickly chewing.

"Mikoto Misaka…" She spoke as she bowed her head. Then stood straight. She swallowed noticing how tall she was. she was at least two heads taller than Mikoto. Her long black hair flowing to her waist.

She quickly sniffed, catching the different scents in the air.

The womans' dark blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, nodding her head. The woman took a deep breath and her large breasts expanded, straining the white button up blouse to the point of losing a button. Then exhaled, Mikoto's nose quivering, creasing her eyes. She didn't smell human.

"Are you?"

"Yes…" The woman smiled as she nodded her head, her soft red lips grew wide as her fangs glistened.

"What…" Mikoto coughed, as she spoke, choked as a piece of cake caught in her throat, her eyes bulging, her face turning red as she reached for her tea.

If Mikoto blinked she would've missed the woman. She appeared by her side, rubbing her back and was holding the teacup by her mouth.

"Here you go…" The woman knelt next to her. Mikoto quickly nodded taking a drink. She was an attractive woman, close to her mother's age She was wearing long black pants with long black heels, her white blouse clinging tightly to her bosom, her two buttons undone, exposing the large swells of her breast. She listened to her heart beating normally as the woman waited patiently.

Mikoto blushed as she forced the cake into her stomach. She glanced around and could see people walking by looking at them.

The woman's face softened and filled with concern as she reached over to the table taking a couple of napkins and dabbed the edges of Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise as she blushed. Woman noticed and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry… Habit…" She sighed as she lowered her eyes as they softened, "it's been a while…" She whispered. She slowly exhaled tilting her head and spoke.

"Mikoto Misaka… The Princess has sent me…"

"Huh…" Mikoto arched her eyebrows in surprise, "Anastasia…" She whispered as she coughed, swallowing.

The woman's lips curled into a warm smile as she closed her eyes.

"Yes… The Queen has sent for you…"

She reached into her pocket, pulling out an envelope. And handed it to Mikoto. She looked at it as she twisted it in her hand. Her name skillfully written on the outside, a glob of wax with an imprint of the royal seal on the back.

She snapped the seal as she took a breath opening the envelope sniffing the air. She picked up Anastasia scent, creasing her eyes, "it's very strong…" She whispered. The woman slowly smiled, "yes it is…" She nodding her head.

Mikoto's eyes moved as she read and they narrowed as her lips tensed.

"Is she…!" She growled from the back of her throat as she shot a glared at the woman.

"This is a !…" She quickly pointed to the letter, " is it what I think…" Little bluish white sparks danced from the edges of her hair and her fingertips.

"Yes…" The woman nodded, tightening her lips, trying not to laugh as she stood up, "we should…" She remembered Anastasia warning her of Mikoto's temper. Shaking her head, she bit her tongue hoping not to laugh.

"She is ordering me!" Her lips tensed as she yelled. Mikoto's eyes grew wide again realizing that she had yelled. She looked around and blushed, embarrassed, "sorry…" She meekly replied, glaring back at the woman.

"A royal decree… That's what this is…" she slammed the tip of her finger against the paper, "telling me…" She spoke, grabbing her things together, "my cake…" She spoke, quickly reaching over grabbing her fork, stabbing at the cake as quickly as her mouth filled with chocolate cake.

"I am going to kick her ass…" She yelled as pieces of cake fell out of her mouth, "then for fun I'll do it again…" The sparks flew across the table.

"Mikoto…" Woman still trying to hold her laughter, reached over placing her hand on her shoulder. She shuddered as electricity flowed, her muscles tense, quivering as it enveloped her body.

"I'm sorry…" Mikoto stopped, her mouth hanging open, pieces of cake falling to the table, "are you…"

"Fine…" The woman slowly closed her eyes, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. The edges curling into a smile. Her face shined. She opened her dark blue eyes and they glistened.

"I'm fine…" She whispered, "really fine…"


	2. Chapter 2

The sidewalk was crowded as Mikoto and the woman weaved their way in silence. Her eyes furrowed as she looked around, sniffing the air. The woman grinned looking at Mikoto from the corner of her eye.

"Um…" Mikoto hesitated then she spoke, "don't you have a car…"

She angled her head, looking at the woman. She smiled as she breathed, raising her arm, her fingers catching long strands of her dark hair, slipping them out of her face.

She shook her head, "no…" She paused as she took a breath, "we will be taking the bus… Besides I also like to walk…".

She slowly nodded her head, watching as Mikoto twisted her eyebrows. She stared, eyeing the woman's face. Her eyes sparkling as she looked at everyone that passed by them. Her nose quivering catching their scents and her bright red lips parted, the edge of her fangs peeking out.

"This is it…" The woman spoke, Mikoto raised her chin, her eyes glancing across the bus schedule, catching the words, "Nagatenjoki Academy,district 18…"

"That's…" She whispered, the woman curled the right side of her lips.

"Yes… It is…" She spoke never moving her lips.

"But…"

"You'll see… Mikoto…"

They stood next to each other in the crowd of people waiting for the bus. Mikoto watched as the woman looked around, sniffing and smiling. she tilted her head looking down the Avenue, grinning nodding her head, "about 10 minutes out…"

Mikoto shifted her weight, tilting her head looking down the road.

"I don't…" Then she sighed as she focused her brown eyes, slowly turning red. The woman was a vampire. Mikoto had forgotten, letting out a breath. She had let her temper get the best of her. She tensed her lips then she blew out a breath "twos stop down…" Mikoto spoke as her eyes swirled in crimson as she finished exhaling.

"I'm sorry…" Mikoto spoke as she bowed her head.

The woman turned her head, her eyes wide in surprise as her cheeks turned red, "why…?"

She swallowed, twisted her lips, "I took my anger out on you… I yelled at you, you are just doing your job…" She hesitated, shaking her head, "I didn't even ask your name…" She blew out a breath, "I am being very rude…"

"Sylvia…" She spoke as she smiled, "my name is Sylvia Feylan. I am a personal guard and friend of Anastasia von alucard." She nodded, reaching out placing two fingers under Mikoto's chin and slowly lifted her head.

"She did not order me to deliver the letter she asked me…" Her lips spread wide as she chuckled, "I wanted to meet the young woman that stood by my Princess…" She stopped then continued, "I mean my Queen… Stood by her side as she fought. She has told us at length about you and your friends…"

Mikoto's eyes stared into her dark blue eyes. She slowly nodded, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, "I'm still going to kick her ass…" She sighed.

Sylvia chuckled as the bus slowly pulled to a stop, and let out a soft hiss, lowering to the ground to allow ease of access. Then everyone loaded onto the bus finding their seats.

Their bodies rock as the bus rumbled down the street. The air was filled with light conversations and laughter.

The aroma of girls perfumes, the smells of lunch filling the bus as well as Sylvia and Mikoto's noses.

Mikoto peaked at Sylvia sitting with her eyes closed, a smile on her face, her nose quivering.

"Are you hungry…" Mikoto asked, her hand reaching for the green gekota purse that laid next to her side, "I have…"

"No…" Sylvia softly spoke, shaking her head, keeping her eyes closed, "I fed before I came…" She quickly licked her lips, "I have a blood mate… So… I drink the real thing…"

"Huh…" Mikoto's eyes grew wider as she caught her breath, "you mean…"

Sylvia chuckled softly as she nodded, "yes… I've known the family for centuries…" She slowly opened her eyes, "we only need to feed every four days so I go to them…" She sighed as her eyes brightened.

"But… Doesn't she turn…" Mikoto tried to keep her voice down as her eyes moved from right to left.

Sylvia twisted her body, raising her legs crossing them as she shifted turning towards Mikoto. She tilted her head, looking at her in silence.

"You really don't know anything about being a vampire…"

The words caught Mikoto by surprise as she blushed, feeling embarrassed and hurt as the words cut into her. Sylvia saw it in her eyes and quickly apologized. She reached out placing her hand on Mikoto's hand.

"I didn't mean it that way…" She sighed softly as she closed her eyes, "I'll tell you a little bit but you really should talk with Anna… I mean Queen Anastasia…"

"It's just like giving blood…" Sylvia spoke, "I can usually call but they know the routine. Natasha is her name, she is 18 and beautiful like her mother and little sister. Each one draw and then give me the pouches…" She shrugged her shoulders, "nothing so deviant like the movies. Vampire society is different than normal human society… Though…" She raised her arm, putting a single finger across her lips slowly tapping, "you can compare it to middle school and high school cliques are probably the closest thing to vampire society…"

"No!" Mikoto's eyes widened, the fear flickered in her eyes, "not that bad…"

Sylvia's laughed, "that's why we have a queen… Mikoto… Picture an older sister that rules with absolute obedience…"

Mikoto's body shivered as images of different school cliques ran through her mind. Her body jerked as the bus slowed coming to the end of their trip. She raised her head, seeing the school in the distance.

Then the bus slowed as it entered district 18, stopping in front of a large shining gates of Nagatenjoki Academy. The bus filled with moans as the doors opened. Sylvia and Mikoto looked at each other with smiles on their faces, shaking their heads. They sat, waiting and watching as the young women and girls all rose moving to the center aisle and left the bus entering the school grounds. Brick lined pathways snaked across the manicured green grass. Old-growth trees provided cooling shade as students sat on benches, some laying on the ground.

They each rose from her seat and followed the line of girls off the bus.

The midmorning breeze flowed across them, each sniffing the air, closing their eyes as a smile grew on their lips.

Mikoto slowly raised her eyelids uncovering bright crimson sparkles in her brown eyes. She glanced up at Sylvia as she watched the girls going to the school compound.

"Um…" Mikoto hesitated, Sylvia smile.

"Yes… Mikoto… I prefer females over males but I will lay with either…" She grinned as she glanced at Mikoto, "a lot of beautiful young women…" She growled softly, "but that's not why…" She inhaled pulling in the cool midmorning air into her lungs.

"It reminds me of when I was young… Going to school with friends…" She tilted her head, looking at Mikoto, "a long time ago…" She laughed. "A very long time…"

She turned to walk towards a small side street leading to the private off-campus apartments. Mikoto stopped as Sylvia caught the eye of a young girl with dark hair and green eyes talking to some friends. The girl looked up blushed then smiled nodding in a friendly gesture as she walked with her friends.

Sylvia stared, her mouth gaped, her fangs barely visible as a young girl walked away.

Mikoto creased her eyes, hearing Sylvia's heart thumped in her chest and then slowed.

"Do you know her…" Mikoto spoke slyly.

She didn't answer, her eyes following the girl as she rounded the corner. The girl turned her head her cheeks blushing, a very slight smile as she glanced back at them and then disappeared around the corner.

"No…" She whispered, "she caught me off guard her eyes were so beautiful…" She sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"Her name is Rin Amago…" Mikoto spoke, seeing Sylvia's eyes widen, "really…"

"She is a level IV light manipulator…" Mikoto cleared her throat, "she helped me a little while ago…"

"She's very pretty…" Sylvia took a breath, closing her eyes. She stood silent for a moment collecting herself. Mikoto's eyes still narrowed, wondering, then she opened her eyes, nodding her head, "let's go…"

She turned and started walking to the corner, Mikoto was following as they went down the small side street stopping at a familiar small wrought iron gate. Then up to a certain apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto waited as Sylvia entered the code on the outside alarm system monitor, hearing the lock click, Sylvia turned the brass doorknob. They entered walking towards the stairs, hearing the click of the lock as the door slowly closed.

She hadn't been here since the repairs were finished. There had been bits and pieces of wood lay scattered across the floor and up the stairs. The door hung on its hinges, the spindles of the railing shattered. She remembered the smell of blood that hung in the air now covered with fresh paint. They walked up the stairs, Sylvia blew out a breath.

"You know… Katrina is a dragon right…" She spoke looking up the stairs towards the door.

"Yes…" Mikoto answered back, slowly nodding her head.

"With her hearing… You would think she would be waiting at the door…" She huffed. "But no… And I don't even smell Tea…"

She looked over shoulder, with narrowed eyes, "such a rude little Dragon…"

Mikoto slowly smiled, hearing the sarcasm in Sylvia's voice. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth holding it back with her teeth trying not to laugh.

They stopped at the top of the stairs, in front of the door.

Sylvia raised her arm, her hand curled into a fist, ready to knock. When the door opened quickly.

"It's because…" She spoke with a loud voice as she stood, hair soaking wet, clinging to her naked wet body. "I was in the shower… And yes I heard you and yes… I started Tea…"

Sylvia grinned, "I love the outfit…"

Mikoto stared; her eyes focused on Katrina's ample breasts then to Sylvia's just as large chest then glanced at her own bosom.

"Why…" She whispered, "Anna's right… Just a little…"

She remembered the conversations about breast size. Both wanting what Katrina had. She remembered Katrina telling them how lucky they were because it took longer for her to wash, or how hard it was to sleep on her belly… Or…

"Mikoto…" Katrina spoke narrowing her eyes reaching over and took her hand, "if you are going to drool…" She felt her hand smacked Katrina's breast, warm, firm, and wet breast. Mikoto's heart pounded, echoing in her ears.

"I wasn't…" Her cheeks burned, as her chin drop, "I…"

"Let me help…" Sylvia chuckled, reaching into her pockets, pulling out a napkin and dabbed the corners of Mikoto's mouth then she moved her arm, wrapped her fingers around Katrina's breast, and squeezed.

"What the…"

"If you got the girls out… I'm grabbing…" She held the corner of Katrina's breasts in the palm of her hand, her thumb swirling around her nipple. She has sly look on her face and an even slyer grin on her lips.

Mikoto's mouth moving, speaking gibberish unable to release her grasp, Sparks starting to fly along her hair and body.

"Mikoto don't you…" Katrina's tone turned to a growl, sounding like a mother scolding a child, "I mean it… Don't…"

"I… I… Can't…"

Sylvia's eyes grew wide, remembering the sensation she felt when she put her hand on Mikoto shoulders earlier.

Katrina's eyes narrowed looking at Sylvia, her lips slowly curling into a smile, her fangs peeking out, her tongue moving slowly as her lips formed, her throat pushing the word out.

"Do it…" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry… I…" Mikoto squeezed her eyes as the air cracked; hissed and bluish white streaks snaked across their bodies. Sylvia and Katrina's body tensed, eyes frozen staring out as strands leapt from her fingertips along Katrina's breasts, her skin glowing pink with perspiration. Then a slowed and finally stopped.

Sylvia held her arm out, her hand braced against the wall, a satisfied smile on her face as she breathes heavy, her lips moving slowly as her tongue slid across them.

Katrina was bent over, one hand on her knee, the other holding Mikoto's hand to her breast, staring at the floor, breathing heavy as droplets of water fell to the floor.

"Tell me Mikoto…" Katrina sounded out of breath, still holding her hand to her breasts, "You don't do this to Kuroko…"

Mikoto blinked rapidly, her eyes moving from Sylvia to Katrina, "well… Yeah… Of course…" She hesitated, "but usually she would be lying on the floor by now… Twitching like a frog…" Her cheeks blushed, swallowing taking a deep breath.

Katrina was breathing heavy, glared at Sylvia who was shaking her head, mouthing the word, "wow…" Katrina arched her eyebrows in agreement.

"… Let's go inside…" Katrina let go of Mikoto's hand as she turned. Sylvia slowly straightened up, blowing out of breath. "That's twice today…"

Katrina's shoulders shook as she chuckled, "by the gods…"

Mikoto creased her eyes wondering what the fuss is all about as she followed Katrina into the apartment.

Katrina's naked body moved like a predator as she walked, her muscles moving underneath her tight wet skin, her long hair hugging the curves of her back as she moved to the kitchen.

"Let me get dressed…" Katrina spoke, heading towards the bedroom.

"Ruiko and Gabriella are out sparring…" She chuckled, closing the door behind her as she entered the bedroom.

"Help yourself… The refrigerator full…" She yelled from behind closed door.

Mikoto nodded looking around the apartment; new furniture replaced the old damage ones. The wall that had been destroyed was repaired. The shattered glass door leading to the balcony was replaced.

"Nice…" She nodded as she looked around the room.

Sylvia agreed, going to the refrigerator, opening the door and pulling out a large glass bottle of a bright red liquid.

The air filled with the sound of the pop as she twisted it open, brought it to her nose, and sniffed. She licked her lips, a low growl rising from the back of her throat echoed in the room.

Mikoto watched with her eyes focused as she drank the light crimson colored liquid. She sniffed, her nostrils quivering taking the scent into her nose filling her lungs. Her mouth began to water as she swallowed as the familiar itch of her gums returned. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she reached into her purse.

"Aaaa..." Sylvia closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open as she drew her arm across her light red stained lips.

"Here…" Sylvia spoke holding the bottle out, twisting her hand back and forth. The liquid danced in the bottle, catching the light, sparkling.

"I can't…" Mikoto's voice shook as she hesitated, her throat aching as her hands shook, "I have mine… That yours so…"

Sylvia could see the worry and the nervousness in Mikoto's eyes, as her lips trembled. She sighed tilting her head, "if my Queen trusts you enough to allow you by her side, its okay to share a drink. Most will not do it." She gave Mikoto a quick smile as she nodded.

"But…" Mikoto swallowed, taking a breath, "I don't have the real stuff… Like you…"

Sylvia's lips curled into a smile, "very good, Mikoto. You can smell the difference…" She walked over to her, still holding the bottle out, "I'll take some of yours and you can have some of mine…"

Mikoto quickly shook her head as she smiled. She opened her purse reaching inside and brought out a 16 ounce bottle of dark crimson red, handing it to Sylvia. She gave Mikoto hers as she popped the cap on the drink.

Mikoto lifted the bottle to her nose, sniffing it. It smelled good, a light fragrance that was mellow in her nose, her mouth watered slightly as she lifted the light red liquid to her lips, sipping it and the liquid rushed across her tongue.

"Hmmm..." She felt a slip past her lips as she swished it around her mouth then swallowed smacking her lips.

"It's good…" Mikoto spoke, running her tongue across her lips, "kind of light but… It's okay…"

"Okay…" Sylvia furrowed her brow, tilting her head holding the dark red filled bottle. "That's the real thing…"

"Really…" Mikoto arched her eyebrows as she twisted her lips, her face showing that she thought it would taste better.

"Let me see…" Sylvia raised the bottle to her nose, sniffed. Her eyes lit up, "strong…"

She brought the bottle to her lips, the liquid fell into her mouth. Electricity ran through her body, her heart thumped against her chest as it rose, echoing in her ears.

"Wow!"

She held the liquid in her mouth drenching her tongue. It was sweet as honey with a hint of the hottest spice. Her stomach warmed as it filled, astounding her.

"This is…" She opened her eyes, lips barely parted as she inhaled the air, circulating the flavor into her nose and lungs. Her hands trembled slightly as she held the bottle tight. It was about three quarters full still and she felt she couldn't take another drink.

"Powerful… This has to be…"

She glanced at Mikoto as she watched.

"Good…" Mikoto raised her eyebrows as she spoke waiting for her answer. Sylvia nodded, Mikoto smiled back.

"I have more… So you can have that one…"

"Really…" Sylvia's voice cracked, her eyes were glowing now, "are you sure…"

Sylvia stood as she watched Mikoto moved to the couch, clutching the bottle to her chest. She inhaled as her body slowly calm.

"How often… Do you feed…?" She hesitated and then corrected herself, "I mean drink?"

"It depends…" She shifted her body getting comfortable on the couch, "if I get the urge or nervous…" She sighed, as she sat on the new couch, looking around the apartment, "I had a bottle earlier…"

"A whole bottle…" Sylvia spoke, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes…" She chuckled, "sometimes I feel I need more… But…" She shrugged her shoulders.

The door opened and Katrina step out of the bedroom. She was dressed casually, wearing blue jeans, white blouse, and soft sandals.

"My inside look…" She chuckled, brushing back her long dark Brown hair, slightly damp.

Sylvia tilted her head, her eyes staring at her with a did she know look, tensing her lips.

Katrina nodded, closing her eyes as she walked across the apartment. She raised her arm pointing to Mikoto shaking her head no, as she walked around the corner and sat on the couch next to her. Mikoto and reached into her pocket and pulled out a certain letter from a certain Queen.

She held it in her lap, reading it, shaking her head.

"It's not going to change… The more you read it…" Katrina spoke as she closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I know…" Mikoto spoke with thin lips, "but she didn't have to order me…" She narrowed her eyes, "I'm kicking her ass…" She nodded.

"Good for you Mikoto…" Katrina chuckled. Sylvia bit her lip hoping not to laugh. Her lips turned red as they bled. she ignored it as she raised the bottle to her mouth taking a final sip then closed the bottle tight.

"This is Anastasia's blood…" She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto sat on the couch with her legs crossed, glancing around the apartment. Sylvia was kneeling on the floor keeping the bottle of dark crimson against her chest.

"So…" Mikoto spoke, "I'm not certain I can go…"

She nervously laughed, twisting her lips. She peered at them with concerned eyes, "it's not like you can just… Leave you know." forcing a smile.

"usually, I have to get permission… Which calls for a collection of forms to fill out, and hand them in…" She went on her nervous chatter, "I mean, I can't leave when a certain Princess… I mean queen decrees that I, mikoto misaka, have to run and visit."

She thinned her eyes as her lips tensed. She grasped the arm of the couch, "sure…" She raised her voice, "I can understand her request but I have been ordered… Yes… Ordered to visit a certain queen out of the blue…" She curved her fingers, her nails catching the fabric, the fabric ripped. Mikoto's eyebrows jumped, her eyes were full in surprise as her cheeks blushed.

"Sorry… I…" She lifted her arm, setting her hand on her lap.

"Hee hee…"

She sighed, glancing anxiously around. She went on her nervous chatter, "it would be nice to see her…" She blew out a breath. "I mean it's been a while but I can't leave you know…"

She glanced at Katrina, who nodded her head wearing a modest smile. Sylvia closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't worry…" Katrina spoke in soft voice, "and you don't require permission either… Now or ever…" She smirked, "no one will even notice you went."

Mikoto knitted her eyebrow, staring at Katrina. It was obvious that she had forgotten about a certain perverted roommate. Katrina blew out a breath, bringing her hands down smacking her thighs, stood up, glanced around the apartment.

"Let's get this done…" She drew a deep breath and laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

Mikoto stared at her, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, the points of her white fangs peeked out, "but… You don't have a car…"

"Don't need it…" Katrina was looking down as she brushed lint off her white blouse. She was standing behind the couch, Sylvia rose from the floor walked over standing next to her, nodding with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay…"

Katrina lifted her arm, her finger spread wide and slowly twisted in a clockwise direction.

The air in the apartment turned thick and heavy and began to flow. It swirled as the tablecloth fluttered, their hair lifted in the streams. Mikoto stared at the very texture of existence as it turned. The colors blending, twisting, swirled in one direction and slowly became black.

She stood up, strolling over to Sylvia, standing behind them looking into the thick black liquid space. It resembled a pool of black paint, the surface still glimmering. A single bright dote formed in the center and turned in a counterclockwise rotation. The colors were reverent as the single glimmer of light spread filling the black void.

A cool breeze flowed from the opening. The sky was black, reds and oranges lit the distant horizon. Dull grey stones lay together on the ground. A large glass and wood door reflected the flickering lights of the small torches that lined the walls.

"What is this…" She shook her head, staring at the scene.

Katrina grinned, still holding her out, her fingers curled into a fist.

"That is the Royal Castle, mikoto…" She paused, "it's a few hours behind so its daybreak…"

Mikoto stared in amazement. The breeze was cool and gentle. She felt her heart rise into her throat. As she breathed deeply.

"We should go…" Sylvia spoke, turning around taking mikoto's hand.

"But_"

"just walk through…" Sylvia led her to the edge. "We're early, Anna will be surprised."

Mikoto's lips spread into a large smile as she nodded, narrowing her eyes. She reached under her skirt, into her pants pocket, pulling out the letter, summons, the royal decree. Sylvia and Katrina chuckled as she walked through gripping the letter tight.

"Sunday evening…" Katrina spoke, nodding her head.

"Right…" Sylvia gave her a wink as she moved towards the entrance.

"Four days…" She waved following mikoto over to the other side to the castle.

"Good luck…" Katrina's eyes dimmed as she released her hold. The image slowly uncurled, "you will need it… Sister…"


	5. Chapter 5

Mikoto stood, the breeze lifting strands of her tawny brown hair. She took a breath gazing over the stone surface, lanterns glowing along the edges, to the distant sunrise. The orange and reds pushing the black away, slowly revealing bright blue skies. Revealing the dark green forest that covered the ground. A large swollen river slowly turned blue as it cut across rolling hills. The morning light pushed the edge of the night along the ancient stone wall that surrounded the town. She focused her eyes, turning crimson and she could see people moving through the cobblestone streets just ahead of the invading light.

The air smelled clean with hints of rain and wildflowers and forest. The smells of breakfast being prepared and the sounds of laughter and conversations from the town filled the air.

She narrowed her eyes, slowly grinding her teeth, hearing the fluttering of the edges of fabric, the playful giggling of a certain Queen growing louder. She turned glaring at the wooden door filled with glass panes and then slowly raised her chin, her eyes catching a certain Queen falling from the sky, her eyes were blazing red and her smile was wide.

"Mikoto!"

Anastasia hit the ground, her right knee bending gently touching the stone surface. Her long hair spreading out catching the wind as it flowed from the landing, her arms spread wide, her fingertips touching the stone in a bowing position.

"Mikoto…" She giggled, "You came…"

She slowly raised her head, tilting it to the side. She looked beautiful, her eyes now a slight red, cheeks blushed from the wind and her smile was soft.

Mikoto took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her fingers curled tight squeezing the letter. Sylvia was standing behind her, wanting, listening to her heart beating. She licked her lips curling the ends into a smile when Mikoto spoke.

"I appreciate that you are wearing underwear…" She sighed, slowly opening her eyes. Anastasia, dressed in what looked like a bathrobe. The thick fabric clung to her damp body,the swells of her ample breasts barely covered as she slowly shook her head, still crouching before her, her smile growing, her fangs peeking, greeting the morning sunrise.

"If I had known…" She tilted her head, "I would've changed out of my bathrobe…"

She chuckled. "But I still would've worn underwear…"

She giggled as she rose effortlessly, standing a few feet away from Mikoto, catching every movement of her face.

"What is this?" Mikoto suddenly growled, raising her arm, the letter inches from her nose.

"Huh!" she arched her eyebrows.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, small trails of electricity danced along her body.

Sylvia's eyes quickly widened as her heart pumped. She spread her lips into a very wide smile. She took a step, barely noticed, reaching up, her hand curled, a single finger inches away from Mikoto. A couple of bluish white strands leapt to her finger. Sylvia's body tensed as she squeezed her eyes tight.

Anastasia looked over Mikoto's shoulder, past the shaking letter, catching Sylvia's eyes rolling back, her lips tensed. She knew what was happening. She growled, "Really… I can't believe…"

"Believe what!" Mikoto raised her voice, shifting the letter obstructing her view of Sylvia's trembling in excitement.

"Mikoto…" she spoke, "I really can't see it… It's…"

"Too far…" She answered, her tensed lips, "here…"

She pushed the paper forward touching her nose. Mikoto's scent filled the air and her nose. She closed her eyes, holding her breath, almost refusing to let go.

She could hear her heart beating strongly, echoing in her ears.

"Oh… This…" Her voice softened, she blushed, releasing her breath, "that letter… Yes…"

She moved her head to the left, looking into Mikoto's red eyes. they grew wider, her eyebrows arched, "don't you…" Her cheeks blushed, shifting the paper.

Anastasia brought her left arm up, wrapping her hand around Mikoto's right hand holding the letter. The electricity flow between them, Mikoto sighed, feeling her soft warm fingers holding her hand.

"Yy you…" Mikoto stuttered, trying to hold back her embarrassment and anger. Her body becoming warmer.

"It's… The letter, I sent to ask you…"

"Asked me!" Mikoto's voice returned with a force, her heart punched against her chest, Anastasia grinned, feeling its rapid beat.

"Read it…" She growled, feeling the emptiness left as she removed her hand and stepped back.

"I may be a vampire… But I still need some room to see…" She chuckled, "let me see…" She raised her arm, curling her fingers into her fist, coughing clearing her throat.

"I, Anastasia von Alucard... The queen of blah blah blah hearby…" She paused, her eyes twinkling as she tightened her lips, the tip of her tongue slipped out. She saw the word, knew what the word meant. She knew why. She bit her lip, all she could do to stifle the laughter that now tickled her belly. So she did the only thing she could, she ignored it.

"Mikoto misaki to attend…"

"I'm sorry… Are you reading the same… The same decree… That I read. The same decree delivered to me while I ate my chocolate cake…" Mikoto slowly tilted her head, looking around the letter, shaking it, her eyes glaring.

"You ordered me…" Mikoto's jaws tightening, her voice lost a little intensity, "you…"

Anastasia glimpsed a hint of pain, and it felt like being hit by a sledgehammer.

"I'm… s..." She took a breath, then spoke, slowly nodding, "I was in a hurry… So I grabbed the first sheet of paper and wrote. I have letters for request, reply, doctrines this and that… I just grabbed…" She closed her eyes, and then slowly opened them. They glistened, wet, a small tear escaped down her cheek; her features softened. She looked so cute, her eyes drawing Mikoto in, softly breathing. Mikoto instantly inhaled taking her scent, still holding the letter. She smelled sweet, warm and delicious, it wrapped around her like a soft blanket, pulling her close. Her heart thumped, her body grew warmer and her mouth tingled as the points of her fangs pushed through her gums.

Mikoto exhaled so slight it was barely noticeable. Anastasia's nostrils quivered breathing her inside, her cheeks flushed, and her lips shades of pink darkened.

"You are telling me… That in this village of yours…" Mikoto watched Anastasia, her face shining as she spoke, "there is nowhere you can buy stationery… Not even gekota themed, light green with gekota face stationery anywhere…"

She quickly jerked the letter to the right covering Anastasia's face. Then her face appeared to the left and she moved to stationery again. Then repeatedly each time covering her face.

"That cute face won't help you now…"

"It's cute…" Anastasia chuckled. One moment her face was there then disappeared. Mikoto felt, then knew she was standing in front of her, her face now nuzzled against her neck, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I promise I will get some stationary…" She pulled herself against Mikoto. She felt light; her hair brushed against her skin, like fairies wings. "I was really excited and hurried…" She grinned, her lips brushing her skin. " I finally had a little freedom, so…"

Anastasia's heart quickened, hearing her sighed as she pulled her arms around her waist.

"Fine…" Mikoto took a breath; her shoulders slowly slumped settling her chin on Anastasia's shoulder. Her hair tickled her cheeks as she brushed her cheek against hers.

Anastasia blushed, creasing her eyes hearing Mikoto sniffing. Her nose moving along her long strands to her skin. Her senses exploded as Mikoto's nose touched her skin, moving behind her ear.

"Mikoto…" Anastasia voice broke raising her eyebrows, surprised, her lips curled into a smile. "

What…" Mikoto held her tighter. She couldn't think of a reply quick enough then Mikoto spoke.

"You smell..."

"What…" Anastasia's eye went wide then dimmed and her cheeks blushed, "I took a bath…" She quickly responded.

"You smell… Really good…" Mikoto whispered, her warm breath caressing her skin getting caught in her hair.

Anastasia tightened her legs as her knees bent, "I do…" Her voice cracked, blinking nervously.

"It's different… Not like…"

Anastasia leaned her head away, as Mikoto continued nuzzling her ear, sniffing. Her eyes glistening as her mouth opened wide, her fangs growing.

Anastasia slowly nodded, exposing her throat, trembling.

"I… I…" Anastasia gasped, then slowly whispered, "if you want…"

Anastasia felt pressure against her forehead. She blinked then focused. Sylvia was standing in front of her, behind Mikoto. She had raised her arm, her hand curled into a fist and a single finger was pointing, pressing against her forehead.

She smiled, licking her lips, "we should show her around…" She tilted her head slowly nodding.

She swallowed, catching her breath, the morning air felt cold against her warm skin.

"Yes… Yes we should…" she quickly nodded.

She leaned her head against Mikoto's, sniffing her hair, her heart slowed.

"I should get dressed…" she whispered, "Then show you around…" She leaned back, as did Mikoto. Her eyes were glazed, her skin was warm, biting her lip as she slowly nodding.

"That would be great…" she spoke as she softly exhaled.

They let go of each other, "I guess wearing a bathrobe is not royal…"

"No…" Anastasia, Mikoto laughed.

They turned, walking side-by-side towards the door. Anastasia reached out, snaked her arm around Mikoto's grasping her hand and held it tight. She leaned against her as they walked.

Two guards stood by the doors, bowed as they open the doors.

A third appeared next to Sylvia as she followed.

She was wearing the familiar black uniform. The fabric fit snug against the curves of her tall lean body. Her silver hair flowed to her waist, held neatly by ribbons interwoven with her hair. The sun shone on her white skin and piercing blue eyes as she spoke.

She laughed, shaking her head, "I thought…"

"So did I…" Sylvia nodded.

"It would be nice…" The woman spoke.

"It would…" Sylvia took a breath, her eyes shining.

She slipped her hand into her blouse, pulling out a small manila envelope.

"Everything…"

"Yes… Emma…" She nodded, "Katrina agrees… Maybe 5 to 10…"

"We should send more… Just in case…"

They walked in silence, the scrapping of their shoes and the birdsong the only sound as they watched Mikoto and Anastasia disappeared into the castle.

"Is she…"

"And more…" She chuckled then let out a breath, "those little shocks she sends when she's angry…" She smiled mischievously, "really nice…"


	6. Chapter 6

The two guards were impressive. Tall and lean, beautiful. they stood dressed in black form fitting uniforms. A thick black woven dress hung from their waist to the ground. Split open revealing their long lean legs covered with small overlapping armor scales. Muted black in color from head to their thick heavy soled boots. The hilts of two large knives hung from their hips.

Mikoto took a breath, raising her head, looking at them in awe. Both were as tall as the door frame. Their long black hair dropped below their waists, long ponytails held tight by black ribbons crisscrossing down the length.

They bowed their heads, their faces gentle, wearing soft smiles as they held open the doors.

She recalled a certain anti skill member and her formfitting uniform and long black hair, Aiho Yomikawa. But only shorter. She absentmindedly chuckled at the comparison. her cheeks turned pink, returning their bows.

They stepped through the doors, the crisp air quickly chilled them.

"Brrrr..."

Mikoto crossed her arms, shaking her head. Anastasia chuckled, spun around reached out placing her palms against Mikoto's naked arms and started rubbing them.

"You'll grow used to it…" her small delicate hands ran up and down her forearms.

"Why because…" She guessed it had something to do with being a vampire.

"The castle is chiseled into the mountains. So it's like a cave really…" Anastasia grinned, her gentle breathing quickly escalating, her cheeks flushed as her hands glided across Mikoto soft skin.

Mikoto creased her eyes, her arms across her chest.

"You mean the mountains hollow…"

"Basically…" Anastasia took a stride forward, wrapping Mikoto in an embrace, her hands rubbing her back.

Mikoto arched her eyebrows in surprise, gradually narrowed her eyes and let out a subdued growl.

"What are you doing…?" She whispered, as she tensed her lips, in a straightforward note.

"I'm making you warm… Why…" Anastasia leaned her head back, tipping her head.

Mikoto released a low deep breath, Anastasia inhaled, her tongue moving slowly across her lips, tasting Mikoto scent.

"I mean those…"

She dropped her chin, staring at the swells of Anastasia's recently endowed breasts, pressing out from her bathrobe.

Anastasia shoulders were moving, wriggling back and forth, her breast brushing against Mikoto's chest.

"I read somewhere that you're expected to rub against each other to warm up in a situation like this…" Anastasia's cheeks blushed; her eyes glanced to the left.

"Am I doing it wrong…?" She smirked still moving her bosom.

"You're lying…" Mikoto let the phrase slip past her lips.

"Me! Lie…" She feigned a startled expression at being mocked, still rubbing against Mikoto, "I… I… Am the Queen… I don't…"

"When you spoke, you glanced to the left… That means you had to think before you said it…". She huffed, hesitated, "and you're still doing it…"

"Are you warmer…?" Anastasia grinned.

"Yes…" Mikoto lowered her voice, twisting her lips.

"So… Would you say it worked…?" She curved her eyebrows looking very adorable.

"Yes…" The word barely past Mikoto's lips, blowing out a yea your right but I don't want to admit it breath. Ruiko's words echoed in her mind. They were talking about the way both Anastasia and Kuroko competed for her attention. Kuroko brash and forward, Anastasia was " _subtle_ " in her actions. She remembered laughing at the word _Subtle._

Anastasia's heart pounded, feeling her breath flow across her breasts up to her nose. She snickered leaning backward.

"Ooopps..."

Mikoto's face turned crimson, fangs plunged from her gums, gasping looking at Anastasia. Her robe slipped wide, exposing her body. Mikoto inhaled, holding her breath, her face red now, her eyes turning darker.

"Anastasia…" She spoke, holding her breath, "your robe…" she felt the heat surging through her body.

"Huh…"

The white cotton robe hung open, her flushed colored body exposed. The fabric following the curves of her ample breasts, falling to her flat stomach, her white cotton panties with a little blue bow adorning them, to her slender legs, to her small feet with painted toenails.

Mikoto covered her nose and mouth swallowing hard.

"Why is this happening…?" Her fingers squeezed her cheeks. Her gums pulsed.

"Mikoto…" Anastasia spoke, looking down as she closed her robe, tying it shut. "this shouldn't bother you…" She looked up, her eyes creased confused at her reaction.

"We have bathed together so…"

She stepped forward, putting her hand on her forearm. Mikoto's heart pounded in her chest, her body trembling. She took a deep breath; Anastasia's scent flowed into her. She held her breath, her pulse echoing in her ears.

"Mikoto…" Anastasia spoke, leaning towards her, her worried eyes shining, "just breathe…" She nodded, "it will go away…" she gripped Mikoto's forearms tighter.

Anastasia's lips forced a worried smile. Her concerned eyes taking in the subtle ticks of mikoto's expression.

Mikoto nodded, still covering her nose and mouth. Taking each breath slowly, feeling it fade and her gums no longer itched. She looked at Anastasia, looking worried, then blew out a breath.

"It's nothing…" She slowly closed her eyes letting out a small smile.

"Are you sure…" Anastasia's eyes glistened, her expression filled with concern.

"Yes…" She nodded.

Anastasia's smile returned, pushing her cheeks up, "let's get dressed then…" She chuckled, wrapping her arm around her as they walked through the hall.

Sylvia and Emma stood a few feet away, observing Anastasia and Mikoto. The look of confusion on their faces.

They both sniffed the air, nothing.

Sylvia looked at Emma, eyes worried, "do you smell anything…"

Emma shook her head, "just normal scents

She narrowed her eyes focusing, her eyes shifted, reading Mikoto's body. "she is flushed, getting warmer; her heart slamming against her chest, Anastasia's body temp is a little elevated, heart beating a little rapid…" She tensed her lips, creasing her eyebrows, "a little behind Mikoto's but normal…"

"Maybe she's affected by the traveling…" Sylvia raised her arm, placing her chin against her fist and thought.

"Possible… Maybe she needs time to adjust…"

"Looks like she's returning to normal…" Emma spoke as she let out a sigh of relief.

"tell the others to monitor…" Emma nodded.

"Agree…" Sylvia blew out a worried breath, smiled as Anastasia took Mikoto's arm and lead her through the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto stared with her mouth opened. The interior of the castle was ordinary. She crinkled her eyes looking at Anastasia.

"I thought…"

Anastasia chuckled, "it's not particularly fancy huh…"

Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"This is the bureaucratic side…" she spoke, shrugging her shoulders and started walking, their footsteps echoing in the large cavernous chamber. The surfaces were polished and grey. The ceiling soared high. Chandeliers lined the ceiling in a simple row slowly dissolving in the distance. Large, tall windows line the polished grey walls, as shafts of light dropped to the floor. People were hushed as they stayed next to their desk bowing their heads. Mikoto sniffed the air, creasing her eyes again.

"Are they…"

"The night staff…" Anastasia nodded, "day shift will be showing up soon…"

"Watch your step…" Anastasia glided up the stairs. Mikoto quickly followed up the five stone steps leading to the next chamber.

Each room would mirror the other. Simple in design, formed of uncovered stone, flat reflecting the dawn sunlight that poured through the towering windows that line the walls. People bowed as they passed.

Anastasia leapt, "more steps…" She laughed letting Mikoto's hand go, rising into the air again.

Mikoto shoes slapped against the stone surface " ten…" She huffed.

The next few moments were the same. Large offices, people bowing their heads standing at their desks, windows lined the walls and more steps.

"Finally…"

Anastasia stood at the top of the steps, head tilted, smiling as Mikoto slowly walked up. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"In a hurry…" Mikoto spoke slowly lifting her chin, looking at Anastasia standing at the top of the stairs.

"No…" Anastasia smiled, shaking her head, "I just needed to look at you…" She whispered. She looked as Mikoto slowly moved closer.

"This is the first of three throne rooms…" She drew a breath, as Mikoto stood on the landing next to her.

"Really…" Mikoto looked around the huge chamber as they were about to leave.

Anastasia adjusted her bathrobe and then forced the large ornately carved wooden doors that ascended to the ceiling high above them.

The massive doors groaned, slowly revealing an appropriately-fashioned aristocratic chamber.

Large tapestries lined the walls, coat of arms hung next to them. Brightly colored murals covered the ceiling. The floors made of stone that were lined with gold and silver sunk into the ground.

"The floor was sculpted and later liquid gold and silver poured then allowed to cool…" Anastasia spoke quietly.

She flipped a sequence of switches. Modern lights made to look antique lit the chamber up, giant torches along the wall.

"More steps…" Mikoto joked, staring at two jeweled thrones sitting on a raised landing. Directly across from it another large ornately carved wooden door completed the scenario. Their footsteps echoed as they went across the room, the light flickering in their eyes.

"It is for dignitaries and aristocratic parties…" She drew a breath, glancing from the edge of her eye.

"It's beautiful…" Mikoto nodded, her head circling around marveling at the details.

"There is another one just like it…" She stopped slipping her arm underneath a heavy tapestry, lifting it up revealing another small equally ornately carved door.

She reached out, wrapping her fingers around the black wrought iron handle. Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows, as Anastasia grinned. She could pick up the sound, sequences of electronic beeps and metal clicking then the door clicked as Anastasia pushed it open.

"Secret…" Anastasia giggled, lifting her arm, a single finger across her lips. It opened to a long dark corridor, bordered with lights running along the sides of the floor. The air smelled sweet which surprised Mikoto. She figured old musty, stale air in the castle built into a mountain. However, the air smelled crisp and good.

"Mmmm…" She shrugged her shoulders following Anastasia.

"Another door, another lock…"

The air flowed past them laced with various smells, it was alive as the door bumped against the wall. The echo of fire flickering as Anastasia stepped inside the chamber, ahead of Mikoto. She turned ever so graceful in her white cotton bathrobe, tipping her head, her eyes were gentle and welcoming, her lips glistening reflecting the glowing fires.

Mikoto emerged from the dimly lit corridor like a daydream. Anastasia blew out her breath as her heart accelerated.

"This throne room is my favorite…" She opened her arms wide inviting Mikoto to look around.

Mikoto raised her head as she came into the chamber. It was not like the others.

Aristocratic, gleaming, glittering with the rarest that money could procure. No fancy tapestries, finely painted murals or floors adorned with gold and silver.

This place, this throne room was empty. It mirrored the cavern, a natural cave. the hard sharp surfaces smoothed out. The walls were smooth but rough, the ceiling rose high into darkness, thick and liquid. Real large ancient torches filled with oil burned, the flames flickering dancing high into the air, black smoke rose disappearing into the black above them. The floor was part of the mountain, smoothed, flat and level.

Two stone thrones, barren and old, set atop what looked like a boulder a few feet higher, again a few steps. Behind it two large portraits, one male and one female.

Mikoto looked past the stone throne to the great portraits that floated against the wall. Anastasia took a breath as she turned standing next to Mikoto.

"The male is my father…" She twisted her lips, her expression told Mikoto that she was not devoted to him. The painting itself was tired and deteriorated. The colors nonexistent, drab. The figure impossible to see.

Anastasia raised her hand pointing to the second painting.

"She is my mother…" Anastasia smiled, inhaling sticking her chest out. She was proud of the fact, nodding her head, "my mother…" She sighed. Her eyes sparkled, the fires flames lighting up her eyes, her cheeks shining.

"Tatijana…"

Mikoto smiled, glancing up at the image, "it's a pretty name…" She spoke as her eyes captured the brilliantly colored picture.

"She is beautiful…" Anastasia whispered nodding her head.

Tatijana was lovely. She was dignified and regal. Her long dark hair slipped back then dropped behind her. Her skin was porcelain glowing, eyes the sharpest blue's, displaying her affection she carried. Her pink lips curved in a genuine smile. She was beautiful by any definition.

Mikoto creased her eyes, shaking her head, catching the full swells of her bosom rising from her modest gown.

She blew out a breath, shaking her head, "figures…"

She pushed her cheeks up with a grin. Of all the chambers they went through furnished with everything; the desks, people, extravagant pieces, the throne chambers, filled with the façade, a mask to disguise the truth, this throne room was the true Anastasia.

She let out a sigh, wearing a bathrobe, her fangs peeking out of her nervous smile.

The fancy clothes, impeccable manners, the determination and the skills of the warrior. This hard stone room appeared softer and warmer than the other thrones. It's warmth pouring from a lone figure standing in the center of the room.

Anastasia, the queen of the vampires.

Mikoto stopped remaining near her, "it becomes you…" She bowed, stepping towards Anastasia.

"Thank you…" She playfully curtsied as she held her hand out, "now let me show you our room…"

She took Mikoto's hand and casually turned.

"Our…" Mikoto's eyes enlarged as her cheeks blushed and her mouth fell.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikoto swallowed as Anastasia held her hand, showing the path across the smooth stone surface. The distant wall was bordered with hallways, regular doors dug into the stone.

"This way…" Anastasia said, melting into the dimly lit passage. The floors lit with Ambient lights, their footsteps scratching the surface as they went. Mikoto feeling claustrophobic as they proceed through the darkness.

"What the…" She crinkled her eyes. She lifted her free hand up feeling along the wall, her fingers bumping along the surface. She felt deep scratches along the wall, large gashes, scratches like claws. She looked around and ahead of Anastasia. Creasing her forehead as the passage dwindled in size becoming narrower, the air warmer, heavier and stagnant. Instead of walking side-by-side, she was now following Anastasia. The sides of the wall, brushing her shoulders.

"Is this…"

"Yes…" Anastasia chuckled, "it's a funnel shape, to squeeze invaders to allow only a single person…" She exhaled, paused, spun around on her heels.

"Better…"

Her eyes shined crimson, her teeth catching what little light that remained. Her arms stretched wide, welcoming.

Mikoto's fingers tapping along the wall, slipped into nothing. The air becoming cooler as she sniffed.

Anastasia tilted her head, eyes thinned. She lifted her arm, pointing an individual finger towards mikoto.

"Invaders come through there… I am here…"

Mikoto understood, remaining at the end of the passage. The corners of the tunnel brushed against her shoulders.

"Room for one…" Anastasia grinned, stepped next to mikoto, lifted her arm flicked a simple switch. The place lit up, mikoto's eyes flinched stung by the light. She covered her eyes, Then opened them, the walls marked with large grooves, scraps and deep gashes.

"It's comes in handy…" Anastasia's crimson eyes faded, as she curled her lips in thought.

Mikoto wanted to ask but the expression in Anastasia's eyes informed her no.

Across the modest chamber, another passage.

Anastasia caught mikoto's eyes peering past her, she nodded, "last one… This time… I'll leave the light on…"

"Great…" Mikoto smiled, swiftly walking past Anastasia.

This passage was contrary to the other passage, shoulder width, gradually growing broader.

Mikoto leading the way, accompanied by Anastasia, close.

"What are you…" Mikoto looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing…" Anastasia quickly answered. She batted her eyes.

"Yes… You are…" Mikoto twisted her shoulders, looking behind her. The passage still too small, "I can hear you…" She growled.

Sniff… Sniff…

"You are sniffing me…"

"No!" Anastasia's eyes widened, her cheeks blushed, "no… I'm not…" She glanced to the left, trying to hide her smile.

"I can hear you!" Mikoto suddenly stopped.

oooouufff!

Mikoto's body rocked as Anastasia bumped into her back.

"Sniff… Sniff…" Anastasia giggled, her face buried against mikoto's back, her nose nuzzling the fabric of her shirt.

"I knew it… You were…" Mikoto lowered her chin, her lips tensed trying not to smile.

"Maybe…" Anastasia spoke in a quiet voice, her nostrils quivered as she inhaled deeply.

She laughed as she spoke.

"A few more feet then…" She inhaled, "is that chocolate cake…"


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto watched the flickering light at the end of the dark widening passage. She gripped Anastasia's hand.

"Shut up!"

She gave her hand a quick squeeze as she tried her best to sound angry. Anastasia chuckling, making loud sniffing noises in the dark.

"Chocalate cake…" her voice echoed.

The air turned cool and fresh as they approached the passage echoing with laughter. She stopped, entering the chamber. Her face feeling the warmth of the large torches hanging on the wall, 10 feet long burning bright. The flames leaping towards the liquid darkness that was the ceiling. In the middle of a large expansive chamber, Its size comparable to the indoor stadiums used for international games, even American football. Her mouth gaped imagining hundreds of thousands filling the cavern, a huge stone pit, an Olympic size pool roared with flames.

"Wow…" She spoke drawing a quick breath. She inhaled, Anastasia's scent was sweet, mixed with fire.

"I can't believe…" She whispered.

"Believe…" Anastasia grinned, seeing the flames dancing in mikoto's eyes, her cheeks turning bright red, warmed by the fire.

Beyond the dancing flames, two large passages. Two large doors, 30 feet tall and equally wide, made of stone, large ropes attached to the four corners of the slabs.

Approaching the entrance, two guards stood. They were tall, lean wearing the same battle uniform that Anastasia and Katrina wore when they were in Academy city.

Mikoto creased her eyes, looking toward the other passage. Groups of people were entering it.

"Why…" They approached the closest passageway.

"That leads to the residential area. All of them are vampires…" Anastasia spoke, looking over as mikoto watched.

"This is the royal chamber…" Anastasia pointed.

The two guards bowed their heads as they came closer.

"They are…"

"Very tall…" Anastasia sighed, "and built…"

" and beautiful…" Mikoto whispered, her cheeks blushed.

Anastasia placed her hand on her still new breasts and extended outward, leaving a noticeable gap between her hands and her breast.

"No…" Mikoto gasped, her eyes glancing at Anastasia's chest, the two guards, her hands covering her own chest.

"Really…" She blew out a desperate breath, sighed.

"Yes…" Anastasia's chin and voice dropped.

Mikoto shot her a glance, "what do you mean…" She growled, glaring at Anastasia's ample bosom.

Anastasia chuckled, covering her mouth. The two guards shook their heads. Mikoto sighed, lowering her chin as they passed, glancing up she caught their eyes. They were warm deep pools of black, reflecting the colors of the fire burning in the chamber. Their skin polished and smooth and their lips full and perfect. Their smile soft and warm and flirtatious, their smiles grew.

The guard on mikoto's right raised her arm patting her breasts, "real…"

Mikoto's eyes widened as her shoulders dropped, Anastasia's eyes narrowed.

"I am not done yet…" She jerked her chin as they passed.

"I haven't started… I think…" Mikoto drew her lip into her mouth holding it tight.

Then past the guards, entering the stone passageway.

The ceiling lined with modern lighting ending about fifty yards into total darkness. The floor covered with soft red carpet extending down the hall. Large double wooden doors lining the hall. It reminded her of her dorm.

"This one…" Anastasia nodded.

It was an ornately carved double wooden door. Anastasia reached out, her fingers curled around the brass knob. She heard talking and then click, the creak of the door behind them slowly opened. She closed her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. She turned cocking her head. Mikoto twisted her shoulders looking at the door creeping open.

"But I want to see…".

A little girls tired voice spoke from behind the door.

"Fine…" Another spoke, giving in.

The door creaked, the opening growing larger. Anastasia grinning, her eyes glistening. Mikoto leaned forward her eyes creased. She noticed a shadow towards the bottom of the opening. Fingers slipping behind wrapping around the edge, pulling the door. Little fingers, mikoto arched her eyes, smiling.

"A little girl…" She whispered, catching the bright ice blue eyes and dark hair. A little girl around seven. Standing holding the door, dressed in a long sleeping gown, rubbing her eyes.

"How cute…" Mikoto spoke as she exhaled. Her eyes grew as the little girl's nose quivering, taking in her scent.

"A little…"

"Gwen..." Anastasia spoke, trying to sound serious. Her bright blue eyes fluttered, looking at mikoto and to Anastasia. She took a soft breath, her mouth open wide as she yawned. Two small fangs caught Mikoto's eye. She smacked her lips, her tongue slipped out wetting them.

"I wanted to see…" Her flushed cheeks swelled as she smiled.

"I just got her dressed… Before…" A woman was kneeling behind her. "So…" She shrugged her naked shoulders. The woman smiled with large brown eyes and her long brown hair fell past her shoulders. Mikoto's nose quivered but all she smelled was Anastasia sweet scent. But her ears heard a swishing noise, like a brush dragging across the ground. She thought little about it. As she focused on the cute little girl. Her eyes exploded, inhaling a quick breath. Her heart pounding as she leaned forward.

"Gekota…!"

Gwen's eyes and smile leapt, nodding her head. She puffed out her chest. The image of a certain animated character, green skin and big eyes adorn the sleeping gown of a certain little vampire.

"I'll get dressed…" The woman spoke, her face disappearing from behind the door.

"No… Stephanie… She needs her sleep…"

Anastasia knelt, wrapping her arms around her and lifted her. Gwen wrapped her legs around Anastasia, her head laying against her chest under her chin.

"Please…" She spoke, sounding exhausted, "I want to see…"

The light in her eyes dimming as she yawned again.

"What…" Mikoto leaned close to her face, their noses inches away. Her nostrils flaring. "The sparks…"

Mikoto chuckled, her heart thumped as she nodded.

"Sure…"

Bluish white sparks danced from her bangs as she lifted her hand up, fingers spread wide.

"Like this…"

The sounds of electricity snapped and cracked in the air. Strings of electricity danced between mikoto's fingers.

Their faces lighting up in electric blue glow. Gwen's eyes shined, her smile was big and her fangs bathed in the light. She reached out and electricity caught her fingers running between them like a live snake.

"Tickles…" She whispered, the sleep taking over. Mikoto chuckled as she steps backwards the electricity faded.

"Good night…" Mikoto spoke with a smile, her eyes shining bright.

"Good night…" Gwen whispered, nuzzling her cheek against Anastasia's chin.

Mikoto lifted her eyes catching something behind the door, "is that a dog…" she tilted her head. Stephanie was holding Gwen, her head lying on her shoulder as she turned. A long brown shape moving behind them.

"Yes… It is…" She could hear Stephanie chuckling, closing the door behind them.

Anastasia smiled, her eyes twinkling with affection as she glanced past Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto turned looking over their shoulder, her eyes catching a delicate figure moving in the distance. The darkness parted as she casually strolled towards them.

"Hello Francesca…" Anastasia let the words slip past her lips in a gentle murmur.

"Hello…" The woman whispered, her ghostly white image faded then emerged in front of them.

Mikoto's eyes grew in surprise, catching her breath. The womans velocity was unbelievable. She blinked and then popped up in front of them.

"Nice to meet you… Mikoto…"

She reached out, her arm like a narrow branch of a tree, her delicate hand and fingers wrapping taking Mikoto's hand. Her grip was firm despite the slim fingers. She was regal and unearthly in beauty, fairylike, approximately two heads taller than Mikoto. She smiled, her black eyes sparkled like polished onyx. Her long blonde hair hung to her waist. Her body seemed fragile and small, holding no presence as she spoke. Her sleeping gown hung on small shoulders falling to the floor.

She drew a breath, tipping her head before she spoke, "I heard Gwen outside her room… So I thought I should see…"

"She wished to see the sparks…" Anastasia nodded, letting out a low chuckle.

The echoes of heavy footsteps sounded through the hallway, hard breathing and low growling followed.

Mikoto tensed her eyes, leaning forward looking past Francesca's thin shape, "what is that…" She sighed, quickly sniffing the air.

Anastasia and Francesca stood watching Mikoto. They knew what it was.

Anastasia tightened her lips, her eyes dimmed. Francesca seeing the worry in her eyes. She reached out placing her hand on Mikoto shoulders.

"It's all right…" She gently whispered, "it's my guards…"

Mikoto glanced at Francesca with her eyebrows arched, "guards…".

A glint of light flicked in the darkness, a gleaming black nose emerged from the black, then white pointed teeth and black fur and eyes.

Mikoto's heart thumped, inhaling a shaky breath, "a Wolf…"

She straightened her back, lifting her head, "a big Wolf…".

With each stride, the huge black Wolf emerged out of the liquid black, its head held flat, eyes staring, claws catching the light. The black Wolf growled and the air trembled, vibrating against Mikoto's chest. Its large shoulders shifting, it's long powerful body sliding into its long black tail, carried even with this body, it was an aggressive posture, a stalking motion. Another came, the size of a horse. But its coat was brilliant white and its eyes were misty blue. Their paws striking the floor and the floor trembled.

Francesca kept her arms out, her hands flat as the two extremely large wolves, greeted her by smelling her hands, dropping their heads as they went towards Mikoto. Francesca's hands brushing their long dense coat as they passed.

Mikoto wanted to run, the aggressive energy the wolves released was thick and overwhelming, weighing heavy against her body. Her heart ramped up, as she gulped.

"I… I… I…" Mikoto's eyes trembled, trying to speak, hell she needed to yell.

"Enough… You two..." Anastasia spoke.

The two wolves moved their heads, glancing at Anastasia, snorting. The warm puffs of air, hitting Mikoto's chest like a weak blow and dissipated.

Francesca smiled mischievously, "they wished to say hi…"

She lifted her hand covering her mouth, suppressing her grin. But her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"I realize what they were doing…" Anastasia growled.

The two huge wolves' eyes grew as they dropped their hind legs, sitting next to Francesca. She sighed as she stroked their backs.

"Mikoto…" Anastasia blew out an annoyed breath, "these two…" She thinned her eyes, "are Francesca's companions while she's here…"

She lifted her arm, her hand curved into a fist, a simple finger pointing, pushed against the muzzle of the black Wolf.

"This one… Is Mischa…"

She slipped her fingers out clutching her muzzle, pushing past the huge black Wolf, forcing her other finger against the muzzle of the great white Wolf.

"and this one is Suka…" She growled.

"Be nice both of you…" She drew a heavy breath, exhaled.

"you… Two…" She hesitated, "this is Mikoto misaki… She is under the protection of the castle…" She placed her hands on her hips, "understand…"

Mikoto stared in disbelief as the two huge wolves dropped their heads in a snit, their eyes shifting nervously around, peaking at Mikoto then glancing at Anastasia.

"Are they pouting…?" Mikoto whispered, scooting next to Anastasia.

"Aaaa… You hurt their feelings…"

Francesca patted their heads, leaning her head against the black wolf's head.

"Don't even…" Anastasia shook her head, biting her lip. " Spoil them…" She tried to glare at Francesca only to quickly turn away.

"Say hello…" She jerked her head towards Mikoto. Mikoto stared, as her mouth dropped.

"That's okay… Really…" She hastily swallowed, "I don't need… I…" she stressed.

"They're harmless…" Anastasia nodded, "most of the time…" She added as she grinned.

"Huh…" Mikoto shot Anastasia a large eyed stare, "most of the…" Her voice fell.

Mikoto's heart shot through her chest. Before she realized it, the two huge wolves were nuzzling the side of her head. she stared into their massive jaws and rows of sharp dagger like teeth. Their thick soft fur covered her as they set their heads on her shoulders, softly growling. Her rapidly beating heart slowed as she laughed, her nose quivering as she sniffed, they smelled sweet. She reached up, grabbing their fur, sliding her fingers through it.

A few minutes passed then the wolves drew back, twisting their huge bodies around and wander down the corridor, melting into the black.

Francesca closed her eyes, she smiled, "nice to meet you Mikoto… I will see you later…" She bowed.

Anastasia and Francesca hugged inhaling their scents. Francesca turned walking down the hallway, disappeared.

"How…" Mikoto whispered as she vanished like a mirage.

She shrugged her shoulders, following Anastasia into the room.

The room was elegant, beautiful. The ceiling was high, adorned with great chandeliers, scattering the sunlight. 20-foot-tall windows were open, The tall white shutters pulled, allowing the morning breeze to flow, brushing the veils of spun silk lifting them into the air.

It reminded her of pictures in magazines of French palaces. Gold trimmed line the wall, the ceiling, a hand-painted Mural of a forest landscape. The floors are polished stone, furniture antique. The room reminded her of a museum, not a bedroom.

Mikoto caught her breath, slowly released it.

"This is nice…" She spoke, walking across the marble floor, looking around the room, "where's the bed?"

Anastasia stood next to two large carved doors, her finger wrapped tightly around the doors handle, rising to the ceiling. She grinned as her cheeks blushed. A small smile grew on her lips as her eyes softened, tilting her head.

"Don't get any ideas…" Mikoto yelled, quickly pointing her finger.

" of course…" Anastasia shook her head.

"But… We will be sleeping together… I only have one bed…" She paused, her cheeks blushing as she closed her eyes.

"but mikoto…" She opened them, innocent and wide eyed.

"When I sleep… I am quite defenseless…" She feigned a worried look in her eyes.

"so if you were to act on any impure thoughts… I cannot defend myself…" She sighed, fluttering her eyelids.

"Don't worry…" Mikoto narrowed her eyes but her heart crashed against her chest. Her body started to warm. She furrowed her eyebrows, pressing against her chest, "what is this…" her face grimaced.

"Are you all right…" Anastasia spoke, her sharp eyes catching the hint of pain that mikoto tried to hide.

"I'm fine…" She spoke with a pained smile, "really…"

She closed her eyes clearing her throat, slowly opened them.

"What the…" Mikoto blinked. Anastasia stood, sniffing. She was inches away, she didn't even hear her move. Mikoto blushed as Anastasia pressed her forehead to hers.

"Are you sure…" She spoke in a soft voice, her eyes closed, listening to Mikoto's body.

She held her breath, stuttering a little before she answered, nodded, "I'm fine… Really… Thank you for your concern Anastasia…"

Anastasia didn't answer. They stood still, next to each other, mikoto's eyes open wide, trying not to breathe, her heart pounding. Anastasia's warm skin pressed against her, her breast to hers, her lips brushed against hers, her warm breath flowed from her mouth across mikoto's lips to her nose.

"hmmm..." Anastasia pulled her lip into her mouth, "I sense nothing…"

Mikoto blushed, her heart thumped. Anastasia's mouth brushed against her lips, she tasted sweet, delicious.

Anastasia opened her eyes, her cheeks swelled letting out a long sigh, her nose quivered.

"Pervert…" Anastasia puckered her lips.

"What the… Me!" Mikoto stepped back, her face bright red, nearly purple. Her words struggling to leave her mouth.

"You… Just licked me…" She narrowed her eyes, raising her arm pointing at Anastasia. "And… What about those…" She pointed to her breast.

"Like I have a choice…" Anastasia crossed her arms, "I needed to get your temperature… So…"

"Have you ever heard of a thermometer…"

"You have one…" Anastasia quickly answered. Her lips curled as she grinned.

Mikoto raised her head, "why would I carry one…" sparks danced across her hair, "who has ever heard of carrying a thermometer…"

Anastasia took a deep breath, inhaling mikoto scent. She smelled the bath soap, shampoo and chocolate cake. She felt the warmth of her body and the ozone of electricity, the hint of sour.

"Okay… Okay…" Anastasia closed her eyes, shaking her head, letting out a weak laugh. She slowly opened them, her eyes were bright. She sighed hiding the worry behind her beautiful eyes.

"Let me… Show you…" Anastasia spoke but was interrupted.

A young woman stood just inside the door. Her head bowed, hands clasped together against her chest. She raised her chin. Her eyes glistening in a I'm sorry look.

"Yes… What is it…" Anastasia's sounded annoyed. Mikoto sensed it, looked at the young woman.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke, " you have an unexpected guest…" She swallowed, nodding her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Anastasia let out an annoyed sigh, as her eyes tightened.

"Who is it…" She snapped, not hiding the fact she was mad.

The young woman dropped her chin, shaking her head.

"The Baron…" Her lips motionless as she murmured. She looked small, like she was trying to vanish into thin air. She grasped her hands, squeezing them to stop them from trembling.

"I see…" She clenched her jaws letting out a breath. Mikoto saw the anger hiding in her eyes. She was about to say something to defuse the situation, seeing the young woman biting her lips.

"I'm sorry…" She closed her eyes, finished exhaling, "duty calls…" She said, twisting her lips as she gazed at mikoto.

"I truly wished to show you the bedroom…" She grinned mischievously hoping the last few minutes would fade, "through those doors…"

She reached out, wrapping her arms around mikoto, hugging her tightly.

"I needed to see the surprise in your eyes…" She confided in her ear.

Mikoto chuckled, shaking her head, "I can't wait… Pervert…"

She felt Anastasia's body shaking holding her laughter.

"No… No…" She blew out a hurried breath, "go-ahead… I'll send someone to bring you and we'll go to the town…"

Mikoto nodded, Anastasia held on for a bit. She turned walking, glancing at the young woman with her head bowed.

"Chin up…" Anastasia jerked her chin, "it's not your fault…". She blew out a long what the hell breath.

She lifted her arm, two fingers touching the young woman's chin. She smiled graciously as she lifted her head, a pained expression on her face.

"I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" She stepped towards the door, accompanied by the young woman, "misaki…"

Mikoto looked over her shoulder, hands gripping the latches, her eyebrows lifted.

"I will send Sylvia…" She nodded, grasping the door, slipped behind it.

Mikoto nodded, squeezing the latch opening the door.

"Oh my…" She beamed, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

The chamber was spacious. Tall windows raised to the ceiling; thin translucent curtains rose in the light breeze. The walls and ceilings finely adorned. A simple four post bed was against the wall, a full canopy, delicate thin curtains continued to the polished floor.

It was beautiful, elegant but what caught mikoto's eyes and slammed her heart against her chest. Looking completely out of place in this room filled with classic royal design.

A large throw rug lay stretched out across the floor. The white shag with a certain green frog. The far wall, posters of the same frog decorated it. Even a few kill bear accessories decorated the floor. A few gekota purses hung from the wall, next to a huge mirrored vanity.

"No! Gekota!" She shrieked, trying to catch her breath, covering her mouth, her cheeks rosy red.

"I can't believe…" She hurried, gazing at it spread across the floor. She fell to her knees, running her fingers across the rug. The material was course flat, colors worn.

"Definitely old…" Mikoto nodded, "she certainly does collect it…" She mumbled, her cheeks forced up by the smirk on her face. Her nose skimmed across it.

Anastasia paused, her chin dropped to her chest, shaking her head. She had a simple smile on her face, hearing mikoto scream then laugh. Her eyes glistening letting out a sigh, "I wish I could've seen her…" She whispered, as her eyes dulled.

The young woman sighed, putting her hand on her shoulder. Anastasia blew out a breath, reaching up placing her delicate fingers on her hand.

"You have the rest of the day to visit the town…" The young woman sought to console her, tipping her head as she nodded.

"You're right…" Anastasia forced a smile on her face. She kept the smile for a minute, her ears picking up mikoto's laughter. Her heart pounded as she tuned in and started walking.


	11. Chapter 11

She ran through the bedroom, her toes barely touching the ground. She laughed hearing her heart thumping a mile a minute. She gazed at the Gekota paraphernalia spread across the wall. She leaned close to the wall, examining each poster, her finger sliding across the smooth, brightly colored surfaces of each three by five poster. She furrowed her brow, catching the sudden edge that was sticking up from the wall. She drew a breath, releasing it as she passed her fingers over the raised portion, pressed and it clicked then drifted opened.

"A secret door…" She whispered, her eyes widening as full as her grin. She took the edge with two fingers, opening it, shaking her head, "a closet…" closing her eyes. She had a canny smirk on her lips as she tiptoed inside, "nice…"

The room was bigger than her dorm room at the school. She stood at the entrance admiring its design. Simple in planning, a large wooden dresser was in the center of the room, all four sides lined with small drawers with simple wooden handle. On the shelves that hung above the hangers, boxes that varied in size with logos of the finest clothing, shoe stores. Clothing hung along the left border of the closet. Shaking her head, she went through each outfit.

"These don't fit her anymore…" She whispered, moving her lips like she was gnawing on something.

The outfits resembled the clothing she wore when they met in Academy city. Mikoto wasn't paying attention and ran into Anastasia, spilling her drink, soaking her clothing. Gothic Lolita style clothing with matching jackboots. Black with silver trim, black with black trim, black with grey trim, maroon and white and greys, matching knee-high jackboots. she placed her foot by a pair of muted black military style boots with heavy tread. Nodding her head she grinned then bent down, grabbing the pair of muted black boots with heavy tread. "for the tour…" lifting them from the floor. Then the outfits changed as she moved along, her fingers grabbing the hangers and sliding them to her left.

She swallowed hard, her fingers still holding the last gothic style outfit, looking at the gekota image on the polo style collared shirts hanging next to long skirts.

"Preppie…" She laughed, keeping her mouth shut. " still too small…" Mikoto's arms moved as her hands proceeded to flip through the clothing. She seized her breath her mouth dropping, her arm frozen.

"Not this…" her eyes grew wider.

She checked out a unique black, sleeveless torn edges T-shirt. The letter "A" splash-drawn across gekota's face.

"An anarchy special…" She uttered, drooling, breathing heavy, her heart pounding in her chest. "Limited and she possesses two of them…"

She reached out grasping the fabric between her thumb and forefinger holding the thin cotton, "thin…. razor thin…" She inspected the strands dangling from the ends.

She raised the shirt up by the hangar holding it across her arm admiring it, shaking her head.

She let out a breath, her eyes fixated on the green image overlapped by a deep red anarchy A splash brush design

Her face suddenly contorted, her chest tightened. She hunched over, catching her breath in anguish, squeezing her eyes. The pain filling every fiber of her body.

"Not this again…" She grasped the hangar, her knuckles turning white. She groaned as the tension rose then vanished. She drew a quiet deep breath, dropping her hands to her knees bracing herself. The T-shirt falling to the floor. The hangar hitting the ground bounced and settled. She gradually opened her eyes looking at the black fabric twisted lying on the floor.

"I don't understand…" She drew a few heavy breaths, squeezing her fist to her chest, her heart racing, her palms wet. She stooped over, picking up the hangar and T-shirt, gradually straightening her back as she hung it up. " Why is this happening…" she could feel her heartbeat slow.

She put her hands on her waist, leaning backwards, stretching her back. Then leaned against the center island dresser. Its dark wood shined, it wooden handles worn from years of wear. She turned to go, but her arm stopped suddenly, her fingers hooking the wooden handle, opening the drawer. "Damn it…" she growled, glaring at the dresser. Then let out a sigh.

Mikoto arched her eyebrows, puckering her lips, checking out her finger, nothing just redness. She curled her lips, reasoning to herself as she peeked at the nearly opened drawer. Her fingers tapping the wooded handle, thinking about closing it.

"Should I do it…" she thought to herself, her eyes moving right to left, "maybe… A little peek…" She smacked her lips, casually licking them, "she won't mind that really…"

She nodded, answering her own question, satisfy herself.

"Oops…" She _accidently_ caught her finger inside the narrow opening and slipped the drawer open.

"Underwear?" Her eyes opened, shining, not just any kind of underwear. They were nicely folded and arranged in a straight row, "gekota…!?" She answered in a sudden hush, "no way that" she hunched her shoulders, dropping her head, twisting looking back and forth, her eyes focused making certain no one was around.

"Just a little…" She grinned as she reached, her hands trembling as she touched the delicate fabric, "look…"

Her heart echoed in her ears, her pulse pounding as she gulped, nervously licking her lips. She lifted the tiny light green underwear, with two fingers by the edges.

The gekota's face on the front. The name on the rear.

She peeked at the drawer lined with underwear, white, green, light green, green stripes, green with white stripes. Her eyes brighter than the colors dancing in her eyes. She attempted to contain herself, "gekota underwear… I don't have any…" She creased her eyes, "wait… This could…" Her eyes widened, "they could…"

"No!" She screamed, immediately covering her mouth, "bras…" Her heart surged into her throat, her eyes teared up as she carefully folded the underwear and set it in the drawer.

"I can't believe…" her voice raised and cracked. She took up the white small cup bra, looking at the little frog in the center.

"So cute…" A few tears filled her eyes, "why can't I…" She tipped her head, "wait…" She leaned forward, her eyes tightened, "they're my size…"

She gripped the bra to her chest, her eyes pinched tight, her lips thinned curled into a smile, her cheeks burned, "my size…" She repeated. She let out a nervous laugh.

Moments passed as she finally struggled to drag herself from the closet, her body shaking like a junkie. She guessed the unoccupied half was for her new wardrobe. She leaned against the door jamb, breathing heavy like she had broken a miracle mile. Once catching her breath, she walked over to the large vanity. She pulled out the chair and sat herself. she sat the boots by the chair and bent down untying her school approved shoes, setting them to the side. Then slipped her feet inside the first boot, "Wow…" she chuckled, lacing the boots past her calves nearly to her knees. Then put the other boot on. She gave an approving nod of her head as she moved her feet, right and left, admiring the difference between her shoes and the boots. " Nice…"

She turned in her seat facing the vanity. The top was clean and tidy and well organized. On the right hand side was a miniature wooden music box set close to the mirror. A brush and comb set, next to it. A small wooden hand mirror faced down next to them. The varnished wood seemed out of place in the elegant decoration of the suite. It was simple and modest, reminding her of the Quaker style. But this looked older. Four drawers hung to her right, descending towards the floor with wooden handles. Her hands drifted across the finish, appreciating the gloss. She twisted the right side of her lips, nodding, lifted her head to look at herself in the mirror.

She tilted her head left and right, searching her reflection. It was the same reflection that greeted her every day. Neatly brushed brown hair, soft eyes and simple smile. Nothing extraordinary. She thought to herself. Her eyes followed the lines of her young face and settled on her lips, Soft, simple lips, no lipstick, no gloss. She gradually opened her mouth, widening her lips. She exhaled, looking at the two fangs in her mouth They didn't reach out as much as they could but nevertheless, she could see them.

She shook her head, reaching for the brush. Her eyes becoming dim, watching the reflection of her hand grabbing the brush. " which one is real…" she thought.

"I am a monster…" She whispered to herself, "I am truly a monster…" Her eyes flickered as her fingers curved around the handle of the brush.

"Hello…" She said, "mikoto"


	12. Chapter 12

Mikoto turned her head as her chest thumped. the voice had caught her off guard, her eyes catching the young woman standing by the doors.

"How long…" She thought to herself, how long had she been there. She took a calming breath, releasing it as she forced a smile.

"Hello…" Mikoto spoke a little embarrassed. She hadn't smelled her or heard her enter the room.

She let out a nervous chuckle as the young silver haired woman stood, not moving. Her head tilted to the side as bright blue eyes shine reflecting the rays of the sun as it fell through the windows. She was tall, very tall. Mikoto's eyes widened, a sense of why. Looking at her tall figure and ample breasts.

"ddd did Anastasia send you…" Mikoto spoke, waiting for the other woman to answer.

"well…" The young woman's cheek swelled as she smiled.

"I bet she did…" Mikoto let out a sigh slowly closing her eyes.

"Would you like me to brush her hair…" The young woman spoke, nodding as she walked over.

"Ummm... Sure… Why not…" She nodded her head, her eyes catching the flow of her body. The muscles moved under the armor that she wore, black tightfitting fabric wrapped around her body. Large thick boots lightly hit the surface. Two straps crisscross across her chest, pushing her breasts together. The straps rose between her breast up to her shoulders. The handles of two swords rose behind her back. Wrapped around it all was a thick heavy black long coat that dragged along the ground, hanging open. the tips of her fingers barely noticeable as the sleeves covered her hands. The woman grinned, catching mikoto's eyes looking at the hilts of her swords.

"Isn't that…" She remembered the outfit from the trap they set for Edward. The night she was bitten, not once but twice. Edward's bite started to turn her, faster than expected. Anastasia bit her to attack his venom but she had begun her transformation to a queen. Resulting in her situation. She didn't blame Anastasia. She blamed herself, rushing into the field to rescue the girl only to be caught in the trap by Edward.

She cleared her throat, swallowing, "the outfit… Katrina and Anastasia wore it in Academy city…"

The woman nodded as she stood behind mikoto as she sat in the chair.

"Yes…" She held her hand out, mikoto watching her in the mirror. She reached back handing her the brush. The woman smiled softly and started brushing her tawny brown hair.

she brushed her hair with long gentle strokes, as she hummed. It was a gentle soft melody. mikoto let out a breath, starting to relax. She looked up into the mirror watching the young woman, her eyes were soft and so was her smile.

"Why are you here…" She spoke continuing to brush her hair. Her eyes following each stroke.

"Anastasia asked…" Mikoto let out a breath, "I mean decreed…"

"No…, Why are you here…" The young woman paused, "you called yourself a monster…"

Mikoto raised her chin, her eyes showing her concern, watching the woman's face. She continued to brush, her eyes never leaving the stroke.

"Why…" Mikoto whispered, her lips still.

She sighed, closing her eyes listening to her heart beating then open them. Her brown eyes glistened looking at the music box. She slowly reached over and opened the top and it started to play.

"I'm afraid…" She whispered, "I guess… I…"

"I really don't care what you feel…" The woman blew out a breath. She sounded annoyed. Mikoto glanced at the mirror seeing her head tilted her eyes narrowed, putting the brush on the vanity top.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, catching the long sharp claws that extended from the woman's fingertips.

She felt a sudden prick on her throat, quickly looking in the mirror. The woman's hand was holding the side of her neck, her fingers extended nails tapping her skin.

She inhaled as her heart started to race.

"What are you…" Mikoto's body stiffened, unable to move, she couldn't think, seconds less than seconds was all she needed. But she hesitated. Why… She thought to herself… Why Can't I…" she looked at the eyes of the young woman. They were cold and still, the eyes of a predator. They looked at her, inside her waiting.

"Monster…" The word echoed inside her head, "really…"

The woman's hands relax, her nails growing smaller. The woman shook her head as she twisted her lips.

"I want you to close your eyes…" She sighed, blowing out her breath across mikoto's head, her nose quivering.

Mikoto shook her head. She didn't trust the woman. She knew she wasn't sent by Anastasia.

"please…" The woman's voice faded, "I want to show you something…"

Mikoto tensed her jaws, twisting her lips. she was nervous and angry. But she did it. The woman removed her hand for mikoto's neck. She waited in the darkness, trying to stop her hands from trembling. She swallowed, softly breathing through her parted lips, listening. She could hear the sound of her removing something then a heavy thump, she felt the rush of air pass her legs as it hit the floor. Her body jumped, her heart startled as the woman placed her chin onto her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Keep them closed…" She felt her warm breath flow across her cheek, "answer me please…"

mikoto inhaled, holding deep in her lungs, nodding her head.

"When you arrived what did you notice?"

"Anastasia in the air…"

"No… Before that…"

Mikoto, her eyes still closed thought for a moment, "I don't…"

"What about when you walk through the castle…" The woman waited.

"Well… There were…"

"No… Not the decorations…" She leaned closer to mikoto, she could feel the fine hairs tickle her cheek.

"The smells, the sounds, the way the air moved, how it felt against your skin. How many people, their scents, what they were…"

"I don't…" Mikoto swallowed, nervous. She tried to focus remembering. She sniffed the air.

"How many females, males…their hair colors, their heights…" She continued at a rapid pace. The words were like weapons slamming against mikoto's mind.

Mikoto's hands turned to fists, her nervousness turned to anger, "I don't know…" She whispered tensing her jaws tightening her lips. "I don't know…" She squeezed her eyes even tighter. She could feel it.

It burned in her belly as her pulse pounded, her blood became hot. The familiar feeling of her gums beginning to itch. She could feel her fangs growing, slicing the inside of her lips. The taste of iron, the scent seeping from her lips, sweet, a bitter saltiness. The wet spilling from her eyes falling to her lips.

"I don't know…" She growled, quickly opening her eyes. her red eyes staring back at her in the mirror.

The woman's hand clamped across her eyes, squeezing her temples. "don't…"

"I don't know…" Mikoto's voice raised, "I'm sorry but I don't…"

She leaned her head back, the tears seeping through the woman's hands.

"I don't know…" She dropped her chin, crying feeling the urge slowly fade. "Stop it… Please…" She whispered.

"Let me answer a few of my questions first mikoto…" Mikoto felt the warmth of her face disappear as she stood up behind her.

"How many males and how many females…" She spoke letting out a breath, "at the time you arrived… All females no males…" She continued, "no male is allowed in the castle. When you toured the castle, you should have been able to smell me… I was with Anastasia when you arrived. You should of easily been able to smell last night's rain and forest smells on the wind. You should of been able to tell me when the sun was shining and when the clouds passed by the warmth of its rays… Even in this room. Just to name a few but lastly…" She put her hands on mikoto shoulders, her heart jumped as she felt her fingers squeeze.

"Open them…"

Mikoto nodded, releasing her breath. The light filled her wet eyes as they focused. She swallowed, looking across the vanity. Then at the mirror.

"You're a…"

"I am a Wolf…" She tilted her head, on top of her head, rising up from her long silver hair, two tall ears. Covered in fur, they flickered as if tickled moving like radar then focused on mikoto. She smiled, her long canines growing.

"I don't have fangs like yours…" She opened her mouth. Then mikoto felt something heavy, hairy drifted across the side of her leg. She looked and stared.

A large furry, silver gray length of fur drifted across the floor rubbing against her leg.

"That is my tail… Mikoto…" She growled, "if you are a monster… What am I then…"

Her long tail rose and fell into mikoto's lap. It felt heavy, soft and warm.

"Go ahead…" The woman spoke, "all the little girls do it… Stroke my tail…" She sighed.

"I protect the Queen… That is my job…" She paused, "that is what I am…"

Mikoto's eyes watching her hand, her fingers running through the hair of her tail. It felt course, rough but overall soft.

"When she came out of her mother's womb, falling into my hands. I loved her then. I was the first to hold her, then her mother. I was with child then so besides her mother's milk she had mine. It's very common among our kind… Wolves…" She tilted her head, continuing to speak, "not vampires..… But Anastasia is different. When she was able to walk she would often drink from other female wolves, until her fangs came in…" Her lips slowly grinned.

"I and a few others have never left her side…" She blew out a breath, "again… Why are you here mikoto…"

Mikoto didn't answer, just shook her head. Her hand gliding across the warm hair of her tail.

"You are a threat…"

Mikoto quickly raised her head, her eyes widened in surprise. "Threat… Why…"

"Anastasia worries about you instead of herself. You are constantly on her mind, always talking about you. Using her blood to try to find a cure… accept it."

She growled, tilting her head to the other side. "There is something not right with you mikoto…"

The words hit her in the gut. The pain filled her eyes. She knew it but she didn't want to admit it.

"It is easy in Academy city… Wolves and vampire scents stand out. But if you smell them they can smell you… But you… I heard she was standing in front of you for a while…"

Mikoto creased her eyes, thinking, "a while how long…" She thought back, she was sitting at the café, drinking tea and reached into her purse to take out the substitute blood ."

"Was she there the whole time…" She whispered.

"Yes…" The woman answered, "if she wanted to you would be dead. We hunt in packs. If we are within 50 feet you are dead. The larger wolves you met earlier are even deadlier…" She sighed, shaking her head.

"You're not…"

"They are older, bigger stronger fiercer…" She nodded, "when we change we are a little smaller not as pure but still just as fierce…"

"Why are you telling me this…" Mikoto felt her sense of self slowly returning, spoke.

"I heard your powerful… So I wanted to see the great railgun. But the fact I easily walked up to you… Scared me…" She blew out and annoyed breath, "yes it scared me… Instead of you protecting my queen she'd instinctively protect you…" She stood silent for a moment shaking her head, "you are not like her sister…" She grinned, her eyes lighting up, "she's a warrior… Impressive…" She closed her eyes, lowering her chin to her chest, her tail fluttering in the air. Mikoto looked over her shoulder, the woman's face was calm, serene and beautiful.

"You don't understand… It's not your fault really.."

"What don't I understand…"


	13. Chapter 13

She looked deep into the mirror, seeing the woman behind her, her eyes glaring. She twisted her lips as the lines on her face darken. "During the downfall of the house of Tepes. The four kingdoms had united to battle the joint troops of Rosenmann, Ivanskil and Li. They were Tatijana, Emily of the East, Francesca in the West…"

"Francesca…?" Mikoto spoke, recalling the tall slender pale woman she had seen previously.

"Yes…" Emma sighed, nodding her head. "And Estelle of the North…"

She placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder, her nails laying across her throat. Mikoto's body stiffened, as a chill raced through her body.

"Anyway…" She blew out a breath, returning to her tale, "the _West fell…"_ She lifted her hands up making air quotes. "And the armies invaded. We were outnumbered. Tatijana against our wishes left Anastasia in the bedroom and entered the fighting. They had broken our defenses and rushed into the castle…" She let out a sigh, mikoto watching her image in the mirror. Her eyes dimmed and wet. The memory was difficult. She swallowed hard, tapping her nails against mikoto's throat.

"My queen…" She said as her voice cracked. "Leading the charge surrounded by elder wolves."

She stopped talking, twisting her lips, holding the anxiety at bay, sniffled and spoke, "do you know how to kill a vampire…" She gazed at mikoto's image in the mirror.

She nodded her head, lifting her chin. Thinking it was odd, but she had been informed before by the angel Omi. "Take the head off or tear the heart out" she recalled her words.

"Head or heart…"

"Or massive blood loss…" she responded, completing the answer.

"She had been wounded…. But carried on attacking. The elder wolves trying to keep up with her…" She laughed quietly, squeezing mikoto's shoulder.

"elder wolves will usually run straight for the commanders. Take the head and the others will follow… General Lazaro was within her sights when she yielded to blood loss. She went down a few feet away… trying to stand, besieged by the enemy… Alone…"

She went silent, Her eyes focused on the familiar music box playing on the vanity. "She made that for Anastasia while she was pregnant…"

Mikoto looked at the aged wooden box, the brass mechanisms turning, the melody pouring in the air, " a traditional lullaby… She loved Anastasia very much and brought her everywhere… Anyway…" Her voice weakened.

"The Queen had fallen to her knees, struggling, the lifeblood spilling into the muck. Lazaro grinning walked over and stopped in front of her. He reached over and snatched a handful of hair and jerked her up, her feet hanging, her toes scraping the ground…" Mikoto watched as the muscles in her jaws tightened.

" The air filled with the roar of elder wolves howling as they surged forward… To save or perish with their queen…" Her eyes lit up, shaking her head.

"No one knows what was spoken between them…" Her lips curling into a smile. "but his face contorted and he snarled, baring his fangs. She thrusted her hand skyward, splitting his abdomen, hurled herself onto his body, before he went down to the ground. She plunged her fangs into him, ripping his throat out… tearing his head off…"

she chuckled, mikoto's heart raced, "what happened then…" She whispered, her eyes were tinged with crimson.

"It was over for them both… Tatijana and Lazaro… The second in command, Paolo moved towards them lifting his blade. He brought it down only to strike something, the blade cracked and broke falling to the ground. Katrina had appeared before the strike, turning up out of nowhere. She clutched Tatijana's dying body and reached up catching the sword. Her growl rose above the noises of battle. Her black scales glistened, covering her entire body, great horns curved backwards across her head like a Bulls, her flaming eyes smoldering." she nodded her head, closing her eyes. Her smile spread as long as it could go straining her face.

"I wish I was there, but I was with Anastasia…" She ran her tongue across her lips, "her wings exploded outwards…like great hands tearing into the enemy."

Mikoto quickly creased her eyes, "scales, horns, wings…" She thought to herself. She had merely seen her in battle one time. It was after Edward had been destroyed. Omi, an angel appeared and challenged Katrina. She was wearing battle armor, comprising tight fitting black fabric, heavy boots, protective pads on her arms, thighs, shins etc.… Nothing animalistic or reptilian.

She squeezed mikoto's shoulders, "she turned around with her great wing slicing through them like a hot blade through butter. Killing Paolo and many of the commanders…" she chuckled.

"Tatijana was whispering into Katrina's ear. She rushed through the invaders back towards the castle. Katrina nodding her head. She had called for a withdrawal to the castle, giving Tatijana to my mother. Turned around and divided the Army in half, one half poured into the castle routing the units that had broken in and massacred them. The second half crushing the rest. Katrina using wings, claws and flame. The evening sun glowed orange and reds as the carcasses burned."

The words, the imagery had mikoto's blood burning hot, her skin becoming flushed and sparkled with sweat. Her heart was thumping as she took heavy breaths. she ran her tongue across the back of her teeth, her fangs cutting the inside of her lips.

"What's that got to do with…" She whispered, glancing at her hands, fingers intertwined her knuckles tight.

The young woman drew a very noticeable breath, releasing it, leaned over to the side of mikoto's face.

"Lazaro and Paulo were the sons of the man that is visiting today… The man who betrayed us…" She tightened her grasp, her nails cutting her skin. " and I don't need someone being a burden to my queen… "

Mikoto grimaced, as she raised her head looking at her redlined fingernails.

"The Baron…" She growled, her tail slowed as it swept across the floor, her eyes thinned.

The air became thick laden with hatred. Mikoto felt it. Her nervous eyes fixated on the young woman's image in the mirror as her heart thudded, her fangs itched. The thought burned in her belly. An understanding of emotion building. It was the same reaction she felt when she was trying to save her sisters. Willing to sacrifice herself against Accelerator. But due to a certain level 0, a certain boy. The experiment ended when Accelerator had been defeated, nullifying the expected results of the tree diagram. Or when fighting someone from the shadowy side of Academy city. As she listened to her own breathing, her body becoming hot as little snippets of electricity bounced across her bangs. Waiting for her to act.

"Emma… What are you…" The familiar tone of a young woman shouted, her speech becoming twisted, growling, "doing here…"

It was Sylvia Feylan. She was standing near the door with her eyes tightened, inhaling the blood in the air, blended with the hostility.

She didn't say another word. One minute, she was by the door to the chamber. Mikoto could see the after image as she appeared next to Emma. Her hand snatching Emma's hand from mikoto's shoulder. So quick there was no pain as the nails cut her skin. Then they disappeared.

She could hear them, quarreling, struggling out in the corridor. The vibration of flesh being struck, bodies striking the walls, the fierce growling from the both of them.

Mikoto slowly shook her head, closing her eyes. The electricity crawling along her body. She growled, narrowing her red tinged eyes, rising from the chair, scooting it out with the back of her legs.

"A burden…" She whispered through thinning lips. The large heavy boots lifted as she turned and strode across the stone surface. She grinned as she clasped her fist. her body grew hot, her blood boiled. She let out an exhale, walking across the floor to the suite, to the open door to the corridor. The noise of fighting becoming louder, more extreme. The walls were shaking as they drove each other against them.

"Must be normal…" She guessed.

A fight in Academy city would attract a crowd but here in the castle, no one was bothered. Even the two large female guards paid little thought to the intense brawl occurring in the royal wing.

She dropped her head, her eyes staring at them. She leaned against the door, crossing her legs. She raised her right foot, tapping the edge of her thick black boots against the stone floor.

"How long should I wait…" She thought, remembering Emma's words.

Mikoto's eyes were turning, rage the expression, anger the tone reverberated in her voice, radiating from body.

"Controlling my powers, I can negate my scent." She tipped her head, narrowing her lips as she leaned against the door jamb. "Both of you were so busy arguing that I casually strolled from the bedroom through the suite and have been standing here…"

A couple sparks danced from her hair. She lifted her hand, finger spread wide, electricity ran across her fingers.

They stopped, crouched over in the middle of the corridor, hearing Mikoto's calm voice. Both of them breathing heavy, their bodies covered in sweat. Their clothing was ripped, torn in spots covered with fresh blood but nothing to bad.

She remembered Emma's comments about being within 50 feet from their prey. Her narrowed crimson eyes catching them as the edge of her lips curved.

"Emma… if You are within 200 feet of me. It's too late… Do you realize how fast electricity travels…"? She exhaled, her face shining in the bluish white light of the dancing electricity, seething like a serpent.

"but let me…" She tilted her head, "show you something first…"

Their bodies felt heavy, like large hands rising from the stone pulling them to the ground. Their faces twisted fighting, straining their bodies, their knees buckled and fell on all fours.

"What is this…" Sylvia's body quivered, her voice struggling to speak. Emma grimaced, keeping her chin high, her eyes were slits.

"I have magnetized the iron in the rock and the metal in your suit is dragging you to the floor…" She blew her breath with a don't you know that expression.

"now… Let me teach you how fast electricity flows…"

She moved her tongue along her lips, her crimson eyes glowing through the slits, "Emma…"

As the edges of her lips curled to their ultimate destination, electricity lit the stone corridor. The strands rose from the ground, running along the walls, falling from the ceiling. It sputtered, crackle and hissed. The brilliantly colored life form obeying her every word. The air smelled of ozone and itself seemed alive.

Emma's eyes glared at mikoto, her teeth clenched. The hair on her head and tail fluffed out, her large wolf ears pricked. It danced around them encircling them in a living cage.

"Mikoto…" Sylvia tried to speak but she could see that something had clicked Mikoto's eyes. The thinly veiled threats by Emma. The look, she kept staring at mikoto, its expression loaded with anger bordering on hate.

"How about this… Emma…" The ceiling and the walls of electricity collapsed on them, swallowing them. Their faces strained, electricity jumping across their bodies, their skin becoming flushed. Their fingers curled, scraping the surface of the stone with their nails.

Sylvia was biting her lower lip, her eyebrows curled tight.

"www wow…" She whispered, her heart thumping hard, her breath was haggard. "This…" Her muscles tensed as her body became covered with sweat. She glimpsed at Emma, her eyes shining, cheeks glowed crimson. The electricity passing, encompassing every inch of her body.

"If I raise the amps…" Mikoto spoke, "you know what will happen…" Then,

The nature of her expression relaxed, shaking her head and the electricity crashed.

"I may not be able to smell the difference… I don't know why …" She drew a lengthy breath, the air stunk of ozone, singed fur and sweat. All of it lost to her it just smelled sweet.

"But Anastasia will be with me. So she should sense the differences." She hesitated, "I will be there to support her…" She sighed, "but I understand that if I am harmed inside the castle, around the castle. I assume that will be your failure…" She closed her eyes.

Sylvia tilted her head, as the dying electricity passed over her body, breathing heavy. She looked at Emma.

She hung her head, her body shuddering with each breath, lifted her chin, nodding her head.

"You are right…" She huffed each breath. The ground around them saturated with sweat.

"as a parting gift… Let me show you this..."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "I may not have wolves claws or fangs but I have this…"

A deafening crack struck their ears then burst. The waves pushing, rushing past them. The entire passage saturated with electricity. It's power immense, pushed against them. Dancing wildly towards the doors, lighting up the darkness, revealing veiled figures. Flashed like lightning in the clouds and suddenly disappeared.

Sylvia and Emma dripping with sweat, inhale deep breaths, gazed at the floor, shaking their heads.

Emma rose up gradually from the ground. She blew out a breath looking haggard as she grinned. Her eyes sparkled, cheeks red looking spent. Her delicate lips curled nodding her head.

"Thank you…" She tipped her head, "that's an answer I can accept…" She turned, immediately bringing her arm up to steady herself.

Mikoto stared, eyebrows wrinkled, "huh..."

She listened to Emma chuckling, bracing herself against the wall then walked towards the entrance.

Sylvia was kneeling, drawing slow deep breaths, her skin shining from sweat. She licked her lips, sealing the wounds from her fangs. She lifted her arms wiping her blood covered chin then licked her fingers. Her crimson colored eyes dimmed becoming deep rich brown. Her flush covered cheeks faded to a soft crushed porcelain.

She placed her hands on both thighs as she knelt on the ground, rubbing them and laughed, shaking her head, "wow…" She exhaled.

She looked over her shoulder, "mikoto…" She grinned, "I love you…"

Mikoto creased her eyes, tilting your head in confusion, "what?…"

The electricity crawled along the surface of the walls, floor and ceiling, lighting up their images then faded into darkness.

Francesca was standing watching the display. Her tall slender figure glowed in the bluish, white hue that snaked across her slender fingers, her eyes mirroring the light. She had reached out towards the electricity, watching it dance along the stone, catching it, watching it slither around her fingers.

Her thin lips curled into a smile, as the electricity disappeared. She lowered her hand, her fingers brushing the white fur of Suka. Misha tilted her head as she rolled her eyes, her large furry ears flickered as she looked up at Francesca.

"Very nice…" Francesca whispered, letting out a soft sigh, nodding. She moved her hand her fingers tapping Suka's large shoulder.

"Follow her…"

Suka growled.

"It's fine… She scared…" She closed her eyes, "poor thing…" She lowered her chin bringing her arms up, her hands cupping together her fingers intertwined to her chest.

"Make sure that bastard doesn't intimidate her…"

Both of the large wolves growled as they move forward. Their large heavy paws making no sound as they move forward from the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Sylvia stood up taking a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Yup…" She grinned then exhaled, "I definitely love you…" She chuckled, then nodded her head as she spoke, "Anna asked me to get you. She is almost finished with…"

"The Baron…" Mikoto spoke.

"aaahhh..." Sylvia sighed, "she told you…"

Mikoto barely nodded her head, "why did she invite me if…" She hesitated, drawing in another breath, "I mean decreed…" She slowly narrowed her eyes.

Sylvia could see the irritation in mikoto's eyes. She chuckled, "to decree or invite… It's the same…" She jerked her head for them to leave, "you could've said no… But the Baron arrived unexpectedly… Not your fault…"

Mikoto shook her head, "I know…but." The word faded as she tightened her lips. She walked towards Sylvia. She waited until they were side-by-side and then walked down the corridor.

"phew..." Sylvia grinned, raising her chin. "That was some attack…"

She glanced from the corner of her eye, watching her face. Mikoto walking staring at the ground.

"How often can you do that…" She sighed, slowly licking her lips, "attack…" She drew her lips into her mouth.

"Pretty much all the time…" Mikoto spoke, twisting her lips, "it's a low-level attack… Yeah all the time…"

"Really!" Sylvia's eyes lit up, growing wider, "you're kidding right…" Her cheeks flushed, her mouth dropped open, her fangs glistened. "I mean… You could try it on me again… Later…" She twisted her shoulders, facing mikoto as they walked.

"huh..." Mikoto looked surprised, "why… I mean…"

"I could try to sneak up on you…" Sylvia quickly nodded her head.

"I… I… I… Guess… But…" Mikoto stuttered, "why…"

"How long can you hold the charge…?" Sylvia's body was trembling in anticipation. The surge through her body had lit her senses on fire. She swallowed hard, her breasts swelling with each breath. She stopped, grabbing mikoto's arm.

"You have to…" She quickly nodded again. "I will try to attack you then zzzzzz..." She tensed her body, grinning shaking her head, "okay…" she tightened her grip.

"ummm.. Sure…" Mikoto forced a nervous smile then spoke again, "but why…"

They both stop walking as she looked at Sylvia, her cheeks flushed, breathing a little heavier than normal. Sylvia stared at her and then quickly spoke.

"Training…" She nodded, keeping her eyes focused. She had overheard mikoto and Anastasia talking looking to the left meant she was lying about the decree. Sylvia purposely staring into mikoto's eyes waited for her answer.

"Fine…" Mikoto closed her eyes, blowing out a quick breath. "But nothing extreme…"

"How about the after the tour… Maybe early evening…" Sylvia chuckled, releasing her grip, "that way Anna and you can have some time together…" She clenched her fist as her body shook.

Mikoto just shook her head as they reached the end of the corridor.

They came to the entrance of the royal wing. The two large female guards bowed their heads. their eyes slightly glazed, their flushed colored cheeks glistening.

Mikoto smiled as she bowed her head. Sylvia raised her eyebrows and grinned. The two female guards slowly nodded their heads, grinning also.

"Wow…" Sylvia mouth the word. Each one of them blew out a breath.

"Training…" Sylvia spoke as her lips curled.


	15. Chapter 15

They walk through the huge chamber. The oversized torches filled with oil burned bright. Trails of black smoke rose into the inky black of the ceiling. The massive pit filled with flames roared as it raged, lighting up the entire chamber. The cavern was vacant except for a few walking towards the corridor for the residents. They entered another long dimly lit corridor. Sylvia and mikoto were speaking. Nothing important just causal conversations, enjoying themselves. Sylvia drew a couple of quick sniffs holding her arm out in front of mikoto. Her other raised, pressing her fingers to her lips.

She shook her head, thinning her eyes, "dammit…" She whispered.

Mikoto creased her eyes, "what…" She mouthed the word.

Sylvia leaned closer to mikoto, speaking in her ear, "the Baron…"

She shook her head, "I guessed they would take a little longer…" She scrunched her nose sniffing. Her nose brushing mikoto's hair then dropped to her collar.

Mikoto's eyes grew, her heart thudded against her chest, "what are you…" She struggled to pull away but Sylvia kept her tight.

"You're cut…" She whispered, "why didn't…"

"I didn't know…" Mikoto whispered, a little flustered at seeing a vampire near her neck, with the smell of blood.

"What the!" Mikoto held her voice in her throat. Sylvia tongue moved across her skin, thick, heavy, wet across her neck, slipping across the scrapes. Once, twice maybe three times. A chill passed through her body as her heart raced, "why are you…" She whispered through narrowed lips. Her skin sizzled like peroxide on her skin then itched and vanished.

Her neck was wet and the air chilled her skin. Sylvia leaned back, licking her lips. Sticking two fingers into her mouth, slowly drawing them out. A simple smile was on her lips as she grabbed mikoto shirt moving it exposing more skin.

Mikoto blushed, as her lips trembled, "why are you…"

"Blood…" Sylvia said, tipping her head her eyes shifting rapidly. "Did she scratch you anywhere else…" She ran her wet fingers up and under mikoto shirt, over her shoulders and around her neck repeatedly.

"No…I don't…" Mikoto raised her chin, baring more of her throat. Sylvia removed her hand from underneath mikoto shirt, licked her palm and redid the process.

"This should get rid of any odor of blood from you…" She went on brushing the fabric against her palm, "but remain close… Okay…"

She nodded, realizing the concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry fights can take place anytime for any reason…" she chuckled softly, " I've known Emma for a very long time. that light scrum was nothing compared to some of the other fights..." she blew out a breath. " she knows that Anna told me to come and look out for you. " she looked over to Mikoto. " she's very protective" the ends of her lips curled into mischievous grin. " can be quite the Bitch..."

she slowed down alittle, " but don't worry...if push came to shove..." she nodded, " Emma would protect you..."

Mikoto nodded having encountered a fight between Sylvia and Emma.

"We don't intend on killing each other but…" She shrugged her shoulders, "you being…" She paused, "human unable to heal yourself…"

Mikoto shook her head, as she tightened her brow not understanding. Since being bitten by Anastasia, many of her simple cuts and bruises healed right away.

Sylvia sighed, wrapping her arms around mikoto pulling her tight.

Mikoto blushed, catching her breath. Sylvia nuzzling, rubbing her face like a mother cat with a kitten.

"They could use the smell of blood as an excuse to attack you… Many vampires cannot resist the urge… So…"

"But you're a…" Mikoto struggled, closing her eyes. A few sparks jumped from her hair.

Sylvia chuckled, "don't worry… I have already fed so…" She leaned her head back, blowing a deep breath across mikoto's face.

"Stay close…" Sylvia nodded, letting her go. She positioned herself in front of mikoto as they walked.

She took a few deep breaths, snapping her hands. Mikoto watched as the dim lights reflected off Sylvia's growing claws. The air became heavy as they walked towards the end of the corridor.

As mikoto followed Sylvia, she remembered the fight between Sylvia and Emma. The speed and the ferocity of each strike, each one driving the other against the wall. Then they acted like nothing had happened. She knew that this was different. Sylvia's eyes were nervous and the sound of her breath shuddered.

"A burden…" The word echoed inside her head. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Mikoto…" Sylvia spoke as they approached the end of the dark corridor. The light from the chambers poured into the hallway. She could see movement in the well-lit area.

"If I say run… Run understand…"

Mikoto creased her eyes, as she tilted her head.

"Fighting in Academy city and here are different… I can heal my wounds…" She hesitated, turning looking over her shoulder. "That attack I know it wasn't as powerful as it could be but… Keep it a secret…" She nodded, as her eyes glistened.

She didn't speak, mikoto answered by nodding her head. The sound of her heart beginning to beat faster, her skin was glowing as the light grew brighter. She had been caught by surprise when Emma came into her room. Not knowing the rules of the castle, she held back until they were in the hallway. But she understood now. The history of the kingdom, the death of a queen. The betrayal. She imagines things would have been more casual, friendly, if the Baron had not arrived.

Sylvia turned around, walking into the well-lit chamber. Mikoto followed as she glanced Sylvia's hands, her claws were now fully extended. She tilted her head, looking past Sylvia. There were two women and one man standing in the hallway. The two females were carrying awkward looking heavy luggage. The tall older looking male stood straight watching them. Mikoto took a breath, her eyes focused on them as the air became saturated, thick and hot. Her gums itched and her fingertips twitched as the tips of her fingernails grew.


	16. Chapter 16

The corridor was narrow, wide enough for two people to stand side-by-side with a little room to breathe. The air was heavy, weighing against her chest, making it tough to breathe. She listened to each step as they went. Her eyes staring forwards towards the tall gaunt man.

"The Baron…"

She imagined a huge imposing character of a man. With an ominous foreboding presence. Something or someone out of a Hollywood horror film. She creased her eyebrows as her eye grew full. There he was standing at the end of the passageway, glowering at two female vampires carrying heavy gear. She lifted her chin, tightening her eyes as she concentrated on his thin pale face. She looked hard into his dark emerald eyes staring back at her. They were hard not soft eyes. Two words leaped into her mind to describe them, Unforgiven, ruthless. Two pools of murky green waiting to drown an innocent victim. She could sense the hate he incorporated from across the corridor. His narrow lips appeared as if they had never smiled in his lifetime.

He was standing straight, his shoulders hunched, his arms around his back. He looked to be middle-aged, late 40s. But what she learned about vampires and the incident that he betrayed Anastasia's mother over 400 years ago.

His lanky thin body stood 6 1/2 feet in height. His black hair slicked back, reflecting the rays from the lights that lined the ceiling. He was dressed in late 18th-century clothing. The fabric heavily embroidered, decorated. A mid thigh length waistcoat with a curved front that came to a point in the middle of his waistline, with narrowed sleeves. With fitted breaches that stop below his knee and long white socks and shining polished black shoes.

They continue towards them. Sylvia slowing her pace, holding her head bowed, her eyes lifted up watching them. Mikoto looked at the two women clad in black maids' outfit trimmed with white lace.

The young woman standing next to the Baron, carrying a steamer trunk, her fingers folded around the handle, standing next to the door of the chamber. The door slightly opened but not sufficient to see inside the room.

The second woman wearing the same outfit, standing on the other side of the door, holding a large black canvas bag flung over her shoulder. Their eyes locked in on mikoto. The same animosity behind their dark eyes. Mikoto turned her head, gazing at the second woman before she glanced over to the door to the room.

She sighed, the corridor began to feel tight, cramped. The air pressed against her lungs. Her heartbeat pounded against her chest. She dropped her lower lip, the tips of her fangs peeked out, trying to pull the heavy air into her lungs. "somethings not right..." she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Mikoto's senses exploded. Reality swallowed her up. Her eyes widened and focused, nostrils flaring inhaling the air in gulps. Each scent filling her lungs. The air swirl around her body feeding her senses. The roar of chaos flowed into her ears like a river torrent. Her gums exploded as her fangs dropped sliding past her lower lips. The smell of blood filled her nostrils. The sounds of growling, snarling resonating against her sensitive skin, chills ran through her body. Bright flashes of chaos blinding her eyes.

Stillness.

Her eyes narrowed, looking at the Baron. His emerald eyes glistened, his thin lips grinned. He was enjoying the violence, relishing it, his left arm raised, this fingers curled similar to the talons of a predatory bird.

Sylvia's body dipped low to the ground, her eyes narrowed focused on mikoto. She rushed towards her. Her right hand, her finger spread wide wrapped around the back of the neck of the female vampire that had been holding the large steamer trunk. It hung in the air, defying gravity, succumbed gravity, falling to the ground. Sylvia driving her face into the stone floor, the sound of flesh being squished, bones cracking.

"Mikoto!" Sylvia yelled, the roar of chaos rushed into her ears.

Mikoto's vision and hearing skipped like an old record needle along the grooves of a well-played song.

The chaos stilled.

Mikoto turned her head, looking at the other vampires dressed in the black maid's uniform, trimmed with white lace. The large canvas bag sliding across the floor. The bedroom door creeping as it opened. She hung in the air, her left arm extended, fingers curled towards mikoto. Her right arm lifted behind her head, as if she was throwing a baseball.

Mikoto's pulse hammered as her heart punched against her chest. Her narrowed eyes sharpened, her mind thinking. "She's going to attack me…"

She heard the growl crawl out from the back of her throat. Small strands of electricity snaked across her fingers but she remembered Sylvia's words, telling her to hide that attack.

The chaos rose again as blackness, a shadow fell across her eyes.

Is she close? She thought of Emma and their talk. The sharpness of her nails, barely touching her skin cutting it. The speed at which Sylvia pulled Emma into the hallway, slamming each other against the walls.

Silence.

The air brushed past her cheeks, her eyes narrowed to slits. Her nostrils quivered, her eyes focused at the immense shadow in her view.

The vampire falling backwards, a large paw, nearly a hand slammed against her chest. The skin split and her sternum cracked. Mikoto caught her breath.

Suka.

The large white wolf she had met in the corridor. One of Francesca's guards. Her long thick white fur shifting changing into skin. Skin wrapped around muscles. Her blue eyes fierce, focused ahead of her. Mikoto thought of her conversation with Emma, "elder wolves go straight for the head. Take the head the rest will follow…"

Her face still wolf but little by little changing into human. The snout growing smaller, her mouth filled with razor sharp teeth hung past her shrinking lower job. Her right arm hairless up to her shoulder, extended out from her human hands, long sharp claws wrapped around mikoto's waist, pulling her away from the battle as she pushed forward. She glanced at Sukas' claws pressing against the fabric of her clothing, gentle like holding a baby.

A loud bang and crunching noise. Mikoto raised her head to see the female vampire pressed against the wall, blood splattered covering the wall, ceiling, filling the air. Her chest, ribs and backbone shattered as the stonewall cracked, split running across the surface. Her body squished as Suka drag it against the rock hard surface then flicked her wrist. It flew into the air like a ragdoll, quickly snatched out of the air.

A large black Wolf, mixes of brown and red in her fur, rose on her hind legs catching the wounded vampire in her jaws and snapped, slammed it into the ground. She jerked her head, growling. The body twisted hitting the floor, the wall and the ceiling, painting it red.

Mischa.

The other large wolf with Francesca now joined the fray. Her dark eyes lit up, the edge of her mouth curled upwards.

Mikoto could feel the excitement, the danger, the desire to join the fight. Her body tingling with excitement. The air was thick, heavy and hot pressing against her skin. Now it was alive. Light and cool against her skin. Her body trembled, a little fear and a little excited. Her heart pounding a rhythmic beat her nails extended, sharp, glistening catching the mix of shadow and light. She held her mouth open taking, gulping massive amounts of air, between her fangs, no longer hidden in her gums, extending past feeding size. They fell to her chin, slicing her lower lip a crimson sheen glowing in the light.

Choas again.

Then silence.

Misha was walking holding the torn, shredded bloodied body of the vampire hanging limp in her mouth. Her narrowed eyes moving, scouting across the corridor.

Suka stood in front of the Baron, she gripped his right forearm, the sound of the bone breaking then it fell awkwardly to the side. His face filled with pain and hate. The same eyes that burned the air with so much discontent, with so much hatred and enjoyment of violence earlier, widen fear.

The vampire that had been holding the steamer trunk was lying at his feet. Her body twisted. The faced down, she lay in a pool of blood. Her legs, her feet pointed towards ceiling. The steamer trunk next to her body covered in blood.

Sylvia knelt, wrapping her arms around mikoto in a protective embrace. Her back facing the battle, her face buried against mikoto's neck. Her back against the wall, her eyes looking over Sylvia's shoulder. Sylvia's clothing torn exposing her ripped skin. The fabric stained with fresh blood. Mikoto stared at the blood as her nose quivered.

"Are you…" She spoke, her mouth moving against the fabric of Sylvia's clothing.

"I'm fine… Are you fine…" Sylvia paused, her lips brushing against mikoto skin. Sylvia's fangs pressed against her throat. She swallowed, taking a breath. then she didn't think about it. She furled her brow as she looked into the room across the hallway. The door gradually opened during the fray. The door was wide open, settling against the interior wall.

Inside the room there were two more vampires. They both turned their heads, looking back at mikoto.

The first female vampire, dressed in a black maids' outfit, trimmed with white lace, turned and walked towards the door. The other female vampire naked, kneeling on the floor, black canvas surrounded her. Her long black hair clung tight against her as Her body glistened from sweat.

Mikoto quickly blinked from the flash of light reflecting off her hand. Around her finger a large ring. Mikoto stared at the ring. The image of a skull or a face with two emerald eyes.

The female vampire dressed in her black maids with white trim outfit, stopped and reached for the door, gripped the edge, glaring at mikoto and closed the door.

Then chaos.


	18. Chapter 18

The chaos was interrupted when she spoke. Above all the noise and fighting her voice drowned it out.

"Am I interrupting…" She spoke in a demanding tone.

Silence fell, body movements stopped. frozen in time.

Anastasia was standing at the end of the corridor, her hands on her hips. Her red eyes narrowed as she gazed. If eyes could kill, then this was the look. She quickly inhaled seeing Sylvia, her body covering mikoto. Her red tinged eyes peeking over her shoulder.

Anastasia's face dropped, lifting her eyebrows.

"Are you…" She whispered under her breath, "All right…"

Sylvia nuzzled mikoto's ear, her lips brushing against her hair and skin. Anastasia's eyes widened, as her cheeks became flushed.

"Don't move…" Sylvia whispered, "just nod…"

Anastasia, her muscles tensed in her cheeks, clenching her jaws. She let out a low growl.

"I said… Am I interrupting…"

The awkward silence was interrupted by the loud cracking and crunching noise.

Misha, the large black Wolf with hints of brown and red mixed in her coat, slowly chewed on the mangled bloodied body of a vampire. Her large left paw, claws extended pressed against the head of the vampire as it lay in a pool blood. Misha raised her head, her teeth coming down on the hips and upper legs of the vampire.

"Crack!"

Anastasia tilted her head, looking at the Baron. His body was leaning backwards, nearly falling defenseless.

Suka, the large white wolf was now completely changed. Her human form was taller and stronger than the Baron. His right arm, the bone broken swung in the air from her clasped hand, her right hand was on his shoulder, claws ripping through the clothing, blood soaked down his back. Her head was inclined slightly, her mouth open wide, canines dripping anticipating. Her eyes focused on his throat. She was moments away from ripping the Baron's throat, tearing his head off.

Anastasia lowered her head, bringing her arms up across her chest. She closed her eyes, blowing out a breath. A single finger of her hand laid across her forearm, gently scratched her skin.

"Estelle, Diva…" She spoke, "am I speaking a foreign language…"

"No… Mistress…" A deep female voice came from around the corner.

"Not at all…" Another soft voice replied.

"Don't move…" Sylvia whispered, her forehead pressed against mikoto's hair, her lips brushing against her ear, "wait… Till she calls for you…"

Mikoto's eyes watching Anastasia, her ears listening.

Two large wolves came around the corner. A low growl came from their throats, heads lowered as they walked past her.

A large gray silver Wolf, with three long scars running down the side of her face crossing her left eye, moved on Anastasia's left side.

"Estelle…" Anastasia raised her hand, brushing her massive shoulders.

"Diva…" She raised her right hand, brushing her side, the white color fur/the Browns, reds and the greys covered her body.

Mikoto swallowed again, "they're huge…" She whispered.

Sylvia spoke as she nodded, "very old…"

Anastasia was of average height for a normal European teenage girl. Even though she was over 400 years old. She had only recently grown into this normal-size teenage girl body. When mikoto met her she was a little shorter than her, a little bigger in the chest area. Both of the wolves' shoulders were taller than Anastasia. She could only imagine how big they really were, seeing they held their heads low in an aggressive posture. Their jaws hanging open, showing their teeth.

"hmmm..." Anastasia twisted her lips, "I guess I could go the other way…" She nodded, her fingers tapping her forearm. "I don't want to interrupt anything…"

"You could…" Estella spoke with a rough husky voice, hiding a chuckle, "maybe take the little one…" She jerked her head towards mikoto.

"Yes…" Anastasia softly sighed, "that sounds like a plan…," Anastasia brought her hand up to her chin, thinking.

"Yes… Very…" She glanced at Suka, her eyes set on the Baron, barely holding back. She could hear Misha chewing on the other vampire.

"Sylvia…" Anastasia spoke, as she looked over, "could you…"

"Excuse me…" The Baron spoke, defiantly. "We are under the protection of the castle…" His voice was stern.

Misha raised her head, her eyes opened wide, dropping the vampire to the floor, then stepped, moving in a stalking motion. Her head was lowered, her massive powerful shoulders rising and falling with each step of her large paws.

"I expect you to follow the rules of hospitality… That all Royals enjoy… It would be ashamed, if word got out that her Majesty_"

"Misha." Anastasia shook her head.

"Baron…" She returned her gaze to him, "I asked if I was interrupting… No one answered…" She paused, her fingers running through the long thick fur of the two wolves.

"I thought maybe… You were playing…" She huffed, "I know sometimes they like to play rough but normally… eh..." She twisted her lips, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know what's going on… Ann_"

the corridor echoed as the wolves growled. As Estelle and diva move towards the Baron.

"I… I… Mean… Queen Anastasia…" He continued, realizing his misstep, "and there are important people who know I am here. So if something were to happen to me or my traveling companions I would…"

"Sylvia…" Anastasia interrupted, "what happened…" She raised her voice.

Mikoto turned slightly, her cheek bumping against Sylvia's cheek. Anastasia's eyes widened, inhaling a deep breath.

"Did they kiss…" She thought to herself. As she watched the two of them. Sylvia turned her head looking over her shoulder.

"That one…" She jerked her head to the second vampire laying on the blood soaked ground. Misha has twisted her body and placed her paw on the barely alive vampire.

"Attack without provocation… Then…"

The Baron spoke, raising his voice. "She needed to be taught a lesson in respect. A human like her, chin raised, making eye contact with vampire royalty. Should always look at the ground." He narrowed his eyes as his lips thinned.

Mikoto shifted her gaze, and raised her eyebrows.

"What the…" She grit her teeth. Sylvia squeezed a little tighter.

"Even now." The Baron released a low growl from the back of his throat, his mouth slowly opened. Suka growled inching closer.

"I see…" Anastasia nodded.

Estelle chuckled, raised her head as she narrowed her eyes, "whether she's a human or vampire even a Wolf. She's a guest of her Majesty therefore that carries automatic protection of the castle. All royalty knows this…"

"So he allowed…" Diva shook her massive head, turning her head to look at Anastasia, "or he couldn't control his own…" She opened her mouth showing her rows of white teeth as she grinned.

"That is not true…" He raised his voice, clenching his fist tight, "I will not be insulted…" He spat the words out. Suka just stared at him.

"Now… Tell your dogs to…"

"Dogs…" Anastasia's tone sharpened as she glared at the Baron.

"Now now Mistress…" Diva spoke with the light voice. She raised her head, stretching her body. Then sat on the floor as she brought her hind leg up and scratched behind her ear. Estella nodded, yawning, exposing her long canines.

"There is no threat here Mistress… We should go look for these dogs… He spoke of…" She turned looking at Anastasia, "don't you think…"

Anastasia's lips slowly curled into a smile as she nodded and then looked over at mikoto.

"Shall we tour the village…" She tilted her head, gazing at mikoto, "mikoto…"

She nodded as Sylvia leaned back, releasing her embrace.

They both slowly stood up as Sylvia brushed the dirt from her clothing and then helped mikoto.

"Let me get this mikoto…" Sylvia spoke, brushing her hair with her fingers and then wiped the moisture from her face and neck, "a little sweaty…" Sylvia grinned.

Mikoto nodded, "thank you…" Then turned, her rust colored eyes slowly turning brown with specks of red. Her long fangs slipped back into her mouth. Sylvia licked her fingers, wiping the fresh blood from mikoto's chin then licked the blood from her fingers. The cuts sizzled like peroxide and then faded. Anastasia's cheeks blushed as her mouth slowly drop, "what the…"

Sylvia followed mikoto as they walked towards the Queen. She looked up at the Baron as she passed, narrowing her eyes and her lips. Anastasia pulled her lips into her mouth, trying not to laugh. Then looked at Sylvia with a stern face.

"What…" Sylvia mouth the words.

The two large wolves move past them. They were even bigger up close. She looked at them in awe.

"Are you okay…" Anastasia spoke, wrapping her arms around mikoto. She nuzzled her chin, quickly sniffing her neck, hair and moved her nose under mikoto's collar.

"What…" Mikoto reached up, pressing her hand against her shirt as she stepped back.

"I am just…" Anastasia blushed, as her eyes open wide, "really I am just…"

Anastasia pouted a little then narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Sylvia.

Sylvia shook her head, "it's not like that… I mean… Really…," She hesitated, "I just..._,"

"I had some scratches… So Sylvia," mikoto's cheeks turned red, clutching her hands to her chest then waved them around, "not like that… I mean… Anastasia… I…" Then she closed her eyes and huffed.

"How did you get scratches ?," Anastasia let out an annoyed breath.

"It was nothing really…." Mikoto nodded, bringing her arms up and crossing them in front of her chest, "so it's good…," She closed her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Really…" Anastasia raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…" She quickly nodded, flipping her hand.

"Emma…" Anastasia whispered.

"How…"

Mikoto knew. Anastasia knew. She sniffed her hair and neck. She could smell Sylvia, Francesca, Suka, Misha but officially mikoto had not met Emma.

"Queen Anastasia…" The Baron interrupted the conversation.

"Yes…" Anastasia snapped.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my personal servant. She is very protective and will sometimes act out. So I apologize and I hope you'll forgive her and my rather imprudent behavior." He spoke, still facing Suka. Her hand still gripping his arm and shoulders. The moment of his death seconds away.

Estelle and Diva looked at Anastasia. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Tell her I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned.

"It is okay Mistress…" They shook their heads. Suka, her eyes narrowed, released her grip.

"Sylvia…" Anastasia spoke as they turned and walked down the well-lit hallway.

"I know…" She took the next corner and disappeared. Mikoto watched as she left and then looked at Anastasia. She was staring at the ground. Her eyes wet, like she was ready to cry.

"They were there…" Mikoto thought of the battle the cost her mother her life. She reached over taking Anastasia's hand, and held it. Anastasia blushed, nodding her head. "All of them were…" Her lips parted as she blew out a sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

They walked down the corridor for about a minute. The silence felt awkward. She glanced at Anastasia's melancholy face, her eyes looking at the ground. They turned right at the next junction. Mikoto looking ahead, the Stone hallway seemed to go on forever. The stone ceiling line with modern florescent lights disappearing farther down.

They bumped shoulders, their hands touching. Mikoto took a quick breath as her eyes grew wide, pulling her lips into her sly smile, slowly nodding her head. She bumped her again.

"Sorry…" Anastasia whispered then sighed. Mikoto seeing the same expression. her chin dropped to her chest, her eyes staring into nowhere.

Then she bumped her again.

"Excuse me…"

Mikoto peaked from the corner of her eye and then she bumped her again.

Anastasia's eyes slowly narrowed, her thin lips grew full, the edges pushing upwards.

Then mikoto made another move, Anastasia threw her hips out against mikoto.

"Hey!" Mikoto chuckled as Anastasia's hips swayed back then mikoto swished her hips gently bumping, Anastasia laughed. She fell against mikoto side, wrapping her arm around mikoto's arm, taking her hand, leaned against each other as they laughed.

Anastasia sighed, blowing out a breath, "thank you…"

In a low voice, she nodded, "I don't know why he's here…" She twisted her lips.

She had an idea but it was something private. A little embarrassing. She wasn't sure mikoto would understand. But she was worried about mikoto. She had originally accepted the fact she probably would forever be a vampire. But she held out hope that Anastasia would find a cure for the vampire queens venom. But lately reports had come to her about mikoto's inability to control it. She was feeding regularly not ever four days like normal vampires. This could lead to an issue of dependency. Which could turn into bloodlust. that would lead to the potential of her attacking friends, family and strangers. This occurred in early European history. Vampires losing control, feeding in random and violent attacks. Much of it quelled by the ruling vampire families and Vatican church.

"Does this corridor end." Mikoto shook her head. The words brought Anastasia back to reality, breaking her chain of thought. She nodded, squeezing her warm, soft hand tighter. Mikoto leaned her head against her shoulders.

"Here."

They stopped, but mikoto only saw a wall of stone. Anastasia reached up, placing her fingers into a long groove and pulled.

The sound stone grinding against stone rumbled. Then light poured in, the wind rushed past the growing space. They both inhale the distinct smells of the forests and flowers as it rushed into their noses.

"Sweet…" Mikoto inhaled, Anastasia's wet eyes dimmed.

She turned her body sideways, slipping into the sun's rays as she went through. Mikoto watched as Anastasia stood with her back to her,shined in the light. Her clothing fluttering in the wind, strands of her hair lifted in the wind.

Mikoto clasped her hands as a sudden surge of pain. Her body stiffened as she tensed, biting her lips until they almost bled. Her chest tightened, making it hard to breathe and then it stopped, exhaling as relief filled her eyes.

Anastasia turned around the sun filled pathway. Her brow knitted in a what the hell look.

"What are you…?"

Mikoto grunted and growled as she pushed against the large slab of stone.

"I'm just seeing…" Her muscle strained as sweat pilled across her face. Her foot slipping across the stone floor.

"Why!" She spoke through tensed lips, deep from the back of her throat, "I should be able."

Anastasia slowly nodded, "you should be…"

A Vampires' strength was nearly absolute. Despite an individual size their strength once turned expanded exponentially. The only limiter was their blood. Mikoto strength would come and go. It was unbalanced. Why…? That was the problem. They didn't know why. Maybe a change in the dosage of the new cure. Anastasia's eyes glistened as she watched, "mikoto…" The tone of her voice filled with worried, "leave it…" She tilted her head, a soft sad smile on her lips.

"No, no…." Mikoto growled. She stood up, straightening her back, wiping the dirt from her hands. A look of intensity on her face. Then she chuckled, "this will do it…"

She placed her hand on the slab, her finger spread wide and then easily opened it further.

"How did you? " Anastasia's voice broke higher as her eyes tightened, a few tears glistened as she spoke.

"I just magnetized the stone…" She spoke, nodding her head as she blew out a satisfied breath.

"I see…" Anastasia tightened her smile.

Mikoto came through the doorway and stopped, staring out. Her mouth held open by words that would not leave her throat. The stone corridor that they walked into wasn't just a corridor. It was carved into the side of the mountain. The opposite side, about 10 feet wide, were windows. They had been cut out allowing for the sun and wind to enter.

Anastasia was standing next to the cut out that rose up like the windows in the Cathedral. The stained glass replaced by the ever-changing views of the sky and the forests below.

"As far as you can see…" Anastasia spoke and then paused, holding her hand out, "is my kingdom." She grabbed hold of mikoto's hand. They both stood looking out.

She continued speaking, their shoulders against each other as they held hands. The lush green forest as far as the eye could see. The mountains extending to the horizon. Much of it was hollowed out. The hidden kingdom. A small village nestled in the woods next to the mountain. A few crystal clear streams cutting their way through the dark forest.

"That's where we're going…" Anastasia spoke, "over there…" She pointed as they leaned out, the rushing wind rose up the face of the mountain lifting their hair.

She told her of the village and the town that tourist would often visit.

" over there…" she leaned a little farther out, holding on to mikoto's hand. She pointed to the other castle and town. That was the castle that was filled with the antiquities expected of royalty by the ever-growing visitors.

"They love posing with a royal guard vampire." Anastasia shook her head, "times have changed."

She looked at mikoto leaning over the edge, the wind catching her hair., looking, trying to see everything.

"Many volunteer blood…" Anastasia spoke.

"huh!" Mikoto quickly turned her head, "really…"

She smiled as Anastasia ran her tongue along her soft lips, nodding.

Mikoto stepped up to the meter-wide ledge and looked up the side of the mountain. she raised her arm, her hand holding her hair out of her eyes, "what's that…"

Anastasia leapt up, standing behind her, her arm wrapped around the outside of mikoto bringing her tighter to her body. Her scent mixing with the forest and flowers. The steady beating of her heart filled her ears. She nuzzled mikoto's ear as she whispered, her cheeks flushing.

"That's another castle, it's were the military is located…"

Mikoto nodded, as she looked up and then turned her head. She brushed against Anastasia's lips.

"Are they looking at us…" She let out a soft chuckle.

Anastasia gazed into mikoto's eyes, they sparkled. Her skin glowing in the sun and her lips shine a soft pink. She swallowed, her tongue barely peeking out as she licked her lips, "I love you… Mikoto."

A gust of wind roared past them. Mikoto closed her eyes, laughing and then it dulled.

"huh..." Mikoto leaned closer, "did you say something?"

She blushed, shrugging her shoulders as she laughed. "I guess now's not the time…"

Mikoto tightened her eyebrows, unsure what she meant, "what…"

"Let's go…" Anastasia jerked her head. Her hands sliding across mikoto's waist as she stepped down.

As they walked, the roar of the wind would often rush by them. Anastasia smiling shaking her head each time. She gripped mikoto's hand, mikoto held hers tight. She raised her other lonely hand placing it between her breast.

"Thump… Thump…"

She listened to mikoto's heart as she felt hers beating in her chest. The right side of her lips curled, "close…" She whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Mikoto creased her eyes as they walked. The wind rushing through the corridor brushing her hair from her face. She could see large shiny metal doors ahead.

"Is that_"

"yes…" Anastasia answered, "it's an elevator."

Mikoto blew out a breath, twisting her lips, "great…" Sounding a little annoyed as she shook her head.

"Problem…" Anastasia spoke, turning her head.

"No…" The tone of her voice said otherwise, shaking her head again, "it's just…" She huffed, "…"

"What!?" Anastasia tilted her head, waiting for her answer.

"Every time I get in one…" She looked at the metal doors their blurry reflection getting larger, "they ruined some great songs!" She closed her eyes, slowly nodding her head. Anastasia chuckled, her tongue peeking out, "really…" she blushed. "That's the problem… ooooo", she grinned thinning her lips, "terrifying…" She spoke a little sarcastic.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "excuse me…" She spoke tensing lips, "what did you think…"

"I don't know, maybe afraid of some close spaces." Anastasia shrugged her shoulders, laughing, "perhaps, a bad experience with the little perv... Kuroko, or?"

"As if… That little perv." she let out a growl, "anyway…" She huffed as they stepped in front of the elevator.

"umm... Where we going?"

Mikoto spoke as Anastasia pressed the down arrow.

"The lab…" She spoke.

The elevator dinged then doors glided open. The elevator itself was modern with a clean design. Stainless steel and mirrored panels line the metal box.

"Wow!" she spoke, stepping inside, looking around, "spacious…very nice." She nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes…" Anastasia stepped in, turned around looking at the buttons. The panel was like every other elevator panel. The usual buttons including floor levels.

"Helsing…" she spoke, the panels lit up, like a winning slot machine, then quickly spun around revealing new brightly lit numbers.

"What? A password… Some sort of secret agent stuff…" Mikoto raised her head, looking over Anastasia shoulder. She leaned her chin on Anastasia shoulder, putting her hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. Anastasia quickly inhaled, arching her eyebrows. She worried that mikoto would feel her heart racing, pounding.

"Yes…" She tried to hide the excitement in her voice, "any button starting with the letter U are upper levels, and any button with a B is belowground." She exhaled softly, the warmth of her touch sent her pulse quickening.

"We're going down." She slowly closed her eyes, her lips trembling with excitement, running through her body.

"I'm taking you to the lab to show you the progress we're making." The words shook from her lips.

Mikoto smiled as she nodded her head in excitement. Her hand slipping from Anastasia's back, stopping at her waist.

"Really…" Mikoto spoke with hope filled tone.

It hurt to hear it, Anastasia's eyes dimmed seeing the hopeful look on Mikotos' face but the feeling of her hand on her waist drowned the pain.

The elevator let out another ding, then slowly closed. The Inside modern design of stainless steel, clean and shine reflecting their images.

Mikoto slowly narrowed her eyes, leaning her head to the side, listening. Anastasia looking up, peaked from the corner of her eye, a slight grin on her lips. Many times she ridden this elevator. So she knew the songs by heart. She often sang even danced to the music, especially in private. She waited, her vampire hearing listening to the click and the start of the song.

"da,da,daa dum, da,da,daa dum..." The music started as the elevator shifted.

Mikoto sighed as her shoulders and head dropped, "great… Yea…"

She slowly raised her hands up feigning excitement.

"The girl from Ipanema…" Anastasia spoke.

"Yes…" Mikoto looked up at the speakers in the ceiling, then to Anastasia. She creased her eyes, "what are you?"

"I love this song."

Anastasia was nodding her head to the beat. Her shoulders moving with the rhythm, her heels rising up and down as she shifted her hips.

 _"Tall and tanned and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking and when she passes, each one she passes goes, aaaah"_

mikoto pulled lips into her mouth, holding them with her teeth, shaking her head, her cheeks were red, trying not to laugh.

 _"Ooh but she watches so sadly. How can she tell her, she loves her…"_

Mikoto quickly covered her mouth, struggling to stop herself laughing, "snort!"

"You snorted!" Anastasia quickly laughed, shifting her body, facing the side of the elevator. She smiled seeing her reflection in the mirror with mikoto behind her bending over in laughter. She continued dancing, moving her body slowly. Her curves were like snakes moving ever so slowly. Her hips swaying, arms tight against her body, hands raised. Her eyes were bright, her face glowing as she laughed between words.

"I can't believe…" Mikoto pressed her hands to her sides, shaking her head.

"Why… Chicken…" Anastasia shifted again, sliding her feet to turned to face the back of the elevator, "no one will see…" She leaned her head, using her best cute face to entice her to dance.

 _"How can she tell her she loves her."_

Mikoto slowly shook her head, her tongue peeking out nervously between her lips then her shoulders slowly moved, then her hips swayed. She chuckled softly as her cheeks blushed.

"Fine…" She whispered, listening to the latin beat. She turned to the other side of the elevator. The end of her skirt swayed as she shifted her hips, moving her hands with her shoulders, her heels rising and falling in time with Anastasia. The elevator filled with her laughter as the music played.

 _"And when she passes. She smiles but she doesn't see…"_

They were both singing. Their hips moving, bumping against each other. Shoulders moving side to side. Their stomachs aching from laughing.

The doors opened, revealing mikoto and Anastasia dancing, hips swaying, skirts fluttering. They were looking at the back wall of the elevator. Neither one realizing the elevator had stopped and the doors opened.

Mikoto snorted for the nth time and Anastasia's voice raised in laughter.

"Stop it…" Anastasia yelled.

"I can't…" Mikoto tried to yell but could only laugh.

Mikoto leaned forward, her heels rising up and down putting her hand on Anastasia's back. She took a deep breath feeling the warmth of her touch, _"when she passes…"_ She closed her eyes, _"she smiles but she doesn't see…_ " Her voice faded as her cheeks blushed, her lips curled into a smile.

Mikoto suddenly stopped. Catching her breath, her eyes growing larger than saucers. Her cheeks burned red.

"What!?" Her eyes exploded, "when…"

"Huh !" Anastasia quickly raised her head up, looking over her shoulders. Mikoto was stiff, staring cheeks on fire looking towards the door. Anastasia looked.

There were four young women, standing, watching, heads tilted, wolf ears pricked straight, their tails quickly swishing in the air. They were all wearing gotcha smiles on the faces.

Anastasia quickly cleared her throat as she moved to the front of the elevator, holding her grinned. Mikoto slipped behind her embarrassed.

"Ladies…" Anastasia politely nodded, acting as if nothing was happening. The four young women bowed politely, "your Majesty…"

With that Anastasia and mikoto, who had slightly recovered, but still embarrassed, "I can't believe…" She whispered through gritted teeth stepping out of the elevator.

The four young shewolves stepped on to the elevator as the doors closed, "oh… I like this one…" They giggled, _"tall and tanned and young and lovely…"_


	21. Chapter 21

Mikoto walked beside Anastasia along the long clean narrow hallway. The air smelled of medicine and cleaning supplies. She twisted her lips taking a few annoyed breaths. Anastasia closed her eyes, waiting, anticipating her response. She held her tongue between her teeth, her cheeks becoming red as her heartbeat strongly in her chest. Her belly trembling waiting for mikoto's voice.

"They saw…" The words trembled from her lips, "I can't believe it." She continued, speaking, yelling in a controlled voice. Anastasia quickly pointed to the signs along the walls read quiet hospital and mikoto wanted to yell.

"I can't…"

"What's the problem…" Anastasia spoke, holding her smile. "They were females so…" She shrugged her shoulders, "besides did you hear them, they started singing also."

"But…" Mikoto's eyes went wide, her cheeks the color of the morning sunset, "I just…" She quickly sighed.

"No one will know…" Anastasia chuckled, "except for the entire kingdom but."

"What!" Mikoto choked, her eyes wet, "what do you mean?"

Anastasia nodded as they approached the glass entrance doors to the lab.

"Those four are quite the blabbermouths, knowing them they've already called security for the surveillance tape inside the elevator and are going to put it on the intranet. So…"

"No…" Mikoto's chin and shoulders slumped, "you are kidding…"

"No…" Anastasia blew out a breath, by the tone of her voice she really didn't worry.

"I may be the Queen now but." She stopped in front of the glass doors, "that doesn't stop them. I mean I bet I've got more video than most YouTube stars." She nodded, "solo, singing in a group and now a duo." She tilted her head, a warm smile on her lips, "so it's good."

Mikoto stopped, raising her head. Her face showing her extreme dismay embarrassment, "you're kidding?"

Anastasia didn't answer she just shook her head.

Mikoto shoulders fell further, blowing out a breath, "at least it won't be shown in Academy city." She arched her eyebrows, "it won't?" She spoke quietly, hoping for reassurance.

Anastasia looked at her with a blank stare.

"It won't…" Her voice became silent as her eyes grew wider, "right?"

Anastasia slowly nodded, "Katrina said no one will know…" She smiled and then laughed. "But that doesn't apply here."

She motioned her head to the laughter in the background.

"No!" Mikoto quickly raised her head, "can't be…"

"Is…" Anastasia let out a soft breath slowly closing her eyes.

"But?"

"Later I will show you the uploads of me… Quite embarrassing…" She twisted her lips, "if it wasn't those four…" She whispered.

She took the handle of the door and pulled it open. The air conditioner air rush out like a gust of wind, chilling their skin.

"Can we kick their asses…" Mikoto spoke in almost a whisper walking into the lab.

Anastasia chuckled, "violence isn't always the way…"

"But it can help…" Mikoto clenched her jaws, her fingers curled into a fist, sparks slipped from the ends of her hair.

The lab was a large room filled with people sitting next to others laying across tables. They were talking, laughing as tubes filled with red flowed from their arms.

"Are they?" Mikoto spoke, her eyes moving from table to table.

Anastasia nodded, "they're all related. Grandmother, great grandmother, great great…" She continued walking leading mikoto to another door, "visitors will often give for the thrill of it." Her shoulders trembled as she chuckled.

Mikoto sniffed, her nostrils flaring. The smell of antiseptic clinging to the inside of her nose. She frowned at the stench, shaking her head.

"Why does it smell so bad?" She asked.

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders as her eyes dimmed, "this way…"

She opened the door, letting mikoto to go first.

It was another hallway but this one was different. Instead of solid walls it was lined with large windows that allow them to see people, scientist working. The rooms were filled with women and men wearing long white lab coats working.

"Is this?"

"Yes…" Anastasia stopped, looking through the window. Mikoto stood next to her, looking at all of them. Her eyes wide, the light catching reflecting as they moved. Anastasia watched her, the movements of her nostrils, her moist lips slowly parting and her shoulders moved with each breath. She let out a worried breath, looking into the lab.

"They are working around the clock." She spoke.

"Really?" Mikoto whispered.

Their fingers touched, Anastasia's heart beat faster, the warmth of her fingertips brushed across the top of her hand. She quickly swallowed, glancing up at mikoto and then to their hands, millimeters apart.

"Mikoto…" Anastasia spoke, moving her hand a little closer.

"I want you to know." She nervously cleared her throat, "I…"

Mikoto took Anastasia's hand, wrapping her fingers around her hand tightly. Anastasia caught her breath surprised by the action, the warmth rushed through her body. She stared at their hands, tightly clasped. "Please hear my heart…" Anastasia thought to herself quickly looking up at mikoto, "please…"

"Thank you…" Mikoto spoke, Anastasia's eyes widened as the words crushed her. The pain of her heart, her lips tensed, her eyes flinched. "You're welcome…" Her voice cracked. She took a deep breath,slowly closing her eyes, "a promise is a promise…" She spoke, wearing a very weak smile.

"We should go see the doctor…" Anastasia spoke, quickly recovering. "He will need to take some blood from you…"

She gripped mikoto's hand refusing to let it go. Mikoto smiled softly, then without warning she wrapped her arms around her and hugged Anastasia.

"Mikoto!" Anastasia's cheeks quickly blushed, her face nuzzled against mikoto's head. Her heart thumped in her chest as she inhaled her nose buried in her hair. Mikoto's lips pressed against her neck. Anastasia's body quickly warmed as their bare skin pressed tightly against each other. The rush of emotions filled her body. She tightened her eyes, the edges wet as she squeezed them tighter.

"Yes… Anything for you…" She whispered. The earlier emotions gone as a warm slice of bliss rose up in her chest, her body shook with laughter slowly opening her eyes.

"Mikoto…" She raised her chin her lips brushing against her ear.

"huh.."

Anastasia felt the response against her skin. Her pulse shot up. She touched her throat. Her long blonde hair falling over her right eye. She leaned over pressing her cheek to hers, then gave her a soft kiss. She breathed her in. She wanted to touch her again, she could still feel her cheek against her cheek. She sighed, slowly leaning back running her hands through her hair. She held her breath, giving her a long look. She could only think of how lucky she was, the feeling she felt rising up to her chest. She watched as Mikoto blushed, clearing her throat nervously laughing.

"If you are embarrassed about the singing…" She looked through the glass to the lab. People had stopped working, staring.

Anastasia could only chuckled, holding her tight.

"I don't care… Right now…" Mikoto blew out a breath, squeezing her even tighter.

Anastasia was happy to stand there wrapped in mikoto's warm embrace. Mikoto held her tight, her nose nuzzled against her throat. Anastasia's long blonde hair lying softly across her skin. She breathed her in, the dull thrumming of her pulse vibrating against mikoto's lips.

They would meet with the doctor. Mikoto found it odd, even humorous. The doctor was a human. He worked for Anastasia's father's company. That research the usability of vampires blood. The same company Dr. Klaus had worked before leaving for Academy city. Mikoto cringed at the name, remembering the circumstances with Edward that led to her being bitten. They drew blood then said their goodbyes taking a few new samples of the new cure.


	22. Chapter 22

Mikoto walked, her steps light, her burden seemed lifted. She looked at the white plastic bag filled with a few bottles of the new improved dark crimson booster. Her mouth salivating. She inhaled and her lips curled into a smile.

"Where to…?" She spoke, turning her head.

Anastasia, still feeling the last embrace, sighed face had a tender look as she swallowed, shaking her head, knowing.

She motioned her head as they left the lab, walking down the clean sterile hallway. At the end, large shining elevator doors.

"I don't care…" Mikoto's closed her eyes, raising her chin, "no singing, no dancing…" She quickly nodded her head.

"Fine…" Anastasia said.

"So…" Mikoto said looking at Anastasia. She looked at Anastasia with a what's on the agenda tilt of her head.

"To the village…" She spoke, "we'll be shopping then stop at a certain café I like."

"Great…" Mikoto smiled.

Anastasia's heart leapt at her smile. She took a deep breath, listening, feeling her heart hitting her chest. The last few moments were a seesaw of emotions the left her feeling saddened, wonderful even emotionally drained.

She found it easy to reach out, even lean against Mikoto as they stopped at the end of the hallway. Their images reflecting in the stainless steel doors of the elevator. They stood for a moment. She took a breath, Anastasia lifted her arm, extended her hand, a single finger pressing the button. The sound of the elevator moving through the shaft. The whispers of air pushed through the seams of the stainless steel elevator doors. The warmth and the softness, the strength of her hand as she held it. She smiled closing her eyes. Mikoto adjusted her grip as she held Anastasia's hand, gripping it tighter. She tilted her head, a slight smile on her lips. She let out a soft calm breath, looking at their reflections on the stainless steel elevator doors.

The sudden ding of the arrival of the elevator, the sound of the doors opening, they stood. The elevator was empty, directly across from them, the mirror like surface of the inside, the reflection seemed to go on for eternity.

Anastasia lifted her head, her eyelids slowly opening, their color light crimson. She looked at their reflections, the images going on for eternity. Her lips spread as her mouth opened, lips parted, "I like this song…" She whispered as they both stepped into the elevator.

Mikoto shook her head, blowing out a breath, "okay…" She finished exhaling, "just this once."

" _Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine_ …" They sang at the top of their voices laughing, " _you blow my mind_ …"

They bounced up and down as the doors closed.

The elevator rose, the metal box bouncing as they sang, " _you take me by the heart, when_ _you take me by the hand_ …"

No coordinated dancing moves, they bounced up and down. Their hair rising as they fell, their skirts fluttering as their feet hit the floor, in between heavy breathing and body movement and song, they laughed.

"ding!"

They quickly stopped, straightening their hair, adjusting their clothing. Their faces glistening, their breathing quickened as a look at each other's red-faced, chuckling. The door slowly opened.

No one.

They blew out a big breath, the cool air rush across their warm skin. Stepping out of the elevator. They walked along the smooth mountain stone. The room was like any other cut, honed from the mountain. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, faux columns cut into the sides of the wall rose up. In front of them, large glass doors. Above them, cut out of the mountain, large stained glass windows. The royal seal, the family crest. Their footsteps echoed in the large rotunda.

"Crossed double blade axes, surrounded by roses with large thorns and a single phrase, Ego Sum, it means "I am…" Anastasia spoke proudly as they walked towards the bright sunshine.

Mikoto whispered, "I am?"

She creased her eyes as she tilted her head, "what_"

"I am… Anything." Anastasia spoke as she smiled, "I am endless possibilities. My mother would often tell me." She nodded, "I am friend to a friend, I am death to my enemies…" She reached out wrapping her fingers around the metal door handle pulling it towards her. She turned to let mikoto leave. Her eyes a dark red, her lips a dark black, spread wide, her white fangs elongated, dropping past her lower lip.

"I am…"

A heavy surge pressed against mikoto. She inhaled, struggling to breathe. A low steady thrumming growl radiated from Anastasia. Her royal authority, the Royal presence, the power to make those she wishes to, to submit to her, down on their knees. Then it was quickly gone.

"Is that_" mikoto spoke, her face relieved from the strain. It was a power that she had seen in the movies, even heard about. She had witnessed it on a certain show. A certain shows reruns on late nights. When a certain Princess revealed the existence of vampires many years ago. It was the power of her authority.

Anastasia grinned as she nodded.

The fresh air of the outside rushed into the void, filling it with the scent of forest, wildflowers. Her nostrils quivering, filling her nose.

"Sweet…" Mikoto whispered, waiting for Anastasia.


	23. Chapter 23

They walked through the doors into the forest. The trees of the woods bumped up to the edge of the mountain. The air was cool and soft. The woods filled with shade as shafts of light filtered through the green canopy onto the forest floor.

She slowed, grasping the bag containing the antivenim booster tight to her chest, watching Anastasia walking.

She exhaled through her nose, her lips tight. Anastasia slowly closed her eyes, lowering her head.

She knew this would happen. She thought it would've been earlier in the lab. As they listen to the doctors' explanation. Why they needed to increase the dosage. His surprised look on her face. When she said she would take it daily. She felt something wasn't right. The changes in Anastasia's eyes. The little things, unable to smell Emma or Sylvia. When they had arrived, entered the room. The words Emma spoke, something off about her. Her inability to protect Anastasia, worried about her, not herself. She waited until they were alone. Here in the shadow filled forest, mikoto gathered the courage to ask the question she feared the most. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Yes…" Anastasia spoke, her voice was soft. Mikoto could tell that she was smiling.

She gripped the bag even tighter, nervous, she swallowed before she spoke.

"Ask me anything…" Anastasia slowly turned, her lovely face catching the light then slipped into the shadows. She leaned her head to the side, holding her hands together at her waist. Like a teacher waiting for curious student asked a simple question.

Mikoto sighed, nervously blinking her eyes, "am I…"

Her heart slammed against her chest and her throat dried up, "am I all right…" She forced the words out as her voice cracked, "I mean…"

"We don't know yet…" Anastasia spoke. Her eyes softened, "why didn't you ask the doctor?"

"I don't know…" She answered as she looked at the ground, "I was afraid I guess…" She twisted her lips, the questions filling her mind becoming mixed up hard to follow. She tried to speak her throat refusing to move her jaws clenched tight. She inhaled as her throat trembled with each breath, "I just_"

"mikoto…" Anastasia spoke, looking down brushing off some dirt from her dress. Her face shined as she smiled, "I'm going to say a couple of things and I don't want you to get upset…" She paused, twisting her lips narrowing her eyes, "I mean you'll probably get a little upset I just want you to be in control…" She slowly looked up, her eyes gleamed with a little maliciousness, "okay…" She slowly nodded her head.

Mikoto quickly nodded.

"First… If this works, then all your worries are over…" She arched her eyebrows, grinning. "Second, if it doesn't you should prepare yourself, get comfortable with becoming a vampire." She spoke taking a step forward, "because… I know this might upset you…" She stopped, staring at mikoto as her lips curled into a large smile.

"Come on…" Mikoto's voice trembled.

"I am in a win-win…" She blew out a breath, as she slowly closed her eyes. Mikoto creased her eyes, thinning her lips. She adjusted her grip on the bag, "what do you…" The tone of her voice weakened, she felt nausated, "mean…" The muscles in her jaws tensed.

"I told you before…" She spoke, her chin lowered, eyes closed. She sounded like an adult talking to a child. Yes, Anastasia was over 400 years old and she had more life experiences than mikoto but the edge of her tone cut mikoto the wrong way.

"Go on…" She gritted her teeth.

"I like you, I like you a lot…" She continued, "I don't care if it is as a very close friend, a lover or both…" She slowly opened her eyes, "I would've offered you this gift anyway… Whether you accept it right away waited until you and Touma married and had lots of little babies…"

"What?!" Mikoto yelled, catching her breath, coughing, choking on her words, her eyes exploded as her mouth dropped, "wait a minute… I… Haven't even." She clenched her hand into a fist, "I can't believe_" The ends of her hair sparks, slowly rising up.

"Now now…" Anastasia raised her arm, waving her hand in the air ,brushing her off. She was smiling. it wasn't a soft smile, more of I've got more to say. Her eyelids were slightly lowered, her eyes a rich crimson. Anastasia could see mikoto getting angrier, no longer feeling sorry for herself, no longer fearing the unknown.

"No! You wait…" She growled.

"I'm speaking…" Anastasia spoke in a calm voice and it just irked mikoto.

Anastasia cleared her throat, taking a deep breath, "I would've asked you again… Around 30, 35 maybe…" She twisted her lips and thought, shaking her head. she shrugged her shoulders, "a little earlier… Yeah…" Her voice faded, "I'm pretty sure… Anyway…"

"And when I said no…" Mikoto spoke with a firm voice.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows, the end of her lips curling her fangs slipped out, tilting her head, "who said you could say no…"

Mikoto crouched, her eyes narrowed, gripping the bag tight in one hand. The other held out, her finger pointing, "don't you even think I won't kick your ass… Anastasia…"

"Really…" Her voice grew higher as she tilted her head, she sighed, smiling "I don't think you can mikoto…" She casually looked around the forest, looking bored, "you should be careful…"

"Why…" Mikoto's voice was laced with anger as she tensed.

"The bag…" Anastasia motioned her head, "you don't want to… You know… Drop it or break it…" She smacked her lips, "otherwise." She clicked her teeth.

"That's it…" She stomped over to a large moss covered rock, placing the bag on top. She tensed her jaws, blowing out an angry breath, "you asked for it…"

"Ooooo!" She heard Anastasia's voice as she placed the bag down.

She could feel the air around her becoming alive. The bluish white sparks flickered between her bangs and her fingers, "think I won't…"

"Surprise!"

"What the…!" Mikoto's eyes quickly widened, catching Anastasia's image in the corner of her eye, standing next to her.

Electricity spread like glass cracking in the air, strands ran up the trees, jumping branches even leaves.

"Missed…" She chuckled, "come on little girl…"

Anastasia was standing, were she had been before, head tilted red eyes narrowed, the tips of her fangs pressed against the outside of her lower lip.

"Like I said… I never said you could say no…" She chortled.

"Anastasia!"

Lightning cracked and fell from the clear blue sky. The ground exploded, sending dirt and dust into the air, the air shook and leaves and branches fell to the ground.

She felt something, light and wet on her neck. She reached up, touching the side of her neck.

"Missed me… Again…"

She was standing a few yards behind her, her hands behind her back, leaning a little forward. "That little wet smack was me kissing your neck…"

She paused, "if I was your enemy then you would be…" She grinned, a malicious look filled her face, clicking her teeth together, "mine… Whether you like it or not… Try again…" She quickly finished her comment.

Lightning fell from the sky, electricity danced through the trees, snaked along the ground.

"Missed me…" The word echoed too numerous to count, "come on mikoto…" She laughed, "bring it on…"

"Watch out…" Her voice came from above. Mikoto quickly looked up, breathing heavy, sweat covered her face, dripping down her face, stinging her eyes, her tongue licking them away from her lips.

Anastasia was hovering above her, much like the night when Edward had attacked her, and bitten her. Her large black wings moving slowly in the air. She looked like an angel. Her long blonde hair fell softly across her shoulders, her body was lean and sensual. a fallen angel She was breathing gently. she looked relax, not tired, drained or sweaty like mikoto. Mikoto's eyes stared. In Anastasia's hand she held the bag. Mikoto glanced at the rock she had placed it on. It was split in half, smoke still rising from electrical strike.

"Don't you…"

"Don't you what?" Anastasia growled, "I snatched these." She lifted the bag up shaking it, "before you could destroy them…" She blew out an annoyed breath, and then toss them down.

Mikoto's heart leapt, a tingling sensation filled her belly as she watched them falling through the air.

"Be careful…"

She quickly raised her hands above her head, catching then cradling the bag like a child close to her chest. The sensation of fear filled her body, "how could you just…"

"Put them someplace safe… Or leave them out…" Anastasia shrugged her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes. The words sounded rough, hard as they left her throat.

"Try again…" Anastasia tilted her head, "this could be you mikoto…" She glared down at mikoto. Looking at her from high above as mikoto glared at her from below.

"No!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her fist clenched tight, "no!" She squeezed her eyes tight the tears running down her cheeks.

The forest floor rumbled, small stones bounced along the ground, "I won't be…"

The air echoed with a crack, the sky opened up and lightning rained down from the clear blue sky like a thunderstorm.

" a Monster…" Anastasia whispered.

She hovered as mikoto collapsed onto the smoking smoldering ground. The air thick with ozone, burnt remnants and heat. She fell on her knees, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

Anastasia sighed, shaking her head, her toes touching the burnt soil then knelt next to mikoto. She held her as she wrapped her large black wings around her pulling her tightly against her.

She nuzzled mikoto, gently kissing her neck. She tasted salty, sweet. She smelled like sweat, Earth, fire and ozone. Anastasia inhale deeply breathing her in. Her heart thumped as her pulse raced

"Hear it… Mikoto…" She thought to herself, "this is how a vampire loves."

Mikoto whimpered like a lost child, overwhelmed, "why…" She struggled through her tears, her voice weak, "why me…?"

"I don't know…" Anastasia whispered, leaning her head against hers.

"I'm afraid…" Mikoto barely whispered, sniffling swallowing. Her matted hair clung to her wet face as her shoulders trembled with each ragged breath, "why were you being so mean…"

Anastasia's heart stopped, the pain creased her eyes. Mikoto felt small, weak as she held her tight, her wings pulling her even closer, her crimson eyes grew softer.


	24. Chapter 24

Anastasia kissed the side of mikoto's head, brushing her wet hair from her eyes.

"I want to tell you something." She let a breath flow from her nose, "you might not like…"

"Please…" She whispered, "not another one…"

Anastasia smiled, she thought of little Gwen. How she spoke in a high hush tone. She would hold her close, telling her stories about this and that, even how she met mikoto. Her eyes would brighten, her mouth would open wide and her heart would race.

"Sparks…" She yipped and become giddy.

"Sparks…" Anastasia spoke, lifting her high into the air.

She brushed her nose through her wet hair, inhaling the light fragrances of the forest, sweat, tears.

"When you were born, you were a normal little baby, defenseless protected by your mother and father. One day around the age of five. You discovered that by putting two fingers together or opposite one another, you could create little bits of electricity…" She stopped.

"Yes…" Mikoto spoke, nodding her head, listening to her soft voice, feeling the warmth of Anastasia's embrace as she stared at the ground.

"Your cute little face and eyes glowed in electric light. Like any little girl, you showed your friends…"

"Yes…"

"Then what happened…"

Mikoto took a breath, it was warm and humid. She turned her head, laying her red face on Anastasia shoulder. The air felt cool on her damp skin.

"They told my parents…"

"Who did…"

"My friends told their parents then they told mine…"

Anastasia took a breath, exhaling across the back of mikoto's neck. Her skin tingle chilled. She closed her eyes slowly smiling.

"Your friends were excited, in awe of you…" She paused, "but their parents were worried, even scared…"

"I guess…" Mikoto took a breath, "I never really thought about it…"

"So mom and dad sent you to the giant petri dish of Academy city, where they poked, prodded, injected chemicals into your brain…" She drew her arms tight, running her fingers down mikoto's back, her large wings gently moving, pulling and pushing the air across their warm bodies. Mikoto shifted, getting comfortable, "I don't understand…"

"Sounds a lot like a book I read once…" Anastasia ran her tongue across her lips, "Frankenstein."

Mikoto's eyes opened wide in surprise as she swallowed hard. Her heart thumped against her chest, catching her breath, "wwwwhy would you_"

"in 1816 at the age of 18, Mary Shelley wrote the classic after reading ghost stories sitting around the fire. She was visiting friends in the country. What they didn't say is that she witnessed a man in a death state, open his eyes, smile and rise up…" She chuckled, "she met a vampire, he was a friend of her friends…" She nodded her head. " she wrote this in friendly competition with her lover Percy Bysshe Shelley and Lord Byron. Lord Byron wrote a little vampire story then John Palideri created Vampyre in 1819 that created the romantic vampire genre. Two legendary stories originating from one setting."

"Why are you?"

"because, there is no point in complaining…" Anastasia whispered into her ear. " I want you to remember something, Mikoto." she opened her mouth, nipping her ear. Mikoto inhaled quickly, feeling Anastasia warm lips against her skin, " What Milton wrote in Paradise lost,

Did I request thee, maker from my clay.

To mould me man? Did I solict thee, from darkness to promote me. "

She let out a soft breath, the warmth flowed across her ear down Mikotos neck. She blushed, feeling her heart beginning to race. " I had no choice, in order to save you, I bit you…"

" Why did you…" Mikoto spoke, her voice was tired.

"kick your ass…"

"No…" She said, she raised her voice, "you didn't… I mean…"

Anastasia rubbed her head against mikoto's.

"When I was little, my mom would often do the same thing. I would yell, scream swing at her. She would kiss my neck, cheek, "she chuckled as her eyes shined, "even squeezing my butt, "she blew out a breath, "because I was angry I wasn't growing properly, imagine being the size and shape of a 13-year-old girl, skinny no figure, breast barely there, look around me… You've seen Katrina and the others, hell my mom was… Wow…!" Her body shook with laughter, "it's the _what if's_ that can drive us down. I could see it, hear it, sense it in you. So afraid about _what if_. It should be _so what_. You let them inject things in your brain, I just gave you a little nibble. So…" She shrugged her shoulders, "if it works great but if it doesn't _so what_. You don't have normal vampire blood, you have me, a royal blood. I just showed you a little, I can eat like normal, I can walk out in the sun I can find a male and make babies… _So what_ if every few days I have to drink blood, have you ever had British food, eel, blood pudding, now that's disgusting "

mikoto chuckled, nodding her head. She felt the warmth of Anastasia against her cheek, listening to her soft voice, smelling her sweet scent.

"I'm sorry…" Mikoto spoke.

"For saying you're a monster…" Anastasia exhaled, curling the right side of her lip.

"No…" Mikoto paused, electricity skipped along her bangs across her fingertips. Anastasia smelled the ozone, felt the tingling sensation across her skin, "mikoto… Don't…"

The electricity crackled, filling the forest in the bluish white hazy light. The air cracking like glass, rising up into a large white sphere. The forest lit up, the shadows quickly disappeared in a flash and then slowly settled.

In the total silence of the forest, Anastasia was lying on her back, her arms and legs splayed, giggling.

"Wow… So…"

Mikoto was on her feet, clenching her fist, sparks jumping into the air. The air thick with ozone, the ground smoldering around them.

"There's more where that came from…" She growled, "you ever say that stuff to me again… I will have you twitching like a frog…!"

"I hope so…" Anastasia whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

High up the mountainside, watching from the chiseled corridor. Sylvia was looking down into the forest. A large electric ball rose from the woods exploding in a bright bluish white flash.

She was dressed in her black formfitting uniform, drinking a dark crimson liquid from a sports bottle, grinning. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Did you see that…!"

She swallowed, licking her lips, her eyes wide as saucers.

Emma walked to the edge, looking down, nodding her head, "I did…" She answered, wearing the same uniform.

"Quite the scene…" Emma quickly sniffed the wind as it rose from the valley, up the face of the mountain. Her large wolf ears flickering in the wind.

"Lots of yelling…" Sylvia slipped the straw into her mouth. Emma looked at Sylvia with a tell me what you heard look. She shook her head, "it's between them… So I gave them privacy… Just made sure it was not too violent…" She smirked.

"Can't wait to train with her, can you…" Emma's ears pricked tight as she gazed into the forest.

"I can't…" She smiled mischievously.

"Is Anna all right…"

"We'll see in three, two, one…"

"What the hell did you do to my hair?!" Anastasia growled, "I look like a Q-tip…"

They chuckled.

"Serves you right. I'll do it again…" They heard mikoto yelling back.

"Isn't love grand…" Sylvia turned, sipping her drink. Emma softly nodded her head, "I hope so…"

She followed Sylvia along the chiseled corridor. She smiled hearing the laughter rising from the woods.


	26. Chapter 26

Mikoto blew out a breath, glancing down as she swept the dirt off her clothing. She huffed, "I can't believe…" She said, turning to see Anastasia fussing over her hair.

"Look at this!" Anastasia licked her fingers, then tried to straighten her hair. She strolled over to mikoto, thinning her left eye, letting out a subdued growl.

"My hair…" She spoke through narrowed lips.

" hmph!" Mikoto quickly shifted aside, crossing her arms holding them against her chest.

"Serves you right…"

Anastasia was licking her hands again working her fingers through her hair, "you realize you could help a little bit…" She looked at Mikoto with soft eyes, eyebrows lifted ever so, a slight smirk on her lips, "please…" She quietly hinted.

Mikoto knew better than to swing around. Anastasia was working that face again. The little cute and I require aid or I can get anything I want with this facial expression.

She twisted her lips, slowly rocking her head, "what was that expression again?" She slowly inhaled, "yes… That's it… So what…" She immediately said as she nodded her head.

"Please…" Anastasia whispered repeatedly.

She was standing next to mikoto, her chin leaning on her shoulder. She blew out a gentle breath, lifting her chin up allowing it to flow across mikoto skin, her neck warmed and her cheeks blushed. Mikoto's heart beat rose. She swallowed slightly licking her lips.

"You were being mean… Anastasia…" She inhaled taking in her sweet perfume. Anastasia tilted her head, brushing her chin against mikoto shoulder.

"I was concerned, that's all…" She sniffed mikoto's hair. She slowly swallowed, "you look like you were becoming stressed, your heartbeat was beating irregular, your skin was ashen so I did what I did."

Mikoto listened, looking at the ground, her arms across her chest, slowly opened and fell to her sides. she was correct. She was concerned. The doctor's words ate at her. She buried them deep inside but her worries bubbled up to the surface. Anastasia had seen them. Nervous little ticks across her face, tentative movements of her body. The influx of her voice.

Mikoto exhaled, "I forgot…"

"What…" Anastasia spoke with a gentle pleasant tone.

"You're a vampire and you could apparently see."

"Yes…" She slowly extended her lips into a smile, "now, what about my hair?" She snickered, "I'm the Queen and I have to look rather fetching you know, image and all."

Mikoto laughed, biting her lip as she shook her head, "fine…" She blew out a breath. She lifted her hand to her mouth, drawing it across her tongue, her palm and fingers glistened. She smiled mischievously, closed her eyes until they were slits. She turned, head cocked to the side. A sense of satisfaction on her face.

Anastasia was looking very pleased, slowly raised her chin, closing her eyes.

Mikoto stood in front of Anastasia, slipping her hands, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. The silky strands felt light, soft across her skin. Her eyes focused on her hair as they fell into place with the stroke of her hand. Mikoto stepped closer, fussing with the long strands of hair, inching closer to Anastasia.

Anastasia's nose quivered, her cheeks blushed. She slowly opened her eyes watching Mikoto's expression change with each stroke.

She slowly swallowed, smelling her, the woods, the perspiration from their little fight. She leaned closer, looking at her mouth, her soft thin wet lips. Mikoto as she worked with Anastasia's hair, holding her tongue between her lips.

"Hear me…" Anastasia thought, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Each touch of mikoto's hand sent it racing. Her pulse thrumming through her veins, "please…" She whispered. She reached out lightly touching mikoto's waist with trembling fingers. "Why?" She thought.

She wanted to reach over pull her tight against her body, holding her, smelling her, touching her. Her lips parted letting out a warm breath.

"Almost…" Mikoto spoke, watching Anastasia's hair slipping through her fingers. She had a warm look on her face, soft and playful. Her soft brown eyes with specks of red shined, her cheeks a soft red, her pink lips glistening.

"An angel." Anastasia thought.

She inched closer, her fingers gripped Mikoto's shirt, gently pulling her closer, her eyes quickly widened in surprise. Something was preventing her from getting closer. She glanced down at the problem, her breasts pressed against mikoto's chest. She quickly inhaled, her heart slamming against her sternum.

"Hold on…" Mikoto spoke, creasing her eyebrows, fussing as she raised up on her toes, " don't be so pushy…almost done…" Her chest rubbed against Anastasia's breasts. Anastasia exhaled a nervous ragged breath, her hands gripping mikoto's hips, her fangs pressed against the back of her lips. She wanted to, she needed to, not to bite. She needed to kiss her, that's all. Nothing special she thought. A little peck, a slight brush of her lips maybe, an accidental pressing of her flesh.

Mikoto unexpectedly dropped her heels to the ground, their cheeks brushed against each other, mikoto chuckled, "whoops…"

A surge of heat rushed through her body, Anastasia's flesh became hot, looking nervously she caught her breath.

"It's okay…" She grinned, still holding mikoto's hips as she stepped back, cocking her head, "so…"

"You look like a queen…" Mikoto twisted her lips, slowly narrowing her eyes. She put her hands on Anastasia's hands, "a queen who got her ass kicked in the woods…"

Anastasia's shoulder slowly rose and fell with each breath, her smile genuine.

"Well…" She took her right hand off mikoto's hip and brought it to her mouth licking her thumb. She reached over, putting her hand on mikoto's cheek. Mikoto's eyes opened wide as her cheeks blushed, "huh..."

"You're the one with dirt on her face…" Anastasia wiped the dirt from the edges of her mouth, to the swells of her cheeks.

"Really…" Mikoto grinned, "you should talk…" She opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue dragging her thumb across and wiped Anastasia's cheek and across her nose.

"Close…" Anastasia thought, her eyes glistening.

"So…" She slowly drew the word out, "here it is…" She held her hand out.

Mikoto had just finished wiping Anastasia's cheek then slowly turned. Anastasia stepped forward, slipping her arm around mikoto's waist, leaning against her, "this is the village…"


	27. Chapter 27

She drew a deep breath as Anastasia stood next to her, her arm around her waist.

"Beautiful…" Mikoto said as she glimpsed at Anastasia. She nodded see mikoto's eyes perked up. The previous few moments fading into the thin air.

"It is…" Anastasia answered letting her arm slip from mikoto's waist as she walked from the forest trail to the cobblestone walkway. The warmth of her fading as she gradually closed her fingers.

"Next time…" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, inhaling through her nose, "next time… For sure…" Her eyes twinkled, her lips curled into a gentle smile, picking up mikoto laugh, an easy chuckle, hearing her heart thumping.

"This is nice…" Mikoto whispered repeatedly, spinning on her heels. She tipped her head, her eyes creasing as she smiled.

"Beautiful…" Anastasia whispered as mikoto paused, then kept her hand out, "ready…" She asked Anastasia.

"Yes…" She reached up grabbing her hand, "I will be…"


	28. Chapter 28

The stone houses perched on both sides of the cobblestone street. A narrow space scarcely large enough for a living thing to pass through separated the buildings. Each stone house painted in brilliant colors, yellows, blues, whites, reds etc.

"What else…" Anastasia said, "you hollow out a mountain gotta use it for something…"

The cobblestone sidewalks lined with small trees, cast shadows along the ground. Each shop, boutique, bookstore, specialty shop had stone planter boxes packed with the brightest wildflowers.

Mikoto walked over to the first stone flower box and leaned over sniffing as butterflies and bees flew about their business.

"So this is…"

"Main Street…" Anastasia answered as mikoto walked across the broad sidewalk over to a stonewall, waist high, as she peered over the edge, a fair-size stream tumbling through the heart of the village.

"Wow…" She laughed.

The running water, laden with fish, tumbled over the rocks. The pleasant noise of its rippling joined the morning conversations as employees, shop owners joked and laughed getting ready for the midmorning rush. They grinned and greeted as they leisurely strolled along the embankment, observing the water sparkling, catching the sunlight on its waves.


	29. Chapter 29

She felt light on her feet, the sun's rays warming her face. She drew a breath nodding her head. Her eyes capturing the cheerful colors of the buildings. She peeked at Anastasia, striding behind her, Anastasia smiled catching her gaze.

Mikoto chuckled quietly as she studied the hand-painted words on the storefronts glass windows, candles, candies, cards, stationery and knickknacks.

"Wait… Here…" She lifted her voice, the ground scraping under boots as she spun quickly stepping up to the storefront. The sunny yellow door was propped open and the hand-drawn sign read open.

"Why…?" Anastasia quickly arched her eyebrows, "Wait!", creasing her eyes reaching out with her hand, "mikoto…"

Mikoto quickly spun on her toes, sticking her finger towards her, "stay…" She pointed behind her as she slipped into the small store.

The store smelled of perfumed candles, potpourri, homemade candies and more. She sniffed as she hurriedly searched the inside, "Sweet…" She mumbled as she stepped around the cluttered storefront floor.

The scented candles filled the cupboards, wind chimes hung from the ceiling. She brushed against the large tubular wind chime and the air reverberated with its deep resonant sound.

"Just a minute…" A woman's voice broke from the rear room, "look around…" Mikoto heard her laugh.

She smiled as she gazed at the counter lined with chocolate bars and candies, chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, flavored chocolate, spiced chocolate from around the world. She grinned as she noticed what she was looking for and move quickly across the wooden floor.

In the corner of the small building, piled on makeshift shelving stepped up to the ceiling was stationery.

"Send me a decree, will you…" she twisted her lips, nodding to herself. " I didn't have anything else…" she tried her best to sound like Anastasia.

A handwritten description and cost appeared next to the neatly organized stacks. The color, the weight, the sizes, the prices.

"Hello…" The woman's voice was closer, "I see you're looking at…"

"sssshhh..."

Mikoto quickly spun around, her finger held against her lips. The woman creased her eyes tilting her head, "why…" She softened her voice.

"She'll eavesdrop…" Mikoto spoke, twisting her lips, "she is very nosy…"

Woman looked at her with a peculiar expression.

"Am not!" Anastasia yelled from outside, "I am not nosy…" They could pick up the annoyance in her voice.

"Reaally!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "and how did you…"

"I know you… That's why…"

"Is that?" The woman spoke, rubbing her hands against her hips, walking to the front of the store where she remained for a minute and chuckled, "Anna…"

She leaned to the side, looking past hanging wind chimes and the shelves filled with candles, shaking her head. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers hello.

Anastasia tilted her head and smiled, returning the wave.

The woman laughed, "yes…" She closed her eyes shaking her head, "I can see why…" Her shoulder shook as she spoke, "she's not one for surprises…"

Anastasia's face tensed, her lips thinned as she tried not to let the smile grow.

"that is not true…" Anastasia whispered, her mouth grew tight.

"Yes… She is…" The woman spoke, "I remember once she unwrapped all her birthday presents then rewrap them thinking we wouldn't know…"

Mikoto smiled as she watched the woman walking towards her, biting her lip.

"So… No speaking then huh?" She slowly reached into her apron bringing out a pencil and pad.

"Crap!" Anastasia yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

The woman smiled as she straightened her back, twisting her neck until it popped. Paper and pencil in hand, she pointed to the different sheets of paper, to the different weights of paper. Taking them out and letting mikoto feel the difference in texture even running her finger along the edges. Mikoto winced as the paper cut her fingertips. She quickly put her finger into her mouth, swallowing slowly.

She nodded, her finger still in her mouth, choosing a very nice selection of paper. She lifted the heavy piece of paper above eye level, the light exposing the watermark. She looked at the woman who nodded, pointing to the mark.

"Very nice…" She whispered, "and the color…"

Mikoto pointed to the familiar color of a certain frog character, a light green.

The woman closed her eyes, nodding her head. She turned around to go to the back of the store, "let me check…"

Mikoto listened as she walked across the wooden floor, humming.

"continue looking around…" She spoke loudly as she disappeared behind the door.

Mikoto move slowly through the small store looking and touching many of the items, her eyes catching the numerous cloth flags along the border of the ceiling. Animal images decorated many of them, plants, dragons, mystical beast on some of them. But many were simple base colors, Blacks, reds, whites, oranges, mixes of color long bars stretched horizontally across the small flags.

She tilted her head, looking past some wind chimes out the window. Anastasia was leaning against the wall that lined the small river that flowed in town. Her arms were across her chest looking annoyed, twisting her lips as her hair lifted into the breeze. She chuckled and Anastasia's eyes moved catching her image behind the door. She narrowed her eyes, puckering her lips, pouting.

"I am not listening…" She quickly nodded. Mikoto smiled, "thank you…"

Anastasia blushed, her eyes widened as she smiled. Mikoto turned around, hearing the door creak, the hinges needing oiled. The woman blew out a breath, writing in her small notebook and held it up.

"need to order, two days?"

Mikoto nodded as she spoke, "that's fine…" She walked over to the woman, "how much…"

The woman's face lit up as she shook her head, "your money is not good here…"

"But…" Mikoto's voice dropped as she shook her head.

"I will just charge it to the castle…"

She handed the notepad to mikoto, her hand gripped the pencil, her face tensed, her tongue slipping past her lips, "it's not a gift unless you pay for it… Please…" She wrote across the paper. Mikoto raised her chin, tilting her head giving her best cute little girl expression. The woman sighed, "that really doesn't work you know…"

Mikoto quickly arched her eyebrows higher.

"COD then…" The woman spoke. Mikoto smile lifted her cheeks up, "thank you…" She chuckled, bowing her head.

The woman's cheeks blushed, shaking her head slowly, "anything else…"

"What are those…" She pointed to the flags across the border of the walls.

She looked up to the ceiling, scanning the borders of all the four walls.

"A little history…" She spoke, "each flag represents a house that serves the kingdom. Stags, boars, bears, eagles, weapons all represent certain vampires' and human households of royalty." She pointed along the borders, "many use animals to represent the virtues of the family. Mikoto nodded, hanging on every word as she named the families and the lineage.

"The solid colors are for the packs…"

Mikoto creased her eyebrows, "packs?"

The woman nodded, "Wolves that serve the house of Von Alucard." She grinned, bringing her hands to her chest, "they will not bow to another, even to the Queen of vampires, the house of Tepes. If Anastasia bows her head, then they will bow. If she looks you in the eye, they will look you in the eye…" She laughed, "it's caused a little problem every now and then…"

They both laughed.

A flash of light caught Mikoto's attention. She looked over pointing to stacks of brass squares stacked next to the paper. The metal shined brightly on the shelf. The woman picked up a couple of pieces, handing one to mikoto.

"These are blanks." She spoke, "We use these to carve an image into it and then smear the colored ink across the fabric to make prints. We have them to make new ones if one family joins another. The main families flag would then change slightly for the new branch of the family."

"Hello!" Anastasia raised her voice from the outside.

"In a minute!" Mikoto yelled back with narrowed eyes. "Unreal…" snapping her chin. The woman held her smile, pulling her lips into her mouth, "so bold…" She thought.

"Why aren't there animals on…" she continued speaking, not missing a beat, pointing to the solid colored flags.

"Their wolves…" She chuckled, "call it ego or call it truth…" She spoke, "so putting an eagle or a bear is kind of pointless…"

"Oh!" Mikoto looked slightly embarrassed, "I see…"

She put her hand on mikoto shoulder, her expression softened, "it's nothing… You're not the first to ask. It's better to ask than to assume…" She continued, "at the other village, the tourist always asked so…" She shrugged her shoulders, "I…" She stopped, twisting her face and then she laughed, "just assumed that you knew…"

"Knew what…" Mikoto cocked her head to the side, as her lips slowly parting.

"This is a Wolf village…" She nodded, "everyone here is a wolf…"

Mikoto watched as the woman's ears perked up, rising up from her thick auburn colored hair. They were large, long rising to a point covered in bright red fur. They flickered as if tickled and then focused on her.

Mikoto's nostrils quickened, sniffing. She hadn't noticed the scent. The candles, the potpourri, chocolates she could smell them all, the sweet smell that lingered in her nose. Her heart thumped as she remembered the conversation with Emma. Something wrong, the word sent her heart racing as her throat tightened. She coughed, clearing her throat and then coughed again as she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes are floating in tears.

"Do you need something to drink?" The woman looked at her. Mikoto could see the concern as she placed her hand on her arm. The woman's eyebrows creased as she felt the heat radiating from mikoto skin.

"I'll get you something cold to drink." She leaned closer, mikoto watching, her nostrils quickly moving, sniffing her, "there's a bathroom in the back to go wash up okay…"

Mikoto's face was red, her body clammy as her chest tensed, the pain was like a fist clenching her heart, "not now…"


	31. Chapter 31

She made it to the bathroom, standing with her hands gripping the stone surface of the sink. She stared into the mirror. Her reflection staring back at her, her eyes were red like she been crying, her skin shined with perspiration, was pale white in color. She reached over turning the copper colored knob and closed the plunger and the copper bowl slowly filled with sparkling cold water.

Her face tensed as her chest tightened, the fist slowly pushing its way up her throat into her jaws. She tightened her muscles as her jaws radiated with pain.

A nauseating feeling filled her belly, she swallowed through the pain, hoping not to throw up. A cold chill tremored through her body as beads of sweat pilled on her skin.

"Not now…" Her whispered voice cracked as she dipped the tips of her fingers into the cold water, then her hands, her arms, her face above the surface of the water, her chin touching the cold water. She stared at the light dancing along the copper bottom, little waves brushing the tip of her nose, her mouth hanging open as she breathed through it, her breath pushing against the surface.

She closed her eyes, holding her breath as the tips of her hair fell into the water, her face sinking below the cold surface.

She stayed under the water, the coldness wrapping around her face, sent chills through her body. It felt good, soothing. She listened to the water lapping against the edge of the copper bowl, the edges of her wet hair, brushed softly against her skin like little feathers swimming in the water. The pain resided, burying itself deep inside her mind. Her heart slowed as the fist of pain grew smaller.

"A little longer…"

She wanted to stay submerged under the water's surface.

She heard the muffled tapping on the bathroom door, then the woman's voice calling out.

"Mikoto…"

She opened her eyes wide under the water, the red brown color filled her vision.

"Are…"

"Don't say it…" Mikoto spoke inside her head. If she did Anastasia would be right next to her, worried. She didn't want her to know. If She found out, she would ask if it happened before. What then? Would she tell her the truth. if she asked what were the symptoms. She had enough to worry about with the Baron. She tensed her jaws as she thought of the Baron, feeling scared and angered. She didn't know why but she felt she knew. She hated him the minute she looked into his dark cold eyes.

"Almost done…" She yelled as she lifted her head. the water tumbled from her face hitting the surface like a heavy rain. She squeezed her eyes tight as the water ran down her face, holding her nose, breathing through her mouth. She reached for the towel that hung next to the mirror. She heard the clicking of the door as it slowly opened. Mikoto hiding her face inside the thick cotton towel drying her face then her neck.

"Are you okay…" The woman spoke softly, holding a bottle of water in her hand.

"I'm fine…" She quickly nodded, "really… I just…" Then she stopped, her eyes open wide as she caught her words.

Anastasia was standing behind the woman. She looked worried, scared even. She tilted her head, her long blonde hair was a mess. She must've run through the store, heard the fear or the pain in her voice earlier. Maybe even heard her heart beating out of control.

The woman sat the bottle of water next to the sink.

"I'll leave you two alone…" She nodded, turning putting her hand on the Anastasia shoulder, "be nice…" She spoke.

Anastasia's eyes dimmed as she lowered her head. She sighed and then she spoke, "mikoto…"

"I got a little dizzy…" She spoke quickly before Anastasia could finish. She reached over taking the bottle from the counter, twisting the cap. It popped as it opened and then just as quickly took a drink. She took a deep breath as she swallowed and then hesitated. Anastasia watched as the bottle of water moved from her moist lips, her heart pounded as she watched her bring the bottle to her chest, holding it with both hands.

"I … I haven't had anything to eat since I got here so…" She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a problem, "no big deal…" Her shoulders fell as she took a breath and released it, "really… That's all…" Mikoto waited, glancing from the corner of her eye.

Anastasia took a few steps inside the bathroom.

"Don't…" Mikoto quickly narrowed her eyes, "I'm just hungry… That's all…"

"Don't what…" Anastasia spoke back, she pressed against mikoto, placing her forehead to hers, closing her eyes, sniffing.

"I can't drink my water like this…" her cheeks blushed a light pink.

Anastasia held her, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her breast pushing her hands, the bottle against her chest.

"Don't worry… If you faint from hunger… I will catch you…" She spoke, with her eyes close, her forehead still pressed against hers.

Mikoto stomach lurched, growling loudly. She blushed embarrassed, "told you…" Her voice cracked.

"Convenient…" Anastasia spoke a little hint of worry and a smile on her face.

"Like I could plan that…"

Anastasia exhaled, her warm breath danced over mikoto's face, into her hair. Mikoto quickly inhaled taking her scent into her lungs and her heart beat, the sweet smell moistened her mouth. Like a cool drink of water, mikoto's body reacted, feeling better.

"So…" Anastasia paused, "we should get something to eat…" She slowly smiled.

Mikoto leaned back watching the right side of her mouth curl into a smile. She swallowed, her mouth tingle. She inhaled, smelling her intoxicatingly sweet scent. She caught the light movement of her skin, an artery filled with her blood. The outside world slowly disappeared as the ticking of the artery mesmerized her, the sound of the blood rushing through her veins drawing her, calling her. She turned her head a little, just slightly enough for her to lean closer, her eyes staring as her lips parted.

"Hamburger…" She stopped herself, raising her voice, quickly shaking her head, "hamburger that's what I want…"

"Fine…" Anastasia sighed, not moving.

"umm." Mikoto tried to step backwards, Anastasia tightened her grip. "Problem…" She raised her eyebrows.

"No…" Anastasia answered as a matter of fact.

"I'd like to take a drink…"

"Go ahead…"

"Your boobs are in the way…" Mikoto let out a soft growl.

"Oh… Really" she wiggled her shoulders, her breast moving against the bottle, mikoto's hand and chest, "that kind of drink…"

"What else is there…" Mikoto wrenched yourself away. She blew out and annoyed breath, taking a quick drink. She looked at Anastasia smiling face, her brow filled with worry .

"What was that?" Mikoto thought tilting her head, grasping the bottle tighter as the artery on Anastasia's neck twitched.


	32. Chapter 32

Mikoto felt awkward as she stood, straightening her shirt, taking deep breaths. She was looking down at the few wet spots on the fabric. She looked up raising her eyebrows in a I'm almost ready stopped staring expression. Anastasia was leaning against the door jamb, watching mikoto with a I know you're lying look but I'm not saying anything. She chewed on her lower lip, before she spoke then sighed, "anything else…"

"No…" Mikoto answered.

"Are you mad?" Anastasia spoke. She promised not to come into the shop or listen. But she did both. Mikoto let out a long breath, finished drying and straightening her shirt. She wanted to be mad but she had seen the worry on both the shopkeepers eyes and Anastasia's.

"No…" She answered a little sheepish, shaking her head, closing her eyes a little, "but you didn't…" She was worried that she may have listened when she was selecting her gifts.

"Just about the flags…" She slowly grinned.

"I can't believe you were listening…" Mikoto puckered her lips, mumbling.

"You were taking too long…" She tilted her head, as her face softened, "I was bored…"

Mikoto raised her arm, her hands waving in a let's go movement, "come on…" She quickly raised her chin, "Princess…" Mikoto narrowed her eyes slipping past Anastasia.

"That's right…" Anastasia grinned, quickly nodding her chin as she slipped her hand out to catch mikoto's hand.

She missed it.

"Close…" She whispered.

"Margaret." Anastasia spoke, following mikoto.

"Yes…" The shopkeeper spoke as she raised her head.

"Thank you…" She paused letting out the last of a worried breath, "for everything…"

Mikoto turned, she realized she had not asked her name. She blushed quickly bowing her head, "nice to meet you Margaret…" Holding her hands together at her waist.

"Maggie…" She spoke, "everyone calls me Maggie…" She smiled, "except for this one…" She pointed Anastasia.

They talked for a moment and then said goodbye.

Maggie watched with a smile on her face as Anastasia and mikoto left the shop, nipping at each other then laughing as they walked down the cobblestone path.

"I wonder…" Maggie spoke, nodding her head.

She quickly turned moving towards the back of the store. She hummed as she sat at a large desk, pens, papers scattered across the top. Stacks of etched brass plates set next to it, uneven stacks of paper across much of the makeshift shelving. She quickly put on a pair of glasses, still humming, "let me see…"

She reached over to a shelf, pulling out a printed piece of 11 x 7 paper, brightly colored, twin double-headed axes, red roses wrapping around the handles.

"The royal house of Von Alucard..." She sighed, "what color did they say…"

She looked across the desk to the piles of paint tubes, many pressed, squeezed and roll up to the ends. She pushed them around with her fingers finally selecting a couple then open the tubes of paint, globing them on the desktop then slowly mix them together. She grabbed a blank heavy-gauge piece of paper, "bluish white…"

She continued mixing the colors together, "nice background…"

She dapped a clean white cloth, smearing it across the heavy-gauge paper, blowing across it. The bluish white paint shining as it slowly dried. Then she reached over and sat the 11 x 7 piece of paper with the royal house coat of arms next to it.

"Very nice…"


	33. Chapter 33

Mikoto took a drink as she walked out of the store, Anastasia close behind.

"ahhhh..." the water tasted good, cool and refreshing.

The air feeling soft as the breeze pushed strands of her brown hair into her face. She puckered her lips blowing towards the annoying strands, narrowing her eyes as they floated back in front of her face.

"Here…" Anastasia spoke, licking her fingers and reached over with her thumb and index finger and move them out of her face.

"Thanks…" Mikoto quickly smiled, "here…" She held the bottle up, twisting it in her hand, the water sloshing around in the bottle. Anastasia reached over, wrapping her fingers around mikoto's hand, bringing the bottle and her hand to her mouth, then took a drink.

Mikoto blushed, her cheeks a soft pink as the edge of the bottle pressed against her lips. Her eyes growing wider as a liquid ran along the neck of the bottle into Anastasia's mouth, her throat moving as she swallowed.

A warm sensation covered her body, her skin was glistening. She cleared her throat, quickly looking away.

"So…" She spoke, slowly swallowing twisting her nervous lips, "wwww what now?…"

"You said you were hungry, so." She tilted her head, "I know it café a little walk from here…"

"Great…" Mikoto answered, letting out a little chuckle.

Anastasia reached out taking hold of mikoto's free hand and started walking along the cobblestone path. She pushed the last few minutes to the back of her mind. Anastasia's eyes watching mikoto's face intently, looking for those little tics that told her she was hiding something. She would smile, her smile wasn't like before, carefree genuinely happy. Her eyes would shine but not as bright. She knew mikoto had reservations about becoming a vampire. But she held out hope that she would come to accept it. If she couldn't be cured. But something else ate at mikoto and Anastasia knew it. She would wait, watch and hopefully break through whatever barrier mikoto was using to hide whatever it was. She watched mikoto looking around, holding her hand tight. Mikoto would catch her and smile, "what?"

"Nothing…" Anastasia would respond. She moved a little closer as they walked, letting mikoto's hand gently slipped from hers. The empty feeling, the warmth fading and her heart ache. She wondered if mikoto felt the same. A sense of loss when her hand slipped away.

Anastasia slowly licked her lips, raising her arm as their shoulders bumped, putting her arm around her and settled, laying her palm flat on mikoto's opposite hip. She let out a breath, her lips thinned ever so slightly. Mikoto leaned a little closer as they walked.

"Is she…" Anastasia thought catching her breath, her heart quickened.

Mikoto let out a soft breath as she walked next to Anastasia, looking down at the ground. She listened to the crunch of the cobblestone underneath their boots. Their shadows nearly disappearing as a sun hung high above them.

Anastasia's body stiffened, inhaling her breath and holding it. Mikoto moved her arm that dangled between them and put her hand on her inside hip then slid across her back.

Anastasia slowly turned her head, her eyes wide feeling mikoto's hand against the small of her back. Her senses tingle, her heart beating like thunder in her ears.

Mikoto wore a soft serene look on her face as they walked. Her skin shined, her cheeks were pink and her lips soft. She looked contented as they slowed to a stop.

Anastasia swallowed hard, feeling mikoto's arm slipped from her back as she leaned against the stone railing. Both arms across the width of the railing, hands clasped looking out at the meandering stream. Anastasia, her arm still across mikoto's waist, stood next to her, leaning against her then laid her head on mikoto's shoulder. The small tingling sensation slowly growing filling her belly. She couldn't hide the smile that erupted on her lips. Mikoto shifted a little, getting comfortable. Then she tilted her head, laying it against Anastasia's head.

"Something wrong…" Anastasia spoke. She tightened her arm around mikoto's waist, reached out and placed her hand on mikoto's forearm, gently stroking her skin.

"No…" Mikoto spoke, sighed as she brushed her cheek against Anastasia's long blonde hair, sniffing.


	34. Chapter 34

The sun felt warm on her cheeks as she smiled, standing next to Anastasia. They were looking down at the shallow stream that flowed through the town. The crystal clear waters revealed the smooth multicolored rocks lining the bottom, fish, large and small swam, many floating, suspended in the sparkling water.

A small distance away, a small stone bridge rose above the stream. its reflection waved across the surface of the water. A young couple, laughed, holding one another their eyes only seeing each other.

Mikoto sighed softly, embarrassed thinking she was intruding on a private moment. She turned her head to the shops across the street. Few people were shopping. A large man stood in the doorway of a certain shop. The word meat with bright red letters outlined with white.

"The butcher shop…" She spoke.

An older woman wearing a long dress sat on a bench outside a small dress shop. Her eyes running down the rows of small shops.

"It must be slow…" She took another breath.

"It's early…" Anastasia leaned against hers. "Around noon gets pretty busy…" She continued, "we should get some coffee…"

She stroked Mikoto's forearm. Mikoto smiled, nodded her head, "sounds great… I think…" she turned and her eyes froze in terror.

"A bug!" She screamed, quickly twisting her shoulders to run. She fell against Anastasia's body. Anastasia eyes widen in surprise, her hand dropping to mikoto's hip, the other raised above the stone railing. Anastasia's heart ramped, beating faster feeling mikoto's body against hers, smelling her scent. Their noses quivered, her eyes narrowed catching sight of the bug.

"It has legs…" Mikoto's voice cracked sounding panicky.

"You're afraid of a bug…" Anastasia laughed, shaking her head, "seriously…"

"It's big…"

It was big, the size of a silver dollar, its body as long as a roll of quarters. It's color black, the sun glinting off its hard shell. It's legs many according to a certain panicky mikoto.

Anastasia bit her lower lip, holding the fleeing mikoto with one arm, the other on the stone, her fingers curled to flip the monster way.

"What…"

"huh… What is it…" She sounded like she was ready to cry. She twisted her chin, eyes glistening, "see!"

The bug raised two of its front legs, wiggling them in the air. Mikoto's body trembled, "it's attacking…"

Anastasia flicked her finger, the tiny legs clung to her nail, hanging in the air.

"AAAAAA!" Their voices filled the air. Anastasia's cheeks burned, embarrassed that she had actually screamed. She snarled, her lips spread revealing her fangs, she narrowed her eyes staring, growling at the bug.

"Oh… That will work…" Mikoto buried her face into Anastasia's neck, her warm breath flowing across her skin. Anastasia's body reacted, trembling with excitement. The sudden flow of emotion, the desire growing within her.

"I appreciate its desire to live but…" She quickly flicked her wrist, her hand smacked as the bug fell towards the fish filled stream.

"Sorry…" Anastasias' eyes followed it down, her lips curled into a smile, "very nice…"

The bug tumbled through the air than large transparent wings opened and buzzed, sounding like cards clicking against the spokes of a bicycle, gliding across the waters' surface then rose into the air landing on a tree branch.

Her arms tightened around mikoto's waist, pulling her into herself. She turned her head away from the bug that now walked along a small tree branch.

"It's fine…" She whispered as she chuckled softly, sniffing her scent, her nose running across the surface of her fine hair.

Mikoto shook her head, her warm skin pressed against hers, her moist lips brushed across it as she spoke.

"Funny… Ha ha…" She spoke, her face still buried. She slowly lifted her head, taking a deep breath and exhaled. It mixed with the soft breeze and the warm sunshine. Anastasia's eyes were soft, swallowing as she inhaled the new scent.

How it happened, they both would never know. One moment Anastasia was watching her as she raised her head. Her eyes glistening, cheeks flushed and her soft lips shine.

They kissed.


	35. Chapter 35

Mikoto's body shivered as she drew a sudden breath, her heart was racing. She brushed her nose, sniffing Anastasia's soft skin.

"She's so beautiful…"

Her body was turning hotter, her blood was scorching, surging through her veins. She peered up through thinned eyes. Two pools of inviting cool water greeted her, Anastasia blue eyes looking back.

She gulped, the perspiration beading across her skin, her tongue sliding out between her supple lips. Her heart was knocking against her breast with each move of their mouths. She tasted sweet, mikoto's hunger insatiable.

"more…" She moaned softly hearing Anastasia whimpering.

Anastasia's lips were soft, warm and wet. Her heart ached as she surrendered them, demanding more. Mikoto kissing her cheek, the edge of her jaw. She smiled ever so, listening to Anastasia's pleas, begging her to stop. But her cry was wasted, drowned out by the pounding of her heart echoing in her ears. As she moved to her throat.

She inhaled as the pulses of Anastasia's blood rushing through her jugular, snapped against her lips. Her lips gently parted as her mouth opened, Anastasia's throat beckoning. Her fangs receded, no longer feeding size. The razor-sharp tips just past her natural teeth. Waiting to bite down and hold her prey. Her ears picking up the sound of Anastasia's blood. Mikoto slowly closed her mouth. Her teeth pressing, pushing against the soft delicate skin of Anastasia's throat, her blood pounding against her skin, calling her.

She took her delicate skin between her teeth, gently pressing as small dimples of blood emerged. Her tongue licking it up.

The kiss sent electricity through Anastasia's soul as her eyes flew wide. She knew the hunger in her kiss, her mouth moving unwilling to stop. She needed this, all day she craved this, seeking the moment and it happened. Mikoto gave it to her. She was looking at Mikoto. her face was flushed and her eyes were soft looking up at her, safe in her arms. She slowly stood up then…

Her body tensed as Mikoto placed her hands against her waist, her finger gripping her clothing. Her heart beating quicker, her skin perspiring from the heat of their skin pressing against each other as the fire raged in her veins.

"Please…" The word slipped out between their greedy mouths. She shifted her arms around mikoto's waist, "don't…" she said, pulling her tighter.

She stumbled, becoming lost, breathing heavy, their saliva and scents mixing.

"Do this to me…" She lifted her chin, leaning into mikoto as she kissed her cheek. The refreshing breeze chilling her warm face, "then regret it…"

She gently closed her eyes, a slight smile grew on her lips. Mikoto slowly kissing along her jaw.

She worried mikoto would get caught up in the moment then the guilt. She worried about the way Mikoto felt about becoming a vampire, a monster she called herself.

"Please… Mikoto…" She spoke with a heavy breath, leaning her head to the side, exposing the soft delicate skin of her throat. She swallowed, nervous and excited. She licked her lips in anticipation. Anastasia was hanging on to the edge of a very pleasurable abyss, hoping against hope that she wouldn't stop.

But mikoto spoke in a whisper as she glanced at Anastasia through tired looking eyes, "it's okay…" she opened her mouth and kissed her throat.

Mikoto's fangs pinching her skin, holding her delicate skin between her teeth. A soft growl grew from deep within her throat.

Anastasia nuzzled her nose through mikoto soft hair, breathing in her scent. She brought her arm up, cupping the side of mikoto's head, slipping her fingers through her hair.

"Mikoto…" Her body tensed, clenching her thighs. Her grip tightened, "you have to stop…" shaking her head fighting against the pleasure. She grinned a satisfied smile on her face, her eyes turning crimson.

" I'm not sorry for this…" Anastasia lowered her head, opening her mouth and kissed mikoto's neck. The thrumming of mikoto's blood beating against her skin, the rapid tics hitting against her lips. Her receded fangs pinching her skin, holding on to her. Mikoto let out a soft moan, leaning her head against Anastasia. The waiting driving her. The pounding of her heart was deafen, the burning in her blood drove her senses wild. She closed her eyes, gently taking Mikoto's throat between her fangs, the thrumming quickened. Droplets of blood beaded, where her teeth broke her skin, her tongue quickly lapping them up. She growled in satisfaction, biting down harder as mikoto tightened her bite.

She listened to their breathing slow, a single breath.

She listened to their heart beating, a single beat.

Mikoto soft growl melded into hers, strengthening her hold on Anastasia. Anastasia's arms wrapped around her waist. They held on to each other, leaning against the stone railing. Like a pair of stone statues, neither one moved. A soft growl coming from both as they held onto each other. Their mouths pressed against each other's neck, their teeth pinching the delicate layers of their soft skin. The iron taste of blood trickling across their tongues. The world disappeared, lost in stillness.


	36. Chapter 36

She clung to Anastasia, her teeth cutting into her skin, millimeters by millimeter. She rolled her eyes against the black of her eyelids, taking a slow breath through her nose. The air carrying the sweet scent of Anastasia's wet skin, soft hair and the surroundings. Her palms were flat against Anastasia's hips, her fingers curled, her sharp nails slipped through the fabric, gently piercing her soft skin.

With each single breath, each single beat of their hearts, she felt calm, safe and drawn to Anastasia. The memories of the past few moments, the attack in the shop, the Baron and Emma's words slipped away. She slowly pulled Anastasia closer, their bodies pressed tightly against each other, beads of sweat pilled then slipped down their skin, across their faces between their breasts along the supple lines of their bodies. Their clothing grew dark with moisture clinging to their skin.

Anastasia held mikoto in a warm embrace, her fingers spaced wide across her lower back, between her shoulder blades. Her mouth pressed tightly against mikoto's throat, her receded fangs pinching the soft skin of her throat, millimeters by millimeter.

She matched mikoto's bite. The sound of a single breath, a single heartbeat echoed in her head as a soft growl resonated against their bodies. Slowly inhaling, she smelled the perspiration across mikoto skin, and her soft brown hair. She pulled mikoto tighter against her body.

A soft growl surrounded them like a protective cacoon, sealing them away from the outside world.

Saliva, air and blood mixing in their mouths, trickling over their tongues, down their throats. Their jaws tightening, waiting for the moment they broke through the skin.

Anastasia waited for a moment like this. She tried to tell mikoto, the rushing of the wind up the mountains drowned her voice. She reached out to tell her but missed her hand in the shop. Then it happened, looking down at mikoto as she lifted her head, her soft radiant brown eyes crimson flakes sparkled, her supple lips glistened, parted.

A kiss she smiled, she would strike now. Mikoto inhaling as she closed her eyes and kissed her catching Anastasia by surprise.

The kiss is what she wanted, a soft gentle peck would've been nice but mikoto's lips pressed hard, slowly opening and devouring Anastasia. Her body exploded with sensations, hot and warm her body chilled. Her lips taken by mikoto's mouth, then her cheeks and along her jaw. When she felt mikoto catching the tic of her artery between her fangs. Anastasia lost herself into the pleasure, the desire. She surrendered willingly. Now in a few moments, a few millimeters away, a few more clenching of their jaws they would break the skin. It had to be together, not a moment before, or later. It had to be at the same time, the blood had to flow together.

A distant voice called out, getting louder. The young woman's voice filled with worry and panic.

Mikoto growled a little louder, her grip tightened, her jaws clenching. She didn't want anything to interfere. Anastasia growl rose, her grip tightened and her jaws clenched, she would not be denied.

"Please… My queen…"

The words pierced the darkness. The serenity was being broken.

"Please… Anastasia…" She heard her swallowing, the scent of tears filled the air. Then the unthinkable happened. She felt a small hand grip her shoulders as she begged.

A surge of the Queen's authority with killing intent, dropped the young girl to her knees. She prostrated herself, her forehead pressed to the ground, still her voice pleaded.

"Please, my queen we need you now…" Her voice cracked, "you can take my life but_"  
Overwhelming grief and anger filled Anastasia. She arched her eyebrows, snapping her eyes open. Bright crimson colored eyes glowed as she slowly narrowed them. She released her bite, her heart ached, mikoto released a slight whimper as Anastasia's throat was ripped from her mouth.

"A little more…" The words raged in Anastasia's mind.

"What!" The word slammed into the young woman, her growling was louder than thunder.

"ttt the Baron and Suka, Misha." She swallowed as her body trembled like a dry leaf on the ground, "are battling…"

"So!" She growled, "if she kills him, who cares…" She took a deep annoyed breath, her heart was slamming against her chest and her blood was on fire.

Mikoto's head was lying just under her chin, her warm breath flowing across her wet flushed colored skin. She held her tight as mikoto squeezed her tighter. Her eyes were glazed, looking at the young woman prostrated on the ground, her lips wet with saliva and blood. The light red sheen covered her teeth.

"Anastasia." Mikoto spoke with a tired voice, "she's afraid…" She let out a slow breath.

"I don't care, if Suka, Misha, Diva, Estella or anyone of them kill him… So what!" She glared at the young woman. The image of the young womans body trembling, her voice cracking stilled her fury. her face softened her voice lowered, "go on…"

The young woman quickly nodded, her voice cracking as she spoke, "a fight started with one of his aides…"

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders, her face steeled, "with one of the Royal guards…"

"What! Anastasia quickly realized the implications as she narrowed her eyes.

The young woman nodded, raising her head. Her eyes were filled with tears, cheeks red from crying. She spoke as her lower lip trembled.

"The Baron was in the royal chamber!"


	37. Chapter 37

The words crashed against Anastasia's chest. Her eyes were wide, turning becoming a deep bright crimson as her fangs dropped over her lower lip.

"What do you mean the Baron was in the royal chamber!" She glowered at the young woman.

"Gwen!?" Mikoto soft voice, shattered the tension, "is she…" Her glassy eyes became larger as she raised her head off Anastasia's chest, "alright?"

Mikoto could sense the rage swelling inside Anastasia's body, her skin was on fire. She knew the past both her and the Baron shared. Anastasia's mom, the deception, the sudden visit. Mikoto looked up to Anastasia, to the young woman on the ground.

"Mikoto… I have to go…" She said, her tone was forced but the pain mixed with the ferocity was clearly noticeable. She had to leave now but she didn't want to. She didn't want to tear away from mikoto side.

"I'll go_" mikoto quickly spoke.

"No…" Anastasia straightened her back, lifting her head. She loosened her grasp around mikoto's body. Her arm falling away from her, fingers refusing to let go.

Mikotos lifted her head, her eyes hurt, her lips moved, the words slow from her throat.

Anastasia's furious eyes melted, her voice became soft as she spoke.

"This is nothing to do with what Emma said to you" she whispered, twisting her lips, "you are not burden. It is not your job to protect me. It is hers" she looked at the young woman still on the ground, "rise please…"

The young woman nodded, slowly getting up from the ground. Her pretty face covered in dirt, much of it stuck to the wet trails of tears, her long brown hair a mess from running and kissing the dirt.

"Sorry…" Anastasia spoke as she reached out and gently wiped the dirt from the young woman's face.

"My queen you have every right…"

"No, I don't…" She sighed, her eyes and face soft with regret and apologies, "you have had the unfortunate position of twice telling bad news…" She tilted her head as she forced a smile. Then she turned to mikoto, still looking a little weak, a tired smile on her lips, leaning against the stone railing.

The bite marks on the upper part of her neck, along the jugular were healing slowly. She reached up, her fingers rubbing the spot on her own neck, already healed. Her fingertips slipping through the blood and saliva. She brought them to her nose sniffing. The blood, the saliva mixed filled her nostrils and her mouth began to water as her fangs itched.

"Why did she?" Anastasia thought, wondering as she looked at mikoto, her cheeks blushed. " go that far…?"

"Mikoto…" Anastasia licked her lips and then reached over running her wet fingers across mikoto's healing wound. Drawing her fingers across soft skin the wound disappeared.

"I have to go…" She cupped her cheeks, her skin flushed and hot, mikoto nodded, "I will send Sylvia and only Sylvia…" She looked deep into mikoto's eyes, nodding her head making sure she understood.

Mikoto took a deep breath, nodding. She wanted to help. Anastasia's words helped, a little but she felt she needed to prove herself.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide in surprise, her cheeks glowing even redder as Anastasia kissed her neck and then, with a sly smile on her face, she kissed her mouth. She was still cupping mikoto's cheeks with both hands and then she spoke, her eyes glistening, remembering the last few moments.

"We will finish this mikoto…" Then kissed her again. She slowly released her grip and their lips parted with a wet smacked. Anastasia pulling her lower lip into her mouth and she held it. Letting out a soft breath she turned, "come…" She turned to the young woman, she was brushing the dirt from her clothing. She nodded, and then they both disappeared into the forest.


	38. Chapter 38

She watched for a moment in the direction that Anastasia had disappeared. Her eyes still glazed, cheeks were flushed as she took slow deep breaths. She brought her hand to her chest, the fabric was dark and wet from perspiration. The wind chilled her skin. Her heartbeat slowly rising. She inhaled, turning around and collapsed her arms across the stone cap of the railing. Then lifted her arms and buried her face in her hands.

"What did I just do!" Her throat tightened the words rubbing it raw.

"I can't believe it…" Her shoulder shook as she dragged her hands up her face, through her wet brown hair. Her brown red speckled eyes wet, staring down at the stream below. Her body becoming warmer, her breath shook thinking about what had just happened. Why did it happen.

Yes, she was afraid of the bug. Yes, she buried her face into Anastasia's body. Her scent sweet, intoxicating, calling her. Yes, she looked into Anastasia soft face and yes, she kissed her.

She ran the scenario over and over in her mind. Her cheeks were burning as she swallowed, the taste of her blood and saliva still on her tongue. Her smell on her clothing and across her skin, clinging to her hair.

"Why!" She spoke, raising her voice, shoving it through gritted teeth. Her body tensed, clenching her fingers, balled up into a tight fist.

"And what's with this…" She growled, "we will finish this comment…"

She raised her chin, looking up into the clear blue sky then opened her mouth and screamed, as little bluish white sparks ran through her damp brown hair. The noise forced its way through her throat, her lungs straining until she could scream no more. She bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing heavy as she coughed. Her throat burned, lifting her hand to her throat, running her fingers across the skin where Anastasia had bitten.

The bite was gone, healed. But the memory was there. A pleasurable feeling tickles her belly, her lips twitched as the right corner of her mouth curled up into a half smile.

"Fine…" She sighed, "I did it." She nodded. She leaned across the stone railing, arms across the rough stone, looking down at the stream.

The water was bright, flowing slowly away. The river stones were smooth, clean and sparkled underneath the water surface. The fish swam and floated along peacefully. Unaware, unconcerned about what it happened a few moments ago.

Mikoto had pulled Kuroko. Yes, that was her conclusion after weighing all the facts, yelling at herself. The nefarious thought stopped her heart, her eyes were wide and still her mouth hung open. The little underage, underdeveloped pervert. Her roommate in school, her companion would often invite herself. The same one who constantly tried to woo her, molest her.

"No!" She squeezed her eyes tight, "God, No! Anastasia hadn't resisted. And she said we'll finish this so I'm not like that. I can't be." She shook her head, "crap! We'll finish this…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "please no… I… I…" Then she opened her eyes.

A small colorful fish swam underneath. Mikoto smiled softly, "I wish I was that fish… No problem, no concerns, no I just kiss Anastasia now…"

An explosion of water and light, and then the water stilled. The small tail of the colorful little fish wiggled, peaking outside the mouth of a larger fish.

"I don't want to be that fish…" She quickly retracted her comment.

She shook her head for a moment then slapped her hands against the rough stone of the railing, her palms curved around the edge, fingers tapping the stone as she thought. She pushed against it, her back straight and looking down at her feet. She took a deep breath, thinking over the last few moments. How to get out of it as she stared at her shadow on the ground. She watched the toes of her dark black boots, that she had _borrowed_ from Anastasia closet, laced up to the top of her calves.

"These are really nice boots… Comfortable…" She nodded, listening to the scraping of the thick soles across the cobblestone. She held her breath, slowly released it. Knowing Anastasia, she would be ready to finish where they left off. What did that mean. She could only guess but she knew. She twisted her lips and thought trying to wiggle her way out of it, "gotta think…"

She stood up, straightening her back, as she narrowed her eyes. She looked over at the empty space next to her, grinned and spoke.

"Hello Anastasia…" She imagines their conversation.


	39. Chapter 39

Mikoto took a heavy breath, closing her eyes and then released it gradually, opened them and then tightened them.

"Finish?" Mikoto cocked her head with a vacant expression on her face.

"You know…" Anastasia slowly grinned, tipping her head to the side. Her hand was up by her shoulders fingers tapping gently at her delicate lips, "you kissed me… Right here…" Slowly running her fingers across her moist lips. Mikoto's heart knocked against her chest, her body remembering the moment. The fire in her veins, the slow countdown to rapture.

"Very realistic…" Mikoto whispered as she immediately shook her head, "I have to be strong, not 'll work that for sure…" She tensed her jaws, as her eyes narrowed, a serious expression on her face.

"Sure…" Mikoto raised her chin as she responded, "I may have kissed you… I think…"

"Sounds good…" She quickly assured herself.

"And again here…" Anastasia tapped her jaw. Mikoto quickly shook her head, "no no not like that…" She closed her eyes and then reimagined.

"And again here…" Her slender fingers gliding across her silky skin along her jaw line. Mikoto shivered, a chill shot through her body "wow… That was good…"

Then Anastasia leaned her head gracefully to the left, uncovering her supple neck. Mikoto could see the lines of her artery, the ticking of her pulse.

"And here…" She slowly ran her thumb along the lines of her throat, just behind her ear near her hairline. Mikoto swallowed as her mouth watered, sweat beaded on her upper lip as her gums ached, "I think this might be too much…"

"Why did you do it mikoto…" Anastasia sighed, taking her arm down, her fingers hooking the collar sliding it along the line of her shirt resting between the bulges of her flush colored breast. Mikoto's eyes expanded as her mouth fell, her face fixed, peering at the finger.

Mikoto took a sudden gasp and held it. She pulled her hands into a fist as her body tensed. Her heart was thumping faster as her body became heated. The imaginary picture-perfect likeness of Anastasia, suspended in time staring back at her. Her soft round face, perfect lips and curves very apparent as her clothing adhered to her body.

"Yes…" Mikoto's voice cracked grew louder, stronger, "I did kiss you… So…" She lifted her arm, reclaiming her poise and waved her hands in front of her as if it were to no big deal.

"And here…" Anastasia lowered her chin.

"I slipped… So you can't hold it against me…" She closed her eyes bringing her arms up across her chest and quickly nodded.

"What about…" She brushed her hair back, touching behind her ear. Mikoto swallowed, taking a quick breath and quickly spoke, "I was hungry and sometimes the vampire in me get a little out of hand so I hadn't taken any of the antivenim, so…" Then she quickly raised her arms up, pointing to the empty space were the imaginary Anastasia was standing, "so there, case closed…" She yelled quickly nodding her head.

And just like the real Anastasia, mikoto's eyes exploded, as her heart pounded against her chest, she appeared next to mikoto, her breast pushing against hers, their cheeks soft and warm pressed against each other, their bodies remembering each touch, each moment as they clung to each other, her hands were touching the small of mikoto's back, in between her shoulder blades. The warmth of her breath flowing across her neck.

"Are you still hungry?" The imaginary Anastasia whispered in her ear. Mikoto's body trembled as the memory of her warm breath flowing across her skin, into her ear mixed with the sound of her tongue gliding across her lips as she asked again.

"Mikoto, are you hungry?"

Mikoto's eyes were closed as she moved her arm slowly and held them against the hips of the imaginary Anastasia like she had done before. The fabric of her dress gave way as she closed her fingers, her nails slipping through it gently cutting into Anastasia skin.

A nervous anticipation filled her stomach, her breath slowed as she ran her tongue along her wet lips, "I've got to get past this point…" She slowly nodded.

The imaginary Anastasia, the memory so powerful. She heard the single beating of their hearts, the single breath from their lungs. Her throat vibrated as a low growl rose from the back of her throat.

"No! She quickly shook her head, stepping back. The imaginary Anastasia disappeared but the feeling, the memories etched in her mind across her body and maybe even her soul remained.

"I can do this…"

"Danger!" She heard the word in her head.

"Huh…" Mikoto's eyes shot open as she looked around, "what?!"

A glint of gold light, sunlight struck her eyes like a laser. She twitched, her body flinching narrowing her eyes as her body moved defensively. She shot out her left arm, something heavy struck it, dragging across her arm, a sharp pain across the top of her hand.


	40. Chapter 40

"Danger!" She picked up the word in her head.

"Huh?!" Her eyes exploded wide, "what, where?"

A glimmer of gold, sunlight caught her eyes like a laser. She blinked, her body cringed as she thinned her eyes to slits, her body moved defensively. She lifted her left arm to block, something heavy struck it, dragging along her arm, a stinging pain across the top of her hand. She felt the changes in the air as it pressed against her skin, caused by her attackers' movements.

Another strike, mikoto's right hand tapped it aside. The sparkling rays of gold danced along the air. Her eyes focused, becoming HD, 1080 and sharper. A tall, slender, black form fell into focus. Another strike, she twisted her shoulders away. Dark fabric stretched tight across its body. Thin straps of hard, protective padding, on the thighs, calves, biceps and abdomen and forearms. It protected its full body. Wrapped around its head covering its eyes were protective black goggles.

"who is this?" she took a breath, her eyes giving her all the details, "frickin' mutated Spiderman…"

She caught the subtle curves of the waist, hips and squash mounds of fat on its chest.

It's a woman…" She determined, swatting another strike. " But Who is this…"

Maybe it was Emma. She had chosen to act now. She was a burden to her queen and so she would settle it. But something was wrong. It didn't feel right. Especially since the baron was here. She would be focused on him, and only him. The protection of the castle meant absolute protection. Emma wouldn't, not yet anyhow. And she wouldn't conceal herself.

Mikotos' body ignored her, shifting in a different direction. She had wanted to move left but it went right. Her attacker missed by inches. If she had gone the other direction she would've been hit.

"What the…" She ignored it for now, as she tried to identify her assailant.

Something was missing. Mikoto looked with her rust colored eyes to the attackers' hips. She smiled slightly, squeezing her eyes, "no tail…"

Emma was a Wolf, if Emma was the attacker then her tail would be exposed.

"so who is it?"

Mikoto's body burned, her skin was soaked, her breathing was labored. She was struggling and she knew it.

Her attacker was a female vampire. She thought of the speed at which Sylvia had grabbed Emma, jerking her out into the hallway.

How fast she had moved, her strength, how long could she continue this up. She had to finish it quickly or die and there was only one way.

The woman was in the air landing all those strikes. Then her foot tapped the stone crown of the railing it broke like thunder. Mikoto's eyes quickened, searching in the direction.

"Mistake!"

She realized it, she knew that moment, that half second maybe less could, would be disastrous. She struck her hand out, palm flat and fingers pointed, a slender bluish white glow expanding from the tips of her fingers. Was she too late? It takes milliseconds for her to throw electricity. It seemed like forever. Her attackers' hands were coming towards her, fingers flat, straight the edges of her sharp nails glistened.

"Not going to…" Mikoto thought twisting her hips and shoulders away from the strike, "should have stayed on the defensive…"

The light around them dimmed, a light shadow crossed her eyes, razor-sharp staring at the deadly strike coming towards her chest. Mikoto's mind raced, another attacker, a cloud crossing the sun, she laughed inside.

It was a clear blue day, no clouds. She stared at her attacker, the tips of her finger covered in the bluish white glow expanding, "come on…" Her heart raced.

Moments away from feeling the strike, her heart pressed against her chest as her throat tightened.

A large hand, long thick fingers covered with strands of light gray hair, thickening, long black claws wrapped around her attackers' wrist.

The sound of skin tearing, bones cracking and tendons snapping. Her attacker screamed. A female voice in pain. The moment felt like they both were frozen in time. Her new attacker was that quick.

The air became thick, heavy and alive as it was displaced by the new character in the fight. A face, a woman's face came into view. Long stone gray hair moved with the wind, and long jagged scar down the right side of her face, a single black eye. The other was a bright yellow, both narrowed both burned as she looked at both of them.

Like Suka, she was changing but instead of becoming human she was becoming Wolf as long thick fur filled her arms and her hands, running from her chin to her chest.

Her right hand raised like she would throw a ball, the fur thickening, fingers curled, claws glistening. The attacker struggled, pulling her hand from the viselike grip from the left hand of the Wolf. The bones cracking, the tendons tearing as her skin burst as the blood had no place to go. The air filled with the scent of blood.

"Vampire…" She heard the rough voice.

The wolf's right hand curled, her claws held like talons of a predatory bird slicing through the air. The vampire jerked its body, her hand slipped out of the wolfs' grasp, as her claws cut through the stone with ease. The pieces fell to the ground, tumbling along the stone surface at their feet. The wind filling the void from her sharp claws.

"missed her…" the wolf spoke, taking a deep breath, shaking her head, watching the attacker leap into the forest. "if I were younger…I would've gotten her…" she sighed as she spoke.

She turned to look at mikoto, who was staring, wide eyed, heart racing. She was covered in sweat, her hair a mess.

"shouldn't we…" Mikoto took a quick breath, "go after her?"

The woman grinned as her features slowly shifted back to human. She raised her arm and pointed across the stream. "this is a wolf village…" she paused. Mikoto looked over, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

The young couple she had notice earlier, looking into each other's eyes were running towards the woods. The old woman sitting by the dress shop and the man standing in the doorway of the butcher shop were giving chase. She could hear more voices yelling in the woods.

"we hunt in packs. So…." She shrugged her shoulders, reaching over gently taking Mikotos' hand. "besides…" she twisted her lips, "I'm way too old to be chasing someone that I already know where they are going…" she laughed, raising her chin towards the mountain.

"Come…" she tilted her head, looking at mikoto with a sincere gaze, "let's get something to drink. Anastasia always comes to my café..."


	41. Chapter 41

She was an older woman, her face is rough but attractive. The long scar crossed over her right eye, black as moonless night. Her left eye, the color of the sun. Her features were soft with a gentle smile. Her long flowing curly gray hair fell past her hips. She gripped mikoto's hand firmly as she chuckled shaking her head.

She sighed as she spoke, "can't believe you two…" She peaked out the corner of her left eye, burning bright like the sun. "The two of you going at it like that…" She paused, shaking her head, "in public…"

Mikoto crinkled her forehead as she looked at the older woman. She was tall like one of the royal guards, her brow tensed.

"What should have I done?" She tightened her lips, "she came at me out of the blue. Attacking me. I had to defend myself…"

"Huh?" The older woman stopped, turned her head a little, "that was nothing…" She laughed again. shaking her head.

"Then…" Mikoto looked at her with a strange look on her face, "what then?"

"I mean_" the side of her mouth curled, "you and Anastasia… The two of you_", her body shook holding her laughter in, but her eyes were laughing. " nibbling on each other, "she whispered under her breath. "But Anna wasn't resisting… So…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"No! No!" Mikoto stopped, her body tensed, "it wasn't…"

"Wasn't?!" The older woman grinned, "or was it…"

She put her opposite hand on her hip, "oh… And the little show you put on. Classic. Yelling at herself, pointing to an empty spot, wailing…" She let her laughter fly, " Oh,so dramatic… I mean…" She continued laughing, releasing mikoto's hand and bent over, holding her sides. Her long tail swinging around, "it's been so long since I've been entertained. I was waiting for the finale, but when you were interrupted…" She let out a long breath as her shoulder dropped, "but I was caught off guard also. She didn't smell like a vampire, probably wearing some sort of Wolf scent. it was a blink of an eye before I arrived. You did pretty well…" She closed her eyes, nodding her head, "your mistake was not focusing on her when her foot struck the railing. Otherwise_"

"how long dd did you say…" Mikoto interrupted, catching her breath, slowly raising her head, stunned.

"A second or two why?" She leaned her head to the left, a concerned look on her face.

It felt longer than that to mikoto. The cost of defending moving, twisting her body. Her heart jackhammering in her chest, her body drenched with sweat. She could still feel the attacks and the pain.

"I saw your fingers lighting up…" The old woman spoke, bringing her hand up as she cleared her throat, "I heard about it… Your "esper" power, "she slowly creased her brow, "I think that's what they call it?" She looked at mikoto for assurance. Mikoto nodded, then she waited for a moment then spoke, "it was taking longer than I thought, I_"

the older woman shook her head, "no it wasn't that. The fight was faster than you're used to. Humans aren't as fast as wolves or vampires. But your close but still slower…" She looked up towards the café, whispering to herself, "claiming in public…"

"Hannah…"

"Yes…" A young girl's voice answered from within the café, "grandmother…" She suddenly paused, giggling, "I mean Mistress…"

The older woman closed her eyes as she smiled, slowly shaking her head, "my granddaughter…" She blew out a breath as her face softened, "she wants to work on the other side were the tourist visit to make some money." She licked her lips, raising her eyebrows, "I could give her all she would need and more but…" She shrugged her shoulders, holding her palms out, "she wants to work…"She shook her head as she spoke, "two specials please…" She turned to mikoto, mikoto could see the pride in her eyes.

"Yes… Mistress…" Hannah spoke with a laugh. Then she started humming.

"Times have changed mikoto…" The old woman took a breath, swallowed, "let me introduce myself… My name is Helgakvioa Hundingsbara the second. But I am called Kara. It means wild, stormy one or the curly one because of my hair." She put her hands on her hip raised her head and let out a hearty laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

The café was like everything else in the village, it was made of stone. The windows,the doors rough cut out of the slabs. Two stories tall with a flat roof that hung over both levels providing shade from the afternoon sun. The tables were made of stone, with rounded edges. The veins of the mountain exposed to the sunlight. Metal café style chairs set around the stone tables. Many of the tables were large and some are small scattered around the patio. Kara and mikoto sat at a smaller roundtable close to the door.

She could hear Hannah softly humming from inside as she grabbed the back of the chair and scooted it out. She sat down, scooting closer to the table. She took a breath and then spoke, looking across the table at Kara with nervous worried eyes.

"I wasn't trying anything with Anastasia. It wasn't like that…" She quickly nodded her head wide-eyed, "really… I mean…"

Kara was making herself comfortable, a tight smile on her face. Her large Wolf ears were moving like a radar then centered on mikoto as she continued to ramble.

"You have to understand, I'm not like that…" She leaned back in her chair, taking a quick nervous breath as she closed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, "she…" quickly nodding her head, "kissed me too you know…" She unwrapped her arms, pointing at herself tapping her chest with her finger, "and I wasn't nibbling either. What does that mean? !" She grabbed the edge of the table as she leaned forward, "maybe… Maybe…" She held her chin tight, "she was nibbling on me…" Her cheeks flushed, as her eyes went wide, "I mean… No… Nothing like that… I am." She dropped her head to the table, blowing out a breath, "why me…" She moaned. She rolled her forehead over the stone, her eyes catching the veins of the mountain, polished and shining. Her mouth watered as she swallowed, her stomach twisting and turning. The butterflies growing thicker. She sat there with her head on the table rolling it back and forth listening to her breath.

Kara tilted her head, watching with a grin on her face-as mikoto rocked her head- holding her hands together, sitting them on the table.

"So, I must have imagined it…" Kara spoke, slowly lifting her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Mikoto said, her head quickly shot up from the table, her eyes were wide as saucers, "exactly…" She smiled twisting her lips, "that's what I'll tell her, great thanks!" She spoke with a desperation in her voice.

The smells of a very strong coffee flowed from the café. Mikoto creased her eyes, sniffing the air. "What's that rancid smell?" She spoke under her breath. Her throat suddenly lurched.

"Drinks are ready…" The young girl's voice greeted her, before she came through the café doorway.

Mikoto's eyes slowly opened wide as her smile went big, "you're so cute!" She fell back into her chair.

Hannah stood in the doorway, nervously balancing a small tray, with two glasses of water and two coffee cups, steam rising up. The tray looked very large compared to her petite frame. Her long blonde white hair fell just past her waist. Two large white wolf ears standing straight up, moving independently. Her long fluffy tail hanging still in the air as if trying to balance the weight.

She was dressed in a traditional serving wench uniform. Much like Gothic Lolita style maid uniforms, wearing the same type boots mikoto had borrowed from Anastasia closet.

She blushed as she nervously blinked, her eyes focused on the teetering glasses of water, the condensation slowly dripping down, the ice clinking with each unsteady movement. Her tongue slipped out, peeking between her soft lips as she glanced at mikoto.

"So cute…" Mikoto quickly spoke as she let out a loud sigh, forgetting the last few nervous moments. She watched as Hannah took a step, steady herself then took another. Mikoto's nose quivering taking in the smells, flowers, grass, lavender perfume and her nose crinkled, "rancid…" She thought to herself, "what is that?"

Hannah made it to the table, her eyes and smile were wide in accomplishment, slowly setting the tray of drinks between her grandmother and mikoto.

She smiled softly looking at her grandmother and then to mikoto. Her smile was open wide showing the long canines of a Wolf, her ears pricked straight as she spoke in a soft whisper of her voice.

"Here you go…" She grinned, "I made them myself" she spoke proudly.

Mikoto shoulders sank, as her heart thumped, her eyes shining not since Febrie had mikoto found someone so cute.

"Thank you…" Mikoto spoke, watching her as she sat the individual glasses on the table. Then held the oversized tray to her chest, her large blue eyes peering over the rounded edge of the tray. Along with her head and ears and her legs visible.

Mikoto turned in her seat to look at Hannah, her hands on her knees, with sparkling eyes. She looked at her. She couldn't help herself, she stared at them. Those large soft white ears sitting high on her head, Hannah's wolf ears, the thin hairs moved with a slight breeze, they flickered as if it tickled. Mikoto slightly nodding her head as her nostrils quivered in excitement.

"ccccan i ?." She looked into Hannah's bright blue eyes and then to her large Wolf ears.

Hannah blushed, her round cheeks pushed up by her smile. She nodded, stretching her neck as she leaned forward lowering her head. Mikoto took a moment, wiping her hands on her dress then slowly put her hands between her ears.

"Wow…!" she spoke, her lips curling into a bright smile, "so soft…"

Hannah closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. She let out a soft growl as she nuzzled against mikoto's hands and wrist, much like a cat. Mikoto softly scratched around her ears. Hannah leaned forward, her eyes still closed, a big smile on her face as she stepped forward getting closer to mikoto.

Kara grinned, shaking her head. She gently put her hand on her granddaughters back and rubbed it.

"That's enough you two…" She chuckled, "I think one is enough for you…" She sighed, as she glanced at mikoto.

"She's only 12 years old so maybe in a few years…" She spoke with a soft voice as she tilted her head as she rubbing the nape of Hannah's neck.

"What!?" Mikoto lifted her head up. Without realizing it she had placed her head against Hannah's, their faces so close the tips of their quivering noses could touch.

Both of them, blushed bright red as their hearts surged. Mikoto nervously chuckled, running her hand through her hair as she sat straight up in her chair.

Hannah looking softly at mikoto, a little grin on her face, then glanced at her grandmother, a little pout on her face.

Kara chuckled, shaking her head with a tight smile on her face, "so let's have a drink…" She spoke.

Hannah nodded, looking at the coffee cups, sitting in front of mikoto, the steam still rising up into the air. She still gripped the oversized tray to her chest, "go on… Please…" She spoke in her whisper of her voice.

Mikoto nodded, sniffing as she narrowed her eyes, "this is that rancid smell… eww."

She tried to hide the sour look on her face. She looked at Kara as her fingers wrapped around the coffee cup, lifted it up and drank the putrid smelling liquid down. She smacked her lips as her tongue ran across her mouth, nodding her approval, "very good…"

She raised her eyebrows, motion with her head for mikoto to drink. Mikoto glanced at Hannah, waiting, her face filled with anticipation. She caught mikoto's gaze, smiled and quickly nodded her head.

Mikoto brought the cup up to her lips, sniffing, nervously swallowing.

"I can do this…" She spoke, catching Hannah looking at her from the corner of her eye, then she stared at the dark, thick, tar like liquid shimmering like oil on the surface of the ocean.

"If I hold my breath…" She glanced at Hannah again, her bright blue eyes growing wider, "go on…" she nodded.

Mikoto's mouth watered, not because it smelled good. Her breath slowed so the stench would not fill her lungs. Her heart thumped nervously as she psyched herself. Her lips smacked as they resisted opening. She took the cup into her right hand and then pinched her nose with her left hand.

"Here goes!" Mikoto spoke, bringing the cup to her mouth. She felt the smooth warm rim of the coffee cup pressed against her lips then the thick, black liquid roll over her throat, it didn't flow, rolled like a ball across her tongue, down her throat. She swallowed with all her strength, quickly putting the cup down on the stone table. Then just as quickly covered her mouth.

"It's great…" She lied, her voice muffled by your hand as her fingers dug into her cheek. She nodded quickly, her face flushed, eyes watering. "really…" She looked, her eyes begging Hannah to believe her.

"Great!" Hannah's voice popped, her ears flickered.

Kara was ready to laugh but she held it in, barely. Then looked at her granddaughter, "you should make sure we have enough for the day…"

"Okay…" She spoke, her voice barely lifted in satisfaction, turned and walked quickly into the café. Mikoto watched with watery eyes and then when she was out a sight, she quickly uncovered her mouth, gasping.

Her throat retched, moving on its own, her stomach was on fire.

"That was…" She grabbed the first of two tall glasses of water and drank them, the water dripping down her chin.

"Why… Why does it burn!" mikoto spoke as she panted. Her mouth hanging open, her tongue wiggling in the air, and then quickly took another drink.

"It has some spices mixed in, it's good for waking you up, putting hair on your chest…" Kara smiled, tilting her head. She ran her hand down her throat, along the layers of thin hairs that went down to her chest, between her large breasts.

Mikoto quickly slapped her hand against her own chest, "I don't want that…" Her voice was quickly drowned by another drink. Kara laughed, "don't worry…" She raised her arm up off the table, waving it toward her as if she was shooing her away, "I am more Wolf than human so…" She blew out a breath.

Mikoto sighed in relief as the fire in her belly cool, "sorry…" She spoke a little meekly, "I drank your water…" She slowly slumped in her chair as she swallowed slowly scratching the cut on the top of her hand.


	43. Chapter 43

Mikoto watched the condensation slowly slip down the glass of water. She listened to the ice clink against the glass as it shifted. Her eyes staring at it like she could see the future, see what was going on in the castle.

Kara blew out a breath as she leaned back in her café style chair. Her ears and eyes focused on mikoto, her tail slowly dragging across the ground.

"Worried?" She broke the awkward silence.

Mikoto nodded, the ice clink as it shifted again.

"Don't Be…" Kara moved in her chair, getting a little more comfortable.

"Why…" Mikoto asked, she quickly inhaled and then slowly exhaled. She turned shifting her hips to look at Kara, "she's…"

Kara's face softened, a small smile was on her face, "she's not alone. We have 400 elder wolves around the castle, and more vampires than you can shake a stick at. All have been here since before her mother. Anastasia is different than the others. She was raised more by wolves then vampires. She easily transcends both species." Her smile grew warmer, "even the hybrids and the humans. She sees value in each. She attracts the best individuals much like herself. Wealthy, paupers, friends, wolves and vampires much like someone I've heard of…" She tilted her head, "Misaka mikoto."

Mikoto let out a soft chuckle as she looked at the ground. She held her hands in her lap, her thumb running across the wet, sticky wound. "I've never felt comfortable in a click or with certain groups. I just prefer to be a friend…" She blew out a breath through her nose.

"Well…both of you seemed pretty friendly earlier " Kara chuckled, leaned back as she closed her eyes, "I will say that you handled the coffee a lot better than she did…"

"Really…" Mikoto's voice rose up as her eyes popped as she smiled.

"Yes…" Kara nodded, "it came back up just as quickly as it went down…" She softly chuckled.

Mikoto's face began to glow as her shoulders shook, letting out a loud laugh. Then a soft breath as she finished laughing. She squeezed her wounded hand, it was starting to burn, "so she didn't…"

Kara spoke, shaking her head, "it is a Wolf coffee, brewed especially for our kind " - mikoto arched her eyebrows in surprise- " Anna refused to stop drinking it until she was able to drink it regularly." She let out a breath, a motherly look on her face.

"So…" Mikoto raised her chin, "I guess I'll have to brag…" She grinned as she glanced at the top of her left hand. She pressed her thumbs against the soft swollen red cut, a dull pain moving through her arm, "why isn't healing…" She sighed, creasing her brow, "maybe the antivenim is working…" She caught her breath.

"My, my bag…" She spoke, looking across the stone patio to the railing. Large and small chunks of stone laid across the ground but there was no bag.

"I've lost my…" She felt a panic rise in her chest as her eyes darted across the area.

"It's here…" Kara lifted it up from the ground. It was sitting next to her. The glass bottles gently tapped against each other as they shifted. Mikoto's heart slowed as her mouth watered, her stomach growled. Mikoto's cheeks blushed from embarrassment.

"Pavlov's dog…" Kara spoke, nearly laughing.

Mikoto knew the reference. A scientist had trained a dog to react to a certain situation. The dogs mouth would water under certain stimuli, the dog knew the dinner would be served.

She nodded, "yes fine…" She paused as she grinned, "the doctor told me to cut back…"

"Really…" Kara raised her eyebrows, "go on…" She spoke.

"I thought I'm supposed to drink it when I was hungry…"

Kara slowly nodded, twisting her lips, "so every day you were…"

"Yes…" Mikoto spoke as she nodded, her shoulders rose and fell with a sigh, "it has the antivenim in it… So I really don't see the harm but…"

Kara's face tensed, a low growl rose from her throat, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Mikoto, you are like any other child with medicine. A lot in the beginning and then when you feel better you stop. Instead of listening to the doctors you do more bad than good. Did they tell you how to take it?" She tilted her head, the same intense expression on her face.

"No… Not really…" She took a breath, pressed her palms against her ever-growing painful cut, "not about every four days… I just…"

"It was their fault…" Kara took a very loud breath and blew it out, "want me to tell you about the cure…" She slowly opened her eyes. Her left eye, black as night, glistened. Her right one yellow as the sun shined.

Mikoto slowly nodded, drawn to her.

"The cure is to accept it. Stop this nonsense…" She continued, "you are not bitten out of malice…"

"But I didn't want this, I don't know if I_" mikoto spoke almost pleading.

Kara interrupted, continuing to speak, "I am very old, I have never heard or seen anyone deny the gift that you have received." She quickly raised her hand to stop mikoto from interrupting, "what will change… I ask you…" She spoke, "answer with no fear in your voice, "she waited for mikoto's answer.

Mikoto looked at her blinking nervously. Her body trembled, the hints of tears filled her eyes.

"Tell me… What changes…" Kara asked her again.

Mikoto's lips trembled, her throat tremored as she answered, "I might hurt my friends…" The words tumbled from her mouth, "I don't want to hurt them…" She squeezed her eyes tight as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Then accept it…" Kara spoke in a soft voice. "Right now you're fighting with yourself. You are pitting the vampire side, the royal blood against your human side. You're using poison to try to destroy, something that is not meant to be destroyed. One moment everything is great and then there's lots of pain right…"

Mikoto nodded, dropping her head down. She wiped a few tears away with her left hand.

"I am not someone who will pat you on the head and tell you it will be fine. I am too old for that…" Kara continued as she swallowed, "yes you could attack your friends, especially now while you are fighting yourself but you've seen the other vampires. Their benefactors, family, friends. You have been watching too many vampire movies… Do you know what we call them?" She chuckled.

Mikoto shook her head, sniffling, watching her tears fall onto her hands.

"Comedies…" She leaned forward slowly nodding, "we call them comedies, mikoto."

"Hannah…" Kara quickly spoke, leaning forward she reached out putting her hand on mikoto shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Another cup…"

"No!" Mikoto quickly raised her head, her eyes were wide in fear as her heart stopped and she squeezed her hand tighter.

"Not for you…" Kara grinned, "for another…"

She fell back into her chair, "if all you fear is attacking your friends, family then just accept it. That all depends on who you are mikoto…" She paused, looking at mikoto, staring at her hands, her thumb pressing hard against the ever-growing painful wound. The swollen dark red edge slowly becoming black.

"Who are you mikoto…" She listened to the words ringing inside her head.


	44. Chapter 44

She thought it over, running the phrase through her mind, shaking her head slowly as her eyes followed a drip of condensation snaking its way down the glass. The Water glass was empty, the ice cubes were glistening slowly melting away. Another had told her to accept it. Anastasia's words ringing in her ears and now Karas'. She glanced at Kara, she was looking over her shoulder saying something to Hannah. She was still inside the café. Their conversation seemed 1000 miles away. The ice cubes shifted, the clanking sound interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes shifted catching an ice cube tilting over and falling to the bottom of the glass. She listened to the splash as it fell into the shallow water.

"I am Misaka mikoto…" She spoke inside her head. When I was little I could create random sparks by putting my fingers together. A level I when I arrived in Academy city. I studied, I struggled and I fought my way to a level V, slowly increasing my rank to three. I have friends, Kuroko, Ruiko and Uiharu. i was bitten by not one but two vampires. And I survived. My body has changed, my five senses have developed exponentially, my eyesight, sense of smell, taste, and hearing. But why am I having so much trouble now. One moment I'm on top of the world the next I'm falling over the edge." She swallowed as her throat became dry. She eyed the glass, the water catching the light, reflecting the rainbow of colors across the ice.

The echo of her heart beating in her ears, her body was beginning to warm as she slowly squeezed her hand.

Her hands were trembling as she dragged her thumb across the wet, sticky wound and the pain ratcheted upper arm. "Why is this… And why can't I focus…" She blew out a nervous breath, biting her lower lip, "I can't…"

She quickly raised her head, her eyes looking in the direction of the sound of boots crunching along the cobblestone street and the soft sound of someone humming. Her nose quivered as she sniffed, "that rancid smell…"

She looked across the table, two empty coffee cups sitting reflecting the light, the inside stained dark brown. She ran her tongue slowly across the roof of her mouth, remembering the foul taste. Her throat slowly burning as bile rose up from her stomach. She squeezed her hand even tighter, "why can't I focus…"

"Hey…" She heard a familiar voice, "mikoto…" She quickly looked up, "who is that…"

"Kara!" the voice continued.

It was Sylvia, she was yelling cheerfully as she rounded the corner, heading towards the café. Her long brown hair was a mess, her face had a few scratches but they were slowly healing. Her uniform was ruffled, the fabric torn, it was dirty looking like she had been in a fight.

She laughed as she nodded, her big smile, long fangs glistening told them everything.

There had been a big fight in the castle.

Mikoto's heart jumped as she slowly opened her mouth, thinking about Anastasia, "is she…"

She squeezed her hand harder, twisting her fingers together. She flinched, ignoring the pain, "what happened?" Her voice cracked.

Sylvia closed her eyes still wearing the big grin on her face.

"Let me tell you…" She spoke as she nodded her head with each word, then started to explain.

One of the Baron's aides tried to casually stroll into the royal chambers. The very same wing that Anastasia and mikoto were staying. But one of the royal guards more than happily assisted her in going the opposite direction.

"With her fist!" Sylvia raised her voice as she chuckled. "By the time the vampire's body hit the wall. The royal guard was on her, so was the other."

She looked at Kara and then to mikoto, it was obvious that she was having a good time telling the story, "the other two aides joined in. Now, not to say the royal guards, all of them shewolves by the way…" She winked at mikoto, "needed help…" She chuckled again, "they didn't…" She shrugged her shoulders, "but…" She exhaled, putting her hands on her hips and then her voice changed, then the fun chilled.

"The Baron had slipped into the hallway_"

"what!?" Kara interrupted, growling as she slapped the stone table, quickly getting up from her seat, "what do you…"

"Now, Now" Sylvia moved her hand up and down, trying to soothe her, "it was no problem…"

"Go on…" Kara glared as her voice deepened. Her breathing aggravated at the thought of the Baron near the royal chambers. Sylvia waited till she was calm, nodding her head to see if it was okay to speak.

Kara closed her eyes tight, waving her hand in a go-ahead motion, "and…"

Sylvia took a breath, leaned forward, "Suka and Misha came out of the shadows…" She paused a very long slow smile appeared on her face, "his body didn't hit the ground until it hit the wall on the other side of the fire pit." The fire pit room was the massive room that was before the royal chambers.

" Those that saw his body tumbling through the air claimed if he had been a little lower he would've burned to death.

Kara let out a soft sigh, grinning, "and…"

"And… You know what else is beyond those shadows…" She tilted her head, looking at mikoto with an ask me expression.

Mikoto swallowed, her throat dry as little beads of sweat pilled on her upper lip, "what is?" She glanced at Kara then back at Sylvia.

"Glad you asked…" Sylvia's eyes widened, laughing, " more elder wolves… About oh I don't know 30 or more…" She tapped her lips, enjoying the moment. She let out a breath as she twisted her lips, the shine on her eyes faded.

But…" She slowly lowered her chin. "By the time they were on top of him, he was on his feet doing that little…" She raised her arms up, hands open, fingers wide, "that little force field thingy that he can do…"

"Force field…" Mikoto cocked her head, "how… I mean he's a vampire right…" She quickly looked at the both of them, pressing against the wound on top of her hand.

"Wait!" Sylvia quickly spoke, bringing her hands forward to stop Kara from answering. Kara curled her lips into annoyed smile, "go on… I know you want to tell it…"

"Damn right…" She quickly spoke, her mouth open wide, her fangs catching the light. "They kept pounding on him, all of them…" She raised her head into the air, "it was like…" She tried to speak as she laughed till she couldn't breathe, "he kept bouncing off the wall like a little ball… Boiing Boing… They were going to keep it up until he was knocked out, our finally dropped that little force field thingy…"

She waved her hands in the air. Then dropped her hands to her knees as she bent over, "you tell it…" She struggled to speak, "please!" She screamed, as she shook her head, "Boing Boing!"

Kara could only shake her head. Sylvia laughing so hard trying to catch her breath. her face turning different shades of red. " I think I might pee myself…"

Kara took a breath, mikoto could see her holding, hiding the laughter struggling to escape. She bit her lower lip hard. Her eyes glistening as the tears started to well.

"You see…" She took a very slow deep breath, letting the words out, "the older a vampire gets. The stronger they get. They can also develop powers, like the Esper's, like yourself. Powers like a little force field. It plays off the increase mana he has from a long life and from the lives he is taken over time."

Mikoto caught her breath as her eyes widened, "you mean…"

Kara nodded, "lots of feeding not like here…" She nodded as she slowly swallowed, "it increases strength, speed, recovery they can even do things like force fields, shimmering, but it takes a whole lot of effort…" She leaned back in her chair, "he is old, very old but…" She licked her lips, narrowing her eyes, "they can't hold it that long or it will drain them, they will then collapse and then they are vulnerable… So…" She let out a little laugh, "you just pretend that they are a ball and slap them around…"

Mikoto was listening slowly nodding her head, then quickly looked over to Sylvia as she slapped the table still laughing. " I think I did?!"

Mikoto nervously chuckled as she glanced down at her hands, watching them shake. Her body was beginning to trembled. The pain in her hand was gone. she bit her lip, pinching her skin. She couldn't feel her arm, she couldn't feel anything.

"Oh hell no!" She heard Sylvia yell.


	45. Chapter 45

She quickly looked up, jamming her thumb along the gash across the top of her hand. Sylvia was shaking her head with her eyes half closed, pointing at the coffee cup sitting on the table. Her arm raised her fingers pointing at Hannah.

She had brought another coffee cup and set it on the table. The tray still looking oversized held tight against her chest. She was looking up at Sylvia with her eyes sparkling, a big smile on her face and her ears were pricked in anticipation.

Mikoto remembered Kara calling out for Hannah to bring another cup of coffee. She must've heard Sylvia walking to the café. Kara was grinning watching the two of them. Sylvia shaking her head, Hannah was nodding.

"I am not touching that… That…" She quickly jammed her finger towards the coffee cup, a sour look came across her face, "no, no…" She quickly shook her head.

"Please…" Hannah's voice barely above a whisper, her lips spread into a large smile.

"She just made it fresh…" Kara spoke, a sly grin on her face, tilting her head to the left as her ears flickered.

Sylvia quickly pointed at Kara, squinting her right eye, "don't you even get involved old Wolf…"

Mikoto's eyes went wide as she bit her lip, "is she being serious?" The thought ran through her head.

Kara still wearing a mischievous grin, shook her head as she closed her eyes, "fine, fine… You two just talk…" She waved her off.

Hannah raised her eyebrows, her blue eyes sparkling, her lips were soft, "pleasssseee…" She drew the word slowly across her lips as she slowly nodded her head, "pleassssee.." she continued pleading.

She did her best to look even cuter

Sylvia slowly raised her chin in defiance, shaking her head, "I said…"

"Please…" Hannah quickly interrupted, her little girl voice slowly changing as she let out a low growl. Mikoto quickly blinked her eyes dismay, "what was that…" She chuckled to herself.

Hannah's eyes narrowed, her lips slowly spread exposing her long canines, her nose crinkled as her long white ears laid-back against her head, "drink it…" Her voice sounded rough. Mikoto could see flashes of her long white tail whipping in the air.

Sylvia slowly tilted her head, her eyes glaring as she slowly opened her mouth exposing her fangs. They slipped past over her lower lip, putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen…" She raised her eyelids looking even fiercer, "little Wolf…" She paused, a very slight smile on her lips, "I kicked your mother's ass today… I don't mind keeping it in the family and I'll put you over my knee just as fast…"

"Mother." Mikoto spoke, looking at Hannah. Her head hanging over the tray, as it was pressed against her chest, her finger squeezing the edges, her nails were growing. She flared her lips, showing rows of sharp Wolf teeth glistening. Her blue eyes sharpened, large ears laid-back against her head.

"Emma's daughter…" Mikoto finally noticed the resemblance. The same Emma who had "Talked" to her earlier in the day. The same Emma who had referred to her as a burden, something off about you. A chill ran across her body, remembering the conversation.

Hannah quickly shifted her gaze for only a moment catching mikoto looking at her, her cheeks quickly blushed, a quick smile and then she glared at Sylvia, "drink… Now…"

Then just as quickly her face went soft and looked oh so cute. She slowly licked her lips and they puckered, "please…" She slowly lowered her head, her large eyes looking, begging, at Sylvia.

Sylvia quickly took a breath as she widened her eyes, her oh so small smile grew even larger as she let out a laugh.

"Which is it…" She spoke, but mikoto could see her shoulders trembling holding in the laughter. She closed her eyes and lifted her arm and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "That oh so cute begging look that you seem to be practicing on or that little snarling thing…" She finished talking, shifting her hips.

Hannah's face popped as her eyes open wide, smiling, "please…" Her voice was just a soft as a whisper.

"Dammit…" Sylvia spoke, blowing out annoyed breath, knowing that she was going to drink. "Look, you have juice, you have sodas, you have water, you even have coffee," she took a breath, "you have them all but you bring out that, that stuff…" She quickly pointed to the brown liquid filled coffee cup, sitting between them, "I will even drink a café mocha triple shot without foam, which by the way you even know how to make, so don't even try to… You know…" Her shoulders fell as she released another breath.

Hannah was still looking at Sylvia with her best, I look really cute look with my ears and tail, waiting for Sylvia as she very slowly nodded her head.

"Yes…I will drink this " Sylvia raised her voice, "but only if you promise me…"

Hannah quickly leaned forward, hanging on every word as her ears pricked tight, slowly nodding her head. "That you will never make this for me again…" She leaned forward as she stared into Hannah's bright blue eyes. "Promise…" Sylvia finished. She reached out putting her hand on Hannah's shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze as she tilted her head, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hannah slowly twisted her lips as she thought and then her smile brightened, like a cloud passing by the sun, nodding her head in agreement, "okay…" She whispered.

A sense of relief filled Sylvia's face as she let out a thank the gods. She blew out a breath as she reached over taking the coffee cup in her hand. The thick brown liquid shimmering rolling around the inside the cup.

"Great…" She spoke with a sarcastic tone as her face soured, her nostrils quivering, taking in the foul scent. "You know mikoto…" She spoke her eyes staring at her reflection in the thick brown oil. "The secret to drinking this foul brew is to sip it…" She let out a chuckle, bringing it to her lips.

The table shook and rocked, Sylvia's eyes opened wide in surprise, filled with fear. "What the hell!"

The cup slipped, tumbling from her hand as the dark black liquid spilled out into the air, across the table.

"Mikoto!"


	46. Chapter 46

The cup slipped, tumbling from her hand as the dark black liquid spilled out into the air, across the table.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto's body was shaking, her left hand gripping the rounded edge of the table, her right hand overlapping squeezing her fingers tight. Her body was seizing, sharp tremors ripped through her muscles. The urge to scream stuck in her throat, her mouth couldn't, wouldn't open. Her vision was blurry as tears flowed from her eyes, down her cheeks mixing with the blood dripping from her mouth. Her fangs had pierced her lips. Her chest and ribs frozen, crushing her lungs, straining to breathe.

Without hesitating, Kara and Sylvia quickly moved to her side. She could see the worry in their eyes. Kara reaching for her first, grabbing her wrist.

"What are you…" Sylvia quickly spoke, looking into mikoto's eyes, "mikoto…" Her voice was distant, a million miles away.

"mikoto!" She screamed, her face so close she could feel her warm, wet breath across her cheeks. She could see Hannah, standing still, her hands clutched held tightly against her chest. Her bright blue eyes filled with worried, overflowing with tears.

The voices and their actions distant. Her body racked with pain, her muscles seized, her face frozen.

Kara struggled to separate her hands, "dammit!", her fingers fumbling with mikoto's hands trying to slip underneath for leverage, "I might have to break her wrist…" She spoke through gritted teeth.

Sylvia's eyes filled with concern squeezed her brow. She grabbed mikoto beneath her breasts, "shit!"

She turned her head looking at Kara, finally ripping mikoto's hands apart with a cracking, crunch of breaking fingers.

"She's not breathing…" Sylvia gazed back at mikoto, "breathe… Mikoto breathe…"

"I can't!" Mikoto screamed but no one heard, "it hurts!"

Kara's face told mikoto it was bad. The smell was rancid, of decay all of them turning their heads in disgust. They looked at the wound, wet and glistening, across her hand slowly growing larger. The skin around the wound turning black, purple. the flesh was rotting. Her veins were turning black, spidering up her arm, her hand already covered.

Kara took a breath, becoming very quiet, her eyes and face became calm, "Hannah…" She paused, her eyes focusing on the wound, "go in to the back room, get the dark green bottle and bring it here…" She spoke in a clear concise voice.

She looked at mikoto softly and spoke, "I know you can hear me…" She slowly released a breath and blew across mikoto's face. Mikoto's nose quivered and for a moment she forgot the pain.

"I can't move! it hurts, I can't breathe!" She yelled inside her head as the tears fell from her eyes.

"You know what it is…" Sylvia's voice cracked as she spoke, Kara slowly nodded, "this is my fault…"

Sylvia's eyes suddenly widened, and her mouth dropped open, "why…"

"I should have noticed during the fight," she spoke, as she kneeled next to mikoto, rolling up the sleeve of mikoto's shirt. Then tore it off. Her long thin arm expose, her veins running up her arm slowly turning black.

"You were scratched?" She raised her eyebrows looking at mikoto.

"Yes!" Mikoto screamed.

Kara quickly wrapped her fingers around the top of mikoto's arm, her forefinger and thumb nail sliced through her skin, "I know it hurts, bear with it…" Kara spoke, slowly nodding her head.

"She's been poison from her attacker…"

"What! When !" Sylvia yelled, trying to squeeze then release mikoto's ribs, hoping she was helping her to breathe.

"Earlier… After Anna had gone to the castle…" Kara spoke, using the torn sleeve to make a tourniquet above the deep cut. She told Sylvia about the attack and then the escape.

Sylvia hanging on every word.

"But who…" She spoke, looking at Kara as she finished tying the sleeve around mikoto's upper arm.

"All three of the Baron's aides were in the fight in the castle…" Sylvia quickly spoke, her eyes are starting to glow, "how could another…"

Kara growled, "if I had known I would've given chase…" She quickly shook her head as she closed her eyes, "mikoto wanted to… But this is my fault…"

Mikoto's body was shaking beyond her control, her skin was on fire as her muscles seized and her lungs screamed for breath, "four… He has four…"

She remembered the fight in the hallway. Suka, Misha, his aides, the door slowly opening, the sweaty naked girl with a large gold ring on her finger standing with the other in the room. The other walking towards her, slowly closing the door.

"Four!"

She heard Hannah's soft whisper of a voice as she stood by her grandmother holding the long slender green bottle, herbs suspended in a liquid shining in the sun.

Kara gave out a soft smile as she nodded, taking the bottle setting it on the table. Then she took one of the water glasses, tipping it over spilling out the remaining water. She took the long slender green bottle up to her mouth. Using her teeth, She pulled the cork out. Kara's head jerked as it popped open. She poured a generous amount filling the glass. Using the brown apron that hung around her waist, she soaked the corners and applied it across the open wound, up her arm and to the deep cut that she had made around her upper arm. Her skin felt like she was on fire, slowly cooled. The open wound sizzled like peroxide.

Sylvia cupped mikoto's jaw, spreading her lips apart, trying to force her mouth open. "I can't get her mouth open…"

She gripped mikoto's mouth tightly, holding her shaking head. She slipped her fingers between Mikoto's lips exposing her clenched teeth, her long fangs stained with her own blood. Sylvia ran her nails along the porcelain grooves of her teeth hoping to pry her mouth open.

"Break her jaw!" Kara quickly spoke as she held the glass of what was hopefully the cure.

"Break it?" Sylvia's voice cracked, her worried, determine eyes glared at Kara and then back to mikoto, "but…"

"No buts" Kara quickly shook her head, bringing the glass close to them, "look…"

She jerked her head towards mikoto's shaking hand. Her twisted broken fingers twitched and cracked repairing themselves. Sylvia quickly nodded, "she may have a problem with being a vampire but right now it comes in handy…"

She held mikoto's lower jaw tight with her hand, the other across her nose and cheek. Mikoto's wet eyes filled with fear and nervousness, staring as Sylvia tensed her jaw, narrowing her eyes looking at mikoto, "I am not sorry mikoto…"

She raised her eyebrow then quickly shifted her arms, one pulling one pushing and a loud crack filled the air.

"aaaaahhhhh!" Mikoto screamed inside her head. Her whole body tensed as her jaw cracked then broke and separated from her skull.

Sylvia quickly slipped her fingers into mikoto's mouth, over her tongue, holding it open as it shook like rubber. Kara tipping the glass and poured the liquid into her mouth.

The liquid splashed and spilled and fell across their hands and down her throat. She choked and coughed as a slipped past her throat to her stomach. Sylvia pushing her jaw close, covering her mouth sealing it tight.

Then mikoto's arm shot up, her hands gripping Sylvia's wrist yanking it free from her face.

Mikoto screamed, a horrifying high-pitched scream as her throat went raw. The tears fell from her red wet eyes. She quickly inhaled, like someone struggling, drowning in the ocean, one more breath. A deep hungry hallow gasp as the air rushed back into her lungs. She held it afraid it would be her last then exhaled a wet breath. The deep red color of her face slowly faded. Mikoto's color slowly returned to normal. Then she collapsed, her head hitting the table. She laid there, her breathing soft and normal.

Sylvia creased her nose as she sniffed, "what did this and what is that ?"

"The poison is from a spider, "she spoke as her face became even softer and her touch even more gentle, "these are herbs, spices a little vinegar etc. it's a cure from a very very long time ago." She raised her eyes, looking at Sylvia with a slight smirk on her face.

"Only someone very old would know this…" She nodded, "it affects only vampires…" She let out a soft chuckle.

"Is Anna in danger?" Sylvia kneeling next to mikoto her hands resting on her thighs.

"Possible…" Kara dropped the cloth into the water glass, "depends on…"

"On…" Sylvia spoke raising her chin. She watched Kara slowly wiping the liquid along Mikotos arm.

"If someone knew mikoto was going to be here or not…"

Sylvia slowly took a breath as her shoulders fell, her eyes telling them the answer.

She spoke, "no one did… She didn't decide until yesterday…" Then she looked at mikoto, her face wet from sweat, her eyes opened, glazed and tired. Sylvia's eyes softened, reached up with her hand, cupping Mikoto's cheek, "we need to get to the castle…" She slowly tilted her head, looking in the mikoto's eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Kara and Sylvia helped her to her feet, her lips barely opened as she tried to speak.

"FFFou..." She tried with each breath weaker than the other.

"Mikoto…" Sylvia spoke as she slowly bent over in front of her, Kara guiding her to Sylvia's back.

Mikoto fell against her, her arms hanging over Sylvia's shoulders, her body laying limp.

"Secure her arms… Please…" Sylvia shifted her weight, moving her shoulders back and forth as she got comfortable.

"I'll head to the mountain…" She nodded taking a deep breath as Hannah guided mikoto's arms around Sylvia's chest then wrapped the clean towel around them.

"That should hold…" Hannah whispered softly, looking nervously at mikoto.

Sylvia reached down, grabbing mikoto's legs and stood up, adjusting until she was comfortable and then nodded.

Kara spoke, wiping her hands off with the towel, "she should be fine after a few hours… Should be tired, very tired. Her body has been through the ringer…" She blew out a breath as she looked around the patio. She could see people starting to gather around wondering what had happened.

"What are you?" Sylvia took a few steps, turned slightly looking at Kara. Hannah was busy cleaning up the mess. Kara started to undress herself, her features were already changing, becoming more wolflike.

"I need to tell the Council…" Kara growled, "a possible assassination attempt maybe another…" Her body grew larger, her eyes and ears shifted. Her face became longer slowly growing outward as a muzzle formed, her jaws widened. " She is a guest of Anastasia. We have already failed to protect her." she let out a very loud breath, a deep growl filled her throat.

Hannah took a few steps back, watching her grandmother become a Wolf. Mikoto tired eyes blinked slowly as she slowly tilted her head watching the transformation.

Kara was larger than the other wolves, her fur a shadowy gray from nose to tail. Her claws clicked against the stone as she walked towards them. She narrowed her black and yellow eyes sniffing the both of them as her ears lowered, "I'm very sorry mikoto I should've seen it…"

She brushed her black nose against mikoto. The warmth of her breath flow through her hair. Mikoto tried but couldn't, her strength was lost. She swallowed slowly but her mouth was dry and her lips were chapped, slowly separated, "fffffou..." She struggled to speak.

Kara leapt over the patio into the forest and then disappeared into the shadows.

Sylvia nodded her head goodbye to Hannah then turned and started running through the small crowd that had gathered. Hannah took a breath walked over to the crowd and informed them what happened.

Mikoto could feel her body bouncing, jerking with each step. Sylvia holding her tight moving quickly across the cobblestone.

"Hold on!"

Sylvia spoke, her right foot tapped the ground and she felt the sudden rush of wind. Mikoto's vision was blurred, jerky but she could feel the wind blowing across her face. Her nostrils quivering catching the smells. She could smell Sylvia, the shampoo she used. Mikoto lazily grinned thinking about it. Vampires using shampoo sounded so funny at the time. The sweat and the blood from the earlier fight, the smell of the woods the dirt and the stone.

A sudden stop then a jerk as she hit the ground near the forest. The sounds of the leaves brushing against each other, the limbs bending. The softness of Sylvia's long brown hair brushing across her face. She heard the branches, breaking, leaves ripping.

"Sorry…" Sylvia chuckled.

The sound of a tree creaking, bending and up they went. Sylvia laughed again, "thank the gods for old forests, anything smaller and whoops…"

She felt Sylvia back shake as she laughed and then the feeling of a rapid descent, then her body jerked, Sylvia tightened her grip.

"That was rough…" She adjusted her grip. Mikoto slowly opened her eyes, barely slits but she could tell where they were. They were at the entrance to the mountain. The same entrance Anastasia and herself had used.

Sylvia was twisting her body adjusting the towel wrapped around her, "if you like you could grab my breasts," Sylvia chuckled then quickly answered herself, "why Sylvia… You're so naughty…" She answered back, "those firm perky breast are more than a handful I might slipped…" She continued moving her shoulders as she looked up the mountain face.

"What are you…" Mikoto struggled to speak.

"You're awake…" Sylvia's eyes widened in surprise as she let out a breath, "whoops!"

"Thank the gods…" Sylvia spoke as her cheeks blushed, turning her head to look at mikoto.

"You don't look so good…" She quickly grinned.

Mikoto took a very slow breath, opening her eyes as much she could. Her unfocused vision looked past Sylvia.

"You're not so pretty yourself…" Her voice softened, the ends of her lips tried to curled, "Sylvia…" She let out a soft breath, "and what's with grabbing your breasts…" Her lips finally made a small smile.

"Well…" Sylvia smiled, "I've been in fights today you know… Matter of fact two of them…" She cleared her throat, "the elevators fast but I don't have the key for the express." She shrugged her shoulders as she closed her eyes, "so…" She again adjusted her grip on mikoto, "I need you to wrapped her legs around me…" She let out a quick laugh, "and squeeze…"

Mikoto slowly shook her head, "Kuroko…" She whispered, "pervert…"

It took a moment for mikoto to find the strength to wrapped her legs around Sylvia's waist and across her feet.

"There…" She barely spoke.

"Good enough… Now…" Sylvia bent her knees lowering her body, "I hope you're not afraid of heights…"

Mikoto's body felt the sudden acceleration as gravity fought to keep her on the ground. Then the sound of rocks cracking and falling, small pieces striking her face, her legs and then falling to the ground.

Sylvia had leapt up high into the air, then quickly reached out and slammed her hands against the rock surface, her nails driving into the stone. Her fingers broke under the pressure and then quickly healed. The tips of her boots, the thick soles pushed against the stone as they moved up the mountain.

"Fuck…" Sylvia clenched her teeth, "it's been a while since I've climbed the mountain…"

The smell of blood wafted in the air, staining the rocks.

Mikoto's nose sniffing, Sylvia chuckled feeling it move against her neck, "you're more vampires than you think, if you have to, go ahead and bite…"

Sylvia's motions became mechanical. She held tight with one hand as the other rose higher, her fingers cracking and breaking the stone, her legs pushing them up. Then a few moments later they were there.

"There we go…" She grabbed the edge of the cut out window, the outside corridor along the mountain, lifting the both of them up and over into the hallway.

She stayed on all fours, breathing heavy with sweat dripping from her face, her fingers stained dark slowly healed.

"Nice…" She whispered as she reached up to the towel that held mikoto's arms together and loosened it.

Mikoto slowly slipped off Sylvia's back and onto the ground, looking up to the stone ceiling.

She looked asleep, a painful grimace on her face as she struggled. Her body was tired but it was recovering, her dry lips were trembling.

"The Baron has ffffou.." Then she faded.

She strained and struggled to lift herself up off the cool stone surface. She wished she could lay against it for a while. The surface cool against her cheek and hands. Her body was still hot, wet with perspiration, damping her clothing. Her matted hair clung to her head. Her dry lips kissing the surface but she couldn't get up. Her legs and arms shaking. Sylvia stood over mikoto as she slipped her hands underneath her and gently lifted her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke, moving her slowly over to the wall, "I know it felt good but we're in a hurry…"

She leaned mikoto against the wall, mikoto barely nodding, her eyes glazed half lidded struggling not to close.

A gust of wind blew through the corridor, the breeze felt good against her wet lips, as her skirt fluttered and Sylvia chuckled.

"Shorts!"

Mikoto weakly chuckled.

She heard the sound of the stone moving against stone, the rushing of even cooler air. Mikoto skin chilled as a small hairs rose up on her arms and neck.

"Lean forward…"

Sylvia placed her back to mikoto's front then kneeled, as mikoto slumped forward. Sylvia's hands gripped the back of her thighs, Mikoto could feel her fingers tightened.

"Hold your hands together…" Sylvia spoke over her shoulder. Mikoto's face was flushed shining from perspiration as she nodded. She slowly brought her hands forward around Sylvia's waist and then intertwined her fingers.

"Good…" Sylvia spoke with a soft voice.

Mikoto's body bounced a little as Sylvia adjusted her grip and then the disappeared into the mountain.


	48. Chapter 48

The air was colder, even gentle across mikoto's face as they ran through the hallways. Mikoto's tired breath took in the smells of the mountain. There was the hint of fire everywhere, she remembered the fire pit before the royal chambers, the familiar smells of the forest, musty and wild and the aroma of food. She recognized the area from the smells, that they were going through. This is where Suka and Misha and the Baron's aides fought. When Sylvia protected her. The smells of sweat, blood and broken stone still hung in the air. The ground littered with pieces of rock, dark stains from dried blood.

She moved her chin, laying her cheek on Sylvia's shoulder. Her tired, narrowed eyes watching the hallway jerking with each step then slowly changed. She tensed her eyebrows, creasing her eyes.

A distant sound, a voice growing louder, yelling. She could feel the anger and even the distain in her voice. A male voice trying to drown her out.

"Anastasia…" She whispered.

Sylvia slowly nodded as they continue to run.

"She's really pissed…" She paused, slowing down as the voice raged, "I haven't seen her this mad… Ever…"

Mikoto felt her legs slowly fall, her boots touching the ground.

"Shhhh..." Sylvia whispered as mikoto released her grip.

Sylvia helped her to the wall, chills overwhelmed her body as the cold of the stone filtered through her blouse. she taped mikoto's cheek. Mikoto raised her chin, her eyes still tired and glazed.

"We're at the back of the stone chambers…" Sylvia slowly nodded her head as she looked into mikoto's eyes for recognition.

Mikoto nodded, "the stone throne room…" She spoke in a very distant voice.

"Yes…" Sylvia spoke, then blew out a breath with a worried look in her eyes.

The stone throne room was the room that mikoto felt Anastasia best fitted. It was a massive cavern, large oil lamps burned, the black smoke snaking its way up into the inky blackness of the cavern. Two large stone thrones at the head of the cavern. Two large portraits floated against the wall. The aged faded portrait of her father. The fresh brightly colored glowing image of her mother hung above the throne that Anastasia would sit.

Anastasia's voice was thundering through the air. Her royal authority, which she had shown mikoto earlier, flowed across the air in waves forcing them to their knees. But mikoto could feel something else, a malice laced each wave.

"Anastasia…" Mikoto whispered, rolling across the stonewall to her belly, her arms pushing her away. She dragged her feet as she moved towards the open doorway. Anastasia's words were like thunderous waves crashing against the rocks.

She stood near the cut out door, her left hand on the edge, her fingers gripping the stone surface, leaning her head against the corner. Mikoto could feel wave after wave flow across the side of her face, the strands of her damp hair slowly moved across her head. She swallowed opening her mouth a little, taking in the cool air into her throat, raised her head and opened her rust colored eyes.

She braced herself with her right hand as she stepped into the doorway nearly falling over. Anastasia's authority mixed with a deep dark malice roll over her body. Her heart slammed against her chest. Her breath shortened as her tired glazed eyes slowly opened wide as she looked across the large cavern at Anastasia.

Anastasia was standing on her throne, enraged. Her right hand was gripping the arm of the throne, her nails cutting large grooves into the stone. Her left arm raised, her fingers pointing accusingly.

She was surrounded by large wolves, their coats moving with the waves of rage, their heads lowered all eyes glaring. Among them tall strong women standing in their mix, their eyes narrowed, their long Wolf ears pricked tight, weapons in their hands.

"Shewolves…" Mikoto spoke as she took a shuddered breath.

Around the cavern vampires dressed in black leather uniforms knelt with their heads bowed, their red eyes raised waiting for the command.

In the center of the mass, in front of Anastasia. The three aides, dressed in Gothic maid uniforms, black in color trimmed with white, prostrated on the ground. Their faces buried against the stone floor. She could see their body shaking in fear.

He stood behind his aides, with knees bending as his body tried to resist. He was yelling, his arms bent, his right hand ball into a fist, his left arm raised, his finger spread wide. The air seemed the wobble then disappear behind him, like a river current moving around large stones rising above the water.

"That's a force field…" Mikoto's body slumped against the edge of the door.

"No!" The air burst with rage with each word Anastasia spoke.

"No Male is allowed inside the royal chambers…" She growled as the air resonated, becoming a weapon for her to use at her will.

"Never!" She gripped the arm of the Royal throne, crackling small fissures spider webbing along the stone.

"I am royalty…" The Baron screamed, the veins in his neck raised as his body shook with rage, "I am allowed anywhere…" His back bent as wave after painful wave roll over his force field.

"No male…" Anastasia growled, taking a step forward, her hand refusing to let go the arm of throne.

"Except for my father, and he only once…" She paused taking a deep breath. The word father brought the taste of bile, burning the back of her throat, "only then when he was called by my mother…"

"By the rights of my royal lineage." The Baron raised his voice, determined to be heard, "by the rights of my birth…"

The air exploded, becoming heavy, hot like a furnace. Anastasia raised her chin, her eyes black like the abyss. She slowly straightened her back, raised her arm, fist clenched slamming it down on the right arm of the throne. The edge exploded, stones filled the air, like bullets hitting the walls striking the force field. The wolves quickly lowered their heads, closing her eyes but never flinched.

Her eyes black as the abyss burned, her nails grew. She opened her mouth, flaring her lips as her fangs slipped past her lower teeth over her lower lip.

"Mikoto?!"

Mikoto was watching, glued to the vision of Anastasia. The same young woman that she had walked with, talked with and yes, her cheeks blushed, kissed. She felt drawn to her, the waves rolling over her like a lover's caress bringing her to her, calling her. Not like the others cowering bending to her will.

"Mikoto?!"

No matter how she tried, no matter how weak she felt. She wanted to be next to her now. She took a slow step forward.

"Mikoto?!"

"mikoto?!"

She felt something grab her ankle. She looked down her face creased.

Sylvia was holding mikoto's ankle, "no!" She spoke.

She was kneeling, one knee touching the ground, her head bowed. She turned her head looking at mikoto shaking her head, "no!"

"But…" She whispered in her tired breath, "I think she needs…"

"Not now please… Not now…" Sylvia slowly struggled to stand and then quickly pushed herself into mikoto and moved around the corner.

Sylvia held mikoto tight, as she breathed heavy. Her own body tired as she fought against her queens will. She was able to resist her queens will because she had no ill intent against her queen. She was able to overcome. She needed to help or protect the Queen's interest.

"Let's go…" She gently stroked mikoto's hair as she held her head against her breast. Mikoto's body still weak and tired, she didn't resist. Her chin resting between the swells of Sylvia's breast, mikoto listened to her heart beating, her soft breathing. She smelled the perspiration as it beaded across her skin.

Anastasia's voice was thundering like Thor's hammer across the mountains. She was overwhelmed by Anastasia's presence. She forgotten to tell them. But her throat struggled to move as her mouth opened but she couldn't speak, her strength was not there as she clung the Sylvia.

"He has four…" She mumbled.


	49. Chapter 49

They moved quickly through the darkened corridors. Sylvia carrying mikoto on her back. She placed her head on Sylvia's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her chest. Sylvia holding her thighs tight.

Mikoto listened to Sylvia sniffing the air. Something didn't feel right. The scent of fire was growing stronger. But with the scent of blood mixed with it. Mikoto raised her head, her nostrils quivering, "is that…"

"Yes…" Sylvia quickly answered.

"From earlier…" Mikoto asked with a tired breath.

"It shouldn't_" Sylvia stopped as she slowed as they approached the entrance of the fire pit room. The roar of the fire rumbled across the confines of the massive room. The flame leaping high into the air, licking the blackness above. The shadows on the wall danced with each flickering flames. The old large oil burning torches flickered and popped as the black smoke rose up disappearing into the black of the ceiling.

Mikoto's tired eyes watched the flames rising up into the air, popping and cracking. The dancing shadows along the walls moving around in a waltz.

"Why?" Sylvia whispered, her narrowed eyes scanning the cavern. She looked high up into the darkness, along the walls and to the doorway to the royal chamber.

"Why? What…" Mikoto's voice barely whispered as she blew out a breath.

The large stone slabs hung above the doorway. The long thick rope stiffened from the weight tied to two large iron loops on each side of the doorway.

Sylvia let out a soft growl as she tensed her jaws. Mikoto could feel her heart beat race as her emotions rose.

"Sylvia, what is it?"

"There are no guards…"

A sudden surge of power and her feet exploded as she ran towards the royal chambers.

"No guards!" Mikoto slowly raised her chin, her nose quivering, the smell of blood was thickening.

"Damn!"

The hallway was silent, the inky blackness that filled the end of the hall was still. The air was thick filled with malice and the smell of blood.

Sylvia with mikoto on her back walked slowly down the hallway. Her eyes were narrowed and focus as she slowed her pace.

Blood splattered along the walls slowly dripped down and pooled into large puddles across the floor.

"Mikoto…" Sylvia slowly lowered herself. She could see the door to Gwen's room barely open. She knew at this time of the day that it would be closed and locked, "get in your room, close the door and locked it…" She spoke in a determined voice, her eyes never leaving the open door.

Mikoto knew she wouldn't be much help right now. Her body fighting the poison. Her strength nearly gone. She was barely able to stand.

"But I."

"Please…" Sylvia put her hands on her shoulders as she leaned close to her ears and whispered. She placed mikoto against the wall next to her room. Then slowly turned the knob, it clicked then slowly opened, "the doors are made of steel you should be safe…" She spoke as the door slowly opened.

Mikoto took a breath as she leaned against the door jamb, slowly nodding her head.

Sylvia nodded back, bringing her finger up to her lips. Then turned walking over to the door to Gwen's room. She lowered her head as she listened, nothing but silence. She tapped the door with her left hand, her right hand curled to attack. Sylvia took a deep breath her eyes open wide.

Mikoto quickly sniffing the smell of blood as it rushed into the hallway. The door slipped across the floor, slowly revealing the blood splattered room. The blood dripped down the wall spilling to the floor. The bed had been turned over and tossed. The sheets stained with blood. Two blood covered bodies lay next to each other, their throats torn open. A third partially hidden by the overturned bed.

"Where's the fourth…" Sylvia paused, her heart quickening as she quickly sniffed the air. "Where's Gwen!"

She cautiously stepped into the room, eyes and ears focused. The smell of blood clouding her senses. But this was wolves blood not humans. Vampires didn't feed on wolves. She slowly knelt next to Stephanie as she lay on the ground, her body covered in red, fresh blood. She was still warm. A soft shallow breath, a small air bubble rose and popped from her throat. Sylvia reached over pulling the sheet from the overturned bed, tearing it into strips.

"Stephanie…" She whispered, softly tapping her cheek. She slowly balled up the cotton sheet into her hand, "Stephanie…" She slowly raised her voice.

Stephanie's eyes slowly open, her wet wolf ears slowly moved. She opened her mouth, gasping for air. Sylvia covered her neck wound and her breath grew stronger.

She looked at Sylvia with wet worried eyes trying to speak. Sylvia took Stephanie's hand and placed it on her throat, holding the cloth against the wound.

"Don't speak…" Sylvia spoke as she checked the deep claw marks the shredded across her belly.

Then she quickly nodded as she stepped over Stephanie's body and check the other shewolf. Her body was still warm with shallow breathing. Claw marks across her face and belly.

"Rebecca…" She whispered, "Rebecca…" She slowly raised her voice again. she could hear the slow beating of her heart.

"Where's Gwen?" Stephanie strained to speak. Her voice sounding wet gargled. She choked as the blood flow down her throat.

Stephanie had been Gwen's caretaker since she had arrived in the castle. Not even a year old. The result of one of Anastasia's father's sexual conquest.

Stephanie had snatched her up, with a smile and a kiss. Sylvia remembered Stephanie's eyes lighting up when she cradled little Gwen in her arms then her bright baby blues connected with hers as she gurgled and smiled. Gwen would never leave her side often clinging to her chest, the side of her little head laying against her breast listening to Stephanie's heartbeat.

But Gwen wasn't around, nowhere in the room. And at this time of the day, a large explosion couldn't, wouldn't wake her up. Because of the sense of protection that she felt from Stephanie, she was one of those vampires that could sleep very deep.

Sylvia's body tensed, she quickly looked over her shoulder, her eyes blood red, her fangs slipping over her lower lip, her hands grip like talons when she heard.

"Gwen…" Mikoto spoke with a tired voice.


	50. Chapter 50

The air was ripe, filled with the smell of wolves blood. The air thick with violence. Mikoto leaned against the door jamb. Her body barely able to move. She licked her lips tasting the saltiness of her perspiration. Her body was beginning to get hotter. Being in the mountain, being carried by Sylvia allow the cold air to easily cool her body. But now she was standing leaning against the door jamb. She could feel her body heat rising.

But that didn't concern her now she was worried about Gwen. She was so small, tiny and cute. Her bright blue eyes and cheerful smile, her sweet laughter as she watched the sparks running along mikoto's fingers. She couldn't help but to put on a tired smile on her face as her heart beat a little faster. The wound on her hand was nearly gone. The pain was just a painful ache.

"Aspirin…" Mikoto thought, then a tired chuckle.

She let out a worried sigh as her body continued to wobble. She shifted moving her feet wider to help her balance. Then she tensed her face, cocked her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes looking down the hallway.

A rhythmic slapping noise, reminding her of the sound that her boots made when she walked. She looked down at her feet dragging them across the stone, "it's the same…"

She slowly swallowed, thinking to herself as the sound was coming towards her, she moved her feet again, "definitely the same…"

Sparks lit up around her right hand then dashed across her fingers. She narrowed her eyes and then flipped the small ball of electricity down the hall towards the shadows. It bounced twice maybe three times and then it popped. The electricity lit up the hallway moving in and through the darkness.

A glint of gold caught her eye.

Her heart quickened, taking another breath. Another ball of electricity formed in her hand. She strained as she tossed it down the hall. It landed close to the same spot bouncing a few times and then popped. The air, snapped as a snaked across the ground up the walls and into the darkness.

A glint of gold, a dark shadow moving towards her, the same mutated spider woman. The same one who had attacked her earlier in the day.

A weak growl formed in the back of her throat, "this time… I'll really…"

The air sizzle, cracked as the smell of ozone crowded the air. The sparks running across her body and her hair. She didn't care she might pass out. She was going to take her out.

"Come a little closer…" Mikoto spoke as she narrowed her eyes. Her body was trembling and her legs weakening, "dammit not now…" She tensed her lips, speaking through a low growl.

She took a deep breath holding it in. Mikoto's narrowed eyes suddenly opened wide as her mouth fell open.

Her attacker was running straight towards her, was holding something over her right shoulder.

Mikoto could see her clearly, long flowing blonde hair, long green nightgown, her little bare feet hanging out. She pictured Gwen with her chest puffed out showing her gekota nightgown.

Mikoto gasped taking in her breath as her heart sank, "Gwen…"


	51. Chapter 51

She was dressed head to toe in black, dark goggles covered her eyes. Her feet moving steadily like a machine well-trained, her boots quietly striking the ground. Over her shoulder she was holding a body of the young girl with long blonde hair, green gekota nightgown and under sleeping eyelids the brightest blue eyes.

She cocked her head, hearing the little girl's name, "Gwen."

She looked at the young brown hair woman wearing a school uniform and thick black boots leaning against the door to the royal chamber. She smiled under her mask, she recognized her.

"You should be dead…" She thought to herself, "oh well."

She flexed her hands, her fingers curled, her nails glistened, "you will be…"

"Gwen!" the girl with brown hair and rust colored eyes called her name again, "Sparks…"

She felt the girl's body react. She tightened her grasp.

"Gwen!" Someone yelled her name from inside the room. The same room where she had gone into and killed the three remaining shewolves. She had taken the first quickly descending from the ceiling, forcing the second into the hallway.

"Who is this…" i grinned, seeing her coming out of the room.

A female vampire with long brown hair appeared just outside the doorway, with rage in her eyes.

I could tell by the uniform that she was a queen's bodyguard. She would be strong, willful and elite. Immediately I liked her. But I have a job to do. My right hand came out of nowhere, easily split her chest open before she could react. It wasn't a death blow, normally but my nails are dipped in anticoagulant. It prevented the blood from congealing, not allowing it to heal. So she would bleed out. I heard her body hit the wall then slide to the floor, calling Gwen's name over and over.

I didn't stop to look, but I know she knew it. It was possible that she would be dead in the next few minutes.

My eyes went to the brown haired girl. I had seen making out with the young queen, so bold I thought watching her leaning against the door.

"Waste of time now…" I twisted my lips, "I had to get a little girl to the Baron. I did feel sorry for her but I have been ordered. and I'm unable to disobey."

"Sparks…" I heard her say again as she shouted, I just shook my head, "what's that about?"

She reacted again, this time her body slowly twisted and then she must've woken up. She was struggling as she yipped like a wild kitten calling her mother. I felt its piercing screams in my ears trying to compel me. All little Queens had this ability, that only affected females. They compel them to protect them from males. It was rare but sometimes it did happen that little queens could be killed should a new King arrived on the scene. Killing the previous king and his children, hoping to force the current queen to mate.

"Dammit…" I hissed feeling the excruciating pain across my body.

Her hands and feet clawed at my suit, ripping it open tearing into my flesh. Her hand dragging across my face, nose and eyes as she tumbled off my shoulders.

"Bitch!" I screamed as I snarled quickly turning around, ripping the mask off my face. I didn't care who saw me. The pain of those nails ate into my flesh. It would be a while before it heals but I knew my sister would take care of me.

I caught the eye of the queens little make out friend looking at me. She recognized me from the earlier fight. And I'm sure from when I tried to kill her. I was snuck into castle in a large canvas case. Fuck it was hot and uncomfortable. While my sister was out in the hall fighting. That way no one would suspect.

I glanced at Gwen as she scampered across the floor. The vampire I struck earlier was on the ground, calling her, arms wide open. I knew I had to get her back at all cost. My identity was blown. I would suffer but as long as completed my task and my sister was okay then I'm okay with it.

I looked at the brown haired girl, who made out with the Anastasia, quite the strange girl standing by the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed and they were black. A chill ran through my body as I thought something was off about her.

"Shit…" I laughed, raising my voice, "do you think a little sex toy like you will hurt me…" I spoke with all the confidence of my training. I had heard about the little electrical trick that seemed to turn on the others. I laughed when I realized she didn't understand.

I readied myself to charge them and then without warning she came out of the shadows.

I felt her before I saw her. A beautiful memory. She was slender, regal and beautiful. My heart swelled in my chest as my body stiffened.

"My queen…" I whispered. The words felt good on my lips like a lover's kiss.

She stood looking at me and recognized me. I took a quick breath and my heart swelled even bigger seeing the she had not forgotten about me. I felt the air in the hallway becoming alive.

I no longer cared about Gwen, the vampire on the floor or the strange brown haired girl as she flipped a coin into the air.

I started to shake as I teared up, "my queen…"

All those years of her not being around, missing, presumed dead. Here she was filling me up like a torrent. I stood still knowing if I left the spot I would have to tell the Baron, that my queen, Francesca was alive. I wasn't going to leave this spot.

My sister and I thought she was dead. The pain of that day nearly killed me. The emotions overwhelmed us both and then she spoke to me and only me.

"Come to me…" Her voice was soft gentle like I remembered, her eyes were bright and inviting.

"I can't…" My voice ached, my lips trembled, "I had to swear to him." My sister and I had nowhere to go. She had sent us on a mission and when we returned. She was gone presumed dead. The Baron, who was her mate, we all hated, told us she had been assassinated. That unless we swore loyalty we'd be turned out. With no place to go that's what we did. I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, "please… Tell me"

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as my voice cracked and I asked her, "why did you leave us?"

I watched her bright eyes dim and it hurt me. "I didn't…" She paused, I listened to her breath, "I was sleeping, i had been attacked and critically wounded and I had to sleep."

I wanted to fall to my knees hearing those words. I knew that vampires critically wounded needed to sleep to heal. My voice cracked as I spoke, I was crying, "we could've taken care of you. Made sure you were comfortable. we would've made sure that you were clean, washed." I imagine for a moment me brushing her long beautiful hair again, protecting her.

The air around me became hot as that coin was falling through the air.

I couldn't go to her. I had committed a grievous crime. I had kidnapped a royal princess, attacked a friend of the Queen and killed royal guards. I would have to die. I would not let my queen suffer with such disrespect. The shame of one of her own committing such crimes. I looked down at the large golden ring around my finger. She had given it to me before she disappeared. I remember her laughing, the sweet chuckle that warmed my heart even now thinking about it, saying it took so long because it was so gaudy. Then she gently smiled at me and spoke. I like it because you like it then she kissed me.

I quickly looked up as I heard the roar the hallway. A large bright fireball filled it completely.

I grinned softly, letting the ring slipped from my fingers and tossed it away beyond the opening.

"I love you my queen." I yelled with all the force of my lungs as the flames engulfed me.


	52. Chapter 52

Mikoto watched the shadow appear out of the dark, the intruder dressed in black, her heavy boots hitting the ground in a constant beat. She moved like an animal, a predator with a single purpose. Little Gwen slung over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair, little gekota nightgown and little bare feet bouncing as she was carried. The electricity surged cracking and popping around mikoto's body but she didn't use it. She was afraid she might hurt little Gwen. Her tired red eyes filled with worried as she watched her coming closer. Her thoughts running through her head. What could she do, how much electricity could she use.

Then someone spoke, "say it…" She heard a voice, "say it…" She heard it again.

"What…" Mikoto gave a quiet breath, her body still healing, "say what?"

Then the idea popped into her head and her tired eyes slowly opened as a small smile parted her lips, "Gwen!"

Mikoto took a deep breath filling her lungs and then raised her voice, "Sparks!" Her tired chest rose and fell as she inhaled, "Gwen! Sparks!"

The ends of her lips curled a little more as she saw Gwen's body twitch, "did she?"

"Gwen!" Sylvia's voice roared as she came out of the bedroom, standing leaning against the doorway.

Her eyes quickly open wide, her arms moving into a defensive position.

"Too late!"

She heard the intruder's voice, her attacker, her potential killer, as her right hand dragged across her chest and belly. The blood spilled out, splashing across the floor. The air was filled with it.

Mikoto's eyes tightened, her nose quivering as the smell of blood filled her lungs. Her heart slammed against her chest.

A powerful surge pushed her back against the corner of the door. The edge driving into her back, the pain shooting through her body as the adrenaline began to flow. She was bent over, holding her hand against the point of impact. The pain ratcheted up her senses.

"Temporary…" She thought, feeling a little of her strength return.

"Gwen! Sparks!" She chuckled slowly raising up, straightening her back, "Sparks!"

Mikoto took a quick breath as she leaned her head against the wall, glancing at Sylvia as she slowly fell to the ground, holding her belly. The wound was not healing, the bleeding wouldn't stop.

Sylvia was leaning forward, her knees on the ground as her left hand pushed her up from the floor, her right hand holding her belly.

Mikoto blew out a breath and she grinned. Gwen little body twitched and slowly she raised her chin up, drool falling from her lips. Her eyelids slowly opened and then quickly widened. She struggled harder, her mouth slowly opened, her little fangs wet as she yipped a high calling for help. Her little fingernails like kitten claws, sharp and tore through the intruder's clothing. The smell of blood spilled from her tiny little wounds as she tore the intruder skin. Her arms and legs squirming, her mouth open yipping loudly. She tumbled over the intruder's shoulder falling to the ground then quickly got up, her bright blue eyes filled with fear and tears spilling down her little cheeks, crawling on all fours towards Sylvia. She moved across the floor like a kitten on ice.

Come!" Sylvia quickly reached out, the blood spilled onto the ground, pooling around her body. Both arms held out, her hands open, her fingers moving in a come here motion.

Mikoto leaned forward squaring her body, slowly reached into her pocket.

"Now… Do it…" Someone spoke.

Mikoto watched as the intruder ripped off her torn mask.

Even with a gash across her face, slowly healing. She knew her attacker.

The girl in the room. She had been naked, sweaty, wearing a large golden ring on her finger.

"You…" Mikoto spoke.

The intruder glanced at mikoto and grinned, "do you think a little sex toy like you will hurt me?"

Mikoto tilted her head, a what the hell expression on her face.

Then the intruder's face changed. The anger disappeared as surprise took its place. Then it slowly softened as if recognizing someone from the past.

Mikoto softly growled as she slowly raised her arm, struggling to holding it straight. Then everything slowed. She focused her eyes. The coin dinged as it left her thumb, the ribbed edges slowly turning as it rose into the air. The imperfections of the smooth surface on both sides of the coin were visible. The crown on the face, the sun on the back nearly rubbed off from usage at the arcade center. She could hear it spinning in the air. She could hear each heartbeat in the hall. Each drop of blood spilling out from Sylvia's wound, slowly exhausting her voice as she called for Gwen. Each time her hands and feet slapped against the floor, mikoto could hear it.

Sylvia's eyes were filled with worried. She glanced at the coin tumbling through the air, her fingers quickly moving in a come here motion. The coin reached its apex then slowly descended towards mikoto's thumb and finger. The air becoming alive.

"Hurry Gwen!" She held her position at the edge of the open door. she knew in order to save the young queen. She would toss her inside the room, quickly closing the door. She would have to stay in the hall. The space between the door and the jam was just big enough for Gwen.

"Stephanie!" She cried.

Mikoto could hear someone crawling, dragging their body across the floor.

Sparks and electricity danced around mikoto, sliding along her body as the coin was tumbled down.

"Hurry!"

Gwen continued running, yipping loudly with each stroke of her hands and feet.

"Stephanie!" Sylvia's voice raised with sense of panic.

Then Sylvia reached out grabbing Gwen's hand then swung her into the room. She turned, still on her knees, yelling and crying.

"Gwen let go"

Sylvia yelled as little Gwen gripped the edge of the door, her little fingers holding tight, her nails digging into the surface. She was yelling for Sylvia. Her bright blue eyes swam in tears, her cheek were raw red, stained from the tears. Her lips twisted as she screamed.

The air became hotter, a trembling sound then a roar filled the hall.

Stephanie's hand closed around Gwen's and then disappeared as the door slammed shut.

"Bye Gwen…" Sylvia squeezed herself tight against the edge of the door, burying her face against the edge of the closed door.

Gwen was inside screaming her name, Stephanie trying to comfort her.

The ground shook, the walls shook, the ceiling shook then the intense heat exploded, roaring down the hallway like a modern-day jet.

Mikoto could see her as the ball of flames roared towards the intruder. She stood with her eyes closed, yelling something. It roared past the intruder, across the fire pit hitting the wall, burning, melting its way to the next chamber then the next and the next and then slowly faded into nothing.

Mikoto's body slumped against the wall. Her body drenched in sweat, her chin buried against her chest. She took the shallow breath, then fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

She hit the ground hard, teetered, the fell onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her vision slowly fading. The rushing sound of wind and concern voices filled her ears as shadows moved across her eyes.

"Quickly take care Sylvia… Now!"

"watch out that needs to cool…"

What the hell happened?"

"Mikoto!…"

Her eyes slowly fluttered as they opened. Francesca was leaning over eyes filled with worry, her small hand cupping her cheek. "It's okay… You did well…"

She whispered and then mikoto fell into darkness.

" gotcha…" a little girl spoke.


	53. Chapter 53

The castle walls, the castle hallways trembled with the anger of her voice. The air burned against their bodies as they knelt around the Queen. She was on the steps of her mother's throne. Her brightly colored tapestry shook with anger. Shewolves, tall and beautiful, ears pricked tight. The wolves filled the cavern, the floor thick with them, so close they look like a dark ominous cloud. Their narrowed eyes were fierce as they lowered their heads listening to the raging queen. Vampires stood by the throne, all dressed in black armor like modern-day Knights, kneeling on one knee, their heads bowed, their eyes level towards them.

Three bodies prostrated, their faces buried into the stone. All were dressed in black maids uniforms with white trim, trembling with fear.

A lone figure stood, it's back bent, his body and arms trembling as he clenched his fist. His left arm raised as if asking for forgiveness, finger spread wide as the air around him, him alone shimmering, wafting as her rage flowed over him, threatening to drown him.

He had tried to enter the royal chambers. He had been caught. The wolves made him pay. They had humiliated him, his anger was boiling.

"Royalty! I am allowed anywhere I please!" He spoke. His eyes were glowing like fire. His mouth hanging open, his fangs exposed. He was demanding an apology. He was demanding his rights. He was demanding_.

"Shut up!" She yelled, her face red with rage, her throat straining. Her mouth open wide as her fangs slipped past her lower teeth. "No!" she raged.

The air burst with rage as she spoke. The Queen's authority bore down on them, growing heavier like a large weight pressing on their backs trying to crush them. A little longer and the maids very breath would be forcibly squeezed out their lungs.

Anastasia stood still, glaring, "no male is allowed inside the royal chambers." She slashed her hand across her body, the air acting as her sword, slammed across the Baron's force field, pushing him backwards.

" gah!" An unintelligible response flew like spit from his mouth.

"Never!" Again it forcing him back. The wolves and the vampires watching the young queen demonstrate her authority. Not since her mother had they witness such rage. And that was directed at Anastasia's father. The arm of the throne cracked, spidering across the side of the stone.

"Never!"

"I am royalty by the rights of my birth…" The Baron raised his voice, the veins in his throat bulged, his eyes wide, he screamed.

The arm of the throne crumbled into pieces hitting the floor, tumbling along the ground. The pieces moved like nervous fingers tapping across the floor as the anger in her voice continued to strike the air and the ground.

She heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly glanced at the open doorway at the opposite end of the throne room. Then she looked to the young vampire next to her, she quickly rose rushing out another door.

The air exploded like thunder again, becoming heavy, hot like a furnace. She raised her chin, her eyes were black as the abyss glaring down at him. He could see the hate, the rage building up inside her. But unlike her mother, Anastasia had never felt this type of anger, rage_ bloodlust. She wanted him dead. He could see it. His body was beginning to trembled in fear. The smell of death was near. His arms struggling. The force field slowly shifting from its pale blue light to transparent.

She straightened her back, expanding her chest. She took a deep breath, holding her lips tight, the tips of her fangs glistening bright red, cutting her lips, her fangs extended. Her fist slammed against the arm of throne. The edge exploded, sending shards and pieces of stone through the air like bullets. The wolves and vampires remained still, never flinching.

The Baron felt it in his belly. It chewed at his insides, slowly causing him to feel sick with worry, with fear. Defeat, utter defeat, final defeat. The word slipped past his arrogance. His pride. He could feel her as she glared at him. She had decided, she was going to kill him.

"Ann…" He tried to sound fatherly. The wolves quickly stepped closer, their heads lowered, their claws clicking against the stone.

"I mean… Queen Anastasia" he nervously coughed, his throat was dry, constricting tight nearly choking him. His body weakening, "I am being presumptuous. I had forgot the rules of no male. Please forgive me. I really meant no harm I was bored so I thought I could go for a walk. It's been centuries since I toured the castle. So forgive me…"

Anastasia tilted her head, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary, a single claw slowly pressing against its chest.

"Forgive…" She spoke without emotion, "forgive you…" She blew out an exhausted breath. Her queens authority, pressing against them. The Baron's aides were no longer trembling the pressure squeezing them tight. They could only whimper, unable speak. Unable to look up to raise their eyes. So that she may see the fear of death in them.

"For little walk around the castle?" She arched her eyebrows as she spoke.

"yyyes…" He quickly answered with a slight stutter.

"I see…" She let out another sighed, "not for…" She paused, her eyes quickly looking around the room. She looked to the shewolves as they inched closer, then to the vampires, who knelt with patience.

"Not… For betraying my mother…" She tightened her lips and growled, his eyes went wide with shock and realization.

"WWwait… That was war…" His voice cracked as he shouted, "I lost two sons… So…" He nervously licked his lips, spit fell from his mouth. His face was straining, "I_"

"the five queen swore allegiance to each other…" Anastasia's voice grew calm. But the tone was laced with rage. It was burning inside her, slowly building waiting to explode. Her Queen's authority, intent still crushed against them.

"Francesca is dead…" The Baron spoke, as if reminding her as he choked under the strain, "I made that choice for the survival of the kingdom… So don't…"

"Hold it against you…" She slowly smiled, her black eyes were glistening, "I mean… We're still here…" She took a deep terrifyingly deep breath as her chest expanded nearly twice its size.

The cavern echoed with the sound of fabric tearing, like a rusty zipper slowly being pulled down. Anastasia slowly curling her lips into a smile. The sound of sails catching the wind, a sudden wind filled smack and large black wings grew in the air behind her. The wings wet, glistening black, a sheen of blood across them. Like locus wings drying in the morning sun. her blood rushed into it as it grew straight and stiffened. The large black wings moved with each pulse of her heart, a slight breeze brushed across her hair.

"Tell me again…" She blew out a breath, as she looked past him to the door at the end of the throne room.

The young vampire was standing outside the door, holding a bulky medium-size plastic bag. Anastasia took a quick breath, recognizing it.

"Mikoto…" She whispered.

She slowly closed her eyes, as her large black wings floated. She swallowed, a slight curl on her lips. Thinking what mikoto might've heard. She was standing in silence, barely nodding her head. She heard a step, looking up, she narrowed her eyes, seeing the Baron take a step forward. She grinned maliciously. She remembered mikoto and her fighting in the woods. Then when she thought it was over, mikoto grabbed her hand and shocked her with a large surge of electricity. Her lips spread a little wider, "good girl…"

She stepped towards the Baron, her wings thrusted forward like swords.

"Wait!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, raising his arms in front of him.

They stopped suddenly as she tilted her head, the tips of her black wings inches from his slowly fading force field. Her large black wings, black as onyx glistened. Like a large webbed black pair of hands, her wings hung before him. A long forearm like appendage, with five long thin fingerlike protrusions, held an ultrathin membrane spread wide between each finger.

The long forearm extended, sharp intrusions ran the length of it. He heard a cracking, snapping noise, blood sprayed out in a fine mist, quickly being reabsorbed by the wings.

A long bone like structure slowly grew extending to a point, the edges sharp as any knife. It could easily slice through stone.

She leaned a little forward, the wings floating in front of him, the bony point, the tip slipped through the force field.

"My queen…" His voice rose and then slowly disappeared.

Her mother had two sets of wings like this. Many, many centuries ago. The Baron remembered it clearly. With a single swipe she had feld a very large, thick tree. Now the same type of wings were being leveled at him, by her daughter, Anastasia.

"Tell me about forgiveness…" Anastasia whispered, cocking her head to the other side. "Tell me… And these very wolves…" She pointed to the wolves around her throne, "to these very vampires…" She pointed. "My mother…" She moved her chin up towards the tapestry, "they were all there!"


	54. Chapter 54

He stared at Anastasia. She was no longer the little girl, who he felt he could bully. He struggled maintaining his power to the force field. His voice broke. He had an idea and he set it in motion but it was taking extremely long. Why?, He reflected. He peered beyond them, what look to him to be an expanse of shewolves. More than he had foreseen. The number of elite vampire standing by her side. Each one representing one thousand serving under them. He had arrived without notification and demanded hospitality. He had an idea, a blueprint of deception to take advantage of the new queen. But now he remained alone. His aides unable to support the plan apparently broken down. His experience of the ages, prodding him to apologize, to implore forgiveness then to promptly withdraw. But he had pushed too far, demanded too much.

The fringe of her wings, dressed with jagged razor-sharp protrusions stared at him. The sharp tip of the bone already inside the force field.

He stared at Anastasia, no longer yelling, peering at him with a calm serene expression on her face. Her huge black eyes threatened to devour him. He shuddered with fear, gradually opening his mouth. As a wet sticky noise crawled towards him. His eyes became even broader as her wings once the length of a traditional sailing ship readying itself for sea, became broader.

"I have a surprise for you…" She spoke calmly, observing the fear swelling in his eyes. The tips of her wings, the bone twisted, rounded, a crimson sheen slipped over it like mucus. The point tearing through the fiberous material giving birth to a simple sickled shaped claw that gently curved towards him. The edges glistening as they maneuvered around him like a pair of scissors. The edges crossing each other, easily slipping through the barrier and gently settled on the Baron's collar. All she had to do was flinch, sneeze or pull and his head would drop.

"My queen…" He spoke quietly as he dropped his chin, "there are those that will miss me… Those who know I am here…" He gulped, licking his lips, his eyes wet as tears trickled, "I don't consider it to be prudent that you kill me… My servants will…"

"I won't…" Anastasia quickly conveyed.

"Huh!" He arched eyebrows in dismay, "won't what?" He understood what she meant.

"Miss you" she smirked as the inside curl of the clawed appendage brushed against his collar, the chill of death shot through his person. A small thin line of blood appeared on his neck.

A sudden dull thunderous roar, blasts of hot air came through the doorways like a hurricanes winds. The ground shook, but Anastasia never moved her eyes off her prey, memorizing the moment. The walls of the cavern glowed with the colors of the morning sunrise, waves of heat rose from the wall, as the stone sweated.

The wolves and vampires looked around nervous, unfamiliar with what was happening.

"Earthquake?" Someone spoke.

The stone behind them, the far wall began to melt.

"Move!" Someone yelled as the stone bulged outward then a ball of heat forced through the mountain. The ball of flames grew, slamming against the wall. It burst on impact, scatter hot flames out into the air. The inferno consumed the air, suffocating everything. The flames raged, scorching the ground a lifeless black. The cavern filled with a deafening roar of a modern-day jet engine.

Anastasia let out growl as she pulled her wings forward. The Baron ducked, maybe he just fainted but the wings only sliced the air.

"Dammit…" Anastasia clenched her fist as the rage returned to her face, "Suka, Mischa… Make sure he doesn't raise his face from the dirt…" The veins in her neck strained as she screamed. Her wolves moved quickly in the chaos.

Mischa, the thick black Wolf with a single scar that fell across her eye, slammed her paws, claws extended as she straddled his head. Her open mouth, large canines at the back of the Baron head. Suka stomped on his back, her claws digging through his clothing into his skin. The others moving away from the massive fireball watching it slowly fade.


	55. Chapter 55

Anastasia turned, her large black wings reaching up grabbing the air and lifted her up. She flew across the room, landing softly next to the glowing remains of the wall, slowly dripping to the floor. The floor scorched an unnatural black. The ground was covered what look like volcanic ash, slowly drifting, blowing across the floor as her wings gently hovered in the air.

The air was heavy with humidity as the stone became slick with sweat. Large splashes and gentle dripping, like a torrential rain then slowing down as the stone cooled.

She stared with her brow creased at the devastation then slowly reached out touching the glowing edge. Her finger burned then quickly healed.

"Hot… What the hell?" She wondered at the cause of the devastation.

There was no sound of gunfire, no yelling, no screaming, no growling, no sound of combat. But she felt the tension in the air from earlier dissipating as a greater concern filled her curiosity.

She stepped in front of the gaping hole, it reminded her of a mouthful of teeth as stalactites and stalagmites filled the area. The newly formed cavern slowly cooling as the hot air drew the cooler air from outside the castle, the gray white ash floating around her feet and legs flowing into the newly formed pathway.

"My queen…" Estella yelled with panic in her voice, her eyes filled with fear of the unknown, "step back…!"

Anastasia closed her eyes, sniffing, "I can't… I hear…" She paused with a look of concern, "crying… Someone is hurt…"

She quickly crouched, her wings reached out grabbing the cooling wall, then launched her into the hazy humid air.

"Anna!?" She heard the scream, "dammit girl…"

She didn't stop, she heard the footsteps behind her, trying to keep up. They were yelling and screaming her name as many remembered her mother, the day she died. She moved through the enemy with ease, getting separated from the pack. They arrived as she delivered the death blow to Lazaro, herself mortally wounded. The image playing over and over in the elder wolves mind.

"No!"

Estella and Diva running behind, ahead of the others, following the trails of floating ash.

They found her as she landed, her wings slowly disappearing slipping into her body. Her long blonde hair lifting up in the cooling breeze, her torn, burnt clothing fluttering against her body.

The fire pit was nearly out. The large black, crumbling logs crackled and popped as the fire's remains wormed its way, hoping to catch fire. The white ashes glowing like fireflies. Then a small fire came to life.

Anastasia eyeing the swath of destruction, walking towards what remained of the entrance to the royal chambers.

The massive stone slabs gone, melted in a large cooling pool across the floor, the blacken, burnt frays of the thick rope that held them. The thick iron loops were nothing more than glowing misshapen mounds.

The hallway now bore little resemblance to a large sphere, wider than the original. The ceiling, the walls and the stone floor was concave. The stone liquefied and cooled, slowly returning to its normal cold surface. Smaller versions of stalactites and stalagmites decorated the area.

In the middle, Francesca stood giving direction to those who arrived first. Her tall, regal features, soft face exuding confidence, bringing peace to this terrible moment. Her eyes looked at Anastasia as she tilted her head. Anastasia could see the worry.

Anastasia's heart stopped as her mouth gaped, her fangs suspended in the moment.

"Is?"

"Mikoto's fine…" Francesca spoke in a voice only she could hear. Anastasia's worried expression softened, "she's been undressed and put to bed…" She sighed softly. Anastasia's eyes shifted as she took a step into the hallway.

She could see the small frame of the young woman cowering next to Gwen's door. Her body shaking, like a terrified child. She didn't recognize the woman. Her skin was wet, glisten soggy, like overdone noodles. Her hair burned away. The entire back was burned away, her white bones charred black.

Anastasia listen to the woman, her lungs weak and wet with each breath, her voice garbled, trembling, "please… It hurts…" She spoke in a voice asking for death, "it hurts so much…" She sobbed.

"Who?" Anastasia spoke, then her voice caught her breath, "who is…"

She knew and her heart stopped as she moved towards the young woman. Anastasia's eyes watered, her hand rose covering her mouth, quickly sniffing the air. The air was hot, the smells of the cooling stone, burnt carpeting, the smell of flesh boiled and burned. She smelled her. She recognized her. She knew who it was.

Anastasia's face slowly twisted as the tears fell down her cheeks. She walked past the trembling body, then knelt in front of her.

She was covering her face, with blistered filled hands. The tattered remains of her elite guard uniform clinging to her body. What was left of her long dark brown beautiful hair fell covering her face and hands.

"Kill me… Please…" She whispered, "it hurts so bad…"

Anastasia gently took her hands into hers, slowly revealing her face. She was trying not to cry but she was failing. The strength inside her was fading as the woman resisted her queen, "don't… I'm_"

"Sylvia…" Anastasia spoke softly as the tears fell, "don't hide from me…"

Her once beautiful face, with that tomboy expression was there, barely recognizable. The skin was burned, red swollen, but her eyes looked up at her queen, solid dark brown. Her face covered with blood, sweat, mucus, tears running down her face.

Her begging lips trembling, "kill me… Please…"

She slipped her shaking hands around Anastasia's waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder, tilting her head to expose her slender neck, "please… It hurts so much…"

The memories flooded Anastasia as the warmth of their embrace overwhelmed her. Since she was a child, Emma and Sylvia had been by her side, yelling, screaming, fighting, laughing, teasing. She remembered it all. The constant questions she asked them, the temper tantrums she threw. The long crying sessions even longer talks of finding a mate, falling in love, giving birth to the next generation. Why was she not growing.

Anastasia took a very deep breath, forcing the tears to stop. She swallowed her anger, her pity and spoke, "no…" She paused, looking and sounding more like a queen, "I will not…" She slowly pulled away from Sylvia's grasp, then cupped her face, "I will not remember you this way… Don't you dare look at me asking me for death_"

"it hurts…" She begged.

"No…! Anastasia growled, "if it hurts then there's a chance, you told me that…" She stilled her emotions, as she looked at Sylvia with stilled eyes. "I have never really given you in order Sylvia… But today I will give you one now…" She slowly nodded, looking into Sylvia's eyes, "you will not die here… That is an order… I will not allow death to claim you. You are mine and only mine…" She tensed her jaws, slowly nodding.

Then she looked over Sylvia shoulder, as her hand stroked the remains of her hair, falling to the wet boiled skin at the back of her head.

"I can see your wounds are not healing…" Anastasia spoke, lifting her right arm up, her hand open wide.

A young vampire dressed in an elite guard uniform stood holding a medium-size bag, the bottles clinking as she opened it up reached in and took out a large bottle filled with crimson.

"It seems you two were in the hallway and left something…" Anastasia spoke.

The young vampire twisted the cap, a loud pop and then it opened. She gave the bottle to Anastasia. She took it, nodding her head with a confident smile thanking the young vampire.

Anastasia held the bottle in front of Sylvia, taking Sylvia's hand she put the glass bottle in her palm, wrapping her fingers around the glass.

"Drink…" Anastasia spoke softly as she raised her eyebrows, slowly tilting her head.

"But…" Sylvia spoke.

"Stupid vampire…"

Her voice was firm, shaking her head, Emma spoke as she stood behind her, her hands on her hips, "whining over a little burn...pfhht!"

She clicked her tongue as she reached out and poked the exposed charred bone, "that hurt… Little baby…"

Anastasia narrowed her eyes, attempting to hide the smile growing on her lips, "you would get here during this tender moment…"

Emma stood dressed in her elite guard uniform, her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought I smelled you…"

She knelt behind Sylvia, reaching into the bag and opened another bottle, "I have seen you looking better" she chuckled, "not by much…" She grinned and then slowly pour the crimson liquid across her back.

"The anticoagulant is nearly dissolved from the intense heat and since much of your body is gone, "she spoke then sighed, "you should be all right…" She held the bottle over Sylvia's head, letting it drip into her scalp.

"Well look at that… Stubble…" She took a breath, "stupid bitch…" She whispered, "can't believe you… Begging for death… It will come one day… Not today but someday…"

She let the liquid dripped from the bottle then slowly poured as Sylvia drank. The wet sound of blood being absorbed, skin and muscle ligaments repairing filled the air.

"Anna…" Emma spoke as she slowly stood up. Anastasia nodded as she grinned, "best friends Huh…"

" ppfhht.." Emma blew out a breath as she moved in front of Sylvia, "I need someone's ass to kick…" She chuckled, standing in front of Sylvia looking at her, "over the shoulder or honeymoon…" She bit her lower lip waiting for her answer.

"I am not exposing my beautiful firm ass to anyone…" She whispered.

"Have you seen your ass lately…" Emma knelt, slipping her arm underneath Sylvia's legs and shoulders, "honeymoon it is…" She grinned, "but since I am carrying you…" She laughed, as she adjusted her grip, "I'm the Alpha…"

She straightened her back as she continued adjusted her grip. Sylvia's hands holding another bottle, her head was nuzzled against Emma shoulders, "if only you were a human or another vampire…" She spoke, the slowly smiled kissing Emma's neck.

"I'm perfect already…" Emma took a deep breath and started walking, "why change now…"


	56. Chapter 56

,Anastasia let out a pained sigh, seeing Emma carrying Sylvia, gradually fading into the gathering crowd. She wolves and vampires were checking out the damage. Words like impossible, scary, devastating were just a few choice words among many speaking.

Anastasia walked over to Francesca, who was resting near the shadows. Her tall, slim form barely noticeable, virtually transparent against the dark.

"What happened?" Anastasia spoke in a voice only she could hear. This type of conversation was natural between older vampires and Queens. Only those you wished to listen could hear. An approach to protect secrets.

"Mikoto did this…" Francesca said, Anastasia's heart knocked against her breast. Her eyes open wide in surprise, "why…" She immediately spoke.

"She_"

Francesca stared with a concern smile, "she was protecting Gwen." She gently bowed her head. Anastasia creased her eyebrow, thinning her eyes as Francesca explained, "she was yipping…"

An extremely young vampire will yip, like a young cheetah will cry out when lost or in danger usually from a male vampire. It was hardwired into them. And any female vampire, especially queens, would seek to save them

Anastasia took a rapid breath, "why wasn't she in her room, it's not even…"

"Anastasia…" Francesca interrupted, "a lot has been going on…"

She crinkled her brow, looking at Francesca with a tell me everything look.

Francesca quickly nodded her head, revealing the attack that took place inside the castle.

One lost, her body discovered in the fire pit. Stephanie and Rachel critically injured in Gwen's room. Sylvia wounded coming out of Gwen's bedroom. Francesca's eyes wet as she drew her lip into her mouth.

"She was one of mine…" She said in a tone that gradually went silent.

"Who?"

"The attacker…" Francesca let out a mournful breath, keeping back her tears. Anastasia watched as Francesca hoped to keep it together. Her face was deliberately changing, peering back at her past as her eyes clouded.

"She and her sister, twins…" She let out a gentle smile, "served me for an extraordinarily long time. I wanted for nothing. They were more like my sisters than guards really…" She gently let out a sigh as she glanced down at the ground and again glanced at Anastasia, "like Emma and Sylvia are to you…"

Anastasia slowly nodded, it wasn't uncommon. Queens often had close relations with their personal escorts. The nobility always aiming for advancement, political opportunity, and trust was in low supply. Anastasia knew this. Emma was her wolf, Sylvia was her vampire. Both very devoted to her since her beginning.

"Go on…" Anastasia's eyes flickered.

"I heard the fighting and slipped out of the shadows. Gwen had slipped away and was hurrying along the ground, yipping. She had torn the mask, so when she ripped it off…" She quickly held her breath, chewing into her lower lip, "that's when I saw her and she saw me…" Francesca's chin sank to her chest, covering her mouth with her hand, faintly weeping.

"I felt her anguish…" She slowly glanced up, her eyes wet, the tears gently sinking down her cheeks, "then I felt her excitement then her fear…" She cleared her throat, "we spoke to each other for a moment but of course, mikoto was already doing her thing with the coin.

"Railgun." Anastasia spoke in a murmur as she held Francesca in her gaze. Francesca immediately nodded, "I pleaded for her to come to me but she couldn't. She had vowed to him…" She quickly inhaled, the tears had ceased but were hanging on the rim of her eyelids.

Vampires would often swear devotion to another vampire after the loss of the original master. They would carry out ever order. Even ones their original master would never issue.

"She had been ordered…" Francesca slowly swallowed, "to capture Gwen but when she looked at me. She froze. She remained realizing if she moved from the spot, whether to get Gwen or to go back, she would have to tell him about me." She reached up with her small hand, her delicate fingers over her mouth as she let out a suppressed sob, "so she waited there in the spot, giving her life to me again…"

She lifted her left hand, opening her fingers. In her palm was a huge brilliant gold ring. "I picked this up…" she held her breath. "I gave this to her before I was assaulted." She nodded, keeping her hand open for Anastasia to pick up the ring.

"She has a sister. Use this to draw her out." The expression on her face, asking Anastasia to offer mercy.

Anastasia softly narrowed her eyes, nodding "I'll give her an opportunity."

Both of them knew it was a long shot. They were extremely devoted to each other.

"I promise.."

Anastasia looked down the hallway, the ruins. "But it's usually not this destructive… I mean…" she referred to Mikoto using the railgun.

"It wasn't just her…" Francesca spoke, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What" Anastasia stared at Francesca, "do you mean?"

Francesca drew a breath, her red cheeks glowed as her eyes softened.

"The Mikoto I saw had black eyes and had an enormously powerful aura with killing intent…" She spoke, "a little queen yipping for help." She hesitated, "she had no thought for anyone or anything but to save Gwen." She licked her lips, the corners of her lips slid up, her fangs peaked out, "I observed a vampire using the railgun… Anastasia… No concern for life no constraints." Francesca slowly grinned, "she did nothing wrong and I told her that. Even though Sylvia got injured. I'm positive she would say it was acceptable." She softly coughed, clearing her throat as she lifted her head, but her eyes laden with apprehension.

"I determined I could not feel any human side…" Francesca reached out cupping Anastasia's cheek, tipping her head. She swept her long blonde hair to the side, smirking slightly. She lifted her eyebrows in visible surprise, staring at the very slight scar on her throat near her hairline. Anastasia's eyes opened wide as her cheeks blushed, bringing her hand up to cover it.

"I see…" Francesca slowly smiled as her eyes became luminous, "I expected I would be the one…"

Anastasia took an extremely slow breath, calmly closing her eyes, her fingers softly stroking her skin.

"We didn't…" She softly swallowed, "finish it… It's just…"

Anastasia could see Francesca sly smile watching her squirming ever so slightly. Anastasia's cheeks becoming red her as her body warmed.

"You took the opportunity to_"

Anastasia quickly shook her head, looking up to Francesca with worried eyes.

"She did…" She spoke, "I… I mean, she initiated it and_"

"you didn't resist it…"

"No…" She instantly answered, shaking her head, closing her eyes, "suddenly we were disturbed… In the village"

"in the village!" Francesca reached up, bringing her own hand across her mouth and leaned back against the wall, a slight hint of surprised. "So bold…" Her lips opened full in an enormous grin and her fangs glistened. "Does she know about?"

"No."

Francesca chuckled as she took a breath, her smile almost bigger than her face, "I can finish it…if you'd like… that type of bond is greater than one of accommodation" her cheeks blushed, "love or affection…"

"Love?" Anastasia quickly blinked. Francesca responded, "but there is a drawback, it will suffer even more than one of convenience if something happens." Francesca's face changed to one of consideration, "but Mikoto is fighting, pitting her vampire side against her human…" Francesca stopped, closing her eyes as she pondered, "enough conversation, retire to your room, disrobe, lay down with her and think about it. But when she wakes, you must speak with mikoto. Not like a friend, or a lover but as a ruler. Let her know. Because if both of you bond. And something happens it will be extremely painful…" She nodded, "but she has to accept it, no more of this playing both sides…"

Anastasia peered down into the shadows on the floor, her eyes twinkling as she drew a breath, then nodded.

She was right. It was time. No more dancing around the issue. Despite the new antivenim. Mikoto needed to acknowledge that she would eternally be a vampire. Her recent actions in the village, answering a young queen's cries for help, her black eyes overwhelming, unregulated power were signs of the vampire. Unless mikoto could accept it, she could never be prepared to control it. And the effects would be catastrophic.

Anastasia gave Francesca a hug and a kiss, thanking her. Francesca shook her head, struggling not to laugh. Anastasia twisted her lips as she turned and walked to the door, what was left of the door to the royal chambers.

"Where's Gwen…" She spoke, looking around the room and again back at Francesca.

"Where else!" She let out a laugh, pointing to the room, "she's with the most powerful vampire in the castle right now…"

She drew a heavy breath through her nose and then gradually let out between her lips as she stepped into the room. A few wolves and vampires were drawing the covers down to allow Anastasia on the bed. Making sure both mikoto and Gwen were comfortable. Anastasia acknowledged her appreciation as two strolled over and started to undress her.

She stood straight, her chin lifted as they unbuttoned her blouse, gently sliding her arms out of the long sleeves, then undoing her bra. Then her skirt. She slid her fingers between the thin cotton undies and skin then gradually bent over, picking up her leg and slipped out of them and then the other. She straightened her back, lifting her hands up to the ceiling as she stretched. She drew another deep sigh, as her eyes softened.

Mikoto was sleeping, her mouth hardly open, fangs catching the light. Gwen in her little green gekota nightgown, was sleeping on top of mikoto, her face nuzzled against her throat. Mikoto's arms folded tight around her slight body.

She grinned as she laughed quietly, "that could be me on top…" She whispered, then tightening her eyes, communicating like a ruler as she sat nude on the edge of the bed.

"Estella…"

"Yes Anna!" She immediately lifted her head, her ears pricked tight, as she stared in from the corridor, "tell Suka, he is not to raise his head from the ground until I, at my convenience return…"

"Yes, my queen…" She grinned and then turned to leave. She could hear her yelling orders as she took off.

"Diva!"

"Yes!" She yelled from out of the hallway, suddenly she laughed, "my queen…"

Anastasia bit her lip, shaking her head as she slipped her legs under the sheets, "I don't care if it's wall-to-wall with wolves and vampires… No one gets past you…"

"I understand my queen…"

She gently turned then settled on her side, scooting closer against mikoto. She lifted up and gazed into Mikoto's slumbering face. Her silky brown hair gently covered her forehead, spread out along the pillow. Her eyes closed, her lips moving with each quiet breath. Anastasia stared at her for a moment as she wet her lips. Then slowly leaned down and kissed. Mikoto stirred as she softly sighed. A light wet smack as their lips separated. Anastasia raised her head. Her eyes seeing every movement on her face. Mikoto's head turned ever so towards her as she delicately licked her lips. Her eyes, just slits, gradually opened. Anastasia could see her black irises. They peered at her, mikoto smiled and then they slowly closed and she went back to slumber. Anastasia slowly nodded, closing her eyes and laid her head upon Mikoto's breast, her arm across Gwen's back and fell asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Mikoto stared into the black. Her eyes looking left then right, twisting her shoulders. She remembered losing consciousness, the stink of ozone and smoke, searing flesh. Her heart beating, thrumming in her ears. Gwen voice filling her ears.

She raised her arm, her fingers spread wide. Ripples flowed from each fingertip like pebbles dropped into water, heavy, thick, black water.

"Where am I?" She spoke, twisting in circles as she searched.

"Where am I?" A female voice responded.

"Who's there?" Mikoto immediately answered. Her eyes narrowed focusing, expecting to catch a glimpse. A deep growl rose from the back of her throat. She tipped her head, listening. She widened her nostrils as her ribs expanded inhaling a deep breath.

"What do you mean? Who's there?" The voice responded.

She sounded young, maybe mikoto's age. The voice mixed with irritation. She closed her eyes holding her breath.

The black turned around her, pushing and pulling, "there…"

Mikoto opened her eyes.

She peered into the black, shimmering waves. Two specks of crimson stared back at her, no bigger than pinpricks.

She drew in a breath, watching as they became bigger, brilliant crimson eyes. A curved line drew itself in the black.

"A mouth…" Mikoto whispered, her nose quivering, "no scent…"

The red orbs narrowed and the curved opened into a grin. Its smile loaded with red, along the top of the mouth two points.

"Fangs…" She gasped, "you're a vampire…"

The eyes enlarged, it was a face. She imagined a startled expression, it's mouth dropped.

"DUH!..What do you mean… Who am I…" it yelled, narrowing its eyes.

The voice sending ripples in the black, surging past her.

The crimson eyes and mouth, turned, twisting, looking, examining her, an angry aura resonated.

"Why…" She spoke.

Mikoto's gaze tensed, hearing the question, "Where am I…" She spoke, drawing a breath.

"Here…" it nodded and then glanced skyward. Mikoto raised her chin, looking up. She tensed her eyebrows, concentrating her eyes.

"What is that?" She whispered.

A small white dot, the size of a quarter hung high in the black.

"I don't understand…"

The red eyes, glowered at mikoto.

"How…" The word slip past mikoto's lips.

"I carried you here…" it declared, her words painted in anger. A growl filled the black, rippling through it.

"Why…" Mikoto lowered her head, looking at the imaginary face.

"I need to know why…" it hesitated, "you're hurting me…" its voice grew stronger, the ripples bounced off, reflecting in various directions as the black shimmered and shivered.

"Hurting you…" Mikoto tightened her eyes. "Hurting you…" She shook her head, listening to her breath escaping her lungs.

"I want to know!" It screamed. "Why!" the ripples bounced in all directions, slamming into each other, changing direction.

"I…"

"Why… Why…"? Its voice raising, its expression becoming furious. "I've done nothing wrong… You call me and I come running I use my power and I become tired then you forced me here…" Her voice snapped, "why!"

"wwww what… Who…" Mikoto stuttered, overwhelmed by the verbal attack. Her confusion increased, spinning her head. The word why growing louder. Mikoto's heart pounded, her ears throbbed. She slapped her hands over her ears, grimacing in pain, tensing her body.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, her electricity lit the black up, a rainbow of dark colors. Her words rippling the black like a boulder dropped into a pool.

"I said… Stop it!" She squeezed her head, her fingers sinking into her hair.

Silence, the black lapped against her skin, like soft waves. She opened her eyes, taking slow soft breaths.

The black drifted around them, becoming faster. The silence grew louder becoming a roar, swirling around them.

The crimson eyes staring at her, never wavering. The black condensed above them, a softer black remaining as the dark, heavy thick black spun like a disc. Then dropped, covering them in a thick sludge, dripping to the ground.

Mikoto closed her eyes, protecting her face with her arms and hands. She opened her eyes, her arms slowly fell to her sides. She could hear the drops striking the black and rippling outward. Mikoto could only stare.

"You…?"

She stood, very much naked. Her slender body concealed in black, wearing it like a second skin. Her red eyes blazed, the curl of her smile opened, her black hair dropped to her shoulders moving as she tipped her head.

"I am you… Mikoto misaka…" She blew out a breath, an unhappy look on her face, "you… Are me…" Her lips quivered as tears glistened, spilling down her black cheeks.

"Why…" She raised her head, "why are you hurting me?"

She took an aggressive stance with her chin forward, her arms strained and her fist tight. Even drenched in the black, she was ready for a fight.

"I don't…" Mikoto shook her head.

"I am not a monster…" she yelled, her lips twisting in fury. Her eyes tightened, "how can you call me a monster…" the words struck at mikoto, her chest tightened, her heart thumped. The pain growing. She had used the word when she spoke with Emma.

She lunged, mikoto acted, reaching up grabbing her hands, their fingers interlaced pushing against each other.

Mikoto's face grimaced, sensing her power, strong and fierce.

"I don't…" she struggled, forcing the words from her thinned lips.

"Why…" She yelled, her breath flowing across her face, "why!"

Mikoto struggled as they fought. Her stomach twisting, craving to throw up. She growled, thinning her eyes.

"I don't…" Sparks flew, electricity flowed between them. The others smile widened, "that doesn't hurt me…" She growled pushing back.

"Tell me why!" she spoke, "I come running when you need me… Then you forced me back in here…"

"What do you…" Mikoto answered then hesitated. She realized what it was. her throat tightened, her heart pounded inside her chest. She felt that familiar pain dissolve.

"I'm the one who helped in the hallway, I'm the one you called to bring the lightning down from clear blue skies… I'm the one who listens and sees better I am the one…"

"I am afraid…" Mikoto squeezed her eyes shut and yelled, "I don't want to disappear…!"

Her eyes swelled with tears, spilling down her cheeks. Her lips twisted as she pushed then released her grip, dropping her arms to her sides.

"I don't want to disappear…" She whispered, drying her eyes, "when it happens I feel like I'm being swallowed up…" She sniffled, rubbing her nose.

"I don't want to either…" The other yelled, her voice faded. Mikoto quickly raised her head, surprised by her statement, "what do you?"

The other was breathing heavy, swallowing before she spoke. Slowly bringing her arms down.

"they are worried about you…us." she nodded her head, her eyes were glistening.

Mikoto creased her eyes, tilted her head. She was about to speak but the other interrupted.

"Anastasia and the others." She sighed, "yes...I will swallow you up…" she nodded, "but it's not my fault…I don't want it that way. I woke up, opened my eyes to a beautiful world full of colors and sound and smells…" she wore a sad smile on her face. "remember, when ruiko and Uiharu would show up. They would be far away but we could tell…or when Kuroko would try to sneak up on us, even when we were asleep." she chuckled. "but now, you couldn't even tell when a vampire arrived in academy city. You only knew it when she was standing by the table. Even when a wolf was brushing your hair."

Mikoto listened remembering the moment. Her eyes were still as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I am angry, getting angrier. I can't help it…"

"why…" mikoto whispered.

"look at my world now…" she sighed, "it's nothing but black. When I finally see the world of colors, it hurts…" she took a small step forward, mikoto took one backwards.

She lowered her chin, her eyes dimmed. "I will win in the end. This world of black will be yours. I will be thrown into dark hole away from all eyes. Anastasia doesn't want that. She is trying everything, using her own blood to…" she hesitated, "find a cure." she shook her head, the light in her eyes darkened. She tilted her head, her voice ached, "I am not something that can be cured…mikoto." she took a deep breath, licking her black lips.

Mikoto's heart thumped at the words, "what do you mean…" her eyes narrowed.

The other smiled as she chuckled, "I am of the queen's blood, a little of yours and a little of hers, I am the offspring. I am alive, not some virus that destroys the host. I live within, I thrive, I protect the host. That is the secret of royal blood. I have her knowledge. That is how we are different than normal vampires. Why we can walk out into the sunlight, eat regular food, even bear young. That is why it is so difficult. Anastasia knows what is at stake. She is choosing you, not me. And why not, I don't blame her because even I know what will happen. She will not allow it, stuffing me into a dark hole. She will kill me, herself. Me! With your face. A face contorted and twisted, feral and afraid. It will completely break her heart. The others know…" she lowered her voice, shaking her head, "one of them will do it…before she can then accept the responsibility."

The other stared, her arms hanging by her sides.

"I can't…" The other spoke " believe you are scared…?" she breathed, dipping her chin.

"when you call for me… I am so delighted, my heart races and my blood surges. I endeavored to scale up this wall. That you have made. The light hurts and the wind burns but I nevertheless come running…" She let out a gentle sigh as her voice cracked. "I am so happy, when you need me."

"I don't want to be a vampire…" Mikoto struggled to speak. She admitted. "I am concerned about my family, my friends and even strangers…"

The others face grimaced in pain by the admittance, tipping her head, her eyes dulled.

"I don't want to harm them…" Mikoto's body trembled.

The other grinned, "we are not like him… Mikoto…" She walked forward, "we are not like that…" She closed her arms around her squeezing her tight. The memories of Edward attacking girls. The fear that filled the city at night. Edward was part of Klaus's experiment using vampire venom to extend life. But its other attributes lead to a more military desire. Edward was betrayed and the formula altered. he regressed becoming more animalist, an ancient primal vampire with incredible strength.

She blew out a breath, remembering the memories. She nodded her head, whispering into her ear.

"I like you and who you like, I love who you love, I protect who you protect, I will attack those who will harm you…" Her voice changed becoming softer, childish as she stepped back. Mikoto raised her chin opening her eyes.

"I'm frightened also… Mikoto but I need you to acknowledge me…" Tears trickle down her black cheeks, her body became younger. The black started to split and crack then peel. The layers falling to the ground, exposing the skin underneath.

"This is me…" She blinked, her cheeks swelled as she smiled.

"Why are you?" Mikoto looked at a little naked girl, standing in front of her, her eyes twinkling and her cheeks were glowing. A small pool of black at her feet. "little…"

" I am not even a month old…" her eyes grew brighter, "I am mikoto misaka…" She laughed, bending her knees like a little girl.

She glanced up with the brightest brown and red eyes as her lips thinned, those eyes glistening. The little girl stood, her slight hands clutched together against her tummy. She tipped her head, her tawny brown hair dropped into her eyes.

"please accept me …" she squinted, her cheeks blushing

"I don't know what to do…" she looked at the little girl, drew her lip into her mouth slowly kneeling.

She chuckled, nodding her head, "yes you do… You're a vampire…" She tilted her head, reaching up brushing her hair from her shoulders, exposing her slim neck.

Mikoto nodded, wrapping her arms around her lifting her up onto her lap.

"I will constantly be with you… Mikoto…" She sighed, placing her hands on her shoulders. She kissed her on the cheek

Mikoto sighed, her eyes wet as she nodded. " What'll I call you?"

She smelled the little girl's hair, kissed her cheek. She giggled nuzzling back. Mikoto opened her mouth, her lips spread, her long white fangs sank into her neck.

"Misaka will be nice…" Little Misaka tensed, then laughed in satisfaction.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

She kissed her shoulder, opening her mouth, two small white fangs dropped in front of her lower lip then into mikoto's shoulder.

"Always…" She whispered.

Mikoto felt little Misaka's body become lighter. She squeezed.

"What's…" She opened her eyes.

"Don't worry…" A little girls voice filled head. She giggled, "it's fine…"

Her slight body faded, becoming translucent. Mikoto's hands sinking into her chest. Her face twisted as tears spilled down her cheeks.


	58. Chapter 58

The blackness slowly became dark. Mikoto quietly took a breath as she licked her lips trying to swallow but her throat was parched. As she took another shallow breath, she rolled her eyes behind her eyelids listening to the quiet. The only sounds she could hear was the fire crackling in the pit and the soft breeze lifting up the thin curtains. She could feel the cool breeze bringing in the smells of the forest, grasses and the wild animals from the valley mixed with smell of smoke and blood.

Mikoto quickly sniffed, her eyes still closed. She smelled something familiar but unknown.

"Wolves…" She spoke in a little girl's voice, "Stephanie is lying next to you…" She let out a soft chuckle. Mikoto remembered meeting her when Gwen refused to go to sleep unless she saw the sparks. She sighed thinking how bright her eyes got, bathed in the bluish white glow.

Mikoto slowly let out a soft breath, turning her head, slowly opening her eyes. Stephanie was next to her, her large Wolf ears brushed against her hair. Her face nuzzled against her chest, her long brown hair pulled back and tied. A large white bandaged wrapped with white gauze around her neck.

Mikoto swallowed, nodding as she tried to move her left arm, her fingers sliding across bare skin. She creased her eyes as she slid her hand down what felt like the back of a small child. Then her eyes grew wider in a worried surprise as she patted the cheeks of a small butt.

"Gwen…" The little girl chuckled inside her head, "oh by the way she's drooling on your boob..." Mikoto could only shake her head as a small smile quickly appeared on her lips, "great…" She just spoke.

She let out an annoyed breath, "it's not going to be like this all the time? Is it?"

"Maybe…" She laughed.

Mikoto smacked her lips, "great…"

"I know…"

"I'm being sarcastic…"

"No!… Really!" little Misaka sarcastically replied.

Mikoto tried to move her right arm but struggled as something heavy held it tight.

"What the…" She slowly turned her head to the right, that something was sleeping next to her with long blonde hair that flowed across the pillow, underneath the blankets. Her eyes were closed and her lips were soft, looking very much like an angel. Mikoto's eyes softened as she shook her head, "that's an oxymoron…"

She held a breath and exhaled, "what the…" She slowly shook her head.

Anastasia softly moaned as she shifted in her sleep, tightening her grip around her arm.

Mikoto slowly raised her head as she creased her brow following the sight of her arm disappearing between Anastasia's breast.

Then her eyes grew wider.

"Pervert !" she heard little Misaka yell inside her head.

"Noooo" Mikoto spoke very quietly as her eyes grew open in terror, "where's my hand?"

She bit down on her lip, holding her arm as still as possible, very much afraid to wiggle her fingers. And then she saw the subtle change in Anastasia's face.

"Mikoto?" She smiled mischievously, her eyes closed.

"Did you really feel nothing when you look at me…" She puckered her lips, "I am laying next to you, clutching your arm against my naked body…" Her cheeks blushed, "so defenseless when I sleep…"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, looking at Anastasia with a straightforward, directly at her smiling formally angelic face.

A soft growl grew from the back of her throat, her heart pounded. She slowly shook her head, "pervert…" Silently slipped past her thin lips.

Anastasia chuckled, pulling her arm tighter, between her warm ample breasts, her thighs clutching her hand.

It was clear she wasn't going to admit it. The warming of her body, the beating of her heart. She knew Anastasia could hear it, feel it, pressing so close to her body.

She blew out a breath, tightening her eyes. The feeling surged.

Anastasia's eyes opened quickly, her lips spread as she spoke. "Mikoto…No!…" She chuckled at the same time, "don't you…"

Then Sparks.


	59. Chapter 59

Electricity danced across the covers, flowing over Gwen sleeping body, falling onto Anastasia. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she growled softly, "let go of my arm…"

Anastasia smile grew larger as she shook her head, "I got you now and I'm not letting you go…" She giggled.

Mikoto felt a soft touch on her shoulder, looking over she saw Stephanie nuzzling closer to her neck, a serene look on her face as her hair flared out.

"Is she?!"

Then coming towards her like a mole burrowing in the ground, the blankets moved at the foot of the bed.

"What the hell?" She spoke, lifting her head up off the pillow. Then someone grabbed her foot as they chuckled, their hand shook.

"Hey!"

The electricity grew stronger, rising up into the air, crawling up the walls, falling from the canopy of the bed like a waterfall spilling onto the floor.

Anastasia was laughing hysterically, her mouth open wide, her fangs glistening as her cheeks blushed.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikoto raised her voice, keeping a tight grip on Gwen as she shifted to look at Anastasia. Gwen nuzzled a little closer, whimpering and then settle down for sleep.

A tall slender woman slowly rose up from the floor, like Venus rising from the ocean, reaching towards the ceiling, stretching. Mikoto could only stare at the woman. She was beautiful built like a predator. Her perfect skin stretched over lean muscle. Her breast full and firm. Mikoto gasped as she focused on them. "They're the size of melons…" She thought to herself. And then glanced down at her own chest, "just a little…"

she remembered the conversation she had with Anastasia about her sister Katrina. The size of her breasts hoping for a little help.

The woman slowly grinned, her black eyes glistening as her long black tail slowly wrapped around her leg falling to the floor. Her large black ears rose up from her head, flickering and then pricked tight. She had long jagged scar that fell across her beautiful dark eye.

"so…" She spoke in a warm soft motherly tone as she reached over and placed her hand on Anastasia's shoulder.

"This is the electricity thing you do?"

She arched her eyebrows as her eyes widened in surprise, her lips turned into a sly smile.

"Very nice…" Her voice softened, nodding her head.

"Really?" She heard someone speak, "Diva..."

Mikoto remembered the name. She had first met her in the hallway where the Baron and Suka were fighting.

Diva was the large black Wolf, her shoulders nearly as tall as Anastasia. A large jagged scar across her right eye. She had met the wolf and now she was meeting the woman.

Someone raised their hand up from the ground, Diva's soft ebony eyes lit up as she reached down and took her hand in hers. "Wow!"

Mikoto could hear movement then giggling along the floor of the bedroom then into the hallway.

"What!" Mikoto quickly took a breath, "they're like Kuroko… Perverts…" Her voice shuddered as she caught her breath.

"Oh my!" She heard little Misaka laughing, rolling inside her head. "Please… It hurts I can't stop laughing it hurts…"

Mikoto quickly narrowed her eyes as she tightened her lips and growled, "perverts… Everyone is a pervert…"

Diva, her long black hair falling to her hips, the strands rising up into the air. Her smile exposing her very long canines as she slowly nodded.

"Can't help it…" She let out a soft chuckle.

Mikoto thinned her lips, twisting them as she growled. She wanted to leap up and shocked them, shock them good. Just like she would Kuroko but for some reason they seem to really enjoyed it. They were enjoying it too much.

"Do it!" The voice in her head laughed, "get em' good… Sex them up good!"

"huh?" Mikoto's eyes quickly widened as she caught her breath, "sex them up, what do you?"

"That's right…" the little one in her head quickly answered.

"Ewww... Oh my God, oh my God…" Mikoto, electricity quickly intensifying, shutting her eyes tight as she shook her head. "No, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Anastasia laughed, holding her arm tighter.

"Enough!"

Then the electricity slowly faded, little bits ran across the wall, the blankets between the headboard and the posts of the canopy, between the ears of a few shewolves. Much to the dismay of the pack that surrounded the bed.

"aaaaahhhhhh..." The room let out a collective sigh as they chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Gwen… I'm very sorry…" Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head as she rubbed her cheek against Gwen's head, "I didn't know…"

"Know what?" Anastasia lifted her chin as she let out a soft sigh, her cheeks pink and her eyes wet.

"That all of you are perverts!" She quickly yelled and then just as quickly lowered her voice as Gwen raised her chin, slowly opened her eyes, gently smiled, her little fangs peaked out, then lowered her head and fell back asleep.

Mikoto took a breath, slowly shaking her head and released it. She puckered her lips looking at Anastasia, who was laying her head on her shoulder. Anastasia was looking at Gwen, her hand stroking her cheek.

"What?" She spoke with a slight grin on her face.

"Nothing…" Mikoto quickly replied. then her stomach growled. Mikoto blushed, her eyes went wide, embarrassed.

"Sorry…" She let out a soft breath as she paused, "I haven't eaten since…" She stopped, seeing two large red colored bottles sitting on a small table next to the bed. She recognized them as part of the supply she had received earlier before Anastasia and her went to the village. It was a new formula for her to try out.

Mikoto struggled as she leaned a little towards the table. Her arm stretching her fingers trying to grasp the bottle, grabbing only air.

"Dammit…" She slowly narrowed her eyes, looking at the certain someone who was in her way. The certain someone with long blonde hair, closed eyes and mischievous grin on her face. "If someone would move…", narrowing her eyes, putting her weight against that certain someone.

Anastasia tilted her head as her eyes dimmed, "Mikoto…" She spoke softly, "we need to talk about…"

"It's fine…" She continued reaching wiggling her fingers, "really… now give me room or… I'll."

"Are you sure…" Anastasia just spoke.

Diva reached over taking a bottle from the table. She held her lips inside her mouth as she popped the cap of the bottle. The look of worry on her face. Mikoto could see it, she also knew Anastasia was worried. Because she could feel it.

Mikoto sighed, "I'm sure… Besides I…" She paused as Diva brought the bottle closer, mikoto's fingers slowly wrapped around the bottle, squeezing it against her palm, "know you can't fix me…"

She brought the bottle to her mouth, held it to her lips. The warm thick liquid fell across her tongue, down her throat and into her belly. Her nose quickly sniffing. The taste was electric. The edge of her lips curled hearing little Gwen's nose quivering.

She smacked her mouth, running her tongue across her crimson glistening lips.

"Because I'm not broken…" She nodded.

She looked softly at Gwen, rubbing her back.

Anastasia felt her heart thumped against her chest. She closed her eyes, laying her head on mikoto's chest, snuggling closer, "no, you are not broken." She blew out a breath of relief and then smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

The room was filled with apprehension and a little on edge, like generals holding a war Council. The shewolves and vampires stood waiting. The air lingered with the smells of ozone, and a recent quickie they had unexpectedly received. Mikoto's eyes tightened as she grumbled the word pervert. The very term had escaped her mouth many times. Despite the sly smiles, slight afterglow on their faces, their eyes were serious.

Anastasia was sitting at the vanity, a queen holding court. A young vampire was standing behind her, brushing her hair. Mikoto had gone into Anastasia's closet and _borrowed_ some clothes.

"I'll show her…" She said in the closet, combing through her clothing.

She chuckled, mischievously. She knew what she wanted to wear.

The outfit was next to the ultra limited anarchy gekota black special T-shirt, which Anastasia had two. Its large red A splashed across the chest, with FCKU on the back. She thought about it, maybe the Baron would get it, maybe not. For some reason she absolutely despised the Baron. His eyes were two black pools waiting to drown someone. His features were dry thin bony like an ancient skeleton clad in 18th-century disguise. She even despised the manner he used his aides.

She had seen it when she was snooping inside the closet, earlier when she borrowed the boots.

It was little, it was black and it was tight. All the elements of I'm going to kick your ass outfit. No it wasn't a little black dress that would hold mikoto's little curves. What it was, was the same type of encounter suit that Anastasia wore when she was fighting in Academy city.

Mikoto had been wearing her school uniform with the black jackboots laced up to her knees. But after today's activities, which consisted of long quiet walks and the kicking of Anastasia's ass in the woods. The attack in the village, being carried by Sylvia up the side of the mountain through the castle. The unleashing of the railgun, 100 times normal. Mikoto school uniform needed cleaning. After all, she had woken up nude, hemmed in by wolves and a certain handsy queen of the vampires, who refused to let go. A couple of electrical shocks later, she needed to get something to put on.

The black fabric stretched over her body like a second skin. The fabric with dime size military grade ceramic covered her body like chain mail. Military grade plastic bullet resistant padding covered her arms, biceps, shoulders, thighs. A large breastplate covered her breast and ribs. She slipped on the gloves, the interwoven Kevlar fabric covered her fingers and hand. A protective shield covered the top of her hand.

"Wow…" She spoke.

She stood inside the closet, admiring herself in the full-length mirror. Her eyes and face filled with excitement, "where is it?", She quickly took a breath, "there…" Her lips expanded into a large smile.

It hung in the corner of the closet, all black leather, interwoven with Kevlar. Mikoto wiped the drool from her lips as her heart quickened.

She walked over taking the long black coat and held it out for a moment, "wow…" She rubbed her cheek against the soft black leather.

Since she had seen Anastasia wearing it on that day. When she first saw the vampire Princess fighting. She loved the outfit.

No more, simple T-shirt or shorts and stocking cap could match this, this was a dream and it fit.

She slipped her arm inside the sleeve. She swallowed nervously and then into the other, shrugging her shoulders until it fit. The oversized collar fell lightly against her neck. A chill ran through her body.

It was light and airy feeling, like a fashion designers dress. The edge of the coat hanging just above her ankles. The black knee-high jackboots with thick soles matched perfectly. She lifted her arms, the sleeves felt perfect, her fingers just long enough.

"Nice." She grinned.

The entire outfit was no heavier than her school uniform. She nodded in triumph as she twirled around, "I wonder if it's because?"

She spoke as she stepped out of the closet, humming, running her hand across the fabric.

"Huh?" She quickly looked up in surprise.

Everyone was looking at her, wide-eyed, head tilted nodding in approval. She could hear the shewolves and vampires commenting.

"Very nice…"

"Yes, yes…"

"Looks good…"

"Really…" Mikoto's cheeks blushed as her lips curled into a large smile. she closed her eyes and confidently nodded, "I thought so…"

"Is that mine?" Anastasia tilted her head. She knew it was.

"No…" Mikoto raised her eyebrows as her eyes grew wide and she spoke, "it's mine…"

"I see…" Anastasia slowly grinned. She knew since the change on that fateful night. Much of her old wardrobe no longer fit. She grinned seeing how perfect it looked on Mikoto. she imaged much of her old clothing fitting her right. Gothic Lolita style that she favored. The preppy style that she had worn for a while. She opened her mouth slowly taking a breath. Her face feeling a little warm. " Maybe even my old bras and panties will fit…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head then took a deep breath and started to speak.

Anastasia had told them about the assassination attempt. That the assassin was formally one of Francesca's royal guard. The word of the attack on mikoto, the attempted abduction of Gwen. Many of the shewolves and vampires shifted their bodies in anger. Their beautiful eyes and face tainted with hatred. The act of violence from an outsider in their very own castle.

"We should have killed him…" One of the shewolves spoke as the others nodded in agreement.

Anastasia nodded, "I almost did but… It seems someone was in the process of remodeling my castle…" She sighed as she gave mikoto a little grin. And the others chuckled.

"Yes, quite dramatic…" Diva quickly nodded as she spoke, "but now, the passage has cooled and is very useful…" The others nodded.

"Sorry…" Mikoto lowered her eyes, her cheeks blushed. She could only think of Sylvia. She had been severely burned in the attack. When her powers ran wild, out of control.

"It's fine…" Anastasia whispered.

She reached over, taking her hand into hers and gave her a gentle look and squeeze, "if she hadn't been poisoned by the anticoagulant, she would have easily been able to get Gwen and herself to safety…"

Mikoto blew out a breath, her eyes were still wet with worried as she nodded her head, "I guess…"

"Sylvia would say the same thing…" The young vampire nodded, as she brushed Anastasia's long blonde hair.

Mikoto let out a soft smile, as she watched the young vampire moving closer to Anastasia. Her body touching Anastasia's back. Mikoto felt something, a pinch of pain. As young vampire leaned down and spoke into Anastasia's ear. Anastasia's lips curled into a soft smile, they both chuckled.

Mikoto creased her brow, bringing her hand up between her breast, her mouth itched as her fangs pulsed. She glanced at Anastasia, catching her gaze, her cheeks soft and pink. She slowly raised her arm up as she brushed strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Mikoto noticed a very slight scar along her hairline as she raised her chin to speak to the young vampire.

She swallowed as her mouth watered, drawn to the spot. Her heart slowed as her blood warmed and she remembered the moment. They kissed then kissed again. She tasted so good, so intoxicating. She couldn't, wouldn't stop. Her mouth had wanted her, her tongue licked the perspiration off her neck, her fangs begging as they receded, just long enough to hold her tender throat. The taste of blood in her mouth, across her tongue, her breath becoming shallow.

She stared as she stood still, Anastasia's hand fell onto her wrist, her delicate fingers stroking her skin.

"Why is this…" She let out a soft breath, "happening.?"

She heard a soft giggling inside her head, "why?" Mikoto asked the little girl inside.

"Because…" She spoke, "you_"

"mikoto…" Anastasia interrupted, "mikoto…" She felt her squeezing her hand.

"huh?" Mikoto quickly blinked. Anastasia was tilting her head, waiting for an answer to a question she had asked, mikoto hadn't heard.

"My hair?" Anastasia smiled softly, "up or down?"

Mikoto took a quick breath, gathering her thoughts as she nodded, "I think down for now…" She looked at the small scar, slowly nodding her head as if in a trance, her heartbeat picking up speed, "for now…" Her voice faded.

"Yes…" Anastasia looked into the mirror, "for now…"

She was looking into the mirror, her eyes watching mikoto. She looked at her reflection of her eyes and the sly grin on her face, watching only mikoto. She sighed, laying her hand flat across her hand, stroking her skin. She had been watching her in the mirror as she sat the whole time.

"Mine…" She knew.

She could see every tic, every little twitch, every concern on mikoto's face. Mikoto's gaze never leaving. Her reaction when the young vampire whispered in her ear. When she held her hand, stroked her skin. Her eyes registering the color of her skin, the slight elevation of her body heat as she warmed. She listened to her heart as it slowed. She remembered the moment in the village, burned into her soul, every nuance. The wind, sunlight brushed against her body. The kiss, each tongue stroke, taste of perspiration that touched her lips. The scent of blood and saliva. The pain of the bite and the elation as her teeth slowly broke each layer of flesh.

"Close…" She remembered.

Then her eyes softened as she asked her about her hair, "up or down?"

She asked it on purpose. Allowing her to uncover, reveal the small scar near her hairline. Her heart slowed, her breathing became shallow, her body tingled. The anticipation, wanting, the desire all of it within a breath away. Mikoto's reaction was everything Anastasia wanted to see, feel. There hidden just below the surface of the stilled pond. It's mirrored surface hiding it. She nodded, seeing mikoto's reaction. Her tongue peaked out between her lips like a flower ready to blown. The nectar on her lips waiting to be tasted. Anastasia smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

Anastasia walked through the new passageway. The breeze flowing across her long blonde hair, her blue eyes stilled like pools of shining glass. Her face revealing no expression as she walked into the throne room. Emelia, dressed in her royal guard outfit, standing in for Sylvia followed by her side. Her long brown hair pulled tight into a ponytail that slipped below her hips, bound tightly with ribbons. The uniform snug against her slender muscular curves. Two large katanas cross on her back, a large wide blade was leashed to her side. Her brown eyes tightened, lips tensed daring someone to strike.

Mikoto followed behind them, her new long black coat moved with each stride, her shoulder length brown hair bounced as she walked, her rust colored eyes focused solely on the Baron.

The three of them moved freely through the huge pack of wolves standing shoulder to shoulder. The vampires in the military uniforms kneeling on the right hand of the throne. 100 strong, each representing 1000. Automatic weapon strapped to their legs, various swords hanging from their belts, kneeling on one knee, heads bowed, eyes lifted.

Despite the breeze, the throne room was sweltering. The air was heavy and tough to inhale. The atmosphere intense, a simple misstep and the room could erupt.

The throne had been damaged previously, the fragments removed but the scars remained. Anastasia wanted that way, memories, remembrances of what were important.

Anastasia took each step up to the throne, then shifted her eyes glowering at the now standing Baron.

He was standing straight, staring down, his clothing wrinkled dirty as he brushed the fabric. He lifted his chin, his eyes black, his lips narrow. A rough growl trembled from his throat. He and his aides had been manhandled, driven to the ground and held there by the wolves.

He realized he would receive no apology, no mercy. He knows the strategy had broken down, now he was at the generosity of Anastasia. The young queen was the offspring of the Queen, he had a part in murdering. He paid no mind to Emelia as she took the steps up to the throne, standing next to Anastasia.

He had been informed about the attack in the royal wing. The unknown assailant killed, that Sylvia had been severely injured. He smirked at the thought. There was no means he could be associated to the transgression. His grin dropped from his face, like a refreshing breeze during the sweltering summer. It quickly faded.

Mikoto looked at him, chin lifted, her rust colored eyes taunting him to do anything. The grin on her face, the tilted her head, gnawed at him. The audacity of the little bitch to look upon his royalty. The aura around him emanated a strong hate as he scowled. The fact that he was looking at her now striding up the steps to the throne standing next Anastasia, a simple mortal, a bitch in his views. He would do anything to rip her throat out, devouring her face as she cried for mercy.

Mikoto took an extremely deep breath, held it, then gradually released it. She slowly licked her lips, swallowing. She remembered what Anastasia had spoken when the three of them were alone.

As Anastasia sat at the vanity, Emelia was brushing her hair. She spoke as she reached into the pocket of her dress. She drew out a huge gaudy golden ring and lay it on the table. Mikoto recognized it instantly. But before she could say anything Anastasia spoke.

She told her what Francesca had said. The assassin, kidnapper, attacker was her personal guard from long ago. She and her sister were close, extremely devoted to Francesca. They would often argue like sisters, and they were never separated. But the Baron had demanded they leave on a mission to the north to recon the expanding presence of armies that threaten the household of Tepes as well as the five queen alliance. The sisters finally conceded after considerable argument, often yelling. It was during this time while they were gone that Francesca was ambushed and severely injured. She plunged down the mountain into a swollen river. Where villagers found her, bringing her to Tatiana. Anastasia's mother always suspected the Baron, a low-level Royal until he had mated with Francesca. She knew it in her belly that he had initiated the ambush.

For her safety, they concealed her, allowing her to sleep to aid in her healing. But suddenly the war broke that brought down the household of Tepes, the disappearance of the new queen, Princess Mina. The betrayal and Anastasia's reign. By then they had sworn their allegiance, their loyalty to the Baron. Anastasia continued.

"I can't expect you to absolve her…" Anastasia spoke, "but realize she had no alternative. That's why she refused to leave from the spot… Mikoto."

Anastasia took mikoto's hand, and held it between her breasts, "if she had moved she would've had to tell him, she was alive."

Mikoto nodded, sniffling, her brown eyes with red flakes, glistening, "I understand, but…" She stared at the ring. Anastasia's index finger rolling it around, "why are you telling me this?"

"Mikoto, I want you to…"

Mikoto moved her shoulders around, the sleeves of her long black coat inched up, the tips of her fingers fell into view.

Anastasia spoke to the Baron. The air became thick, heavy and hot. Perspiration pilled across Mikoto's skin. Anastasia's words were muffled as she studied the three aides. They were wearing their maids' outfits, the white ruffles dirty torn, fabric ripped, their stockings hanging to their ankles, heads bowed.

"Which one…" Mikoto thought.

"Stare…" She heard little Misaki voice in her head. The little girl born from the union of mikoto and Anastasia's royal blood. "At the Baron…"

Mikoto slowly nodded her head, she glared at him. A swell of hate filled her stomach, burning the back of her throat like bile, "despise him…"

Mikoto nodded her head.

Mikoto was bitten by Anastasia, a princess at the time, now the Queen of the vampires. It allowed her particular qualities of the vampire. Strength, speed and the Queen's authority. No matter how limited it was, a queen's authority was intimidating. It would take time for mikoto to be anywhere near Anastasia but it would be regarded as an impolite push. And he or his aides would act accordingly.

"Now" Little Misaki spoke in a serious tone.

Mikoto's body tensed as she curved her fingers into a fist. She drew the inside of her lip between her teeth. The taste of blood crossed her tongue. Her brown eyes gradually turned rust.

Anastasia as she spoke, glimpsed at mikoto, the edge of her lips twisted. Emelia slipped her hand to the sheath of her blade.

The Baron's eyes tightened as he glanced at the impudent little schoolgirl, glaring at him. He couldn't believe it, or understand, "how…" he clenched his jaws, as his fangs pulsed, "little bitch…" He murmured.

Mikoto whispered, "can be…"

The Baron's eyes quickly blinked, "she can hear…"

His aides, their faces peering at the ground, lifting their chins, opening their eyes, thinning them. The humiliation of someone like her seeking to intimidate, using a Queen's authority.

"Good…" Little Misaki spoke, "now little by little…" Slowly she opened her mouth, exposing the curves of her fangs. Then mikoto uncovered her fingers lifting the sleeves of the coat, to her knuckles. Her eyes watching for anyone to look at it. Then it became clear.

A large gaudy golden ring wrapped around Mikoto's finger. The emerald eyes glistening as the gold shined.

Anastasia saw the Baron noticing the ring, ample reason for her to respond.

She was standing behind the others, the last maid. Her eyes gradually opened wide, her lips twisting recognizing her sister's ring on mikoto's finger.

"Her!" Little Misaki spoke.

The maid quickly knelt, sinking her body to strike, her lips spread wide as her mouth opened, her fangs slipping past her lips.

"Now! Little Misaki yelled, "now… Hurry!…"

A simple tap of her foot and she was practically upon her.

"You're awfully slow…" The girl whispered, her face so close. She could look at the points of her fangs. Mikoto remembered the fight in the village, quicker than she was use to.

"I know…" Mikoto grinned, "but…"

She reached out, tapping the girls arm as she plunged it forward to her chest, suddenly twisting her hand she snatched her arm.

"Surprise!" Mikoto spoke.

A bluish white light burst around them, "direct contact…"

The maids body shot through the air towards the back wall, mikoto close behind. She struck the wall, a thunderous boom, the stone exploded, cracks spidering across the surface to the ceiling.

Mikoto held on, her electricity still flowing, "gotcha…" She smirked, with her fangs slipping out.

She held her by the throat. The girls head dangling at an odd angle. Mikoto creased her eyes, as she looked into the girl's eyes, glancing at her other hand. "What are you?"

She followed her line of sight. Mikoto took a breath, her eyes started to glisten.

The girl was looking at the ring on her finger as mikoto held her wrist. She struggled, her fingers straining to touch it, "give me…" she gasped.

Mikoto knew she had fractured her neck; it would take some time for her to heal. She let go of her throat, and her body sagged, "give me my sisters ring…" she said as tears spilled from her eyes, "Please."

Mikoto nodded as she released her wrist, drawing the ring off her finger and tenderly lay it in her palm. Then helped her close her hand around the ring.

"thank you…"

Mikoto held her hand closed as she wept.

She felt soft and warm like a blanket as she cloaked herself around mikoto's body. Anastasia's scent rushed over them. Her hand gently touching mikoto's hand. She peered over her shoulder, her warm breath moving across her cheeks. Anastasia kissed her neck, "let me finish this…" She whispered.

Mikoto's eyes were watering as she nodded. She calmly rose up from the girl, looking at her kindly. The girl's eyes and smile softened as she gazed at Anastasia. She was talking to her, and only they could understand each other.

As part of Anastasia's plan, mikoto turned and slowly walked towards the throne. Emelia was waiting, close to the Baron, her hand draped around the handle of her sword, several wolves standing next to her. If he were to strike out at Mikoto, he would be killed on the spot.

Emelia smiled with a serene expression as she put her hand on mikoto side and accompanied her through the pack of wolves heading to the new passage way to the royal chambers.

Anastasia had told them. She would give sanctuary to the sister. Francesca had requested. The both of them knew she would welcome death.

"They were extremely devoted to survive without the other," Francesca had spoken. She was right.

Anastasia picked up the ring from her palm, placing it around the sister's finger. The girl broke down when she was informed Francesca was alive. That she demanded her to come back. She beamed as she shook her head, "no…" She whispered.

"I will make a very quick." Anastasia whispered, reaching into her sleeve, drawing out a small decorated napkin covered with Francesca scent, the tears spilled across her cheeks as she held it to her nose. She never heard the strike, or felt it. Her vision ran black.

A vampires' death is both grotesque and beautiful. Anastasia had told mikoto. When you have the chance, look at it, appreciate it. She couldn't witness the beginning of the girls' death as she walked towards the passageway. She felt the sorrow in Anastasia's heart. But when she turned around. Anastasia was enveloped by what look like fireflies, swirling around her ascending up into the darkness. Anastasia beaming as she looked across the expanse of wolves. Then mikoto felt it. An overpowering sense of sorrow and pride.

"Understand…" Little Misaki whispered, sniffling.

"Are you crying?" Mikoto spoke.

"No!" The voice in her head yelled.

Mikoto tipped her head, grinned and waved. Then she followed Emelia returning to the royal chambers.


	62. Chapter 62

Mikoto chuckled as they approached, seeing the new door to the royal chamber. She thanked Emelia as she let her run back to throne room.

Mikoto didn't desire to be there. She could sense it. Every minor change in Anastasia, she could feel. Mikoto was comfortable with it. It was second nature. She blew out a breath as she started to undress. She put the long black coat over the back of a recliner, and then sat on the bed untying her boots. She walked to the door of the closet, pushed, it clicked and gradually opened. Where she finished undressing.

She was standing in front of a full-length mirror wearing nothing but panties. She puckered her lips, twisting her body around. She exhaled, looking at her perky small bosom.

"Will I always…"

"No…" Little Misaki, the voice of the royal blood flowing through her veins spoke.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto's eyes became bright as she immediately smiled.

"Would I lie?" She snickered, mikoto frowned, tightening her eyes.

"Mikoto… You are now a vampire not a zombie…" She heard her sigh, "you'll age a little until you are considered perfect… Or close to it then you stop aging."

"So…" She reached up, squeezing her breast.

"By the gods…" Little Misaki chuckled, "I hope so!"

"Shut up!"

She growled as she stepped out of the closet, walking to another panel, pushed it, it clicked and gradually opened.

"The bathroom…" She nodded, "very nice…"

"Yes it is…" She heard the little voice in her head giggling.

The room was large composed of stone.

"Of course it is…" Mikoto chuckled.

The shelving was cut out from the rock, thick fluffy towels filled the shelves. Marble toilet and sink with large mirror hanging above them.

Mikoto was grinning like a spoiled child looking at the extremely large tub. It was made of stone that could fit more than a few people. The floor and walls around it covered with bamboo wood. Brass fixtures shined brightly. Next to it, an open shower cut deep into the stone.

Mikoto slipped her fingers inside her little white panties with smiling gekota, lifting her leg, then repeated as she walked out of them, then reached over and turned on the shower.

The chamber echoed as the water sprayed against the stone floor. She could simply smile as she moved into the tumbling stream of hot water. It soaked her hair, rolling across her shoulders down her back, backside and legs, to the floor taking her apprehensions with it.

She showered until her fingers were wrinkly like prunes. Then turned the water off. she reached for a soft fluffy towel drying herself. She dried her hair as best she could, leaving it a slightly damp, looking in the mirror. She peered into her brown eyes with red flakes. She licked her lips then gradually opened her mouth. She stared at her long fangs, gradually turning her head.

"Well…" Little Misaki spoke, "whatcha think?"

Mikoto nodded, running her fingers under her lips, "you know what I think…"

"I know… But I'd like to hear it…" Mikoto imagined her leaning her head like an inquisitive child.

"It's good…" Mikoto said, taking her fingers out of her mouth, running her tongue across her teeth, "I'm good…"

Mikoto drew a breath and they both laughed.


	63. Chapter 63

Her bare feet smacked against the bathroom floor, her damp hair jostling as she moved into the bedroom. Each step quieter than the previous. Her limbs moving silently, her eyes focused, nose quivering as she sniffed the air. The smell of wolves, Emelia's shampoo and Anastasia's perfume filled her nose. The smells of burning wood, fire and blood. A predator is born.

The thin veils of curtains silently rose up from the floor waving to her. The smells of the valley below wafting in the air. Trees, flowers, food being prepared. She grinned, taking a deep breath, wolves and vampires mixed.

Her naked skin flushed from the hot shower cooled. Her confidence growing with each stride. She walked with the purpose towards the tall French doors. She reached out snatching the corner of the thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets, like a magician pulling the tablecloth from underneath the dishes. She flicked her wrist, the cotton sheet snapped into the air, suspended then slowly wrapped around her naked body. She tied it under her arms, the knot between her petite breast. The cloth rose with the breeze as she moved past the curtains out into the sunlit patio.

She stood at the railing, the sheet fluttering in the breeze then descending wrapping around her like a soft cocoon. Her right leg expose from her naked hip to her toes.

She smiled as she nodded, narrowing her eyes. Below her, miles of green, above her nothing but blue skies with white brushstrokes for clouds. She looked to the horizon as the sun was setting behind the mountain. A dark spec pierced the blue sky.

"Show me…" She smiled,

"sure…" The little girl laughed. And like a camera with a zoom lens she focused.

It rode high above the valley, riding the thermals that rose from the forest. A large golden eagle wings spread wide, its feathers moved by the wind. The subtle movements of its feathers, it's head turning, eyes focused. She could see each individual feather, the light and dark golden brown colors, the yellow beak and claws, black talons curled under its body. Its' wings shifted, it's body turned as it fell towards the earth. Mikoto's heart beat faster as she looked through the trees to a small grass filled clearing.

A large brown rabbit sat, chewing on grass. Mikoto's rust colored eyes could see the rabbit. Each individual hair on its face was easily identifiable, large wet dark eyes glistened. it's black nose twitching, the blade of grass slowly disappearing into its mouth.

Then she saw the rabbits' ears perk, "too late…" Mikoto whispered.

The sound of wings spreading, catching the air. Its white feathered underbelly, wings spread wide like large hands, yellow legs with black talons. The rabbit never saw the attack.

Snatch!

Mikoto was sure she heard the rabbit gasped then disappeared as the wings swallowed its prey.

She blew out a breath, bringing her hand to her chest, her heart was pounding.

She saw movement in the shadows of the forest. She nodded, "wolves…" She whispered.

She heard that they would be running today. The thought excited her. Her body warmed as she caught sight of a pair of familiar eyes, one black one yellow.

Mikoto grinned, "Kara…"

She was in her Wolves form, with thick shaggy grey coat with her mouth open wide, her canines reflecting the sunlight.

"Can you see me?" Mikoto spoke.

Kara moved her massive wolves head, "and hear you…" She answered.

Mikoto chuckled, watching as Kara twisted her body, turning around following the rest of the pack into the forest.

"Wait!"

She heard her cry.

"Grandmother!"

Mikoto shook her head. A little girl was running along the path that came from the village. Her clothing falling to the ground, her bright white ears and tail flashing in the sun as she stripped naked. Mikoto was listening to Hannah as she yelled, laughing. Then she leapt into the air, arms out, hands spread wide grabbing the sky. By the time she hit the ground they were white paws. The rest, a white wolf the size of a large pony. Mikoto took a breath, seeing her wolf transformation. She swallowed, raising her hand curled into a fist to her mouth and coughed. Then turned her head, looking over her shoulder.

"Hello Anastasia…" She spoke, her rust colored eyes glistened.

The meeting with the Baron had ended. He was not allowed to speak. He would ready himself to leave in a few hours. Anastasia informed him that she knew who the attacker was and who her master was. Anastasia warned him, "step off the road for any reason and they, wolves and or the vampires would kill him."

She didn't really care who knew. Then she walked through the packs of wolves to the new passageway.

Once inside, she burst into a run, all the way to the royal chambers. She stopped just outside the door, peeking inside.

Mikoto was out on the patio looking to the horizon. As a large golden eagle was hanging in the air.

She was wrapped in the thin Egyptian cotton sheet, her shoulders bare. Her damp hair fell loosely to her shoulders.

Anastasia sniffed the air, the smells of the forest, the mountain rode the breeze. She slipped her tongue along her soft lips, mikoto scent, the smell of lavender with a hint of wild.

She watched as mikoto turned her head, looked over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed, her rust colored eyes narrowed. Anastasia catching sight of her naked hip and leg, slipping past the cotton sheets.

"Hello Anastasia…" Her legs felt weak at her soft inviting voice.

"Mikoto…" She answered, taking a step inside the room.

"Enjoying the view…"

Anastasia's didn't have to answer as her eyes softened. she walked across the floor, reaching up to her collar, unbuttoning her shirt, until the swells of her breast were showing, nodding her head.

"Yes…" She smiled, "and about earlier today?"

"Earlier?" Mikoto's cheeks blushed. she remembered the conversation that she had with the imaginary Anastasia before the fight.

"You know…" Anastasia tilted her head, slipping her hand around mikoto's waist, the feeling of soft cotton and mikoto's body excited her even more.

"I think…" Mikoto's voice softened. She looked into Anastasia's eyes, glanced at the ticking of her artery in her throat. Her mouth watered, her fangs pulsed, "yes… I remember…" She smiled, her fangs shortened.

Anastasia placed her hand on her cheek, kissed her naked shoulder, "I'd like to finish…" She spoke between each kiss, moving towards her throat.

Mikoto pulled her lips tight, slowly nodding as she let out a sigh, "I…" She paused, her eyes turning red, "I think that would be nice…"

Anastasia wrapped her arms around Mikoto's body, her right hand at the small of her back, her left between her shoulder blades. She licked mikoto's neck, then softly blew across her skin. Mikoto let out a soft moan, feeling an excited chill run through her body. Anastasia's body slowly warmed. She opened her mouth, her lips spread, her fangs long enough to hold her friend, companion and lover.

Mikoto felt each kiss, her skin rising to Anastasia's lips, electricity flowing through her body. She nuzzled Anastasia's cheek, kissing her mouth, sliding to her throat. Her hand on Anastasia's waist, hips. Her fingers curled tight, holding her tightly, piercing her skin. Then she closed her teeth, pinching the artery. Then, there in that moment the world ceased to exist.

Millimeters by millimeter they both bit down through the layers of skin. Anastasia could feel the moment, the anticipation. Mikoto could sense the changes, her excitement building.

Their breathing became a single breath. Their beating hearts a single beat. Their bodies a single body.

Their teeth broke through the last layer of skin, the blood poured into their mouths.

Their bodies became hot as it flowed across their tongues, down into their throats and into their bellies.

A certain little girl was sitting on her knees in a world of sight, sound and color, no longer bound by the black. She had brown hair and brown eyes and an infectious smile. She tilted her head as another little girl appeared in her world. She was expecting her to come. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and soft lips. They both smiled, their lips slightly parted their fangs slipping into view. The girl with long blonde hair chuckled as she knelt. They reached out and embraced each other, kissing each other on the lips. Then they slowly opened their mouths and slipped their fangs into each other's throat. when they were done, they leaned back. Their heads tilted nodding in satisfaction. Then gently slipped their fangs into each other shoulder, Holding each other in a warm embrace. Then the little blonde girl slowly disappeared. The blood bond complete.

"This is why…" A little voice whispered inside mikoto's head.


	64. Chapter 64

Their tongues slipped across their wounds before they released their bites. They held each other, their breathing shallow, ragged. Their lips stained red. Mikoto's nose buried in Anastasia's long blonde hair. She slowed her breathing. She felt tired but alive. The world was remade, brand-new. She listened to Anastasia's blood rushing through her veins, the soft sounds of her breathing, the movement of her clothing across her skin. She felt the chill of the cool breeze gliding across Anastasia's warm skin.

"It's different now…" Mikoto whispered, her lips tickled by her long blonde hair.

"Yes…" Anastasia answered, her voice soft, tired, "it is… I didn't think it would be like this."

She held her eyes closed, listening to mikoto's heart beating with hers. She felt the excitement, the warmth that mikoto felt when she kissed Anastasia's ear.

"I felt that…" She grinned.

Mikoto chuckled, "well, I hope so…"

"No…" Anastasia slowly licked her lips in anticipation, "I mean, I felt what you felt when you kissed my ear. As well as what I felt."

Mikoto took a breath, leaning her head against Anastasia's, "show me…"

Anastasia slowly nodded, leaning her head back gazing at mikoto.

The light of the warm sun reflected off mikoto's cheeks. The breeze wafting from the mountains edge rose the delicate strands of her tawny Brown hair. She swept her hair from her cheek. The edges of her supple lips curved into a modest smile, tipping her head exposing her delicate neck. Her eyes softer, thinned as she gazed at Anastasia.

she could sense the pulse of her heart, the blood surging through her veins. She moved closer to her, sinking into her. her scent surrounding her along with the warm sun. Mikoto realized, she needed her, desired her, craved her with every breath of her body.

She lifted her chin, her eyes finding hers, a little timid, blushing. A little temptation on her wet lips.

She realized she couldn't, wouldn't refuse her. She didn't wish to.

Anastasia's scent changed, the smells of the forest below riding on the wind fell on her tongue as they kissed. The smell of the woodland and pastures filled her nostrils. The emotions raw and wild.

She kept her breath, taking in the perfumes, then released it, heavy and ragged, gasping, her heart pounded in her chest.

Their eyes gazed holding each other hostage. Mikoto lifted her chin, her lips wet, glistening. Anastasia's heart beat echoed in her ears, her skin was warm as beads of perspiration dotted her chest, her mouth opened, her lips lightly parted offering no resistance.

Their scents continued to mingle as they clung to each other becoming new, dynamic, theirs. Mikoto's gums itched as her fangs grew. Anastasia's fangs scraping across her sensitive skin, her fangs begging to pierce her skin. Small droplets of blood rose with each scrape of her fangs taking her breath away. It mingled with their perfume, intoxicating as soft moans and sudden soft gasp slipped from their throats. Anastasia's breasts swelled as mikoto's fangs slipped across her wet skin, her shoulders trembling. She swallowed hard. Mikoto's eyes capturing her pulse in her neck. Anastasia gave out a strangled cry as her teeth broke her skin above the pounding pulse.

Mikoto swallowed, her throat throbbing, her stomach burning as the blood filled her. Anastasia's body trembled then tensed as she opened her mouth, her lips spread and her fangs sank into mikoto neck. Her blood surged into her mouth covering her tongue, her throat swallowing filling her belly.

Mikoto's heart was racing as beads of perspiration flooded her skin, dampening the cotton sheet, clinging to her body. She sighed softly as she held her eyes closed, feeling the air flow across her wet skin.

"Wow!" She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "would it always be this way?" She swallowed hard.

Anastasia slowly nodded her head, her nose slipping through mikoto's damp brown hair, her own skin dripping with sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her breathing deep, long and hot.

"umm.." Mikoto's flushed cheeks, burnt red, "what happens if we… You know?"

Anastasia's eyes grew wider, "I don't know…" She let out a soft chuckle, "the fact you said it… Scares me…" Her body shook with laughter.

Their emotions flooded their bodies as they both thought about it, laughing. They held onto each other until they stopped.

A long silent moment, they look at each other, slowly smiling.

"We could…" Anastasia spoke.

"We could…" Mikoto nodded, "but…" She raised her chin looking up the side of the mountain. Anastasia followed her gaze.

Along the top of the mountain, looking over the edges, rows of long wolves' ears were pricked tight, each face with an oh yea gaze. A few day walking vampires looked over the edges at their queen, enjoying the warm sun.

They grinned, all of them and then waved.

Mikoto and Anastasia slowly shook their heads, giving little finger waves.

"I'm not that bold…" Anastasia spoke, still looking up the side of the mountain.

"Neither am I…" Mikoto spoke, and then sighed.

Anastasia took mikoto's hand and move towards the open French doors. Mikoto waved with a large smile on her face as she followed.

"Oh look, their sad…" She spoke, loosening the knot between her breast, letting the damp cotton sheet slipped down her body, pooling on the ground as she stepped, slipping naked between the rising thin curtains into the bedroom.


	65. Chapter 65

A few hours passed, mikoto was lying in bed with her head on Anastasia's lap. Anastasia was sitting up, her back against the headboard. Their naked bodies flushed with afterglow, smiling softly as she gently rubbed mikoto's back.

"So what now?" Mikoto spoke, her eyes closed, a slight curve of her lips, a gentle smile.

Anastasia brushed mikoto soft brown hair, revealing the scar that ran along her hairline. She gently stroked it and mikoto took a sudden deep breath, her eyes open wide turning a light shade of red. She smiled as she exhaled.

"So, it will," Mikoto spoke, "always?"

Anastasia nodded, her eyes growing soft as she looked at mikoto, "yes, when you touch the one of my throat, I'll have the same reaction." She lowered her head, kissing the scar. Electricity flowed, Anastasia could even feel it, mikoto's body trembled. She let out a soft chuckle.

"Only wolves and vampires will recognize what it is. But it will not be noticeable to humans. So when you have your tests or physical exams they shouldn't notice…" Anastasia spoke, and then kissed her ear.

Mikoto snuggled, getting a little closer, a slight comfortable moan deep in her throat.

"Did you?" She hesitated then spoke, "did you dream… I mean…" Her cheeks blushed, she bit her lower lip, "I mean did you see…"

"See what?

Mikoto blew out a breath, finally spelling it all out, "did you see a little blonde girl? You know when we… I felt like I imagined it but it felt so real, I just," She paused, "you know, I felt like I knew her?"

She felt Anastasia's body jerk a little as she softly laughed., No… I didn't…" She spoke, her lips becoming tight in thought.

"You didn't?" She spoke, sounding a little disappointed.

"I saw a little brown haired girl with reddish brown eyes." She slowly grinned tilting her head.

"hmmm.." Mikoto twisted her lips, "strange, huh?"

"Yes…" Anastasia's eyes softened, the right side of her lips curled as she watched her fingers trace a line along the nape of mikoto's neck down between her shoulder blades and back up again, "not really…" She whispered.


	66. Chapter 66

They settled in bed for a moment, reluctant to leave. They remained listening to each other breathing. The caress of Anastasia's finger along her skin, sent her heart racing, her blood surging through her veins. Anastasia gazed at mikoto's back, her skin creamy, white turning flush responding to her hand. She knew each simple stroke of her finger, spelling out words across mikoto's back.

"Are you writing a book?" Mikoto moved her head, rubbing her cheek against Anastasia's thigh. "Maybe…" She grinned biting her lip.

Mikoto opened her eyes, a slight shade of crimson covered them, her lips parted as her fangs slipped out. She stared across the bedroom floor, tuning in to voices outside in the hall.

"Someone's…"

"I know," Anastasia swallowed hoping that the moment lasts a little longer, "it's Francesca and Emelia." She whispered, twisting her lips in disappointment. "I'm sorry this moment is about to finish." She lifted her chin, her eyes tightened in a lover's gaze.

"A little more time." She sighed, looking as mikoto, let out a quiet sigh and grinned.

"You sound upset." Mikoto spoke. She could sense it. The frustration, the worry. Mikoto raised her head, her arms pushing against the bed, raising herself up like a push-up. She peered at Anastasia, winking, "we should get dressed before they show up."

Anastasia slowly responded, a naughty smirk on her lips as she glimpsed at mikoto's breast. They were round, soft, perky and a little pointy. She lifted her hand up, cupping them gently, then tweaked her nipples.

"Ouch!" mikoto's eyes flew wide as a slight growl escaped her throat, "pervert!"

"Yes…" Anastasia slowly answered.

She leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Mikoto could only smile, as her lips answered. A growing familiar reply. She smelled Anastasia sweet perfume, tasted her, remnants of blood, sweat and sex on her lips. Mikoto took to them like a hunger. Anastasia pushed against her, feeding her everything she had.

Francesca entered the room, accompanied by Emelia. She shook her head, knowing the intimate scent in the air. The somewhat guilty surprised expression on their faces, eyes full, cheeks glowing, mouth slightly opened.

"It's not like you couldn't sense me coming." Francesca said, they feigned a perturbed expression on their faces.

Anastasia was sitting at the vanity, her hair tussled a knowing smile. Mikoto was in the closet, doing her best, squeezing her cheeks, spraying perfume, foraging through the clothing.

"Just a minute." She nervously cleared her throat and yelled.

"I'm not that old," Francesca whispered, "Emelia could you help her please?" She smiled.

"Of course…" Emelia answered as she turned towards the closet.

Francesca looked into the mirror, watching the closet door close. She blew out a breath standing behind Anastasia. She moved her hands underneath Anastasia's long blond hair moving it to the side.

"Let me help you." She smiled.

She kept a tight grin on her face, her eyes glowed, looking at the long scar along Anastasia's hairline. She nodded as she tipped her head, "very nice…" She leaned close and whispered. Anastasia slowly closed her eyes, dropping her chin, "I thought I'd wear my hair up…" She gradually opened her eyes, a darker shade of blue than before.

Francesca lips parted as her fangs slipped out knowing the recent turn in Anastasia's eyes.

"Blood bonded." Francesca's face flushed, "your mother would be so delighted and proud."

"I didn't foresee it…" Anastasia said, "but I didn't resist it either." her smile tender as her cheeks grew little red.

"Does she realize?"

Anastasia slowly shook her head.

"Let her know," Francesca spoke, "later. When you and her are together, You'll always know each other…" She nodded, "I recall when mine and his were…" She exhaled, her eyes sank, "even his death I felt it. But still." She nodded and became serious.

"Don't wear it up." She reached over picking up the hairbrush from the vanity top. "Wear it casually down. Don't seek to provoke. because he is nevertheless powerful and treacherous. He is an old traditionalist. You are natural, she is made. So… Don't bring attention to it. Wear it like you own it." She glanced up, her eyes bright, "when your mother bonded, Estella bonded, and I bonded. We just shrugged her shoulders to the public … But in private." She chuckled, "we celebrated, over and over." She was grinning, "even if they take your body they can't take you… Remember…" She tipped her head as she looked at Anastasia in the mirror, "understand?"

"yes…" Anastasia spoke.

"You are now a young queen." Francesca continued to talk, brushing her hair, "many young nobles will seek to seduce you…"

Anastasia puckered her lips, her cheeks blushed as her eyes flew wide. She didn't think about that. A young queen coming of age, the age to mate, procreate.

Francesca arched her eyebrows, licking her lower lip. She pulled it into her mouth, "didn't think about that huh?"

She shook her head, "your mother didn't find you in the cabbage patch, you know…" She chuckled.

"Crap!" Anastasia whispered, closing her eyes.

"Anastasia!" Mikoto yelled from the closet, "something wrong…"

"No!" She yelled as she sank back into the chair, overlooking that they were blood bonded.

"You certain… Liar!"

Francesca laughed, "so it begins." She finished with Anastasia's hair.


	67. Chapter 67

When she heard Francesca and Emelia call out as they entered the suite. Mikoto flew out of Anastasia's arms, her feet never hitting the ground. Within moments, vampire speed delivered. She was slipping on a T-shirt and shorts before she dashed into the closet.

"Sorry, Little busy." She yelled from the closet.

"Oh… That was graceful." She heard Anastasia laughing.

"Shut up!"

Mikoto listened as Anastasia slipped out of bed, her bare feet smacked against the marble tile. She snickered as she stooped down and taking up a pair of panties, sliding them on. She had just gotten them to her hips, her finger slipping out of the fabric.

"I know you can hear." Francesca laughed, knocking on the bedroom door and opened it. She shook her head, with a I know what you're doing smile.

"Closet." Anastasia said, pointing as she relaxed in the chair in front of the vanity.

A swift flood of emotions swirled inside her body. She reached up, her hand open, her finger spread wide against her chest, the emotions were warm, a little excited. Mikoto had blushed.

Mikoto heard the tapping on the closet door, then Emelia's voice.

She walked inside with a smile on her face. her eyes relaxed as she whispered.

"I'll be helping you dress, Mikoto…" She blushed.

Mikoto cleared her throat, "no biggie… I'll just put on what I was wearing earlier." She grinned proudly as she nodded. Emelia was already looking through evening gowns.

"Where did they appear from? Mikoto creased her eyes, walking over to the side of the closet that was empty earlier. Emelia reached over, her eyes focus as she studied each long dress then she pushed the button underneath the rack.

"What the?"

The gowns rotated, disappeared behind the false facade, "you're kidding…"

She jumped across the room, dropping her head looking past the Gothic, preppie clothing, "does she have any cooler stuff?"

Emelia grinned, her eyebrows arched, "this…"

"What is it?" Mikoto turned around, her eyes were glowing, "black leather, bulletproof, heavy boots… What huh? eh!"

"Whoa," The voice inside her head said, "that's kinda…"

"I know, No!" Mikoto quickly spoke shaking her head, "We're going to see the Baron off…"

A sour taste grew in her throat. She opened her mouth blowing the vile odor away, "so… I_"

"you're going to be with my queen, surrounded by wolves and vampires. You should look presentable… Not…" Emelia turned around, holding an evening gown, "not looking like some ruffian." She took a few strides towards mikoto, "she will be dressed nice for you. So you should_"

"wait a minute!" Mikoto closed her eyes, her arms across her chest, shaking her head, "I don't think you understand. We are going to see that jerk off…"

"Then what?" Emelia cocked her head, "then what… Are you continuing to stay there in your little fighting outfit…"?

"ahhhh... no?!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, considering, "no… But…"

"She is a queen," Emelia kept her smile on her face, "so she will be dress appropriately. She will be wearing something nice. It will show him that he is not of her concern. So you put this on…" She hesitated, her tongue was peeping out between her lips, holding the dress up admiring it.

"Or what?" Mikoto spoke as she dropped her eyelids, tipping her head.

Emelia raised her eyebrows, shifting her head, staring past the gown to mikoto.

"I'll help you." She grinned.

"Do it…" Little Misaki spoke, "do it now!"

"I am." Mikoto whispered, as she rolled up her imaginary sleeves. But it certainly didn't look right considering she was wearing a T-shirt.

"No, No…" Little Misaki yelled, "not that"

"then what?" Mikoto quickly raised her head. Emelia just looked as mikoto yelled.

"Put it on…"

"What?!"

"She's going to kick your, our ass!" Little Misaki shrieked, "I swear I mean really… its going to hurt," Her voice cracked into syllables, "please!"

"What?" mikoto creased her eyes, staring at Emelia, pointing at her, "her… I mean…"

Emelia, was about the same height as mikoto. She was slim. With a lovely girlish face, charming not beautiful. A modest girl was soft eyes, delicate lips and round face. Her skin was flawless, almost 17 years old before she was turn. She was hypersensitive to the antivenim, so after three days. Emelia became a vampire.

"She's royal guard!" Little Misaki yelled, "and she's evil!"

"pfhht!" Mikoto blew out a breath, her eyes tightened, "I can't…"

"She's going to kick our ass! While undressing us. Then proceed to beat us as she puts on our undies, then smack us around when she slips on that, Champagne colored, trumpet mermaid with scoop neckline, that exposes our collar and shoulders with floor length court trained hemline, genuinely nice by the way. Then while we're semiconscious. She'll fix our hairstyle, perhaps something casual but formal then lift us to the throne chamber, while putting on some nice shoes, flats preferably and prop us up next to Anastasia…" She hollered, "I mean it!"

Mikoto swallowed, her eyes diminished, "are you sure?" She sputtered as she studied, Emelia with soft eyes like a child, gazing back at mikoto, her head tilted, her long dark hair floating to her waist. The gown was sparkling in the light.

"What about the Queen's authority?" Mikoto quickly spoke.

"Oh shit!" Little Misaki yelled, "she overheard us..."

"What about the Queen's authority?" Emelia smiled, her lips separated and her fangs glistened.

"She is going to come really close," Little Misaki started breaking down, "to executing us… And I just got my beautiful colored world… Now it will be filled with pain."

"ummm." Mikoto anxiously glanced around the room.

"For the Gods sakes don't run!"

Mikoto blew out a worried sigh, "you know Emelia…"

"Yes…" She blinked.

"I realize you're correct… It is an extremely nice dress." She nodded, her eyes apprehensive, "and Anastasia deserve someone to take her out into the town…"

"Yes," Emelia beamed, "she does…"


	68. Chapter 68

Anastasia laughed as she went through the tide of emotions from the closet. The roller coaster rides of determination, worry and ultimately resolved. Francesca finished her hairstyle, Long golden, the length of her hair, coiled around the back of her neck, plunging straight over her perfect breast to her waist. Pieces of delicate blue ribbons tied cleanly between them keeping them true. The long scar scarcely noticeable but clearly detectable, displayed suitable for all to observe. Anastasia smiled reaching up, caressing her finger across it. She knew mikoto could sense it. She exhaled, standing up from the chair and swung around as Francesca stepped backward. Her long blond hair slipping past her undies. She reached over, sliding her hand underneath Francesca's hair, moving it over her shoulder. Francesca's eyes twinkled, her lips curved as Anastasia moved her thumb over the scar across Francesca's neck then licked her lips and kissed her.

" I'm so happy, right now.." Anastasia spoke, laying her head on Francesca's shoulder.

"Like a perfect queen…" Francesca blushed.


	69. Chapter 69

Mikoto was talking as she left the closet, "okay, okay," She quickly spoke, "you can do my hair. I just don't need anything to fan..."

She caught her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her mind shut down, her mouth dropped, her heart crashed against her chest.

"ceee..." Her voice went quiet.

Anastasia was standing next to Francesca. She smiled ever so delicately as her cheeks went pink. She was glancing down at her gown and then calmly lifted her eyes. Her deep blue eyes slowly revealed themselves.

Mikoto, her words caught in her throat, struggled to speak but Anastasia felt the raw emotion swirling. The overwhelming flood of affection, the intensity of mikoto's eyes turned to a vivid crimson.

"Thank you." Anastasia spoke as she blushed.

"That's a sheath column with plunging neckline, sleeveless floor-length sweep brushed and wow!" Little Misaki swallowed, "umm, I'm getting a little hot in all the appropriate places, mikoto… Perhaps."

A swelling surge of pride with a sprinkle of a little lust enveloped her senses. She curved her eyebrows, a rough growl broke from her throat.

"Oh crap!" Mikoto blushed, "why did I…"

"You know why." Little Misaki growled.

Mikoto's eyes track the lines of the gown, clinging to her curves spilling to the floor, pooling around her feet. The deep blue glow of Anastasia's eyes, her long blond hair glimmering falling across her bosoms.

"Why can't…" She murmured, squeezing her hand against her breast, "why!" she twisted her frustrated lips.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Anastasia softly chuckled. "you're perfect for me…"

Francesca, looking like a proud mother, reached over placing astring of pearls around her neck, earrings to match.

"Simple… But elegant. it's the best weapon." She sighed, nodding her head. "Emelia…"

"yes." she answered, walking over to Francesca.

Francesca held her hand out, in her palm was a long narrow black box.

"For mikoto… A gift." She beamed.

Emelia took the long narrow black box and brought it over to mikoto. She opened the box. Inside the silvery satin lined interior, an identical strand of pearls. Mikoto took a quick breath, her eyes opening wide. She looked up from the pearls to Francesca, "they're beautiful but I can't…"

Francesca shook her head, "you cannot deny me," She smirked, "it's a gift."

Emelia placed the pearls around mikoto's neck. She nodded with a sense of pride in her eyes.

"Very nice." Emelia whispered.

"I think I'm going to cry." Mikoto bit her lip, her eyes moistening, lifting her hand up to the string of pearls around her neck.

"Me too…" Little Misaki spoke, "My first pearl necklace," She caught her breath, "matching earrings...ekkk!"

Mikoto closed her eyes, swallowing her tears. She walked over to Francesca with a smile, " Thank you. "

Francesca nodded, reached out and slipped her hands along mikoto's chin. Mikoto quickly inhaled, feeling the delicate caress of her hand then the surge of warmth as her thumb brushed the long narrow scar along her hairline.

Mikoto's teeth clicked, as her fangs pulsed.

"Place your hands like this …" Francesca whispered. Mikotos' skin tingled, nodding her head as her fangs slipped out. She reached over, her hands against her neck, her thumb gently pressing the scar.

Francesca's eyes softened. She smiled slightly seeing mikoto's fangs receded.

She shook her head, with a grin on her face, "not today little one…" She leaned forward, "in time I will share…" She whispered and then kissed mikoto.

Anastasia took a breath, holding her hand to her breast. The flood of emotions poured into her, wrapping her up in a warm blanket.

Francesca spoke, "that's how queens greet each other."

Mikoto stared, tasting Francesca's kiss on her lips. Her heart racing, her breath soft and shallow, "but I'm not a_"

Then laughter, loud voices filled the outer hallway. The wolves were coming.


	70. Chapter 70

They came in the room. Suka, Misha, Estella, Diva and a few others, all of them in human form. Their outfits were black leather and tight. Mikoto twisted her lips, "I wanted to look that way…" She thought, peeking at Emelia.

They were tall, roughly 7 foot including ears. They wearing black armor covering their bodies, heavy straps crisscrossed between their generous bosoms, making them even more dangerous.

"You could knock someone out with those." Little Misaki huffed. "Just a little…" Mikoto sighed, bringing her hand to her breast.

She glanced at the floor, catching the thick, heavy soled boots laced up to their knees, "I love those boots…" She gulped.

Anastasia wanted to laugh, every emotion mikoto was having she could feel. When she stared at their generous bosoms, yearning, craving, a slight shame. When she glanced at the boots elation, excitement. She knew she could have boots like that; she wore them previously. The breast, well maybe… But who was kidding. They were shewolves. Those were normal. Anastasia didn't wish to tell mikoto that. She guessed she would find out or figure it out herself. Or hell one of the shewolves would tell her.

The wolves were laughing then gradually became silent. Diva caught her breath, her eyes flashing between Anastasia and Mikoto. She felt something was up, something was a little different. She slowly nodded as her lips slowly spread.

"Beautiful…" She smiled. The others caught their breath, agreeing, "yes"

"very…"

"Wow!"

"Both, that is…" Diva's tipped her head, her eyes catching the long scar along Anastasia's hairline.

"My queen." Diva spoke, bowing her head. The others giggling, nodded and then bowed with sly grins on their faces. Each one struggling to hold their stern expression.

"It is obvious someone took my ranting to heart…" Diva snickered.

Mikoto creased her eyebrow, anxiously glancing at Diva and around the room then to Anastasia.

Anastasia bowed, her eyes closed, cheeks pink with a gentle smile on her lips.

"I don't." Mikoto spoke, slowly creasing her eyes in thought. Her face became warm as her eyes opened wide, embarrassed.

She shouted, "wait… It wasn't like that… I mean…" Her eyes soaked with embarrassment, cheeks burned, her heart was galloping, "it's not like…" She went on to babble.

"Princess." Diva spoke, bowing her head, "Princess." The others spoke.

"No!" Mikoto's hands shot up into the air, "no! I'm not… I am me… Mikoto Misaka." She anxiously stared at Francesca, who simply smirked and then to Anastasia, looking at her with all the warmth in her soul, "Mikoto…" Anastasia spoke.

"No!" Mikoto struggled to talk, the words catching in her throat, little bluish white sparks danced across her bangs, across her skin, "I'm not a_"

Emelia grinned, putting her palm on mikoto shoulder, closed her eyes. a few lengths of her hair slowly lifted into the air. Her lips separated, and her fangs slipped out.

"Whoa…" Diva chuckled, taking a hurried step towards them and held onto Emelia's arm, "nice…" She laughed. The others immediately joined hands, "oh yeah…" They giggled.

"Wait, I'm not…" She went on, her eyes appealing to Anastasia. The sparks moving along the daisy chain of vampires then wolves. The electricity slowing growing stronger, the more Mikoto tried to nervously explain.

"I think." Francesca said as she wiggled her eyebrows, reached out and touched mikoto's hip. She quickly inhaled, her eyes slowly closing, "yes… Very…"

"No, No!" Mikoto ignored the others, the sparks leaping into the air, "I'm not a Princess…"

Anastasia nodded, drawing a breath, "it's just a title."

"But I'm not…" The sparks slowly began to fade.

"The scar on your neck says otherwise." Anastasia walked over to mikoto, the sparks died out. The others grumbled in disappointment, a collective sigh filled the room.

"That was nice." They all agreed, shaking their heads.

Anastasia slipped her arms around mikoto's waist, still feeling the churning of emotions inside mikoto. She nuzzled mikoto's cheek, then gently kiss the scar. Mikoto's body swelled in excitement, her fangs long enough to grip onto her lover. Mikoto gasped and then kissed the scar on Anastasia's throat. Her body felt the same emotions inside Anastasia.

"But I'm…" Mikoto's eyelids slipped lower, her eyes a vivid red.

"It's a title," Anastasia whispered, "think about that way…"

Mikoto slowly nodded, her nose twitching sniffing Anastasia's honeysuckle scent.

"Mikoto Misaka… Shock Princess." Anastasia giggled.


	71. Chapter 71

The room was filled with the sound of wolves continuing their verbal onslaught. Mikoto closing her eyes, shaking her head. The word "no" leaving her lips many times. "Please" left the mouths of the wolves. Their heads tilted, eyes open wide and wet.

"That cute look doesn't work with Anastasia." She growled, "adding ears and a tail won't help you…"

Emelia was brushing mikoto's hair with a frustrated look on her face. Finally blowing out an aggravated breath. She huffed, "be still!".

She held mikoto's head in between her hands, glaring at the wolves, "you! Shut up!" She flared her lips exposing her curved fangs, "I'm trying to fix her hair!"

"Shit, I told her she was mean!" Little Misaka shouted, "look, she's even yelling at the wolves…"

Mikoto's eyes went wide in surprise, then she chuckled. The wolves blinked quickly then broke out in laughter.

Anastasia bit her lip, seeing the glare in Emelia's eyes. She knew she had found mikoto a personal guard. Emelia would be one, like Sylvia, to never leave her side. It was a tradition. The selection of a personal aide, especially among Royal vampires. With the ever-changing political landscape Queens and Princesses needed someone to trust around them at all times. Deception was the norm among the Royals. They would often try to query favors from the Queens with land, wealth and armies. A queen or princess without was often brought into the royal house to serve the queen of the household. In exchange for loyalty they offered protection.

Anastasia expected this of Mikoto. She would eventually gather vampires and wolves to her side, building her own personal household. Anastasia had followed her mother's example by having both vampires and wolves as her personal aides. Emma, she had been with her since she fell into her hands as her mother gave birth.

"She is yours to watch and to care for…" Her mother told Emma. Anastasia smiled at the memory and the look in Emma's eyes as she often told her the story, "mine!" She would point and laughed. Sylvia, a vampire, would become one, years later.

Anastasia saw no barriers as mikoto talk to the wolves in the room. Even when they walked in the village, into the store.

She'd watched to see who would be her next personal aide. A young Wolf looking for a challenge, or companionship. Many wolves belonged to birth packs; others would search for their own pack. The desire to belong would drive them to search. They would seek out others creating strong, loyal packs.

Or an elder wolf. The older ones that have lived through centuries of peace and war could provide guidance, insight to the growing problems of the world. Even their daughters could be a considered. An elder wolves' daughter would be perfect. Anastasia thought as a small smile lit up her face.

"Planning already?" Francesca spoke, gently placing her hand on Anastasia shoulder, "Emelia would be nice…" she nodded.

"Yes…" Anastasia spoke, the smile growing larger, "and a Wolf would be good."

"Let's keep an eye out then…" Francesca looked at Anastasia. Then they both looked over to Mikoto and Emelia arguing with the wolves.

"No! No!" A familiar voice called out from the hallway, "I'm fine, really…"

"No, you are not," Another familiar voice insisted, a little chuckling in her tone, "you are such an ass."

"No!" she yelled, "indeed!"

"Coming from someone," Her laugh became louder, "that didn't have an ass earlier!"

"And why are you gawking at my ass?"

"To make sure it was there so when I kick it later…"

"pfhht!" She answered, "please…" She drew the word out across her lips.

"You did threaten my daughter…"

"No, she growled and threatened me with that cursed drink… So…" She chuckled then sighed loudly, "she's so beautiful…" She laughed, "little ears laid-back against her head, eyes narrowed, cute… Like an angry little terrier…" She laughed.

"Ouch!" She flinched, "that hurts. I'm still wounded…"

Emma came through the door, her face red from laughter, nodding as another shewolf left the room.

"Let them know." Diva spoke.

Sylvia followed, shaking her head, "I'm good. A little tired. That's all…" She nodded, "Anna, how are you?" She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Good…" Anastasia smiled, seeing Sylvia making a straight line to mikoto.

"You owe me." she smirked.

"Sylvia…" Mikoto's eyes quickly teared up, "I'm glad…"

"Don't cry, little baby" Sylvia shook her head, wrapping her arms around mikoto and squeezed, "it was for Gwen." She whispered, "I'll be expecting something… You know…" She giggled, nuzzling her nose through mikoto's hair, inhaling.

"Something a little electrical maybe…" She giggled. Mikoto blushed, her lips stretched into a grin.

"Something like that huh." Mikoto chuckled, clutching her tighter, "I'm very sorry." She closed her eyes. she took a deep breath, taking in Sylvia's scent.

"No, it's fine…" Sylvia leaned her head backward, brushing their noses together then kissed her cheek and started to nuzzled the other side. She paused, her eyes became larger. Mikoto could hear her heart racing, her grip loosens.

"Sylvia," Mikoto's tone softened, "don't…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry… For being so forward."

She heard the misstep in Sylvia voice, overly intimate with someone of higher position. She tightened her grip, refusing to let go.

"I seem to have taken advantage of…" Sylvia hesitated.

"Please don't." Mikoto spoke, then kissed Sylvia's neck, "it's nothing… Okay."

"I should've been more formal," She breathed, "Princess…"

"I am Mikoto Misaka…" She murmured, "the same girl from earlier, don't do this to me… Please…" She growled, her lips lightly brushing against Sylvia skin, "I'll be mad" She snickered.

Sylvia's eyes gradually closed, "okay…" She said softly, her lips slowly curling into a smile. Her arm slowly drifted along mikoto's arm to her waist, her fingers trembling, small pieces of her hair slowly lifted up into the air.

Anastasia's face lightened, knowing what she was doing. No sparks, no electricity snaking across the air or their bodies.

Emma creased her eyes, "that's the longest time she's ever been quiet… Is she_" she gasped, "she's!" Emma reached out taking Sylvia's hand.

"No Sparks!" Diva quickly shouted, grabbing Emma's hand. She yelped as the others followed.

Anastasia bit her lip, looking at Francesca as she put her hand on Sylvia shoulder.

"Hey… Twice in an hour." She shrugged with a smile, "appreciate it while it lasts…"

Anastasia shaking her head, "I have, will and later also…" She laughed, blowing out a breath. She finished getting ready.

"We should go." Anastasia spoke, wetting her lips with her tongue.

Sylvia's eyes were closed, her head leaning against mikoto. Her face glowed. She licked her lips and sighed.

"Sorry…" She smirked, peeking into mikoto's crimson eyes.

"Okay…" Mikoto grinned.

"I need to change my undies." She quickly spoke, trying to be casual,taking a step backwards, "I wasn't expecting it…" Sylvia smacked her lips, looking around the room, "I mean…"

Emma shrieked, "By the gods!"

"Shut up!" Sylvia narrowed her eyes, holding the laughter inside, "just because you don't wear undies…"

"I am a Wolf…" She spoke, "if we require to change, I'm not ruining a pair of very expensive panties." She growled, shaking her head.

"I'll be right back…" Sylvia chuckled then disappeared into the corridor.

"Anyone else?" Anastasia spoke, shaking her head then looked around the room, "I expect that from a shewolf… But really" Anastasia biting her lip, "from one of my Royal guards… Emelia."

"I'm fine." She nodded, a glow of pink fell across her cheeks.

Emma cleared her throat, looking serious.

"Mikoto," She spoke, "the thing you did with your scent…"

Mikoto glanced, the others stared at them, "scent?" Diva spoke.

"How you offset your smell." Emma continued on, the others arched their eyebrows.

"Yes…"

"Could you do that with Anna?" She looked across the room, "besides yours."

Mikoto nodded, "yes… Why…" Emma grinned, "I can smell Francesca on you and Anna, so I'm a little worried."

"Sure…" She shrugged her shoulders, "I just need to be touching her."

"That's not a problem…" Anastasia spoke, "what about Gwen?"

"I'm taking her into the shadows, "Francesca nodded her head, "that will protect her…"

"Good" Diva spoke as she looked at the other shewolves, "we will be very close…"

"I've told my girls." Sylvia spoke, as she came back to the room. She drew a breath grinning, "pervert…" She looked at mikoto, "anyway… once I coordinate the rest of the royal guard."

She looked at Emelia, "in front with Anna." Emelia nodded.

"If he moves, if he breaths wrong… Kill him…" Diva spoke, glaring at each of them.

Anastasia looked at mikoto with a smile on her face and tenderly nodded, "I want this to resolve in fewer than 10 minutes."


	72. Chapter 72

They had left the royal chambers walking to the throne room. Misha, diva, Estella and Suki were walking with Anastasia and mikoto. Sylvia and Emelia and a few other vampires mixed with the pack. Mikoto was uneasy, thinking to herself as they went.

The corridor was silent. The drum of the fire the only sound in the great hall. The cool air drawn in by the rising heat carrying the smells of the village and the neighboring forest.

Mikoto was trailing behind Anastasia, her hand lay on her hip. She was gently breathing in the fragrant honeysuckle perfume, with an anguished glance in her brown, red speckled eyes.

She was nervously licking her lips as she pinched her brow.

"I don't…" She hesitated, "I don't think it's working…"

"I can still smell the sweet smell." Mikoto spoke, "just like before, Maybe we should"

"it's fine…" little Misaka reassured.

Misaka knew what mikoto was thinking, knowing her apprehension. Her heart thumping a little quicker, her blood heating her body. She was recalling all the odors and smells she had come across since arriving in the kingdom.

An influence of being a vampire, summoning memories.

A vampire can recall every specific detail of a previous incident. Who, what, where, when and how. The position of the sun, the climate of the day, the color of the clothing, the expression in their adversaries' eyes or even their lovers eye. How their fingers drew across delicate skin. The low sigh as fangs pierced their throat. Minut details and mikoto was working over them with a fine tooth comb.

The early dawn sky, the sound of the breeze, the flapping of Anastasia's bathrobe as she dropped from the sky. She recalled her smile, the expression in her eyes when she gazed at mikoto.

"Just like now…" mikoto's cheeks blushed.

"All this time." She nervously cleared her throat, blowing out a breath. The sweet smell and its taste dominated her senses. The tour through the castle, the throne room, the Royal chambers. Down the elevator and into the woods even the village, she recognized the smell.

"Why?" She pondered.

"Mikoto… Don't worry about it." Misaka spoke.

Mikoto's fingers curled, her nails slipping across Anastasia's gown, then she felt her smooth skin on her fingertips. She recalled the sour smell, the odd hint of it, mingling in with the sweet scent.

"Wasn't that the coffee drink?" Her lips twisted, her throat tightened.

"Ugh…" little Misaka stuck out her tongue, "why did you remember that?"

"What if it's not working?" She said, shaking her head, looking at the ground. Then she banged into something. Something that was warm, soft, breathing. Her heart thumped, her nose quivered.

Anastasia had been walking in front of mikoto, her head lowered. She was gazing at the ground, the color of her blue dress moving in and out of view. Mikoto's emotions, concerns and apprehensions were pouring into her like a rising flood.

Her fear that Francesca's perfume would sweep across the air, permeating the chamber. Mikoto knew the story.

The Baron had betrayed Francesca, attempting to have her killed. When he turned up at the castle using her own aides, companions, those that had been closets to Francesca to attack mikoto, kidnap Gwen. If he realized that she was alive. He could demand that she be returned. Or worse, prolonged his stay, bringing in more of his guards into the castle.

Anastasia had missed her chance to kill him. She had driven herself into a fury, a controlled rage. Queens could and often did kill in a rage. It was a favorite way to eliminate an enemy in a public forum. A convenient little argument that would get out of control.

She shook her head as mikoto worries engulfed her. She felt her combing her memories. So she stopped abruptly. And mikoto bumped into her back.

A swell of wanting filled Anastasia's body as mikoto's face brushed her bare skin, her thin wet lips touched against the top of her shoulder and neck. Mikoto taking quick breaths. Anastasia slowly inhaled, her heart swelled, opening her eyes wider. Her brilliant blue eyes glimmered and then gradually dimmed. She swallowed, licking her lips as her mouth opened, her fangs peeking out between her lips.

"So warm…" She sighed.

She gradually turned, peering over her shoulder. Mikoto apologizing, a little bewildered.

"I guess I'm not that observant… For a…" She nervously chuckled closing her eyes.

"Beautiful…" Anastasia gently smiled.

"Mikoto, you're fine." She leaned her head ever so slightly. Mikoto sighed, "I know it's just," She lifted her head, seeing into Anastasia's deep blue eyes. Her face softened, her eyes slowly turning rust, "its' just I can only smell sweet. I shouldn't be able to detect anything, nothing but." She spoke, little Misaka chuckling inside her head, "it's fine…" She whispered.

Anastasia hesitated, detecting the disquiet in mikoto's face. She nodded and then she explained.

"You're smelling me…" She smiled.

"You… But…" Mikoto's eyes opened in surprise. She could feel the rapid little pulsing of her fangs, her lips spread, her fangs peeking out. She looked at Anastasia as her eyelids gradually changed, revealed themselves, her intense deep blue eyes, the color of the midnight sky.

Mikoto, her body becoming warmer, her rust colored eyes turning the color of the blood red moon.

"I don't."

Anastasia sighed gently as she whispered, "it is because I…"

The others stood around them waiting. The wolves' ears pricked listening. Their noses moving as they quickly smelled the air. Nothing.

"I don't smell anything…" Diva spoke. The wolves shaking their heads. Sylvia was standing next to Anastasia and mikoto. She grinned as she watched Anastasia and mikoto speaking. But no one could hear them. Emelia was waiting, her head inclined, hands held in front of her body.

"Neither do we…" Sylvia whispered.

She lifted her arm to put her hand on mikoto's shoulder but she didn't want to disturb the private conversation. Anastasia's face glowed, her deep blue eyes shimmered and her lips glistened as they moved but no one could hear the words. Mikoto soft red eyes staring at Anastasia, her cheeks blushed, her lips moving as the edges were trapped between smiles on both worry and joy.

Emelia tilted her head to the other side, waiting for her queens to end their discussion. Mikoto still had a glimpse of apprehension on her face. Anastasia shaking her head with a gentle smile, slowly turned back around. A warm glow filled her face.

"Are we ready?" Emelia spoke, waiting for her queen.

Anastasia nodded and she resumed leading them through the chambers to the newly remodeled hallway.

Mikoto moved her hand, opening it wider gripping Anastasia's hip. Their conversation going through her mind. She drew a deep breath holding it and then released it through her mouth, sampling the fragrant honeysuckle perfume. Her heart thumping a little quicker, her pulse ticking in her throat, her fangs receded. Her body warmed. She gazed at the exposed elegant lines of Anastasia's head and shoulders. Her delicate neck bare, her upper shoulders uncovered. Her long blonde hair neatly tied dropping across her back. She hesitated, bringing her hand up from Anastasia's hip and tenderly put her open hand across the back of her neck.

She felt overwhelmed, a flood filling her like a bottle of water being filled by river torrent. It spilled into her, over her and mikoto took it in. Then she felt the warmth. She could hold onto, secure and safe and then she no longer felt the apprehension. The doubts, the anxiety disappearing, drowned.

Anastasia pulled her lip into her mouth, her teeth piercing the flesh, as chills shot through her warming body.

Misaka giggled inside her head. She was kneeling in a field of pictures, saturated with radiant colors. She was embracing and was being embraced by a little blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair with the biggest smile on her face.

Mikoto slipped her hand to Anastasia's waist as they came in the throne room.

him.


	73. Chapter 73

They came into the throne room, wolves were shoulder to shoulder, their form was human, behind them more in their animal forms. The vampiric royal guards circled the damaged throne. More vampires knelt on a simple knee, heads bowed, their eyes raised glaring at their prey.

Emelia led the way, as wolves parted. Anastasia wearing her floor-length blue gown, looking radiant. Her long blond hair swept to one side, spilling over her shoulder, down to her waist. She pinched the fabric as she walked up the steps to the throne, her eyes set, her face expressionless.

She paused, turned and stood in front of her mother's throne. The side damaged, fissures spidering across the marble.

Mikoto followed behind Anastasia, her shoulder length brown hair gently moved as she pinched the champagne colored evening gown, exposing her feet, showing comfortable flats, as she stepped up the steps. Anastasia held out her hand, mikoto smiled softly taking it, standing next to her in front of Anastasia's father's throne. Mikoto stomach twisted and turned, the butterflies active as her heart quickly beat. Anastasia holding her gaze at the Baron.

Suka, Misha, Diva and the others walked in front of the throne, the bodies wrapped in their armor, eyes tightened, locked as they stood. Wolves only knelt if their queen knelt, only bowed if their queen bowed. Each one fit to kill if their queen wished.

The Baron watched with his eyes narrowed focused as they came in the throne room. The floor was dense with wolves, all of them in their battle armor, swords unstrapped waiting, demanding to be taken out. He kept his growl in control. The intimidation was overpowering even for an ancient vampire like himself. He realized he misplayed his game. Getting out alive, giving up only two aides, despite being informed by Anastasia she knew he had coordinated it, would be a miracle. His remaining aides were clad in elegant black maids' uniforms, silvery white trim. They were ordered by Queen Anastasia not to act. The words still echoing in his mind.

"No hiding behind females, so cowardly for one of Royal birth…"

The words tasted foul, his throat burned as the bile inched up his throat. He looked through the chamber, the vampires silent, clad in their black with narrowed eyes glowing, no emotions, machines fit for their orders.

"So many…" He reflected, "he realized each one commanded a thousand, and he was looking at 100…" He blew out a breath. He knew she commanded the largest of the armies of the five queens. But he hadn't grasped how great it really was.

The wall of wolves parted, Emelia, a vampire of the royal guard showed the way. His belly quivered with laughter thinking about Sylvia. He knew how devoted she was with Anastasia, so faithful, he smirked, "I hope it was painful."

For a minute, he took sight of Anastasia dressed in her formfitting blue evening gown, her long blond hair pulled to the side, he gasped, "beautiful, Like her mother…" He clenched his jaws, seeing mikoto walking close behind her, her hand settled on Anastasia's hip.

"Bitch!" He said as he drew a breath.

She was wearing a champagne colored gown, her delicate neck and shoulders uncovered, a very slight smile on her face, a soft gaze in her eyes. He was scowling as he tipped his head, "what's this?" His lips twisted as his body strained, his aides sensing their masters anger slowly lifted their heads.

"Master, please…" They knew his fury was building.

"Can't be." He growled, his fingers curling into a fist. Then he stared at Anastasia, looking at the elegant lines of her shoulder and neck. She looked at mikoto, her tongue slipping past her lips, her deep blue eyes overflowing as she watched mikoto stand by her side. Anastasia gently caressed mikoto's arm.

He took a couple of rapid gasps, his eyes steeled as he took sight of the scar running along her hairline. His rage filled his throat, his fangs pulsed.

"Little made bitch!" He hissed from his throat.

"Master, please…" His maids whispered, reluctant to raised their chins. They couldn't, they wouldn't move. They had been warned by the Queen only to withdraw after the Baron had left the throne room.

"Please." They silently pleaded.

"They look good." She spoke, smirking as she tipped her head, "don't they, together." Sylvia said as she moved into view, nodding her head. She was standing right next to him so close her breath flowed across his face. Then he felt the slip of a blade just below his last rib, stabbing sharp ache in his side. His body cramped. She let out a simple satisfying growl. She gripped the dagger in her hand, the blade underneath his rib.

"A little going away present." She whispered, "don't worry," Her lips slowly stretched, "it will heal. Eventually…"

He could see the tendons moving in her jaws as she slowly twisted it.

"Go ahead, cry out." She lifted her chin. her eyes tightened, peering into his coal black eyes.

"My queen might save you." She slowly shook her head no, "she can't seem to take her eyes off her princess." Sylvia laughed, "I can understand…"

The blade slowly slipped deeper into his body. He kept his gaze locked on Anastasia and mikoto, jaws clamped, his throat moved as he gulped hard. The blade inside his body had been poisoned and was gradually eating away his flesh.

"And this is for mikoto."

She slowly drew her fingernail across his skin. He could sense it as the wound started to change black. "I've been informed only someone really old would know about this toxin and how to apply the antidote." She sighed, her lips so tight to his ears he could feel their moisture.

"I was urged to stay here for 10 minutes." She hesitated, "and you know… I figured out it was going to be annoying." She whispered, "but she said I can do anything I wanted, Well almost…"

She drew a breath, a little melodramatic, "she is just going to order you to leave. That the other queens of the alliance will be notified, you will be prohibited from all of the kingdoms. The other Royals will be informed." She lifted her eyebrows, puckering her lips, "oh yeah… And this, if you set foot in any of the 5 queen alliances kingdoms. It's death. Right there right then." She slipped the blade further, twisting it until it reached the hilt.

"A slight push," She grinned letting the phrase slipped past her lips, "is that your heart?"

"You wouldn't…"

She quickly arched her eyebrows, a slight surprise, giving it a sudden jab and his body cringed.

They could hear Anastasia talking and laughing with mikoto. Then to Emelia, the vampire and wolves paid attention only to the Baron. His aides watching, their eyes overflowed with panic as their master stood with a blade next to his heart.

"I asked my queen what if?" Sylvia nodded as she closed her eyes, "she replied I would be punished…" She twisted her lips and blew out a breath.

"You should be for this." He grumbled, his eyes lingering on mikoto and Anastasia.

"She claimed I would have to put on a wolf' tail and ears for at least a year. I would also be under the command of Emma…" She blew out another breath, deliberately shaking her head, "that's a little extreme… I mean," She lifted her arm looking at her watch, "to serve under a Wolf I don't know if I could… Oh… Look at the time."

She stepped back with a mischievous grin on her face. Then ripped the dagger out sideways, his skin burst, his shirt tore and blood poured onto the floor, a crimson mist permeated the air.

"Whoops… Sorry." She immediately lifted her hand to her mouth feigning dismay. She tipped her head, then cleaned the blade on his shirt, "times up." She quickly said, stepping back.

"Anything wrong?" Anastasia quickly lifted her head, feigning a concerned expression. The Baron gripping his side, the blood pouring through his fingers onto the ground.

"No, my queen…" Sylvia declared, "he cut himself shaving."

"Is that correct?" Anastasia spoke, glancing at him with no interest.

He clutched the wound tight, stooped over, "my queen… I wish to…"

"Goodbye," She uttered, "leave now…" She commanded.

The air was laden with the harmony of swords being drawn from their sheaves, the melody of boots slapping the ground. The vampires rose up standing at attention, their feet smacking the stone. The scrapping noise of the katanas as wolves tapped the ground.

The Baron quickly nodded, his body throbbing, overflowing with animosity. Adding to the indignity, that mikoto had been taken by Anastasia, the queen of the five queen alliance claimed by a made bitch. His heart raced, his blood boiled as he stomped out of the castle into his waiting vehicle. His aides quickly following behind him. The black SUVs started up, lighting up the night as they sped through the town.

The town was brilliantly luminous. People were laughing, enjoying what the night had to offer. Restaurants were packed, theaters were swollen and fireworks filled the air. The crowds ohhed and ahhed as vampires strolled among them, taking pictures with them.

The black SUVs left the town, disappearing behind a shroud of darkness. The forest shadows moving with the speeding vehicles, waiting, hoping.


	74. Chapter 74

Mikoto let out a nervous breath, her eyes the color of the blood Moon looking around the room. The wolves were looking up at the throne. The vampires' stone faces turned soft as their eyes shined as they looked up to their queen.

Anastasia's dark blue eyes, the color of the night sky saw only mikoto. Her hand slipped from mikoto's arm to her waist. She pulled her close, sniffing her neck, rustling through her soft shoulder length hair. Her mouth watered, slowly opening her mouth, her lips spreading, her fangs recede, a little longer than the length of normal teeth, fell softly against mikoto's throat.

Mikoto leaned into Anastasia, molding against her body. Taking in her sweet honeysuckle scent. She kissed her neck, her fangs pulsed as she opened her mouth, lips spreading. She let out a soft growl as chills fell across Anastasia's body. The edges of her teeth scraped against her delicate skin. A kiss, a simple taste was all they both needed, wanted in the great throne room, under the portrait of her mother, the coat of arms in full sight of the wolves and the vampires that would forever guard, protect and serve them. They sank their teeth into each other's throat.

The wolves and the vampires raised their voices, the castles hallways echoed with the roars of their acceptance.

The evening was filled with celebration. The castle lit up much of the night, spilling outside into the town, amongst the citizens and the tourist. The forest was alive with the sounds of celebration as large bonfires lit up the night. There was food, drink and dancing filled the festivities that would last two days.

Mikoto and Anastasia stood on the balcony of the Royal chambers, watching the evening sunset. Mikoto was leaning against Anastasia, Anastasia's head was on her shoulder. She had soft expression on her face, looking out at the setting sun slowly disappearing under the night veil. She thought about the past two days.

They had removed their evening gowns for something more suitable for dancing and partying.

The moves Anastasia used on the dance floor, made mikoto laugh and howl, embarrassed mikoto tried to show hers off. The shewolves quickly putting them both to shame.

As the party progressed, as was shewolf tradition, clothing became less and more revealing. Of course, the vampires would not be outdone.

Sylvia was the first to appear topless, her perfect form, well-endowed chest glistened with sweat, very tight pants, becoming just panties. Emma was laughing, shaking her head, her ears pricked tight, walking around topless, her long tail whipping in the air as she shook to the music. Eventually even those articles of clothing became too confining. By then mikoto and Anastasia had made their way back to the royal chambers.

They were greeted by Rachel and Stephanie, their bodies still healing from their wounds. Little Gwen was in Stephanie's arms, her smile brighter than any firework in this night sky.

"Sparks…" She quickly spoke with a wide grin.

The hallway lit up with bluish white snakes as Gwen giggled catching the strand of electricity. Her eyes and face lighting up.

They walked into the Royal chamber, enjoying the silence. Mikoto took a deep breath, grinning mischievously, turned reached out taking Anastasia's hand. She smiled, feeling the overwhelming warmth as she kissed Anastasia. Their hands slipping under the fabric of their clothing, undressing each other, letting the clothing fall where they stood. They both giggled as mikoto leaned against Anastasia. Anastasia falling backwards onto the bed. She straddled Anastasia's hips, looking down at her dark blue eyes, the color of the night sky. Their hands clasped tightly together. Anastasia looking into mikoto's eyes, the color of the blood Moon. Mikoto slowly leaned down, Anastasia raising her head as their lips met, pressing tightly as they kissed.

Their breathing was rushed, their blood warmed. Their skin became flushed, sweating. They growled as they clung to each other, moving slowly, writhing together in the shadows of the room. The soft moonlight falling to the floor, the thin veils of the cotton curtains rising in the night breeze.


	75. Chapter 75

A soft cool breeze gently lifted the thin curtains off the stone floor. The horizon painted in reds, oranges and hints of blue. As the black of night gave way to the bright colors of the day.

Anastasia was smiling, her face flushed laying next to mikoto, her arm across her waist, her head lying on her naked chest. Mikoto pulled the blanket a little higher as she looked out at the rising sun.

Anastasia smacked her lips, arching her eyebrows as she looked at mikoto. Her eyes saying, "pay attention to me…"

Mikoto grinned, glancing, "yes…" She slowly drew the word across her lips.

"I need to be somewhere today…" She spoke, lifting her head up, kissing her chest, "I would like you to come with me…"

Mikoto nodded, watching the sunrise lifting higher above the horizon.

"Where are we driving to…" She yawned, her fangs caught the air and then quickly disappeared as she closed her mouth.

"We're not…" Anastasia spoke, rolling away from the warmth of Mikoto naked body.

"How…" She creased her eyebrows, watching Anastasia as she sat on the edge of the bed. The sun shining across her naked skin. She reached out and softy stroked her back, feeling her muscles moving underneath her soft skin. "then?".

"We're running…" she spoke, looking over her shoulder, a little smile on the lips.

"Really!" Mikoto's eyes quickly widened.

Anastasia could feel the rush of excitement. Mikoto's heart thumped as her blood surged through her veins.

She remembered looking down from the balcony as Kara and Hannah were leaving for a run.

It was a major event in the village. Wolves would gather then take off running through the forest, until they could run no further.

It was during the celebration; Emma had told her about it. She could see the excitement in her eyes, the joy in her voice only enticed her more. The air, the ground would shake as the packs rushed through the trees. The trees becoming blurs. The smell the woods, animals mixed with their heavy breath. Mikoto salivated and then she fell to the earth.

"Vampires usually don't go on runs…" Emma puckered her lips, shaking her head. Sylvia quickly nodded, lifting a large beer to her lips. "Hell no!" She raised her voice as she raised the glass, "why do I need to run off somewhere get all sweaty. And it's not even for sex… I mean, come on…" She quickly swallowed the large amount of beer that she poured into her mouth, then grinned as she opened her mouth again, "BURP!"

They laughed.

"But I want to…" Mikoto puckered her lips, pouting. She lifted a small glass of soda to her lips and took a drink, "Ahhhh." She smacked her lips together as she gulped in some air, "Burp!"

"WooHoo...!" They closed their eyes, cocking their heads, raising their hands into the air and yelled, then they look at Anastasia.

"I like running…" She quickly nodded, lifting a small teacup to her lips, taking a drink. They waited, their eyes wide, then slowly shook their heads.

"Really…" Anastasia huffed as she spoke, "you expect me too…"

They quickly shook their heads.

"Fine…" She quickly gulped in some air, "burp!"

"WooHoo!" They raised their voices into the air.

Mikoto chuckled remembering it as Sylvia and Emma and Anastasia and her sat around the table during the celebrations.

"When?" Mikoto smiled.

"Now…" Anastasia quickly spoke.

"Great…" She chuckled, "I need something cool to wear…" She nodded, "no evening gowns…" She growled, lifting the blankets up and slipped out on to the cold floor. The morning air sent a chill through her body.

"Cold!" she screamed, running across the floor to the closet.

Anastasia took a breath, watching her scampering naked across the floor. She sighed softly, putting her hand between her breast feeling her heart pounding, thinking about the past few days.

It had been a long time since she felt this happy. The last time when she saw a certain railgun as she fought in the warehouse. The very sight of her sent her heart racing. The fierce expression on her face as her battle with Edward fallingl into Mikotos room. The surprised, worried look when she saw it was her. She felt a twinge of sadness knowing Mikoto would be leaving for Academy City.


	76. Chapter 76

The wind blew across her red cheeks. Her eyes lit like campfires. The smell of the forest filled her lungs. The trees slowly became dark flashes as she pushed herself forward.

Mikoto was running.

They awoke at sunrise. The thin orange streak lined the horizon marking the end of the night and the beginning of the day. Mikoto and Anastasia readied themselves. They dressed in silence. The only sounds were their hearts beating faster. Their faces grinning in satisfaction as they finished dressing.

The outfits they chose were designed for a hunter/assassin class of vampires, lightweight but strong. they slipped it over their skin, or painted it, it was that tight. Their bodies covered with dime size military grade ceramic material like overlapping scales, by military terms, it was called Dragon skin. Bullet resistant nearly bulletproof. Thick leather straps ran from underneath the arms down the sides to their feet. A thick leather strap ran around the waist. Mikoto's eyes light up when she saw the outfits hanging at the end of the racks, surrounded by evening gowns.

She giggled like a child discovering Christmas presents that she wasn't supposed to know about.

As mikoto slowly pulled the zipper up to her chin. She moved to the full-length mirror.

"Nice…" She shifted her hips, nodding, twisting her body.

"Yes… Very…" Anastasia spoke slipping her arm around mikoto's waist. Mikoto puckered her lips, narrowing her eyes.

"Yep!" Little Misaka spoke, then quickly gasped.

"Where's my breasts?!" Little Misaka screamed inside mikoto's head, "they're gone!" She began to sob.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide as she focused on her chest, "My… Brea..." Her eyes teared. "sts.."

"Why?!" little misaka sobbed, "I have seen your mother's… Why?" She fell to her knees, "why!" She lifted her hands into the air, her eyes closed tight like she was begging for mercy.

Anastasia shook her head as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes grew soft as she tilted her head.

"Their size hasn't bothered me." She whispered then kissed mikoto's lips. She pressed tightly against her mouth. Mikoto opened hers pushing her tongue into her mouth, scraping the sharp edges of her fangs. The blood flowing across their tongues, slipping into the air, they both inhaled.

"By the gods!" Little Misaka, shaking her head, screamed, "we don't have time for what I have in mind, I need water to put out this fire!"

Mikoto nodded slowly as their lips parted. She smiled softly, looking into Anastasia blue eyes.

Mikoto twisted her lips, looking at the reflecting image of Anastasia's endowment, the swells of her breast pushed by the skintight leather, the metal zipper gleaming as it barely held the outfit together. Anastasia could feel mikoto's envious feelings. She smiled as she leaned forward kissing her cheek, "in time." She whispered.

Mikoto grinned, nodding her head.  
She was excited and nothing would change it. The emotions were swirling as she readied. She slowly swallowed, a hint of sorrow, of hurt ran through her. She knew that tomorrow she would be leaving for home, for Academy city. The thought slowed her heart, her breathing hesitant. Anastasia hadn't spoken about it.

"Why?" Mikoto wondered. She slowly cleared her throat, bringing her hands to her chest.

"It should be fine." Mikoto buried those feelings deep inside her chest. Anastasia nodded, the gleam in her eyes, telling her she knew her thoughts, "nice morning for a run." mikoto grinned.

"No!" Anastasia screamed, quickly bringing her hands up to stop her from saying it. She looked at Anastasia, her eyes wide in surprise as her hand covered her mouth.

"Why?" she tried to speak.

She thought about their morning conversation as she and Anastasia ran through the forest. She remembered the conversation, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Dammit!" Anastasia spoke, chuckling, "I told you…" Her voice shook as she pushed forward.

Mikoto looked over her shoulder, listening to the low rumbling noise growing louder.

"Crap!" Little Misaka spoke inside, her eyes must have been the size of large saucers. Mikoto laughed at the image in her head.

"One., okay…" Mikoto thought of Anastasia's words about shewolves earlier that morning, "two, Sure…" She shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes, "three maybe…" She brought her arms across her chest, "four… Pushing it, Five… hello!" She quickly shook her head.

A dark mass of wolves pushed through the forest, eyes narrowed and bright. Their mouths open, teeth sharp and white. Their bodies moving like locomotives.

"What do you mean, we shouldn't ask?" Mikoto had asked as they left the closet.

The rumbling grew louder as their paws hit the ground. The trees trembling and the sound became deafening.

"Because," Anastasia sighed, closing her eyes, raising her chin. "This is just you and me besides…" She quickly spoke, "they can be kinda… Pushy." She nodded.

Mikoto looked at Anastasia, the large pack nearly on them. Her eyes were narrowed, filled with determination, her lips thinned.

"Up!" she shouted, leaping high into the air, landing on a low branch.

Mikoto crouched then quickly disappeared as the wolves overtook her.

She bounced back and forth, from side to side. She collided against massive, heavy walls of thick fur. Their Muscles moving, breathing heavy as they ran.

"What the!" She kept her pace. She lowered her head, narrowed her eyes. bring her arm up to cover her face. She growled.

The heavy fur slap across her body as wolves ran ahead. Their size overwhelming. She thought of Elaina and Diva. Anastasia was no taller than their shoulders. These ones were bigger, massive mounds of fur and muscle moving past, like she was standing still. But she wasn't. She was pushing herself to keep up. Occasionally looking up at the limbs of the trees passing above her. "Eyes forward…" she heard a rough growl of a voice.

Anastasia leapt from limb to limb, keeping up, "jump!" She heard Anastasia yell.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, letting out a soft growl. "Are they… Doing this on purpose?"

"They are!" Little Misaka growled, "they're doing it on purpose… And…"

"They're snickering!" Mikoto finished the statement.

She growled as she realized the wolves were playing with her, playing a game of soccer and she was the ball. She felt their heavy tail flipping back and forth hitting her as they passed. And they were laughing.

Mikoto finally found her stride, then leapt up into the air, landing on a branch. Anastasia was laughing as she caught up.

"Told you," Anastasia gritted her teeth, letting out a breath, shaking her head. Looking down at the massive wolves running along the ground, "no respect!" She yelled, "jerks!"

Mikoto could hear them laughing as they continued running.

"babies…" they heard a reply.

"pfhht!" Mikoto blew out a breath, brushing wolf fur off her clothing, "these ones…"

"Are bigger." Anastasia spoke, "they are elder wolves. Older than Diva and Elaina. They rarely come into the castle." She steadied herself as she sat on the branch, her legs hanging in the air, "more Wolf than human."

Mikoto sat next to her, watching the wolves moving through the forest. "So they were running today also…" She spoke as she looked down.

"No…" Anastasia closed her eyes, her lips tightened as she spoke, "you told them."

"huh!" Mikoto's eyes went wide, her mouth opened, "what?"

"Remember the two Royal guards, that conveniently," she raised her hands into the air and made air quotes as she said the word conveniently, "standing by the door. They knew something was up…" She blew out a breath, "they probably told Emma, who probably told Kara who then told whoever." She puckered her lips, "it looks like two hundred…"

"two hundred…" Mikoto mumbled. She remembered the two pairs of wolf ears at the door to the room. Thinking nothing of it at the time.

They sat next to each other as they watch the wolves running along the forest floor. The distance sound of paws hitting the ground slowly fading. Anastasia grinned as she caught sight of two familiar wolves. "There, they are…" She whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Who?" Mikoto tilted her head as she creased her eyes. Anastasia slowly raised her arm, her finger pointing towards the oncoming pack of wolves.

They looked smaller compared to the rest of the pack, bringing up the rear. Mikoto nodded, the ends of her lips curled, "Diva and Elaina."

"Yes…" Anastasia slowly grinned. She peeked at mikoto, giving her a quick nod. Mikoto didn't speak. She slowly smiled mischievously.

They both stood up on the branch, legs bent and then they dropped into the air as Diva and Elaina passed by, laughing as they fell onto their backs.

"Gotcha…" Anastasia yelled, grabbing handfuls of Divas black fur, her legs wrapping around her massive back.

Mikoto caught Elaina in midstride, tumbling as her massive shoulders moved like pistons in an engine. She lost her balance, grabbing handfuls of hair as she dangled, bouncing against her side. She looked like a flag flapping in the wind. The big wolves body twisted, helping mikoto from falling off, then she righted herself, straddling her like a horse.

Elaina laughed, shaking her head. Diva pulled up next to them.

"Hitchhikers!" Diva growled, "let's play!"

They both lowered their heads and increased their speed.

They left the trail, darting between the trees, leaping across falling trees and gullies. Mikoto held on tight, pressing her body close to Elaina. Her fur was thick and rough, feeling like steel tensile. Her muscles moving under her thick coat pushing her faster. She readied herself as Elaine jumped into the air, her legs catching the side of a large tree leaping higher than they fell to earth, landing softly.

Mikoto laughed, feeling the excitement surging. Diva and Anastasia wouldn't be outdone.

Anastasia petted Diva's shoulder, slowly standing up, "I'm off..." She yelled, then leapt into the air. catching another branch.

"Thanks…" Mikoto spoke, standing up and joined Anastasia on the tree limb.

Mikoto felt electric, alive. The breeze cooling her warm skin. Her eyes glowing bright red. Her white skin was flushed as she took deep breath after deep breath. She smiled as she looked at Anastasia.

"Come…" Anastasia spoke. she looked up to the sky and started climbing up the tree.

Mikoto nodded, taking a deep breath and followed her up into the canopy of leaves.

She pushed through the ceiling of leaves, poking her head out. Anastasia was sitting atop the tree, looking out as the bright sunshine reflected off her cheeks. She turned, her lips curled in a gentle smile, "beautiful, Isn't it?"

Mikoto made herself comfortable sitting next Anastasia, slowly nodding, "yes…" She looked across the miles of treetops, their leaves shining in the sun. She leaned against Anastasia, watching the sun slowly rising to the morning sky. The rumbling of wolves running, growling growing in the distance.

A light breeze pushed the treetops, then let them go. Swaying back and forth as Mikoto and Anastasia sat in silence, glowing in the sunshine.

"A little farther…" Anastasia spoke softly, letting out a sigh. She reached over setting her hand on mikoto's thigh and then leaned her head on her shoulder.

They left the treetops, moving to the forest floor, walking next to each other. Mikoto had slowly calm down from the run. Her cheeks were no longer flushed with excitement. Her eyes, no longer bright red but a soft brown with red flakes. She had pulled the zipper down, the shadows of her petite breast slowly cooling in the breeze.

Anastasia pulled her zipper, the swells of her flush breasts exposed. She laughed as mikoto helped her pull the zipper back up, covering them.

"I'm warm." She looked at mikoto, pouting.

"Fine…" Mikoto quickly sighed, slipping the zipper down. Anastasia pulled it a little lower, grinning.

"where are we going?" Mikoto asked.

Anastasia moved her chin up, pointing. "The Cathedral."

"Church?" Mikoto tilted her head, creasing her eyes as the words caught her off guard.

"Kinda." Anastasia's eyes softened, biting her lip.

They walk a little further. Anastasia took mikoto's hand, holding it tight. She smiled looking softly at mikoto.

Mikoto puckered her lips, shaking her head. she placed her hand on Anastasia's hip.

Without a word spoken, a syllable uttered she kissed Anastasia.

She took a breath as they kissed. Pushing, pressing against Anastasia's soft lips. Her arms pulling her closer, their bodies pressed together. Their skin covered in leather, growing warmer.

They slipped from their lips to their cheeks. Soft kisses along the jaw line falling to their necks. Their tongues stroking the thin scar running along their hairline. The mark of their bonding. Chills ran through their bodies. Their fangs pulsed then shortened. Not long enough to pierce the flesh but to grabbed and hold.

Mikoto didn't have to think about it, it happened naturally. She opened her mouth, her fangs slipped across Anastasia soft skin. Then gently pressed against it, holding her tighter than any embrace. She felt Anastasia's teeth grabbing her throat. She smiled softly.

"I don't want you to leave…" She felt, she heard the words as the world faded.


	77. Chapter 77

Mikoto kept hearing the distant sounds of someone or something sniffing. Then gentle nudging. She creased her brow, the light stinging as she opened her eyes. A surge of warm breath, the smell of wolf was strong.

"What the hell!" Little Misaka spoke, sounding like she had just woken up, "that was nice… Oh shit!"

Mikoto opened her eyes wider as her vision sharpened. She felt Anastasia slipping out of her grasp. A sense of annoyance, surprise and laughter warmed her body.

"Eir…" She heard Anastasia speak, "why are you interrupting?"

Mikoto raised her head, seeing Anastasia's profile, her deep blue eyes glaring.

Mikoto turned her head and took a deep breath. She stared into the large black nose, sniffing, inhaling the air and blowing across her face.

"Wolf!?" Mikoto barely moved her mouth as she spoke.

"Nice deduction." The wolf raised its massive head, tilting it to the side. It's black eyes catching the light. she blinked. They slowly narrowed.

"I've seen full grown elephants smaller than her…" Little Misaka spoke about her size. Mikoto thought that Diva, Natasha, Suka and Elaina were big but Eir was twice their size. Mikoto watched as she smacked her lips, her large canines, longer than most swords. Her thick heavy fur was a blend of greys and blacks. Mikoto raised her eyebrows, leaning her head as she checked her length.

"Is she longer than a car?" Mikoto whispered.

"Almost…" Eir grinned, the ends of her mouth curled, showing more of her teeth. "You could even walk underneath me without touching my belly…" She nodded, "unless you're inside my belly." She exhaled a hot breath.

"Mikoto," Anastasia spoke, "this is Eir of the black forest pack. She is very old. One of the oldest and largest of wolves." Anastasia narrowed her eyes, "Eir, be nice."

The massive wolves' eyes quickened to Anastasia, back to mikoto, "I am nice…" she spoke. She inhaled a deep breath as her body stretched, her long black claws extended from her wagon wheel size paws, easily cutting the ground. Then she raised her massive head high up into the air, her noise pointing to the tree filled sky, showing her thick white undercoat that ran from her chin to her tail.

She opened her mouth and yawned. As she lowered her head, her large white teeth, wet and shining, filled her mouth, smacking her lips. She stared at mikoto. mikoto wondered if this was how a rabbit felt in the wild.

"Imagine my surprise…" She started, "I am walking in my woods minding my business, when…" She raised her eyebrows up, her large ears pricked, "I see something, standing in my woods and you know what it was doing?" She cocked her head to the side, giving mikoto curious look.

"No…" Mikoto slowly shook her head, "Not really." She squeaked.

"Oh… That was good…" Little Misaka spoke.

"Neither do I?" Eir huffed, "so I stopped and waited and waited…" She let out a breath, "you know what I did."

"Came over to see…" Mikoto answered, clearing her nervous throat.

"No…" Eir shook her head, "I waited some more." She wiggled her ears.

Mikoto stood there nodding. Not sure how to answer that.

"I came over." Eir twisted her lips as she laid on the ground. She held her head straight, her muzzle was still taller than mikoto.

"And you know what I did?"

"You sniffed?" Mikoto nervously watched her expression.

"By the gods you're right…hmmm." She inched her head closer, her nose pressed against mikoto's chest and arms, she poked.

"Eir..." Anastasia spoke, a little warning.

She answered Anastasia with a deep sigh. Her breath blew hot across mikoto's body like a strong summer wind.

Eir narrowed her eyes, looking over at Anastasia. Anastasia was leaning with her back against the large tree, her arms across her chest, her head tipped and her deep blue eyes barely visible through the slits of her eyelids.

Mikoto glanced at Anastasia. Her nervousness very clear.

"Mikoto, "Anastasia spoke, blowing out a breath, "she's just being…"

"Don't listen to her mikoto…" Eir spoke, looking back at her, "she's been uppity right now… So…"

She bumped mikoto's chest with her nose. Then she waited, staring at mikoto.

Then nudged her again.

"What…" Mikoto's heart thumped, "is she?"

She bumped her chest again.

Eir glanced at mikoto and then she nudged her again.

"Hey!" Little Misaka screamed, "she'll get boogers on us. Wolfboogers!"

"What," mikoto's eyes shot down to her chest, "is there, Wolfboogers." She spoke as she pulled the leather tight, seeing a large wet nose print.

"eeewwwwww! Wolfboogers!" Little sparks flew from her bangs, "I can't…" She narrowed her eyes, growling "listen!" She raised her finger tapping the wet nose.

"By the gods how big is her nose?" Little Misaka spoke. "It's like a large pizza!" she swallowed. "I could use a large pizza. Pepperoni, extra garlic…." She hinted.

Mikoto pushed her finger against the large black nose. A few quick strands of electricity snaked around her arm, "don't wipe your nose on me!"

Mikoto glanced at Anastasia as she walked around the large tree.

"What the!" Mikoto spoke to herself. She could feel Anastasia chuckling. Mikoto tensed her face, "testing me…" She whispered.

"Oho!" Eir nudged her nose forward, "I think I'm about to… Yes… I am…AAACHOO"

"zzzzzzzzzzzz!

A small bloom of electricity filled the void between them. The air filled with the smell of ozone.

"Bless you!" Little Misaka screamed then there was silence.

"What the…" Mikoto spoke, staring at Eir.

She was still standing, her head cocked, smacking her lips, her large tongue slipping around her mouth.

"I think my mouth is numb?" She moved, twisting her lips and tongue, "yeah… I think… That's, all you've got!" She blew out a disappointing breath.

She raised herself up off the ground, shaking her body. The wind whooshed across like the propellers of a planes engine. Her massive body casting a shadow over Mikoto. She rose up on her hind legs and dropped her front paws, claws slamming into the dirt, straddling mikoto. Her black eyes glistening drenched in raw powerful emotions, her mouth opened wide. Saliva clung to her massive sharp teeth, flapping in the air as a deep powerful growl roared over her, drowning her, shaking her body. Her massive body shook with power.

"Shit!" Little Misaka screamed inside mikoto's head, "that could rival the Queen's authority."

"Enough!" Mikoto squeezed her eyes, tensing her body as she clenched her fist tight screaming.

The air exploded as lightning fell through the canopy of trees. And the ground shattered, the roar of the explosion was deafening. The dirt, dust and debris filled the air and then it settled. The forest around them was eerily quiet.

Mikoto stared, breathing heavy. She swallowed hard as she looked at Eir. The massive elder wolf was lying on the ground, on her side. Her eyes were glazed, ears relaxed. A satisfied smile on her mouth, as her tongue slowly moved across her lips.

"Yep…" She spoke in a slow voice, "that's what I heard."

She chuckled as her eyes closed. She let out a soft moan as she rolled over on her back, twisting her shoulders and hips, scratching her back, looking more like a playful puppy than the terrifying Wolf a few moments ago.

She looked over at mikoto as she lay on her back, "rub my belly?" she spoke, grinning lazily.

"Oh! Can we?" Little Misaka chuckled, "please… Quick, hurry before she changes her mind."

Mikoto just stood there, blinking, with a what the hell expression on her face, "what, how… Why…"? She sighed, "fine. But I'm not crawling on top of you." She spoke loudly.

"I'd have to change to human form for that…" She chuckled and blew out a breath.

Mikoto walked over to the massive wolf lying on her back, her large tail drifting across the ground. She stood on the tips of her toes and rubbed her long white fur covering her belly.

"Soft!?" Mikoto nodded, "nice… Kinda soothing…"

"Oh yeah." Little Misaka closed her eyes as she smiled, "very soothing."

Mikoto ran her hands across the soft fur of Eir's belly. She closed her eyes as she spoke, "why did you?"

Eir blew out a breath, moving her head and shoulders across the ground, "two reasons."

"Because I could…" She spoke, shifting her massive head to the side to get a better view of mikoto.

"And…" Mikoto asked as she continued rubbing her belly.

"To make sure you could protect my queen… Of course." She straightened her head, "oh yeah… So good…" Her massive tail slowly moved across the ground.

"Anna!" Eir raised her voice, looking over at the tree, "are you done hiding?"

"No! And shut up!" She answered. "Dammit…"

Mikoto laughed, shaking her head, "sorry about your hair."

"I look like a damn Q-tip. And yes you will help fix it."

They left Eir lying on the forest floor. Her eyes closed, softly breathing lying on her back. She said she'd take a little nap and then go to the Cathedral. Anastasia was licking her palms, trying to fix her hair. Mikoto was helping, laughing and apologizing.


	78. Chapter 78

The forest was dark, the morning sunlight filtered through the lush canopy of leaves. The dust slowly drifting in the air falling to the forest floor. It had been a few minutes since they had left Eir snoozing on the forest floor. The sound of her snoring had faded in the distance. Mikoto was biting her lip, shaking her head as she tried not laugh. The image of the massive wolf reduced to a sleeping puppy.

They walked through the shadows around the shafts of falling sunlight. She thought about the words she heard before Eir had interrupted them.

I don't want you to leave.

Did she imagine it. Did Anastasia say those words as they kissed.

"Almost there…" Anastasia spoke as she sprinted ahead. Mikoto took a deep breath, admiring Anastasia form as she leapt high into the air. She drifted down landing on the ground without a sound. She slipped across the forest floor like an ice skater landing a jump. A single leg lifted high in the air, her eyes closed a genuine smile, a look of confidence on her face.

She arched her back, her arms spread wide like wings of a beautiful swan. She turned as she bowed her head as the skating performance ended.

Mikoto slowed to a walk, nodding her head, "nice…" She grinned, clapping her hands politely.

"How much further?" Mikoto spoke as she walked up to Anastasia.

Anastasia opened her eyes, smiling, wiggling her eyebrows, "A few…" Anastasia shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, holding her hand out.

"Then why don't we…" Mikoto spoke as she reached out taking her warm hand.

"More time with you…" Anastasia smiled, lowering her eyelids.

Mikoto bit her lip, shaking her head. She reached up to Anastasia's face with her free hand, tucking the loose strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear's. Then they kissed. The kiss didn't last as long as the last. But the impact was just as powerful. The surge of warmth swept over Mikoto like a gentle ocean wave. The beat of her heart struck against her chest. Their lips separated, with a light wet smack, Mikoto cheeks turn pink. Anastasia sighed, nodding her head, looking into Mikoto's brown eyes turning a light shade of red.

"Plus…" She pulled her lips away, "we need to talk…" she sounded a little serious as she exhaled.

"Don't believe everything you read in books or watch on TV…" Anastasia closed her eyes, shaking her head. "just because you're a vampire doesn't automatically make you like what you see in the movies or read in books…" She sighed, her eyes wondering, turning to speak to mikoto.

"I am not made of stone or something like that…" She paused, putting her hand to her chest, "I am blood and bone, I am flesh…" She stopped, cocking her head. Mikoto nodded, "yes…"

"I do not glitter or twinkle in the sunlight…" She grinned, "do I?" She cocked her head to the other side.

Mikoto chuckled shaking her head no.

"When I am wounded or hurt I could heal myself. But it takes time and…" She waited, her lips still curled in a grinned, "blood…"

"If I lose a limb, find it, bring it to me and I can reattach it. Yes" She nodded, looking at mikoto.

"how do you kill a vampire…" She asked.

"What?" Mikoto was a little shocked, confused as she creased her eyes, "Um…"

"What did your little angel girlfriend tell you…" Anastasia smiled, the curves of her fangs visible as her lips parted.

She was talking about Omi. A female angel, an original angel that mikoto had met during the angelic invasion of Academy city. She and six other angels had secretly gathered many of the Esper's together to train them. To prepare them to battle archangels. Since then there has always been a healthy respect between the two of them. They even fought against each other in a faux battle.

Mikoto smirked remembering the fight.

"Head or heart…" She spoke.

"Or massive blood loss…" Anastasia finished the answer, "like my mother…" A tinge of sadness shrouded her voice. "But really…" She chuckled, "cut anyone's head off, tear someone's heart out, ripped their body apart, will kill both humans and vampires." She motioned her head to walk.

"Why are you?" Mikoto looked at Anastasia, reaching over and took her hand.

"I don't want you to think that you are omnipotent. Undefeatable." She let out a soft breath, kicking dirt across the ground. "I need you to know that you need to train yourself to get where you want to be…" She glanced at mikoto from the corner of her eye, "understand."

Mikoto nodded, "I do…"

She thought about the years of training, studying at Academy city. She was a level I when she arrived. Then she worked her way up to each level. Her eyes fixed on the future to be one of the level fives in Academy city. She remembered the hard work paying off. She was ranked seven then six and finally third.

"So how do I…"

"Train…" Anastasia spoke, "well, "she spoke, her lips spreading, "you don't rely on your Esper powers. Wolves and vampires use physical strength, speed to attack. So your opponents should be those equal to or above you…" She spoke, "very few vampires have extra powers. I mean the older ones do…" She nodded.

Mikoto thought how the Baron's use of force fields. How he manipulated the air around him to deflect the Queen's authority. Francesca's ability to be swallowed up by the shadows.

"Do you…" Mikoto spoke, raising her eyes up off the ground, "have any special powers?"

Anastasia tilted her head, her eyelids lowered seductively as she smiled sweetly, "yes… My ability is to look cute." She grinned.

"Really…" Mikoto frowned, "that's it…" She laughed.

"Anyway!" Anastasia's cheeks turned red. She smacked mikoto on the arm.

"Ouch!" Mikoto chuckled, rubbing her arm.

Anastasia took a deep breath, turned and wrapped her arms around the chuckling mikoto. Her laughter faded as she held Anastasia, nuzzling her neck. She brushed her nose, sniffing along the long thin scar. Mikoto felt the surge of warmth as Anastasia did the same.

"Stay here…" She whispered, "stay here and train."

Mikoto felt Anastasia kiss the long scar along her neck then softly blow, unleashing chills across her body. "Stay with me, Mikoto…" She begged, kissing her neck again.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide, the surge of warmth filling her body. The words falling into her ears like a soft rain. Her heart thumped as she swallowed, listening to her voice.

"Stay with me…" She whispered, "don't go back to Academy city.


	79. Chapter 79

Mikoto's heart crashed against her chest. Her breathing slowed as the words settled into her mind. Anastasia waited for an answer.

"I…" she tried to speak. She wanted to speak, to tell her everything.

But Anastasia had caught her off guard. She had one more day before she needed return to Academy city. Classes will start on Monday. Her friends would wait, Ruiko, Uiharu and Kuroko. The thought of Kuroko's reception sent chills of terror along her spine. A certain boy and certain sisters were still in Academy city. She couldn't disappear without a trace, could she?

The words came hard as she took a long breath. She closed her eyes, squeezing Anastasia tighter. She let her emotions tell her first. Anastasia smiled, softly kissing her throat. She already knew.

"I can't Anastasia…" Mikoto felt a weight in her chest. She paused, "not now… I have things I need to do. I don't want to leave them undone… I have..."

"Responsibilities…" Anastasia spoke, nuzzling her hair, "I can understand but." She sighed, her emotions left Mikoto wanting, wanting to say yes but she had to finish Academy city.

" Eventually," Mikoto nodded her head, "I will… But until then…"

"I will wait for you." Anastasia spoke, her soft lips slipped across her skin.

The forest became quiet. A gentle gust of wind blew across the trees, sending dried leaves scampering across the forest floor. They stood together, holding each other, eyes closed, cheek to cheek. The sounds of the outside world silenced, listening only to their soft breathing and hearts beating. The moment stilled, the anxiety faded. Anastasia smacked her lips then spoke, "I just wanted you to know…" She nodded, her cheeks swelling as she smiled. She coughed, clearing her throat, "we should get going."

Mikoto shaking her head, blew out an annoyed breath. "Jerk…" She whispered as she narrowed her eyes, turning around, "I can't believe you brought that up now."

Anastasia turned around, tilting her head, a mischievous smile on her face as she held her arms out, palms up, "When did you expect me to ask?"

They walked through the forest. Mikoto reached out taking Anastasia's hand. She smiled as they leaned against each other. They didn't speak, listening to their soft footsteps counting down to their destination.

Anastasia walked a few steps ahead of Mikoto, her fingers tapping across the bark of a tree like a roulette wheel.

Mikoto's eyes wandering around, looking across the forest floor, up the towering trees. She narrowed her eyes, looking up at the little sunlight fall through patches of blue sky.

"Yes…" Anastasia spoke, watching mikoto from the corner of her eye.

As a vampire, one had to be aware of their surroundings. Emma had told her that when they _talked_ in the castle. It often meant life or death.

She exhaled a soft breath, looking around them, "these trees…" She spoke, hesitating, shaking her head, "they're spaced to evenly… Like…"

"They have been planted?" Anastasia smiled, closing her eyes.

Mikoto nodded her head.

"A long time ago…" Anastasia spoke, like she was telling a story. "These trees were planted. They are Sequoia Semperverins or common redwoods. They are found here and Northern California. These trees are over 400 feet tall, 40 feet diameter and are over 2000 years old…"

The forest closets to the mountain castle and the village. The trees grew close together and random, natural settings. They were the size of normal oak trees.

Anastasia continued to speak as they walked. During the rise of the second vampire Empire, wars often broke out. The forest is razed for building towns and cities, wood for the winter. This lead to the land becoming exposed. It was easy for Feudal lords to fight over scraps of land and food supplies.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide, "food supplies…"

"Yes…" Anastasia answered. "You raise cattle, chickens, goats…" She paused, smirking, "they raised humans…"

"But?!"

Anastasia shook her head, "that was then, this is now…" She continued.

The armies grew larger, new defense strategies developed. Much of it using natural barriers. Anastasia spoke, "how do you stop an army from marching across the barren plains?" She looked at mikoto, her eyes looking around them, hoping she would take the hint.

"Plant trees?" Mikoto's voice cracked.

Anastasia grinned, nodding her head, "instead of fighting as a unit, they have to fight as individuals."

"But spread so wide…"

"I have the largest elder wolves' army in the land, even larger than the house of Tepes army of male wolves…" She raised her chin, " you've met Eir."

"Sure…" Mikoto answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's one of many that serve me and live in these woods." She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "They prefer to be in their Wolf form out here in the forest. They rarely take human form. More wolf than human."

They continued walking, "we'll see more, where we're going…"

Mikoto swallowed, "more." She spoke as she lowered her head, looking at the ground, "great." She replayed her introduction to Eir as she slowly shook her head.

"Are they friendlier?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

Mikoto tilted her head, grinning, thinking about being aware of her surrounding, her eyes following Anastasia's hips swaying as she walked. Anastasia shaking her head, her shoulder trembling, holding her laughter in check. "that was friendly." She answered, glancing over her shoulder, her deep blue eye barely visible through the slit of her eyelid.


	80. Chapter 80

Anastasia let go of mikoto's hand, sprinting a short distance then stood up on top of an exposed tree root. She held her hand out bracing herself against the tree.

"Here it is." She yelled, looking over her shoulder, eyes glowing like the morning sun.

The warmth of her hand faded as Mikoto looked at Anastasia. Her form fitting outfit holding every curve, shined in the sun as she turned on her heels, "come…" She smiled softly.

Mikoto shook her head, softly laughed feeling Anastasia's emotions swirling. Straining to keep it control.

She hurried to Anastasia, reaching out taking her hand and jumped on to the tree root.

She took a quick breath, taking sight of the Cathedral.

It wasn't a massive stone built church. No stone towers rising into the sky. No massive bell tower, holding large iron bells that echoed through the town, the valley, the forest. It wasn't a large stone building with wide spaces filled with pews, light falling from the large stained glass windows depicting religious scenes of Saints, martyrs and God. No floors and walls richly decorated with mosaics and inlays works of art. Mikoto took a deep breath and exhaled, no building existed.

The land gently sloped towards a large lake. It's water shimmering, reflecting the blue sky, fed by a towering waterfall that poured from a large crack in the exposed granite of the mountain. The mountain rising into the sky. Towering redwoods surrounded the lake. Their branches rising high above leaving an opening that allowed the sunshine to pour through to the water. Wolves in their Wolf and human form walked among the trees, wading into the water. The wolves were lying on the ground, rolling on their backs playing like puppies.

Mikoto chuckled seeing a familiar white wolf running around, playing around with large elder wolves.

"That's Hannah…" Mikoto spoke, letting her smile growing bigger. She turned her head as Anastasia took her hand.

"This way" she motioned with her head. They stepped from the massive tree root and walked around the edge of the valley.

"It's beautiful." Mikoto spoke, looking around taking it in, filling her memories.

Little Misaka grinned as she turned on her heels, the images of tall trees, the waterfall spilling into the lake. The wolves moving through the forest, wading in the lake filled the changing spaces around her body. She chuckled, "wow!" As chills ran through her body.

Mikoto shivered as she smiled, "really…" She whispered.

Anastasia tilted her head, seeing the excitement in Mikoto's eyes. She squeezed her hand and leaned her head against her shoulder. Mikoto turned into Anastasia as they walked. Both of their noses quivering as they sniffed the smells of the forest, the wolves and the honeysuckle filled the air.


	81. Chapter 81

_i just got back from sunny 82-85 degree sunshine Sanibel island, Florida. i forgot my computer at home. so these are a little late. spent most of my time with my 11x7 yellow notepad with my butt in the warm sand and my toes in the cool ocean water._

Mikoto followed Anastasia, her eyes looking into the green canopy hundreds of feet high. She looked across the valley, listening to the waterfall splashing into the lake framed by the massive redwoods. The sounds of the wolves playing in the water.

Then voices close.

She looked over and stared. "what the?", noticing a young shewolf.

The young shewolf was bending over at the waist. She was looking intently at the ground. Her long brown hair hung to her hips. Her long thick tail sweeping across the ground, her ears pricked, totally naked.

"To the right…" She spoke, shaking her head, pointing down at the ground. She blew out a breath, a little annoyed.

"huh?" A deep feminine growl spoke, "what do you mean?"

"Don't…" The young woman spoke, sounding like a mother scolding a small child, "you always do this. You dig on the left side and barely touched the right it's uneven."

A large wolves head rose from the ground, covered in dust and dirt, looking up at the young woman with her hands on her hips. The air filled with a cloud of dust and dirt as the wolf shook its head, its ears bent slightly forward, "no I don't…" She quickly spoke, the heckles on her back rose. She let out a soft growl as the dust hung in the air.

The young woman spoke, closing her eyes, nodding her head, "yes, you do…" the wolf just looked up at her, blinking its eyes, twisting its lips. "fine." She shrugged her massive shoulders, her head sank into the ground.

"What are they doing?" Mikoto leaned close and whispered. Anastasia slowly smiled, "digging a hole, of course." She continued to walk.

"But why?" Mikoto asked.

They walked but Mikoto couldn't let it go and kept looking at the pair of them.

"Privacy." Anastasia answered.

"What?" Mikoto glanced, scrunching her eyes, "privacy?"

Mikoto slowed her pace, watching the pair of wolves as they continued their bickering. The young wolf considering the hole was still shaking her hand, pointing, giving directions. Dirt was beginning to fly out of the hole. Mikoto chuckled when a chunk of dirt smacked the young shewolf. She yelled, picking the clump of dirt off the ground and tossed it back into the hole.

She noticed more wolves scattered along the forest floor. Pairs of wolves' heads lying on the ground. Many resting against each other. Their eyes closed, bodies slumped disappearing into the ground. Their long heavy tails slowly rising and falling.

"They're sleeping?!" Mikoto slowly inhaled, "but why the holes?"

Mikoto heard a little yawn then the smacking of lips. It was Little Misaka.

"You know…" Little Misaka spoke, sounding like a child waking up from a nap.

"Were you sleeping?" Mikoto asked.

"Maybe?" Little Misaka stretched her arms above her head. She yawned her long curved fangs glistened then disappeared as she closed her mouth.

"If they weren't in their Wolf form, you couldn't see them, lying in the ground." Little Misaka slowly nodded.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide, her cheeks blushed, "they…?!" She coughed clearing her throat, "in the woods!" She thought of Anastasia's answer of privacy earlier when they talked.

"You're telling me… They_" she spoke, stopping in her tracks. Anastasia slowed, looking over her shoulder, a sly grin on her face.

"Yep… That's exactly why." She chuckled, "the holes are big enough, deep enough to be a grave. Plenty of privacy."

She slipped the tip of her tongue out between her tight lips, wiggling it. "They like to flirt, be a little frisky and they love their privacy…" Anastasia slowly jerked her head in a come here motion, holding her hand out. "Many of the shewolves stay in these woods for long periods of time. So for a little privacy they have their little spots for… You know." Anastasia wiggled her eyebrows, "Invite a friend over…"

Mikoto's eyes lit up, pulling her lips into her mouth trying to hold the surprise breath that was stuck in her lungs, realizing what Anastasia was talking about. Sex in the woods. She shook her head, her body shaking with silent laughter.

Mikoto slipped close to Anastasia, taking her hand. They leaned into each other, Mikoto felt her body getting warmer. Anastasia nuzzling her neck, sniffing her ear. Mikoto's cheeks warmed then turned a slight shade of pink.

"We're almost there…" Anastasia whispered, catching mikoto's earlobe between her teeth.


	82. Chapter 82

They arrived. Anastasia stood with her hands on her hips, nodding her head with a big smile across her face.

"This is it." She spoke as her eyes grew wide.

Mikoto looked at Anastasia, to the ground at their feet, back at Anastasia.

"It's a hole." She spoke, showing no emotion, "it's a hole in the ground."

"Yes…" Anastasia spoke as she nodded her head, "where else do you put a hole?"

Mikoto blew out a breath as she looked around them, "in your head… I guess." Her cheeks swelled as she chuckled.

"Funny… Ha Ha." Anastasia quickly narrowed her eyes, twisting her lips, "fine" She pointed at mikoto, "you don't get to join me…Hmph!"

She leapt down into her hole. Then sat her chin on the soft dirt looking up at mikoto, batting her eyes looking cute. She slowly ran her hands across the edge of the dirt, her eyes following her fingers, "mine!"

Mikoto let out annoying **_this is great_** breath. As she checked out the dimensions of the hole. As holes in the ground go, it is a good size hole, around 10 feet long and deep enough for Anastasia to stand. One end of the rectangular shaped hole, the roots of a massive redwood gripped the corner edge, digging into the ground like a large hand, it's fingers disappearing into the dirt. The bottom covered with fresh long grasses; the walls smoothed by hand.

Mikoto twisting her lips, shaking her head, unimpressed, looked over her shoulder. She tightened her eyebrows as her eyes narrowed.

There were pairs of shewolves heads, scattered across the ground like stone statues, their muzzles on the ground, eyes closed sleeping.

"How…" She whispered, looking at the 10 pairs of shewolves, their heads peeking over the edges of their holes, "how deep?" She thought.

They had past some shewolves earlier. They had been in their wolf form, lying side by side. Their long tails leisurely slipping across the surface, their large bodies disappearing into the ground. But these ones, their heads were on display like jars on the shelf. Their ears pointing straight up, their bodies hidden.

She looked at Anastasia looking up with soft join me eyes then over her shoulder at the shewolves. For a few seconds, she watched the shewolves. A few ears twitched. The rest remained still. Mikoto's tensed face softened as she realized something didn't feel right.

"They're waiting." She whispered without moving her lips. She curled her fingers into a fist.

"I know…" Anastasia spoke as she knelt on the grass lined bottom disappearing from view.

"They're not sleeping…" Anastasia pulled her lower lip into her mouth, nodding as she looked up at mikoto.

"One Wolf, two Wolf… Remember," Little Misaka spoke. A soft chuckle left her lips, "three Wolf, four wolf. Five hello…" She spoke like telling a children's nursery rhyme, "twenty wolves Look out!" She sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"You don't mean…" Mikoto spoke inside her head.

"Trouble." Little Misaka chuckled malevolently.

"I think…" Mikoto spoke, dropping into the hole. She leaned near to Anastasia and whispered into her ear, "we're in trouble."

Anastasia curled the right edge of her lip, nodding her head, "yes." She whispered, "they're sitting, not laying down, pretending to be asleep. It's obvious…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She placed her hand against the dirt wall and gave a gentle push. A little dirt fell to the ground. Then slipped her fingers into the dirt wall, moving her hand flat, pulling as she did. The dirt pushing out, falling to the grass lined bottom by their knees. Her fingers disappeared then her hand as she reached inside and pulled. It made a hollow empty scrapping sound as she pulled the partition of dirt.

"A hidden compartment." Anastasia giggled, moving the dirt façade to the right. Mikoto wanted to laugh, her shoulders shook, holding it. Then she looked inside the hidden compartment.

"A refrigerator!" Mikoto's mouth hung open as Anastasia chuckled opening the door to the college dorm size refrigerator. Mikoto heard the clanking sound of bottles as Anastasia reached inside.

"Drinks!?" Anastasia grinned, "someone stocked the refrigerator?"

Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How and who?" She spoke.

Anastasia took out two 8 ounce bottles of familiar red filled bottles, as she pointed to the electrical outlet next to the refrigerator.

"Emma…" Anastasia spoke, taking one bottle and handing the other to mikoto. They both wrapped their fingers around the cap and twisted. The pressure popped and the air smelled of blood as it slipped from underneath the cap as they twisted them open.

"This is from the last batch." Anastasia lifted the small bottle to her lips.

"Is it okay?" Mikoto asked, holding the bottle with both hands, worried what might happen to Little Misaka. It was the new improved antivenom developed specifically for mikoto. In hopes of her not turning into a vampire. But she had come to accept her fate. And for better or for worse little Misaka was born.

She swallowed, thinking about it, licking her lips, watching Anastasia drink the blood. The sun glistened off the edge of the bottle, the crimson liquid splashing around the glass bottle finding its way to Anastasia's throat.

"It's fine…" Little Misaka spoke, "so go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Mikoto whispered, "I don't want to… You know."

"Bottoms up!" Little Misaka spoke, lifting an imaginary glass up to her lips.

"What did she say?" Anastasia brought the bottle from her mouth, her lips glowing bright red as she ran her tongue across them.

"Bottoms up…" Mikoto chuckled, taking a drink from the bottle.

The flavor lit up her taste buds as it rolled across her tongue. Chills rushed across her body as it coated her throat. Then warmth filled her belly. She swallowed, feeling the electric charge of the liquid rushing through her body.

"Oh yeah." Little Misaka grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

Mikoto took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the blood as she brought it from her lips. Anastasia smiled seeing the satisfied look to mikoto's face as she leaned against the dirt wall. Holding the bottle against her chest.

"What else?" Mikoto spoke, taking another drink.

"Let's see…" She moved closer reaching inside the hidden compartment." This…"

She brought out a large plastic storage bag filled with clothing. The package made a weird crunching sound as she brought it out.

"It's my dress…" She spoke, making herself comfortable. She knelt, putting the package on her knees. She brushed the dirt off the plastic.

Mikoto made a strange what the hell expression on her face looking at the package.

"You don't!" Mikoto quickly spoke, recognizing the product.

"Don't what!" Anastasia raised her eyebrows, a little surprise, "I don't what?"

Mikoto remembered the product from late-night television shopping channels. It was a vacuum sealed storage pack. Just fill it with whatever and remove the air with a vacuum. Mikoto burst into laughter. She raised her head, her mouth opened wide, laughing, "I can't believe you…" she laughed until she snorted. Her eyes popped open, "oops"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Anastasia huffed. "I got four for the price of three and…" She held the package to her chest, "free shipping… The question isn't why I got it, it's why didn't you…" She nodded. "It's rain proof, bug proof and dirt proof…" She pointed to the compartment. "And I got different sizes… See…" Mikoto rocked back and forth, laughing. "Oh come on… I can just see you sitting up late, eating popcorn, watching the shopping channel!" She laughed.

"It's not just me…" She growled, "Emma, Sylvia… And by the gods' half of the wolf population order from it."

"Really!" Mikoto's eyes popped, taking another drink.

Anastasia quickly nodded, "oh yeah… We get together to save on the shipping cost. And to collect shopping points for the other items."

Mikoto swallowed her drink, staring at Anastasia, leaning against the dirt wall, chuckling.

"You should see it, when the deliveries get to the post office. It's packed. It's a major event. Everyone plans for. I usually arrive early in the morning and wait the whole day." Anastasia nodded, "it's pretty exciting!"

She slipped the package from her chest to her lap, "good times…" She blew out a breath as she whispered, her eyes brightened as she opened the package. The bag quickly filled with air like a balloon. Anastasia let out a low growl as Mikoto chuckled.

Inside the vacuum-packed storage bag, Anastasia pulled out a long white sundress and a hangar. She held the dress by the shoulders and snapped it in the air. Then slipped the hangar inside and hung it up on some hooks nailed into the redwood tree.

"Wow…" Mikoto spoke, as Anastasia smooth out the dress. "This hole has everything."

Anastasia nodded her head, as she ran her hands across the dress. "Electricity, refrigerator, extra clothes, toothbrushes…" Anastasia spoke, "I used to spend a lot of time out here". She sighed, "with Emma. She helped me choose the spot, dig it out it. Run the electricity, choose the refrigerator etc.…" She fluffed the dress. "I was little and I would stand up on a stool to looking over the edge to see the waterfall, the lake, the wolves all playing. I would spend hours by myself, out here."

"Sounds lonely…" Mikoto's voice softened as she spoke. She gazed at the bottle as she took another drink. She looked up at Anastasia, her long blonde hair moving across the back as she smoothed the fabric.

"It was… Sometimes… I mean…" She took a breath as she brought her hands to her side. "I was little but not little…" She hesitated for a moment, "when you met me in Academy city I was… You know_"

"little," mikoto spoke, "I thought you were around 12 years old…"

"Yes," Anastasia closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face, "400 years I was that way and no matter what… I was treated that way. They didn't mean it but…" She sighed, turned around and looked at mikoto. She tilted her head, smiled, her eyes turned a deep shade of blue like the midnight sky. Mikoto blushed, moving her hands back and forth, rolling the almost empty bottle across her palms.

"Now, I have you." Anastasia's mouth gradually opened, her curved fangs glistened, "so I don't care about the past." Her face glowed as she reached up between the swells of her ample breast and took the zipper of her outfit. And gradually pulled it to her waist. The curve of her ample breasts glistened and a hint of her white panties peeked out.

Mikoto blew out a breath, her heart thumped as Anastasia wiggled her shoulders, slipping out of the skin-tight uniform. Mikoto coughed, nervously clearing her throat as Anastasia's ample breasts fell out.

"Oops…" Anastasia chuckled, moving her hips, removing the uniform like a snake shedding it skin.

"What are you doing?" mikoto stared, her lips and cheeks turning red.

"Please say us!" Little Misaka spoke, letting out a growled. Mikoto's eyes shot open wide, "was that me?"

"Yep!" Little Misaka giggled, "I'm ready!"

Anastasia laughed, her cheeks were burning as she slipped her legs out of the uniform. She took a deep breath, her chest expanded.

"Unfair." She thought, gazing at Anastasia's breasts.

"Phew it's warm…" Anastasia spoke, fanning herself. Her smooth skin glistened, a slight reddish shade covered her body. Her tight white panties just covered her hips, look a little damp clinging to the right places.

"umm…" Mikoto swallowed, anxiously looking around the hole then to Anastasia, "are we going…"

"You know?" Anastasia's eyes shined as she finished mikoto's question, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'd love too…" She spoke, letting out a breath, "I really would but I need to get dressed for this meeting. So… Unfortunately," the tone of her voice was a little disappointed, then she grinned, "but maybe…" She drew the word across her lips grinning, "later… Afterwards."

Mikoto didn't hear Anastasia to well. She was listening too Little Misaka telling her step-by-step what she would do to Anastasia. Mikoto's heart was racing, pearls of sweat were covering her exposed skin. And certain parts of her body warming up.

"That long…" Mikoto's voice cracked.


	83. Chapter 83

She was breathing slow and deep trying to calm herself down. She had just watched Anastasia slowly peel off her uniform. The curves of her young body glistened with sweat. Anastasia's breasts became firm, her nipple pebbling in the cool air. Mikoto finished the last of her drink, holding the cool bottle to her forehead, her pulse thrumming in her ear. Her body was warm, getting warmer. Little Misaka was whispering every detail they would be doing to Anastasia as they watched her body slowly cool.

It was a heartbeat. Mikoto thought it was hers. She put her hand on her chest, closing her eyes then it happened again.

"Not mine. "she thought. It happened again.

Mikoto had a bewildered expression on her face as she leaned close to the smooth dirt wall. A thump then silence. It echoed like a pulse. Thump again, silence.

She peeked at Anastasia. Lines across her forehead deepened as she stared at the dirt in front of her, listening. Thump again. Anastasia placed her hand against the surface. Thump. Her eyes gradually open wide, the white sharp tips of her fangs slipped as her mouth opened. Mikoto cocked her head, as she placed her palm flat then pressed her ear against the dirt wall.

Thump again.

She felt the earth trembled, loose dirt fell to the grassy floor.

She looked over at Anastasia. Her forehead against the dirt. "What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"No…" Anastasia whispered, shaking her head. Her tongue peeked between her lips, "not now."

Anastasia took a couple of heavy breaths, rising on her feet. Mikoto followed her, whispered, "what is it?"

Anastasia placed her hands on the edge of the ground, her eyes tightened as she slowly raised her head over the edge and glared. She flared her lips, baring her fangs. She growled at the shewolves.

"Don't look them in the eyes…" Anastasia softy growled. "Too late." Mikoto spoke.

She made eye contact.

"Who?" Anastasia glanced at mikoto, letting out a breath, her shoulders fell, "never mind, I know her." Anastasia closed her eyes as she shook her head.

The shewolves were sitting in their holes, their heads pointed in varied directions. But one stared at mikoto.

"Heidi." Anastasia whispered, through tensed lips. "Don't you even…"

Heidi is a young shewolf. She is also part of the small group of wolves that maintain the website that regularly post embarrassing photos of a certain queen of the vampires. Dancing in the hallways when no one is around. Or singing in the elevator. More recently a video was upload showing a certain pair singing and dancing in the elevator. Anastasia shivered at the thought if Mikoto found out.

"What did I do?" Mikoto spoke. She couldn't look away. Anastasia reached over and held Mikoto's hand, "it's okay… I think."

Heidi was staring at mikoto, looking at her. She wasn't growling, snarling, or laughing. It was a mischievous grin on her face. Her lips stretched wide in an awkward smile, revealing her sharp canine teeth, her jaws clamped tight. Her eyes were full open, in a startled expression. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Her ears pricked tight. It reminded mikoto of the demonic clown face from a campy horror film.

Heidi just grinned, staring at mikoto, latched on her like she was prey. Mikoto swallowed as she cleared her throat. The notion of a huge wolf, the size of a horse, staring at her was frightening.

"Don't look away." Anastasia spoke without moving her lips. She kept her eyes on Heidi and the other wolves.

"If you do…"

"Do what?!" Mikoto glanced at Anastasia with an unsettled look in her eyes.

"No!" Anastasia quickly called out, tightening her grasp on mikoto's hand.

"What!" Mikoto quickly looked back.

Thump! The sound went again.

Heidi's head hopped as she shifted to the left. The other shewolves heads bounced with the thump.

"Crap!" Anastasia's forehead fell against the edge of the dirt, "this is bad." She rolled her head back and forth.

"What did I do?" Mikoto's eyes stressed as her voice cracked.

"You started the game." Anastasia said, shaking her head, blowing out a breath. She raised her head. A little dirt remained on her forehead. She twisted her lips as mikoto reached over and flicked the dirt from Anastasia's head, "sorry, I guess…" Mikoto whispered.

"We will be." Anastasia answered.

"What is the game?" Mikoto squeezed her eyebrows with a what the hell expression on her face. As Anastasia explained.

A cross between whack a mole and rabbit. The wolves would slap their tails on the ground. Each time they'd change positions, moving quarter turns. The rabbit is the wolf making the funny demonic clown face. She'd have her ears straight, eyes wide, wiggling her eyebrows. A large awkward smile as she clamped her teeth tight. Inside her mouth is a large white towel tied into knots. She'd stare at someone, anyone. Today it was mikoto. Break the stare, the game starts.

"What's the point?" Mikoto interrupted. "There isn't one." Anastasia's eyes were slits, her blue eyes hardly noticeable. She went on.

After a complete circle. they would leap into the air.

"Leap?" Mikoto, shot a glance over at the wolves. "Whatever direction they are facing they will leap." Anastasia nodded her head.

They'd leap into the air, crash, bounce off each other laughing then get in whatever hole was closest.

"That's it!" mikoto replied. Anastasia shook her head, "no…" She pointed to Heidi, still sporting that odd look on her face. "She will spit the rabbit out, the towel, whatever direction she is facing. Then her partner tries to catch it."

"Ewww!" Mikoto scrunched her face, "no!"

"Wolf spit!" Little Misaka let out a combination of a snort, shriek. "Nasty!"

Mikoto felt the impulse to dry heave, her throat constricted, "really?" She covered her mouth with her hand. Looking at Anastasia with wet eyes.

Anastasia nodded, "yes…" She leaned forward, smirking, "Wolf spit…"

"That's not the worst of it." The edge of her lips curled.

"No…" Mikoto gulped, "what_"

"another Wolf could intercept it." Anastasia spoke as mikoto arched her eyebrows, her eyes growing wider. Little Misaka fell to her hands and knees, her throat retching, "wolf spit!"

"Why!" She shouted.

The wolves leapt into the air.

Mikoto looked. The wolves were in the air. Their large furry bodies banging against each other. The air filled with the sudden gasps of breath, like a football game. Low deep throated laughter with a feminine tone lingered in the air as they tumbled to the ground. Many of them landing a different hole.

Heidi spit out the large white ball, the rabbit, into the air. A single Wolf tried to catch it. Only to be shoved away by Heidi's partner, who snatched the rabbit into her mouth.

Mikoto's throat lurched, at the sight of the reception, her stomach tightened. "I'm going to…" She bent over placing her hands on her knees. Anastasia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" Mikoto strained to talk, the urge rising in her throat, "why would they do something that…"

"Disgusting!" Little Misaka let out a guttural burp. She kept her mouth opened, her fangs glistening, a string of salvia hanging from the tip of her fang.

"Almost…" She retched. She moved her head in a circular motion, spinning the stringy salvia around, it stretched then flung into the air, hitting the ground, sticking to the spot.

Anastasia rubbed mikoto's shoulder, leaned over and whispered, "they're teenagers." She nodded.

Mikoto raised her head up, slightly. She stared at Anastasia in disbelief then blinked her eyes, "what does that have to do with anything?" besides she was one.

"Look…" Anastasia jerked her head as she rose and gazed out over the dirt edge of their hole.

Mikoto peered over the dirt edge.

Two wolves had landed on the ground between two holes. They were lying on their sides, breathing heavy. The others wolves were sitting in the holes with their heads straight, ears pricked tight, eyes closed. A murmur of chuckling in the air.

Thump.

The wolves shifted in their new holes. The two wolves rolled over. One was on her back, legs sticking straight up, paws in the air, her underside was now facing up. The second on her belly. Both heading in the opposite direction.

"They'll do that until they fall into a hole." Anastasia spoke. Mikoto watched.

Thump.

The one on her back rolled to her side. The other did the same. Both of their bodies shaking as they held their laughter.

Thump.

One turned on her belly, the other rolled, sliding into the hole with two other wolves. Her head gradually raised up. The other Wolf was on her belly, grinning, her tail moving across the ground. She teetered on the verge and tumbled into the hole. Only to raise up, her ear straight and her eyes closed.

"That's it? This gross little game." Mikoto spoke, following the wolves leaping into the air again.

"No." Anastasia inhale, shaking her head, "there's more." She blew out a sigh, "then…" Anastasia paused, gasped, "oh hell no!"

She growled, vaulting out of the hole. She stood on the ground, crouched, glaring at the wolves, "don't you even…" She swung her arm around pointing at them.

Thump.

They didn't listen.


	84. Chapter 84

The wind stopped. The birds went silent. The wolves snickered.

"You cheated!" Anastasia stomped her foot, pointing at Heidi. Her eyebrows wiggling stopped, her grin grew longer. "I saw it. Don't you even…"

"What'd she do?" Mikoto spoke as she stood on the tips of her toes, looking at Anastasia. She was dressed only in her underwear, her long blonde hair swinging behind her, "you didn't move, when they slapped their tails, Heidi!" She growled, "twice!"

Mikoto glanced at Heidi, her eyebrows frozen in place then she quickly wiggled them again.

Thump… She didn't move.

"She's not even hiding it." Mikoto spoke, "oh crap." Little Misaka spoke, "we're in trouble."

"Do not!" Anastasia spoke, clenching her jaws as she dragged her foot across the ground, "cross this line… Cheater!"

Mikoto took a quick breath as she watched the other shewolves changing positions with the slap of their tails.

Thump…

Heidi moved, her ears wiggled then pricked tight.

"The wolves are in on it." Little Misaka spoke.

"You think!" Mikoto quickly responded, watching as Anastasia turned and jumped back into the hole.

"Crap…" She whispered, tensing her jaws, "so blatant."

Anastasia stood up straight, her shoulders pulled back with her hands on her hips, her eyes burning, "I'm the Queen… You know. Don't think I'll go easy on you." She gave them a hard nod.

"Wow!" Little Misaka spoke, wiping the drool from her mouth. '' she really looks good. So strong, so powerful. The glistening of sweat across her firm ample bosoms. The smooth curve of her rump the…"

"shut up…" Mikoto voice cracked, her heart struck her chest. she swallowed what little saliva she had in her mouth. Mikoto took a deep breath as she looked at Anastasia, standing in front of her, dressed only in her little white panties. Her heart raced, her body warmed as she looked at her head to toe. Her long blonde hair was messy, falling wild past her shoulders. Her eyes were glowing bright blue. Her face was flushed. Her underwear hanging a little lower than normal across her hips.

Little Misaka couldn't speak as she looked at Anastasia. Her breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath. Mikoto closed her brown eyes then slowly opened them, revealing a light shade of rust as her eyes softened. She wet her lips as she swallowed. Her mouth slowly opened. Anastasia glanced at mikoto from the corner of her eye.

"Hold that thought…" Anastasia spoke, her cheeks quickly blushed.

"Huh?" Mikoto's eyes opened wide.

Anastasia's lips spread into a smile, her long fangs shortened as she ran her tongue across them. "I can feel what you're feeling…" She chuckled, "but right now." She hesitated, "the shewolves are cheating."

Mikoto brought her hand up to her mouth, clearing her throat. Her face a little red, a little embarrassed. "I don't…" She tilted her head. Her eyebrows raised slightly. Her rust colored eyes softened, her lower lip dropped, just a little. Anastasia slowly took a breath, as her heart fluttered and her stomach tickled. "Stop it."

"What?" Mikoto blinked her eyes acting coy.

"That cute look won't work now…" She shook her head as she pointed to the wolves.

Mikoto puckered her lips, looking over at the wolves. Heidi was facing them. Her mischievous, malevolent expression still on her face, wiggling her eyebrows.

"She hasn't moved…" Mikoto whispered oh so softly. Still giving her best cute look. Anastasia slowly nodded her head.

Heidi was looking at them. Her eyes wide open, her eyebrows wiggling. she clenched her teeth as she slowly opened her mouth.

"She's doing it!" Anastasia screamed, "don't you…"

"What, what she doing?" Mikoto cute expression quickly shifted to what the hell glare, looked across at Heidi. Her mouth slowly opened, getting wider. Her sharp teeth, glistening. The inside of her large wet mouth showed the rabbit, the knotted towel glistened.

"Urp!" Mikoto covered her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick.

"Too late." Little Misaka gagged.

Pfhht!

The wolf spit soaked towel, the rabbit, shot from her mouth. Saliva dripping, fluttering in the air as it flew towards mikoto. Her eyes open wide in fear, she couldn't avoid it.

"no…" She quickly spoke as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

"Splatt!"

The wet sound filled the air. Wet heavy clumps smacked against her head, soaking her hair. Mikoto shuddered as her heart stopped. She slowly opened her eyes, "did it?" Her voice cracked.

She lifted her hands to her head, gently patting her hair. The wet slimy wolf spit clung to her fingers, soaking her head.

"Ewwww!" She scrunched her face. She wanted to cry.

"No… Urp...Urp!" Little Misaka bent over, dry heaving. She held her mouth open, long strings of saliva hanging from her fangs, "sorry!" She gagged.

"Where's the towel?" Mikoto remembered the big white wet towel coming towards her. She opened her eyes looking around, "where is it?"

She brought her hands down from her hair. A long strands of glistening wolf spit clung to her fingers, "wwhy?" Her stomach constricted as she gagged, her throat lurched as she flicked her hand, "Aaaahhh, it won't..." The long strings stuck to her fingers as she flicked her hand over and over. Finally, it flung to the ground.

"I told you." Anastasia growled, glaring at Heidi. She cocked her head, grinning as Anastasia yelled.

Mikoto looked over at Anastasia. She had jumped out of the hole onto the ground, catching the soaked wad of wolf spit. The white towel, the rabbit drenched, dripping in her right hand. Its projection aimed at Mikotos head, "phew..." her heart skipped a beat.

She blew out a breath as a sense of relief overwhelmed her. Anastasia had intercepted the rabbit.

"Heidi!" Anastasia growled, shifting her hips as she reared her arm back and flung the rabbit back towards Heidi.

Mikoto, her eyes frozen in disbelief. As long strands of Wolf spit flung in the air, spraying, splattering her face. The warm wet sensation of Wolf spit covered her face.

"Why…" She whispered, dropping her head. "Why?" She felt it slowly dripping down her face.

"Don't worry…" Anastasia spoke, glancing at mikoto, drenched in Wolf spit, "it's considered lucky."

Mikoto looked at Anastasia, bewildered, like a small child as she flipped strings of wolf spit to the ground. "Lucky you didn't get hit." She grumbled.

"Also… There's clean towels in the vacuum bags. Bet you're not laughing now!" She chuckled.

The soaked rabbit flew through the air. Heidi quickly snatched the rabbit in her mouth and grinned. Her ears pricked tight, her eyebrows wiggling as her lips slowly spread. She clenched her teeth tight. Then without warning, she jumped high into the air towards Anastasia and mikoto.

Mikoto stared up into the air, wolf spit dripping from her bangs. Little driblets down her cheeks. "Why…" She whispered. Then she knelt on the soft grass lined bottom.

She reached into the hidden compartment, on top of the small refrigerator, taking out a vacuum sealed bag labelled towels. She gripped the edges of the vacuum sealed bag and pulled. The bag burst open as the seal broke on the bag. She took out a small towel.

Heidi was falling towards them. Anastasia was standing between the hole, mikoto and Heidi. A formidable wall of I'm going to kick your ass. Anastasia readied herself, crouching, her blue eyes lit up in excitement, focused. Her lips curled as she snarled, her long fangs exposed. Mikoto buried her face in the towel, wiping away the slick, sticky Wolf saliva from her face.

"I can't believe it…" She whispered, burying her face in the towel. "lavender." Mikoto spoke, smelling the towel.

"Don't worry… I'm fine…" Little Misaka sweet voice filtered through the silent disgust mikoto was feeling. Her hair was sticking out in directions unknown as she finished wiping the saliva from her hair.

"We'll take a nice hot bath, later." Little misaki nodded her head.

"that's nice…" Mikoto answered without thinking.

She twisted her nose and mouth, looking at the glistening damp towel in her hands. She glanced up at Anastasia. Heidi was closed now. A few more seconds. Mikoto slowly shook her head. She could feel the emotions running wild. She started to smile. It was like riding in a car, speeding down the road then it suddenly dipped. Her stomach dropped. She giggled. Anastasia talked about staying out here alone, watching them play. They treated her like a child even though she was the Queen and over 400 years old. Her body betraying her. A child. A 12-year-old child's body. And now Anastasia was standing her ground. She no longer had the body of a little girl. But The body of a young woman. The image of her mother, long blonde hair flowing down her back. the brightest of blues for eyes. the body of a goddess with curves to match. She was not watching from the sidelines but was in the middle of the play.

A shewolf was falling towards her like a meteor. A rabbit, a wet wolf spit drenched towel in her mouth. And Anastasia was relishing it. Her heart was racing; her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. And mikoto was feeling it.

Anastasia braced herself then hit Heidi like a linebacker in a football game. A bone crunching tackle. The sound of their bodies hitting each other, their breathing forced from their lungs. The underlying chuckles as Heidi's body hit the dirt, a few feet away from the hole. Anastasia screamed in victory as she quickly fell onto Heidi, refusing to allow her to move any further.

"Mikoto!" She yelled, "quickly, before she rolls over."


	85. Chapter 85

The average Wolf is anywhere from 49 inches to 85 inches long. And weighs around 100 to 175 pounds. The average elder wolf eats the average Wolf, not really. But.

Heidi and the rest are teenagers. Young wolves, playful, flirtatious, dangerous wolves. At over 7 feet long, nose to tail and weighing as much as a large motorcycle. Heidi was not exactly the soft cuddly puppy lying on her side. And as a wolf, pulling punches, taking it easy when rough housing was not a wolf thing to do. And Anastasia knew it. Anastasia was using her body to hold her hind end down and yelled for mikoto to help.

Mikoto's eyes went wide, looking at Anastasia then at the malicious grin on Heidi's face. Her teeth visible, her eyebrows wiggling. she was laughing.

"Hurry! Before the next_"

thump!

Heidi easily rolled over, Anastasia screaming as she fell forward across Heidi's fur. Then slid across the dirt, breasts first.

Mikoto's body tensed, as she caught her breath, quickly covering her little womanly mounds with her hands.

"That had to hurt." Little Misaka spoke, crossing her arms across her chest, squeezing her eyes tight, "our babies are hurt…ouch."

Even the wolves tensed for a moment. As Anastasia wearing nothing, but little white panties bounced and then slid across the ground, breast first.

She quickly rose to her knees, her body squeezing tight, her hands covering her ample breasts. Her face covered with pain, her mouth opened, lips trembling.

"Why!" She struggled to speak, little tears slipped out, "they're supposed to be soft, my nipples hurt!" she dropped her arms, uncovering her breasts. She looked down at the damage. She bit her lip.

Her ample breasts, her pride since becoming a young woman were screaming, her smooth white flesh, scraped and scratched burning red. Her breathing shuddered as she tried to blow across them.

"They hurt." She spoke. Her voice shook. She looked over to mikoto. Mikoto still holding her own, imagining the pain. Feeling the pain as Anastasia's emotions flowed into her.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto spoke, as she looked at Anastasia trembling, red, scratched breast.

"Not bad." Little Misaka whispered, "I mean… I would_"

"be nice…" Mikoto answered.

Anastasia blew across her breast, the burning heat of pain slowly cooled.

She raised her head, looking at mikoto with pain in her eyes, her tears on the edge. Then asked.

"Kiss them for me." She slowly tensed her eyebrows, tilting her head.

"Huh!?" Mikoto spoke, catching her breath. She quickly looked at Anastasia's wounded breasts then to Anastasia.

She was wearing a please expression on her face. Heidi's wiggling eyebrows stopped as she raised her head up off the ground. Her brown eyes open wide, looking quickly at Anastasia and then to mikoto. Her tail stopped.

"NNow?" Mikoto stuttered, her heart raced. She swallowed, her body warmed. As beads of perspiration clung to her skin, "HHere?"

Anastasia slowly nodded.

"Do it!" Little Misaka shouted, "I mean… Yeah, of course. We will…"

Mikoto just stared, caught off guard for the moment. She listened to her heart slamming against her chest. Her skin turning red. She took a breath, slowly narrowing her rust colored eyes then raised her chin up, brought her arms across her chest and spoke.

"No!" she spoke abruptly, shaking her head.

"What!" Little Misaka screamed. Anastasia's face frozen in a little expression of what the hell and she said what look.

"That's right."

All the wolves quickly opened her eyes, tilting their heads. What the hell expression on their faces. Even Heidi laying on her side, her head lifted from the ground, blinked in surprise.

"BBut... They hurt and" Anastasia spoke.

Mikoto closed her eyes, coughed, clearing her throat. She shifted her hips, her right foot tapping the ground.

"I wanted to earlier." She tensed her lips, looking around, "and you said…" She nervously nodded, "so… It's only fair." She blushed, "that just because you decided… You know…"

Heidi and the wolves look at Anastasia waiting for her response. As mikoto tried to form coherent sentences.

"So," Anastasia spoke, her cheeks a little red, "not going too…" Her eyes glistened softly, "kiss my Ouchy..."

"Not here…" Mikoto's voice softened. "Besides…" She raised her voice, "you're a vampire." She pointed to Anastasia's breast, her fingers wiggling between them, "they're already healed."

Heidi snickered as she dropped her head to the ground.

Thump."

She rolled.

Anastasia caught Heidi as she rolled. Mikoto moved quickly, dropping to her knees. She leaned into the large wolves' body.

"We'll talk about it later." Anastasia growled, putting her weight against Heidi.

"You bet…" Mikoto strained as she kept Heidi from rolling over.

"Hold her." Anastasia yelled as she stood up. She looked at mikoto. And smiled. Mikoto grinned, nodding her head. Anastasia stepped over Heidi's tail. Heidi's eyes open wide as she raised her head and looked at Anastasia.

Anastasia wore a malicious grin on her face as she straddled Heidi's tail.

Heidi did what Heidi could only do. She thrashed her tail across the ground like a large salmon on the beach. It slammed against the ground, wiggling in the air. And smacked Anastasia. Over and over.

She chuckled as Anastasia went off-balance. She lifted her tail and hit Anastasia with the full force. From head to toe Heidi's tail smacked Anastasia.

Her feet slid across the ground as she held her body straight then yelled.

"Gotcha!" She wrapped her arms around the tail. Then turned quickly, pulling her tail. Using mikoto was the center point of resistance and pulled Heidi's large wolves body across the ground. Anastasia laughed as she dropped the large thick hairy tail to the ground.

"There…" She spoke loudly, giving a hard nod.

Mikoto chuckled as she knelt by Heidi's neck. Heidi's expression was still the same. Ears pricked tight, eyebrows wiggling, eyes wide. A malicious wide-open grin, her teeth still visible. Her breath quickly flowed from her nose as she giggled.

Heidi's body had been parallel to the hole. It would easily have tumble into it. But now, her nose is pointed directly at it, a few feet away.

"Now you have to roll that way." Mikoto spoke pointing to another hole. The wolves sitting inside their holes, grinned.

Thump!

"What the!" Little Misaka yelled. Mikoto gasped, her eyes open wide. "But…" She whispered.

"No…" Anastasia spoke. She quickly dropped to her knees, catching Heidi's tail. She leaned back pulling her tail.

Heidi was on her belly, her muzzle pointing straight. She winked at mikoto, snickered and then as the thump of the tail sounded.

She wormed.

She didn't roll over to her side as expected. Mikoto just stared as Heidi's body rose and fell, her paws lifting her body up then bringing it down to the ground, squirming like a worm on the sidewalk.

"No… You can't." Mikoto whispered.

Heidi slowly nodded.

Thump.

She did it again.


	86. Chapter 86

The huge wolf wormed her way to the edge of the hole. She stopped, her muzzle hanging over. Mikoto stared, not knowing what to do.

"Isn't…" She paused, glancing at Anastasia. She was holding Heidi's tail, her body jerking as Heidi continued to flick her tail.

"Is that cheating?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter." Anastasia growled, leaning back, struggling. Mikoto looked at Heidi, her massive paws curled, her claws sinking into the dirt.

"So does the game end?" She inquired, "if she_"

"no!" Anastasia grunted as she gave another tug, "it gets worse…"

"How?" Mikoto whispered, "how can it get worse."

Mikoto was hot, sweaty covered in wolves' spit. She was sore, her body ached. The outfit, the hunters' assassin outfit. The same outfit, that sent her heart racing, covered in wolf saliva. Dirt, clinging to areas it shouldn't stick too. Her damp, tawny brown hair was disheveled and clinging to her head. The stink of wet wolf covered her body.

"Worse?" She spoke, hardly moving her lips.

"How…" She asked again.

"Don't care…" Little Misaka yelled, "I'm, we're not smelling like a wet Wolf. We stink." She growled, "I need a hot bath, something to eat and…" She wrapped her arms across her chest and gave a hard nod, "a little affection. Now stop that Wolf!"

Mikoto didn't wait. She jumped into the hole. And peered at Heidi. Her massive jaws opening, exposing the wet soaked towel, the rabbit, in her mouth.

"What do I do!" she yelled, cocking her head to see Anastasia.

Anastasia, leaning backwards, her legs bent straining, her arms wrapped around the heavy tail. Her long blonde hair swinging wildly, sweat glistening across her face.

"Whatever you need to do…" She gulped, clinching her jaws tight, "anything, remember they're cheating." She gave another quick hard nod.

She growled, her body stretching, straining as she struggled to get Heidi away from the hole. Heidi wasn't moving anywhere. She put on the expression. Ears pricked tight, eyebrows wiggling, wide-open eyes. Her mouth opening, her razor-sharp teeth spreading. The rabbit was coming out. Heidi rolled her tongue. Mikoto took a deep breath, staring into the opening mouth.

She took a few steps back and leaned against the dirt wall. "She's_" She raised on the tips of her toes, looking past her muzzle, between her eyes, through her big, furry ears. Mikoto replayed the last time that Heidi had opened her mouth. The rabbit came shooting out, towards her. A stream of saliva in the air. If Anastasia hadn't intercepted the rabbit. Mikotos body shivered at the image.

"How…" She anxiously asked, peeking at Anastasia.

Anastasia took a deep breath and yelled, "shove it back down her throat!"

Mikoto's eyes went wide as she yelled back, "what!"

"do it!"

"great" mikoto mumbled as she thinned her eyes, the muscles in her jaws twitched. "That's disgusting…" Little Misaka spoke as they looked into the wet mouth of Heidi. Her lips spreading, revealing more of her teeth. She was snickering.

Mikoto took a worried breath, gathering her courage and hesitated. Her eyes became as big as saucers. Heidi wiggled her tongue in a come here motion.

"Gross." Mikoto spoke. An expression of revolt on her face. Heidi's fat red wet tongue wiggling like a giant worm inches from her hand. Her hot breath wafting across Mikoto's face.

"I… I… Can't." Mikoto struggled to talk, closing her eyes in defeat, "I just_"

"then shock her…" Anastasia finished.

"Huh?" Heidi's eyes opened wide as she shook her head no. Mikoto stopped, glanced up at Anastasia, "I can do that?" She spoke. Her face brightened. She waited for Anastasia's reply as her heart started beat. She looked happy, grateful even, at the idea. Anastasia gave her the answer she needed. She nodded her head yes.

"They're cheating so…"

Mikoto's face lit up, like fireworks on a summer's night.

Little Misaka laughed.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and smiled, a vengeful smile.

"I can do that." Mikoto whispered, glancing at Heidi. Small sparks danced across her wolf spit damp hair. Her lips spread across her face in a malicious smirk.

She growled, as she stepped in front of the gaping mouth of Heidi. Her eyes pleading for her to think it over. Her sharp teeth framing the wet soaked towel in her mouth. Her wet thick tongue trying to slap mikoto's hand.

Mikoto laughed as she plunged her hand between the tongue and sharp teeth. She seized the towel, it felt soggy, heavy, nauseating in her hand.

"Sorry!" She laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZ...

Heidi's body stiffened, her hair spiked. Electricity jumped between the hairs. Heidi's eyes fluttered in their sockets. The stink of ozone and burnt hair filled the air.

"HHey!" Anastasia screamed, "warn me."

Mikoto looked up. Anastasia was hidden in the giant ball of fur, Heidi's tail fluffed. Heidi's body went slack. Her eyes were closed, her breath low and deep. Mikoto sighed in satisfaction as a little dirt fell to the ground. Saliva slowly dripped from the rabbit, down mikoto's arm.

"Shit!" Anastasia said, seeing the tip of Heidi's tail twitch and then slowly wag. "I don't think…"

Heidi's paws slowly clenched as she dragged herself over the edge. Her head was pointing towards the bottom now.

"I don't…" Mikoto spoke in disbelief, "understand."

She felt Heidi's tongue move and then press against her arm, the rabbit slipped. She quickly inhaled, let out a comfortable laugh. It was a deep throated chuckle as Heidi woke up and snorted.

"It didn't work!" Mikoto screamed. She didn't hesitate this time. She jammed the rabbit farther into Heidi's esophagus.

"I don't care if you choke." Mikoto growled.

"Don't worry…" Anastasia shouted, as she leaned backward, pulling Heidi's tail.

"Have you ever seen wolves feed." She quickly growled, "they don't chew, they swallow."

"So…" Mikoto was pushing both arms into Heidi's mouth.

"Why don't you do something?" Mikoto spoke, struggling to keep Heidi back. "You're the Queen. Don't you have any special powers besides looking cute?!" She let out a heavy sigh.

Mikoto was standing up inside of Heidi's mouth. She curled her nose as Heidi's hot wet breath flowed across her face, shoving the rabbit. If Heidi wanted to she could easily close her mouth, almost swallowing Mikoto.

Anastasia chuckled then laughed out loud. "I do…" her shoulders shook, "I do…" She inhaled. Her eyes shifted a brilliant blue, "I do…" She whispered. She tightened her grip around the heavy rope of tail. Took another deep breath, grinning as her fangs slipped past her lower lip. The whisper of skin splitting, then the hint of blood. The thin fog of Anastasia's blood permeated the air. Her wings stretched out like an origami sculpture. They spread wide like fingers, a red sheen covered the delicate membrane that slipped over the thin fingerlike projections.

Mikoto quickly moved out of Heidi's mouth and looked along the massive body of the wolf. She slowly shook her head.

"Wings?" She whispered, gradually closing her eyes.

"I forgot…" Anastasia's cheeks stretched wide as she smiled.

"Even bigger…" Mikoto whispered, shaking her head. She remembered the wings, Anastasia used in Academy city. They were smaller, roughly twice her height. Almost angelic.

She blew out an annoyed breath. "These are even bigger…" She called out. Anastasia blushed as she smirked, "I can't help it…" She said, "besides you have them someday."

"Someday?" Mikoto answered, shaking her head. "I've got them now… So, don't brag."

"Really!" Anastasia's voice went up an octave, "why didn't you?"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't really think about it."

"We could've flown here…" Anastasia's eyes lit up, nodding, "both of us, high in the sky in the dawn's light." She gently smiled.

"That does some nice." Mikoto whispered, "But first!" She raised her voice and shouted.

"Right!" Anastasia made a sharp hard nod.

The ground rocked as the tips of her wings slammed into the dirt. Like another pair of arms. She grunted, groaning as she leaned back, "ready…" She spoke in a strained voice. She bent her knees and lifted, "now!"

The ground broke. Heidi struggled to hold on as Anastasia lifted her body up. Her rear end rising then her front. Her paws clinging to the dirt slowly let go. Anastasia laughing as the wolves' body lifted into the air.

"Oops!" Anastasia's eyes opened wide as she cried. "Crap…" She stumbled, falling backwards towards the ground. She struck the ground hard, her butt sliding across the dirt and stopped. Anastasia didn't have enough time to react. Heidi's body quickly fell from the sky, landing in front of Anastasia. With a resounding thud. Then she snickered as she rolled over on her side covering Anastasia's legs.

Anastasia let out a worried sigh, placing her hands against Heidi and pushed, "move…" She demanded. Heidi's chest moved up and fell in a leisurely breath. Her tail brushed across the ground. She ignored her.

"Move…" Anastasia spoke through narrowed lips and thinned eyes, "now…" She pressed.

"Problems?" Mikoto spoke, running over to Heidi and Anastasia. She looked over Heidi's huge body and stared.

"Where's?"

"Where's what?" Anastasia spoke, tipping her head. She leaned back, her arms keeping her up.

"By the gods…" Little Misaka spoke, "she's dirty, sweaty and naked and she can't move…" She snickered, "we could… We will."

"Umm..." Mikoto swallowed before she spoke, her cheeks burned, "where's your panties?"

Anastasia opened her eyes wide as she glanced down. She blinked a few times and then lifted her head, pointing to Heidi's body, "under her…" She nodded. "Must have happened when I skidded across the ground." She softly nodded.

"Does your butt hurt?" Mikoto asked, recalling the last time she bounced across the ground.

Anastasia slowly smacked her lips, "kinda… A little…" She looked up at mikoto and leaned her head. Her eyes relaxed and she gently licked her lips, "so do you need to kiss my_" she spoke but didn't finish.

Heidi raised her head up, her massive shoulders shaking with laughter. She spit the rabbit out of her mouth. It traveled a few feet into the air and then fell to the ground.

"Splat…"

It plopped on the ground. A sick wet sound, the towel stuck to the dirt. The surrounding ground slowly turned dark. A huge puddle of spit formed as saliva soaked the ground.

Anastasia's expression slipped from her face, "no time!" She quickly yelled. She shoved Heidi, "move!" She growled.

"Why, what the…" Mikoto spoke, suddenly paused. She lifted her head up, pricking her ears as she took notice.

Thump… Thump… Thump…

"Is it going faster." She whispered.

"Yes." Anastasia yelled. She took a quick breath, "mikoto help me… She won't move…"

Mikoto glanced at the wolves, moving with the strike of their tails, moving faster. One wolf stopped, slowly opened her eyes and stared at them. Then two, then three. Each one slowly opening their eyes and grinned.

"Are they?"

"It's a countdown…" Little Misaka finished the thought, "what happens then?"

"Help me, mikoto." Anastasia interrupted her thoughts, "she's deadweight."

"What happens?" Mikoto quickly spoke looking at Anastasia. She drew a breath, glancing over her shoulder, the wolves were nearly finished.

"They'll jump." Anastasia spoke, looking back at mikoto, "once all of them are facing us, eyes open they will jump and land right here. A wolf pile."


	87. Chapter 87

Mikoto took a very annoyed deep breath, shaking her head, "does this game end?" She spoke, dropping to her knees, putting her hands on the ground.

"Um," Anastasia squeezed her eyes tight as she rose and tried to see over Heidi's large furry body, "mikoto, what are you?"

Heidi was also curious, moved her massive head, her eyes open wide, still wiggling her eyebrows, wearing a malicious smile.

Mikoto was sitting on her knees, her hands on the ground, her finger spread wide.

"Finishing it." She narrowed her eyes, grinning mischievously. She slowly turned her head and looked at Heidi. Her lips spreading, her fangs glistening.

"Game over." She spoke.

Then boom, a blinding flash of electricity. It ran into the ground then rose through the dirt, slamming into Anastasia and Heidi, sending their bodies twisting, flying into the air.

The wolves held their tails on the ground. They slowly lifted their heads as they watched, wide-eyed, as Heidi and Anastasia's bodies tumbled in the air, like leaves in a windstorm.

Anastasia laughed as she righted herself, using aerobatic moves that would impress an Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics. She twisted, tumbled and then pulled her panties up to her waist and then dropped through the air, tapping the ground with her toe. She shot across the ground.

"Hurry!" She quickly spoke, grabbing mikoto's hand and ran towards the hole.

"Why?" Mikoto voice cracked, trying to keep up with Anastasia as they moved towards the hole.

"They are about to_"

thump… Thump… Thump…

The wolves' tails slapped against the ground.

"What about?" Mikoto spoke as she glanced at Heidi twisting, turning in the air, "I didn't think I would send her that high."

The wolves were watching as Heidi rose through the air then stopped, hesitated. She laughed, her feet and tail pointing towards the sky. She twisted her body, her feet pointing towards the ground before she started falling.

"Don't worry, cats aren't the only ones that land on their feet." Anastasia giggled as she jumped into the hole, pulling mikoto with her. She quickly nodded, turned and looked over the edge of the ground. Mikoto cocked her head, as Anastasia slipped her finger underneath the fabric along the edges of her panties, shaking her hips.

"What?" Anastasia quickly spoke as she peeked at mikoto, moving her hips around. She grinned, her eyes narrowed, "I have dirt in my panties."

Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head, her cheeks blushed, "I guess so."

"You should ask if she needs any help…" Little Misaka spoke, "please…" She whispered.

She heard a loud thud before she could ask. She quickly looked over to see Heidi landing on her feet then slowly laid on the ground.

Thump…

The last Wolf turned, all the wolves were looking in the same direction. They had finished their countdown. Then.

They jumped.

A wall of wolves rose into the air slamming, hitting each other. They laughed, they giggled, they enjoyed themselves. They fell to the earth like a heavy rain.

Mikoto watched in disbelief as Heidi disappeared underneath the avalanche of fur, fangs and claws.

"Is that it?" Mikoto asked. She slowly peeled her eyes away from the spectacle and looked at Anastasia.

She was watching the wolf pile, her eyes shining bright. A subtle grin on her lips.

"You enjoyed it?" Mikoto whispered, knowing full well that she was enjoying it, "didn't you…"

Anastasia's mouth open slightly, her lips curled, "maybe…" She whispered.

"Does it end?"

"Depends…" Anastasia slowly licked her lips, anxiously waiting.

"On what…"

"If Heidi's strategies worked?" Anastasia took a deep breath, nodding her head. Mikoto had a look of concern on her face, "strategy?"

"If the rabbit made it back to the hole, safely. Then it ends if not…"

"Ouff!" The wolves began removing themselves from the pile, rushing back to their holes, laughing. Then they sat, looking over the edge, waiting. They waited wearing normal wolves' expressions. The last Wolf jumped into her hole.

Heidi was nowhere to be seen. Anastasia chuckled, as her eyes move back and forth, searching. The wolves were waiting. Mikoto watching.

Then.

Heidi's head slowly rose from the hole. She wiggled her eyebrows, slowly opening her mouth. It was behind her sharp teeth, sitting on that big red tongue, the rabbit. The towel was glistening, soaked in saliva and covered with dirt. Heidi's throat trembled as she laughed. Then spit the towel out onto the ground.

"Game over." Anastasia whispered.

She softly exhaled as she leaned against mikoto. Mikoto chuckled as she put her head-on Anastasia shoulder. Then slipped her hand across her back.

"About not kissing my Ouchy…" Anastasia whispered as she nuzzled mikoto's hair and then bit her ear.

Mikoto lowered her head, a little, closing her eyes as her cheeks blushed.

"Crack!" A large branch snapped. The wolves quickly turned, their front paws slamming against the ground, slowly lifting them up from their holes. The ground shook as they growled. The heckles on their backs rose, their ears laid-back, eyes narrowed glaring in the direction of the intruders.


	88. Chapter 88

The wolves growling, rumbled against her chest. Mikoto thinned her eyes, searching the area. She held her palm against her breast. Her heart thumping. She glanced at Anastasia.

Anastasia shook her head, twisting her mouth. She was standing, wearing only dirty little white panties, leaning against mikoto with her hand around her waist. Long blonde hair dusty and disheveled. Her soft white skin hidden in a shimmering of dust.

The ground let out a delicate crunch. A huge shadowy figure rose over the rising.

One large Wolf followed by another, followed by three more. The first Wolf paid no attention to the other wolves growling. She strolled by them, her massive tail lazily swinging in the air.

She was enormous, the size of Eir. The wolves massive frame covered in faint and dull greys. Her brown eyes burned as she looked at Anastasia. Massive paws lightly patting the ground with each stride.

The second wolf was as large. With heavy black fur, eyes a rich golden brown. She strolled with jaws open, the tips of the fangs peeking out. She glanced at the wolves, slowing the pace, turning her massive head, lips spreading. The heckles covering her huge shoulders lifted. the remaining wolves were smaller but nevertheless imposing. they sat on their behinds, their tails drifting across the ground.

Mikotos eyes spread wide. It appeared that the black wolf had grown twice its size. The black wolf lifted her right paw and stomped the ground. The earth gave way to the strength of the black wolf. She growled, It rolled over them like an summertime thunderstorm. Loud and powerful. The bushes rustled, the leaves blew across the ground. The earth shuddered.

Mikoto thought of Eir's growl, inches away from her face. Massive jaws opened wide, heavy wet breath pouring over her like a heavy rain.

"Intimidating." Anastasia whispered, tenderly squeezing Mikoto's hand. "She's playing." Mikoto glanced at Anastasia. she slowly nodded, with a grin on her lips.

"Anastasia." The first Wolf spoke, dropping her head. Mikoto felt the intensity of her brown eyes glaring, eyeing Anastasia as if she were prey.

"Freya." Anastasia spoke, nodding her head, "it's good to see you…" She continued as the end of her lips curled into a welcoming smile.

"You too…" Freya paused, the way of her voice, sound more like a mother than an intimating wolf. Those large brown eyes became gentle. She drew in and let out a tender sigh, tilting her head, "you've grown up a little." She lifted her eyebrows, laughing. "You're coming more like your mother every time I see you."

Mikoto could hear Anastasia's heart beating rapidly, the surge of emotions, honor and affection poured into her. Anastasia's eyes were brilliant and her smile was sincere.

"And this?" Freya spoke, shifting her attention to Mikoto. She thinned her eyes, gave her a couple of good sniffs.

"Me!?" Mikoto's voice broke, her cheeks shaded a delicate pink, pointing to herself.

"Is she the reason?" Freya slowly tilted her head, twisting her lips. She stared at Mikoto. her nose coming close to her chest. Mikoto took a hurried step backwards remembering the last time a wolf put her nose to her chest. Freya's smile grew wider.

"I… I…" Mikoto stumbled through her words, fumbling with her hands, "I haven't really… You know…" She rolled her eyes, looking at Anastasia for help.

"Yes…" Anastasia's voice swelled, quickly nodding. She put her hands on her hips.

Freya chuckled, watching as Mikoto turned brilliant red and her brown eyes, turning dark shades of red, soak with nervousness.

"Yep…" Freya whispered, lifting her head, "looks like late teens… One more and you become woman." She gave a sudden nod.

"Huh?" Mikoto choked, glanced at Anastasia. Her eyes running over every inch of Anastasia's body, head to toe. "One more…" She whispered under her breath as she glared at Anastasia's generous bosoms.

"Oh yeah!" Little Misaka spoke, "can we say bigger…" She laughed, rubbing her palms together.

"Really…" Mikoto slowly narrowed her eyes, "one more…" She tightened her jaws as she spoke letting out a slight growl.

Anastasia blushed, opening her eyes a slight wider, her voice trembled. "Mikoto I can't help it…" She laughed nervously as she glanced around, "really." Her voice went soft. She had a modest smirk on her face as she brought her hands up covering her breast.

"I better get some kind of growth…" Mikoto growled, "before_"

"am I…" She rounded the massive trunk of the redwood tree. "disturbing a pack of males having a pissing contest…" Eir spoke, her massive shadow passing across them "or seeing whose is bigger…" She peeked at Mikoto as she strolled. Then she dropped her head, and bulldozed into Freya's side, moving her way along her body. Her nose playfully bumping Freya's muzzle. She looked like a pup greeting a mother. She grinned.

"Hello grandmother." She whispered, leaning against Freya, brushing her head against her cheek.

"What's this?!" Freya spoke chuckling, nuzzling Eir," why are you being so friendly? Did you enjoy a young female or something before you showed up?"

"Something like that…" Eir spoke, winking at Mikoto. "and I am friendly." Mikoto's mouth fell, her eyes open wide as her cheeks burn bright red.

"Yeah… We're popular…" Little Misaka spoke, "can't help 's because we're so adorable."

Eir bumped Freya's hip, her great tail whacked the growling black wolf. She glanced over her shoulder, " Boudicca..."

"Eir..." The black Wolf narrowed her eyes, quickly raising her head, "the next time that tail_"

"I'd expect there won't be a next time…" She growled, "leave the young ones alone."

"Now, now…" Freya spoke, nudging Eir, looking over at Boudicca.

"Quiet." Anastasia spoke, pointing to the young wolves. They immediately stopped, their body ready to strike.

"Your mistress speaks." Freya nodded her head as she looked at Anastasia. "You've called, we've come." She spoke.

Anastasia closed her eyes, coughed, clearing her throat. Then slowly opened her blue eyes, the color of the midnight sky.

"By the end of the cycle of the moon…" She spoke, "or sooner."

Eir, Freya, Boudicca slowly grinned, their eyes became intense.

"Do you confirm." Freya spoke looking at the two wolves.

"Aye." Eir nodded.

"Aye." Boudicca nodded.

"Aye." Freya spoke, "go inform the others." She said, drawing a very satisfying breath.

The three wolves bowed their heads. Then rose, turned and ran disappearing over the rising.


	89. Chapter 89

Mikoto watched the three wolves disappear over the rise. Then looked at the 20 wolves, their ears folded, their eyes glaring. She looked at Boudicca and Eir and Freya. And to Anastasia. Her hair was a mess. Her face was a little dusty, her eyes were bright and there was a slight smile on her lips. The dirt hid the natural glow of her naked skin. She was beautiful. She reached up brushing strands of hair behind her ear.

Mikoto took a breath and spoke.

"What will happen?" She asked, letting out a breath, looking at Anastasia. "At the end of the moon cycle?"

Anastasia's smile grew a little larger, the tips of her fangs peeked out. She stepped closer, tilting her head and spoke in a soft gentle voice, "would you like me to tell you." Her eyes grew brighter, she waited.

Mikoto nodded her head, letting out a soft breath, taking in Anastasia's scent. She tasted of honeysuckle, dirt and sweat. She smelled good. Mikoto's mouth watered as her fangs pulsed. She gazed at the swells of Anastasia's breast, pushed against her chest.

"If I do, you have to stay." Anastasia spoke, slowly nodding. "Until it's done." She leaned closer to mikoto, her lips moments away from her mouth. Her warm breath brushed across her skin.

Mikoto's heart and breath shuddered as her body grew warm.

"bbut..." Mikoto's voice cracked as she whispered, her eyes softening, slowly taking in Anastasia's scent.

"No buts." Anastasia closed her eyes, shaking her head, "no nothing. You must stay. thirty days." Anastasia's eyes opened. They were dark blue, their light softening. Her warm wet lips brushed mikoto's mouth. Electricity shot through her body.

Mikoto swallowed, her mouth slipping open as her heart echoed in her ear.

She thought of school, her friends and the sisters. 30 days, is a long time to disappear. What would happen if anybody found out? Could she disappear? A flash of memory and her hearts stopped. her chest felt heavy, hallow making it hard to breath. a soft pain shot through her body.

"I can't…" She closed her eyes, "I can't." She thought it over, "no…" She let out a disappointing breath, turning her head, looking at the ground. "But…" She quickly raised her eyebrows, as her eyes lit up, "you still could tell me." She nervously chuckled, "I mean… I'm_"

Freya groaned as she exhaled a deep breath. "little one." She spoke, shaking her head, "it's either yes or no."

She twisted her shoulders, stretching her back as she rose from the ground. Her large paws spread, her claws slipped out cutting into the dirt. "Hesitation is death in our world. You should know your answer before you hear the questions."

She raised her nose up into the air, her mouth opened wide, the light glistening against her wet white teeth.

She smacked her lips and looked at mikoto, lowering her head, getting closer to mikoto. "I could tell you…" She nodded, wiggling her eyebrows, "I don't care. I don't think Anna would be mad. Another 30 days, rolling around on the ground with you. Yup." She blew out a breath, "don't think so." She whispered.

"wwwhatt?!" Mikoto stammered, her cheeks blushing, her heart raced in her chest.

Anastasia grinned as she slipped her arm around mikoto's waist, nuzzling her neck.

"DDon't do that." Mikoto nervously chuckled, "I mean I… Can't…"

"I don't care." Freya spoke, "little one. So, I'll ask you again,"

Mikoto was warm becoming warmer as Anastasia kissed her neck, moving her tongue along the long scar that hid along her hairline. She bit her lip, her cheeks red, her toes slowly curled, "please…" She whispered biting her tongue.

"Don't stop!" Little Misaka laughed," give me more…"

Mikoto took a deep, sudden breath, her eyes turned red. Anastasia slipped her fangs across her skin.

"Do you want to know, little one?" Freya asked again, cocking her head, her ears pricked waiting for the answer.

"No," Mikoto gulped, quickly swallowing, "I can't." Her red eyes, wet, "I can't…" Her shoulders shook, blowing out a breath.

Anastasia's hand slipped underneath mikoto's arm, up to her breast. Her fingers taking the zipper and slowly pulled it down, exposing her neck and upper chest to the cool air.

"Okay… Don't ask or you don't leave for another 30 days." Freya spoke, nodding her head, "I'll let you two finish what Anna has started." She grinned.

"So, I guess,I'll announce my arrival." She spoke, taking a deep breath, "I would've earlier but they seemed to have so much fun playing rabbit." shaking her head.

She bumped against Eir as her chest expanded as she took another deep breath and raised her head.

Her breath was a soft breeze then a low growl. It rolled over her tongue past her sharp teeth into the air. She howled. It flowed through the trees pushing the leaves across the ground, sending ripples along the lake surface. Then past the wolves, who raised their heads to look up in their direction, and into the forest.

She waited, her ears pricked tight, a slight smile on her face.

Eir stood by her side, looking into the valley.

Even Anastasia stopped, her fangs pinching the delicate skin of Mikoto's neck. Mikoto leaning her head against Anastasia's, breathing softly, sniffing her hair. Her mouth watering. The air stilled, the only sound was their hearts beating.

Freya's eyes lit up, Eir's grin grew into a smile. The sound of a young Wolf howled then coughed and choked. They both laughed and looked down at the young white wolf.

She was next to a large shaggy gray wolf. Hannah had answered the call, laughter followed as her voice cracked in mid howl.

Mikoto smiled as she raised her head and looked.

"Hannah?" She spoke, looking down into the valley.

Hannah was by the stream. It flowed from the lake and disappeared into the forest. She was in her white wolf form. She was leaping into the air amid the laughing and teasing from the other wolves.

Kara gave her a gentle bump with her nose. Hannah playfully growled, looking towards the two elder wolves.

Freya laughed, shaking her head and looked at Hannah with pride in her eyes, "getting better." She spoke, taking her first step. "Time to see my granddaughter." Eir shook her head, "let's…" She followed her grandmother.

"I thought." Mikoto whispered, watching them walking down the slope.

Anastasia spoke, her warm lips brushing against her skin, "Hannah is the daughter of my Emma. Kara is Emma's mother. Eir is Emma's many great grandmother and Freya is Eir's many greats' grandmother…" She gently kissed Mikoto's neck, giving a quick squeeze.

"That's the way for wolves. Generation looking after generation."

"What about between, grandmother to great-grandmother…" Mikoto asked. she smiled, seeing Hannah greet Freya the way Eir had greeted. She was laughing, brushing her head along Freya's body, nuzzling her cheek.

"The missing pieces…" Anastasia paused, the tips of her fangs pressed against Mikoto shoulder. Mikoto slowly inhaled, taking an excited breath, "they're dead. Many killed in battle."

Mikoto's glazed eyes dimmed at the thought. Then they open wide as she took a deep breath. Anastasia's fangs broke the skin.


	90. Chapter 90

Mikoto gasped, feeling Anastasia's bite. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. The warm sensation of her blood flowing into Anastasia, lit up her eyes, a bright red. Her fangs pulsed, shortening a little longer than normal teeth. Her tongue slipped across her teeth, bumping the sharp edges of her fangs. She bit down on Anastasia soft shoulder. Anastasia moaned. Mikoto bit harder, the electric sensation of Anastasia's hot blood spilled across her tongue, down her throat as she swallowed then into her belly.

"Sorry…" Anastasia whispered as her blood red lips released Mikoto's skin, "gotta little excited." She sighed softly.

Mikoto's body shook as she chuckled, running her tongue across her teeth marks before releasing her bite. She placed her head in the crux of Anastasia's neck, her warm breath flowing across her naked skin.

"What now?" She whispered, gently kissing Anastasia's neck.

Anastasia took a breath, kissed mikoto shoulder, "I think Boudicca is_ "

Mikoto raised her head, her arms slipped away from Anastasia's waist. She looked over to where the black Wolf stood. Instead of a large black Wolf, a naked woman knelt on the ground. Her long black hair was wild, covering most of her naked body. A black tail wrapped around her, curling around her feet. She pulled her shoulders back as she stood up, exposing the rest of her naked body.

"More Wolf than human." Mikoto remembered Anastasia speaking those words. She looked at Boudicca standing straight.

She looked to be close to 8 feet tall in height, with large black ears. Her black hair fell to her hips, her long black tail drop to the ground, curling around her feet. It was longer than the other wolves she had met in the castle. Her golden-brown eyes shined, a little wild looking. She had a natural beauty in her looks, in her movements. Long thin strips of hair ran from the tip of her chin. Then down the center of her throat through the middle of her ample breast, curving under the them, cupping them like hands. Then it continued splitting her belly and spread out around her hips. Her skin stretching over lean muscle, small scars decorated her body. Her legs were lean, muscular covered with thin hair to her feet.

More Wolf than human. Mikoto looked at her feet. She narrowed her eyes seeing her toes were more like fingers, her nails like claws. But what caught her attention was the way she walked. She walked on the balls of her feet, her heels raised off the ground about 6 inches.

Boudicca raised her arms up, running her hands through her thick black hair, revealing more of her ample breasts, tying her hair into a wild makeshift ponytail. She shifted her feet across the ground as she turned, her thick tail slid across the ground.

Mikoto took a sudden breath, seeing the long claw marks, the missing pieces of skin across her back. Anastasia felt the painful emotion from Mikoto, seeing it in her eyes. She gently took her hand, shaking her head.

Boudicca smirked, seeing mikoto's reaction from the corner of her soft golden brown eyes.

"No need to worry." She spoke, bringing her arms to her side, "that was a long time ago. I'm happy to be alive to see that the young ones need not experience it." She nodded, looking over at the twenty young wolves, still ready to strike.

"I killed the last male that did it." She chuckled, shaking her hands, then clenched them tight. "That doesn't mean I don't enjoy a male or two since then…" She smiled wryly.

She slipped her foot across the ground then faced the young wolves. She crouched her body, her arms out from her sides, her finger spread wide. Her soft golden brown eyes glowed as they narrowed, her smile grew, her canines exposed. As her long tail slithered across the ground.

"Who will be the first young wolves' ass I_"

Heidi exploded from her hole, her eyes burning, ears folded back. She growled as she flew through the air. Heidi's body shifted and transformed. Her muzzle shortened, a human face appeared. Human arms took the place of her front legs; her paws became fist. Her rear legs turned long and lean like Boudicca.

Boudicca swung her arm out, her hand clenched into a fist. Heidi's fist slammed into it. The air shook, vibrating across the ground, Mikoto took a quick breath feeling the power. In a move that would impress a gymnast, she twisted her body and dropped behind the tall elder Wolf. She dropped to her knees, driving her forearm into the back of Boudicca's knee, hoping to bring her to the ground.

Boudicca laughed as her leg didn't move, "you forget who I am…" She turned on her opposite foot, her tail slashing across the ground, hitting Heidi in the ribs. The air burst from her lungs, the sound of her ribs cracking sent her body tumbled across the ground. Front and rear claws dug into the dirt. She stopped herself in front of them. Her tail whipping in the air, her growling shaking the ground then she sprang towards the tall black elder Wolf. Boudicca turned on her left foot, swinging her right leg through the air. Heidi ducked, sliding along the ground underneath her leg then the tail. She swung her right arm up towards Boudicca's chest. The tall black Wolf caught her fist in her palm and squeezed, "nice one…" She chuckled, "too bad_"

The remaining nineteen joined their sister in the attack.

Anastasia's bright blue eyes were glowing. Looking at Mikoto, listening to her heart beating fast. Mikoto leaned against the wall, her chin resting on her crossed arms, bright red eyes, the color of the blood moon, moving left or right, following each strike, lips tight in a slight smile. Her heart was thrumming, echoing in her ears.

Anastasia leaned into mikoto, her warm naked breasts pressed against her body. Her arm across her back, her fingers stroking her neck. She placed her head on mikoto shoulder, sniffing her hair. Her eyes following each movement. She let out a soft breath as she rubbed her cheek against mikoto's cheek.

"Heidi…" She thought to herself, her name means of noble kin. "Daughter of Detia of the Almwirtschaft mountain pack, father is brood wolf. A breed of wolf known for its strength and loyalty " She grinned, "daughter of an elder wolf." She watched as the others joined the fray.


	91. Chapter 91

Mikoto and Anastasia were lying down on the ground with arms back at the edge of the hole. They had spent the day traipsing around, swimming in the lake.

Mikoto was slowly shaking her head, her eyes closed, "if I discover that wolf that took my bra." She gritted her teeth, "she'll twitch like a toad in a storm."

Mikoto spent most of the day topless. A certain wolf had snatched her bra and run off with it. Mikoto being Mikoto did what Mikoto would do. A large electrical bloom spread through the woods. No one was exempted. The forest floor was cluttered with wolves big and small, sprawling on their backs, tails drifting across the ground. With eyes softly glazed and sated smiles on their faces. "you do realize it was Hannah, right?" Anastasia nodded, glancing at the young white wolf playing with Eir.

"what!" Mikoto growled, "and I spared her. She had my bra?"

"yea..." Anastasia shrugged her shoulders. "no biggie…but for some reason the wolves that got caught in the where the hell is my bra electrical storm, gave her a little pats on the rear." Anastasia faked a who knew expression. knowing Mikoto still didn't know the full effect that her electrical attacks had on the wolves. The term sex toy, the queen of shock and AWE, and a few other descriptors were making the rounds.

Anastasia chuckled, "it's nice you went Wolfie." She licked her lips glancing at mikoto's naked petite breast, warming in the sun.

Mikoto twisted her lips, "what choice did I have, I mean…" She blew out a breath, "use my hands."

"I thought sticking those leaves over them was adorable." Anastasia nodded, struggling not to laugh as she gazed at the lake in the distance.

"They took pictures!" Mikoto uttered, "who brings a camera and takes pictures. I mean…"

"Wolves." Anastasia nodded, "they'll be up on the intranet. Probably are right now."

"Crap!" Mikoto closed her eyes and shouted. Little sparks jumped across her bangs.

"Welcome to my world." Anastasia said, as she flipped a bug off her bosom.

Mikoto creased her brow, tuning in to a quick smacking noise. "What's that?" She thinned her eyes, turning her head in the direction.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly disturbed. Anastasia was on her side, sporting nothing but little white panties. Her body had a delicate coat of dust, sticking to her skin. Her breast glistening, her face dirty, her lips puckering as she made kissing noises.

"You look like a fish." Mikoto pulled her lips into her mouth, struggling not to laugh.

"Kissed the fish!" Little Misaka yelled.

Mikoto chuckled, leaned a little closer and kissed Anastasia.

Anastasia lifted her hand, tenderly cupping her cheek, then slithered on top of mikoto, straddling her hips. They continue kissing, Anastasia's breast drifting across mikoto's chest. She grinned, her mouth complementing mikoto's mouth. Her tongue touching, tantalizing her lips and slid into her mouth. Mikoto's body quickly warming.

Their lips smacked as Anastasia drifted to mikoto's throat.

"Sorry." She murmured. Mikoto raised her chin, savoring the diversion. She closed her eyes, nibbling her lip, the blood dribbled down her cheek.

"Just a little…" Anastasia spoke, her fangs slipped tight against her gums.

Mikoto gasped, her eyes gradually opening, exposing the intense crimson, the color of the blood Moon. She hissed, her lips wet with her blood, drawing a deep breath. Anastasia's receding fangs pinching the artery. The blood flowed into her mouth. Anastasia growled as she ingested. Mikoto arched her back in elation, her hand sliding across Anastasia's back. She slipped her fingers underneath her white panties, gripping her ass. Her legs wrapping around Anastasia's hips.

She inhaled deeply, Anastasia's hair slowly levitating as electricity slipped across their bodies

Mikoto twisted her body, flipping Anastasia on her back.

They laughed, mikoto's hair tumbling around them, enclosing their faces. It covered them in soft shadows and all they could see was each other. Anastasia's deep blue eyes like the midnight sky, shone. Mikoto's rich red eyes the color of the blood Moon, burned. They both smiled. Anastasia licked her bloodstained lips. Then licked her thumb and rubbed the bite mark on mikoto's neck, gazing into those rich red eyes. She smirked, "whoops…" She spoke.

She rose kissing mikoto again and they tumbled into the hole, spilling onto the bed of cool fresh-cut grass.

"ooof, ouch!"

Anastasia landed hard on her back, one leg under mikoto. The other up on mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto was between her legs, her face resting on Anastasia's delicate white panties. She gradually opened her eyes and whispered, "what happened?". Her eyes fixating on the little pink bow of Anastasia's panties. She grinned as she moved her hand over the fabric, her finger slipping underneath the little white cotton panties. Anastasia watched Mikoto as her fingers drew the edge of her little white panties down. She smirked, her eyes turning to a deep blue, the color of the midnight sky.

"Kiss my Ouchy?"

Little Misaka relaxing on her knees next to the blonde blue-eyed girl. Her head leaning on little Misaka's shoulder. Little Misaka's eyes large, her heart pounded, blood became heated and ran to all the right places.

"Yes!" She lifted her head, exclaiming, "we'll kiss your Ouchy!"


	92. Chapter 92

The wind was blowing in the early morning. The sun peeked over the horizon, burning the night away. They were standing in the spot that mikoto had arrived with Sylvia. When she was "requested" by Anastasia. Only to be greeted by the sight of Anastasia falling out of the morning sky, wearing only a bathrobe and a pair of white panties.

But this morning, Mikoto would be leaving for Academy City. They both stood opposite each other. Anastasia with Emma and Sylvia, Mikoto with Emelia and Heidi.

Mikoto's cheeks were red from the morning chill, her eyes wide, smacking her lips in excitement. She held a small bag in one hand, the other reaching inside the bag of warm freshly baked cookies.

"These are great!" Mikoto spoke, flipping another cookie into her mouth.

"Awesome!" Little Misaka shouted, "so good…"

"I'll say…" Mikoto nodded, tossing another one into her mouth. Her cheeks were stuff like a chipmunk getting ready for the winter, chewing and then she spoke, "Heidi with cookies like these you can bite me anytime." She quickly nodded, smiling as she swallowed. "So your family owns a bakery…" Mikoto asked. Heidi nodded.

"wow!"

"mmm" Little Misaka closed her eyes, her lips curling into a very satisfied smile, "soooo good"

Mikoto smacked her lips, running her tongue across them, "I'll think I'll have another…" She spoke.

"Yes, please…" she answered herself, her cheeks blushed as another warm cookie passed through the air and into her mouth, "Yum!" She raised her voice.

"You know how to apologize." She nodded, slowly narrowed her eyes looking over at the vampire standing to her right, sniffing the air.

"Unlike someone…" She hinted in a not so friendly tone. "is it a wolf thing?" she added, her voice quickly lifting.

Emelia stood with her eyes close, arms across her chest, shaking her head. "I did nothing wrong to apologize." She spoke, unfazed by mikoto's snide remark.

"Really?" Mikoto peaked from the corner of her eye, popping another cookie into her mouth, "Heidi…" She spoke.

"Yes." Heidi answered with a soft smooth voice.

"You really know how to bite." Mikoto chewed as she nodded her head, "it was like you were picking up a puppy. You grabbed held, confident in yourself and in what you're doing." Mikoto swallowed her cookie, "unlike a certain someone who bit hesitated then chomped down striking bone. But now, she says she did nothing wrong." She quickly coughed, clearing her throat.

"I'm thirsty." Little Misaka spoke, "we need something to drink. To go with the next handful of cookies!" Little Misaka raised her voice.

Mikoto brought her hand to her mouth and coughed twice, glancing at Emelia's utility belt. Since Emelia is a vampire. Mikoto knew she carried extra supplies for emergency purposes. Weapons, bandages, blood etc. A certain compartment holding something nice to drink. Mikoto's nose quivered as she sniffed. She smacked her lips, hinting for something to drink. Since the vampire had bitten her, mikoto felt no remorse hinting for a certain red liquid.

Emelia rolled her eyes, sighed loudly as she unbuttoned a certain compartment and pulled out a bottle of thick red liquid. She held the bottle out and tapped Mikoto's arm with the edge.

"Here…" She spoke, shaking her head, "before you choke on those oh so warm, oh so delicious cookies."

"Why thank you, Emelia." Mikoto smiled, taking the bottle from her hand, popped the top and drank it down.

"Awesome!" Little Misaka chuckled, "cookies and blood. My favorite."

"Aaaahhh!" Mikoto raised her head, closed her eyes, her mouth open wide as she exhaled an excited breath, putting her hand on her hip, "superb." She nodded.

"Emelia." She turned, "thank you. And I don't care what what's her name said about you." Mikoto quickly narrowed her eyes looking across at Anastasia.

"I like you." She nodded.

Emelia shook her head, trying not to laugh, snapping the compartment shut. Heidi chuckled. It seemed the two were having a little tiff.

Anastasia stood across, looking very agitated. Her eyes were narrowed. A single eyebrow arched above her right eye, arms across her chest. A single finger tapping her skin. She shifted her hip to the side, her right foot tapping the ground.

"Are you going to write a song to that beat." Mikoto spoke, glared as she popped a cookie, chewed then smiled.

"Let me in." Anastasia spoke, clearly annoyed.

"What?" Mikoto slowly tilted her head, like a curious kitten, still chewing.

"You heard me." Anastasia answered, "let me in."

Little Misaka was enjoying the effects of the horde of cookies. She was grinning, running her hands across her bloated belly, chuckling, "so good."

Around her were images of the outside. The world of color that mikoto experienced, lived in, relayed for her viewing pleasure. This was the gift mikoto gave when she accepted her, the royal essence of a vampire. In return, she gave mikoto her support, her strength, her speed and longevity of life.

They had talked during the night as they slept. In a dreamlike state Mikoto and Little Misaka spoke. She didn't want Anastasia to pry inside her mind to see why she couldn't, she wouldn't stay.

She was curious about what would happen during the cycle of the moon. The satisfied look in the elder wolves' eyes. Anastasia's calm demeanor. The ask me if you dare expression on her face.

Mikoto hated secrets, hated being left out but despite her best efforts, twice she nearly broke down to ask. So, with Little Misaka's help she would block Anastasia from entering her mind. It took a little convincing, a little bribery.

Little Misaka looked at her belly, listening to Anastasia, her eyes a little dim, missing Anastasia's essences.

When vampires bonded, it was forever. It was like a wireless device connecting to a router, it was automatic. They can be separated then when they came close to each other they were connected. The royal essence would join, two little versions of themselves.

"What's that?" Little Misaka cinched her brow. An old wooden door with brass hinges and doorknob stood between the colorful images.

"How did?" She walked over, lifting her hand to touch the old wooden door. It was solid, warm and familiar.

There was a gentle tapping coming from the door. Little Misaka turned her head to listen.

"Let me in." A little girl asked. Little Misaka sighed, leaning her head against the door, "I can't." She spoke, her eyelids slowly dropping over her rust colored eyes.

"Why?" The little girl sounded sad.

"I promised." She answered, a softy sigh slipped over her lips.

"Tell me why?" She asked.

Little Misaka watched as the brass doorknob slowly turned.

"Please…" Little Misaka spoke, "I can't…" She squeezed her eyes tight. "Mikoto asked me to keep it a secret."

The knob twisted and then it clicked. She could feel the little girl pushing the door open. Little Misaka slowly, gently leaned against it, lifting her arm and tapped the edge. A brass chain appeared hanging from the door to the door frame. The door stopped as the chain tightened.

Little Misaka looked between the edges of the door and the door frame. She smiled softly as her eyes dimmed. The little girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes tilted her head and smiled.

"I see you." Her lips spread, the tips of her little fangs peeked out from behind her lips.

"I see you…" Little Misaka spoke, her eyes looking sad, biting her lip.

The little girl slipped her hand into the empty space and placed her hand on Little Misaka's hand. The little girl's hand was soft and warm, felt light to the touch as her fingers stroked her skin.

"don't be sad."

Little Misaka closed her eyes, laying her head close to her hand, sniffing the familiar scent of the young girl. The young girl placed her face between the door and the door frame, sniffing the air. Her arm slipped between and she cupped Little Misaka's cheek.

"Let me in." She softly begged.

It was automatic, how Mikoto and Anastasia were speaking to each other. If they needed privacy. Their essence would mingle.

Heidi and Emelia stood by mikoto's side, watching as she shook her head, narrowing her eyes, moving her mouth but no words could be heard.

Sylvia and Emma were next to their mistress. Anastasia shaking her head, arms across her chest, tapping her foot. Her mouth was moving no sound.

They had witnessed it when Anastasia would speak to members of the vampire royalty. It wasn't very dignified to hear those of high birth yelling or screaming or cursing at each other.

They could be in a crowded room, both separated by a large crowd but they could carry on a personal conversation without the others hearing them.

All they could do was wait.


	93. Chapter 93

The air lit up, a large bloom of electricity rose like a bubble of air under the ocean. It pushed across the castle embankment, rolled over the edge falling to the valley then slipped silently into the forest. When it cleared, Mikoto felt the warm presence of Anastasia filling her, and squeezing her body.

Anastasia nuzzled her neck, whispering I'm sorry over and over. She could feel the wetness of her tears as they stained their cheeks. That tiny moment of pain quickly disappeared. Anastasia knew why mikoto couldn't, wouldn't stay.

Mikoto held her eyes wide and wet, her mouth parted, the tips of her fangs slipped out, "it's okay…" She whispered in a broken breath. Anastasia had slipped through her defense. But Mikoto didn't care.

Emma and Sylvia were bending over with their hands on her knees, breathing heavy. Their faces flushed as they looked at each other.

"Wow." Sylvia mouthed the word. Emma slowly nodded, as they both stood up straight. They looked over their shoulders, the wolves and vampires that had come to see mikoto off, each hoping for a little shock. Many of them were on their hands and knees, crawling on the ground. Others bent over, their hands on their knees, grinning mischievously.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto spoke, holding Anastasia in her arms. Anastasia still apologizing.

Heidi took a deep breath as she straightened her long brown hair. She licked her fingers as she patted the lighter than air strands of hair. A few Little sparks jumped between them.

Emelia licked the palm of her hands and did the same to her long black hair.

"This could be a problem." She spoke, grinning, glancing at Heidi. Heidi chuckled, "not such a bad problem." She grinned.

Anastasia sighed softly, nuzzling mikoto's cheek, stepping back as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She quickly swallowed apologized again. She slowly nodded her head.

"Your mother's the reason." Anastasia spoke, her blue eyes glistening, "otherwise?"

"Maybe." Mikoto whispered, looking at the ground.

Anastasia grinned, tilting her head like a curious kitten, "I see…"

She took a deep breath, "I was being selfish." She paused, thinking of her own mother. How she had lost her so long ago. And now she was trying to convince mikoto, setting a playful trap for her to fall into to find out the reason why. She would miss her mom.

"Look." Mikoto spoke, closing her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "It's not like that. I mean, she can be annoying. A little embarrassing at times but. Dad is always away on business. Sure, she takes classes, drinks a little…" She slowly opened her eyes, then narrowed them, "a little too much maybe. Then she'll hang on some young man." She growled, "but still" she gave a hard nod, "she's my mom, says embarrassing things, sneaks' illegal food into the festival. Who sneaks a cheese fondue set into a festival? Then tells you it will put fat in the right places. You know where she looked!" She raised her voice, quickly covering her breast. "I mean come on. She said it right in front of Touma's parents. I mean…" She growled, her cheeks turning red.

Anastasia blushed as mikoto ramble, watching her eyes nervously moving right to left, her breathing becoming rapid, her heart beating faster then stopped.

"What!" Mikoto shouted, her expression and body frozen, stiffening like she had been shocked. Anastasia said something that brought her back to reality.

"Yes…" Anastasia smiled, "I said I have to meet your mother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mikoto shook her head, waving her hands in the air, Little sparks of electricity danced across her bangs, "you are not…"

"Serious." Anastasia slowly nodded her head, "yes I am."

Emma and Sylvia looked at each other, both grinning.

Emma brought her hand up to her mouth and coughed, "excuse me, but are you mikoto Misaka's older sister…" She spoke, looking at Sylvia.

Sylvia chuckled, slowly shaking her head, bringing her hand to her chest, "no, no…" She giggled, "I'm her mother…" She blushed as her eyes lit up.

"Really…" Emma arched her eyebrows as she spoke, "I must inquire… Young mother?"

"Well…" Sylvia smiled big as she hesitated, "not that young. Do you know my little sister?" She quickly smiled, "I mean my daughter." She playfully tilted her head.

Mikoto watched, her mouth hanging open, "she's not like that…" Her voice lowered as she spoke in a state of shock, listening to them continuing.

Anastasia stood between them, eyes closed, nodding her head as they continued their play acting.

"I am listening…" Anastasia spoke in a very serious tone.

"Wait," Mikoto's voice dropped, "you can't be…"

"We should meet for dinner…" Emma nodded as she continued speaking.

"Well…" Sylvia pretended to think, looking down at the ground, "I am a little hungry but I really don't know you… So_"

" Pardon me…" Emma playfully interrupted as she turned to Sylvia, snapping her heels and bowed her head, "My name is Anastasia von Alucard." She announced.

Sylvia chuckled, spoke, "Very impressive, almost like a princess." She bowed her head, "nice to meet you, my name is Misuzu Misaka." she chuckled.

"no!" Mikotos' voice rose, shaking her head, "no! You can't."

"Why not?" Anastasia tilted her head, knitting her brow, waiting an answer.

"You can't for 30 days." Mikoto shook her head, desperately speaking, "then I should be able to hide my mother," she whispered.

Anastasia's eyes turned a dark blue, cocking her head to the other side, "mikoto, what's going to happen in 30 days." She grinned.

Mikoto's eyes exploded in her sockets, seeing the trap about to set. She quickly took a breath and went silent.

The wind picked up as the air behind her twisted, the color of reality swirled as a portal opened.

Katrina was standing in her apartment. Ruiko Saten standing next to her, waving her right hand, her left arm covered in bandages from the tips of her fingers to her shoulders.

"Mikoto!" She yelled from across the portal. Mikoto looked at Ruiko then glanced at Anastasia.

"Nothing." She answered Anastasia's question. Mikoto let out a soft breath, her shoulders slumped. She slowly shook her head

Anastasia had her arms across her chest, a mischievous smile on her face, her eyes now a soft gentle blue. The wind blew strands of her long blonde hair across her face.

"What are you going to do?" Anastasia spoke the way royalty spoke between the two of them.

Mikoto sighed, her eyelids slowly dropped over her red eyes in resignation.

"Time to go." Heidi spoke, interrupting the two of them. Mikoto glanced at Heidi, a little bewildered. Heidi had interrupted their conversation. She knew Emma and Sylvia would never interrupt.

"We should hurry." Emelia spoke, as Heidi nodded her head, "we need to give Katrina something, you need to hide your mother." Heidi put her hand on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto nodded and looked over at Anastasia.

She wasn't angry about Heidi interrupting the private conversation. She smiled slightly, her eyes gently revealing that she would see her again. Emma and Sylvia were still talking. They stopped and looked at Mikoto. They both nodded their heads, smiled and stood by their Queen.

Mikoto's lips spread into a very big smile, she chuckled and nodded to them.

"Bye." She spoke, waved and turned and entered the portal. Heidi, Emelia bowed their heads, playfully winked and then entered the portal.

"See you soon." Anastasia sighed, "Mikoto."


	94. Chapter 94

Mikoto laughed, leaping into the portal and stepped inside Katrina's apartment. Ruiko snatched her, buried herself into Mikoto's body. She was shaking, sniffling as she buried her face in the crook of mikoto's neck. Mikoto's nostrils quivering, inhaling the new smells. It was fresh, clean, wild, grass and trees, salt, the smell of tears as Ruiko cried.

"I missed you so much." She spoke, her warm soft lips brushed over mikoto's skin. Mikoto gasped, her heart beat jumped. Her lips opened and the tip of her tongue gently slipped across Ruiko skin.

"New smells." Little Misaka spoke.

Her tongue tapping Ruiko's skin, slipping back into her mouth.

"It's been 400 years," Ruiko whispered, squeezing her tighter, rubbing her back. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Ruiko.

"Ruiko, it's been four days." Katrina spoke, closing her eyes, shaking her head. Katrina was next to Emelia and Heidi. She was taking a manila envelope from Heidi.

Mikoto heard Ruiko's heart thumped. The inflection from her voice told her she given something away. She had made a mistake.

"Oh yeah…" Ruiko nervously chuckled.

"She's not really telling the whole truth." Little Misaka spoke, thinning her eyes, "something's off." She said.

"I don't care." Mikoto said in a warm voice. She squeezed a little tighter. "neither do I." Little Misaka's cheeks warmed enjoying the hug.

The bond between Anastasia and mikoto was growing faint as the portal slowly closed. What was once warm and full was fading. But Anastasia scent covered her clothing, mixed with her hair, buried deep into her heart. She felt her flowing around her like a soft breeze.

She smiled, her face still buried in Ruiko's hair, feeling that everything was all right. Then Ruiko chuckled, as her lips curled into a grin, licking her lips, her eyes shined mischievously, narrowed, "Kuroko's looking for you."

Mikoto closed her eyes, biting her lip. She shook her head. "I should've known." Then she laughed.

Little Misaka grinned in satisfaction. She felt the emotions of Ruiko's hug, listening to her softly crying. The subtle changes of her voice, the smells of her surroundings.

"She's hiding something." Little Misaka spoke, "but her feelings are genuine."

Who mikoto loves, she would love. Who mikoto protected, she would protect. She had said those words only a few days ago. They are as true now as they were then and will always be.

She was born from darkness, thrusted into the light then thrown back into the dark. A half of a being, then whole then slowly tearing apart.

She relished the world of sights, sounds and smells. The images flashing in her bright eyes, her nose quivering taking in the surrounding smells. Her jaws hurt from smiling so hard.

The images went black. Little Misaka crouched, thinning her eyes. She was accustomed to the dark. She growled.

"What do you want?!"

The dark hissed, little clicking noises filled the air. The sound of a large heavy object dragging.

"Katrina." Little Misaka snarled, raising her hand above her head.

A bright flash erupted from her hand, electricity jumped, zigzagging across the space, revealing Katrina. This was not the image of the young woman standing outside talking to Heidi and Emelia.

This was her avatar form. And by all respect her real form. She was a flat black in color. From her nose to her broad tip of her tail. It was not a shiny glossy black that could catch the light and reflected it. This black would absorb all colors. She was shaped like a large centipede. Thick strong arms and legs. Each finger, each toe adorned with razor sharp black claws. Running along her side, many long armatures each coming to a point, stretched out along the length of her body. Then folded around her underbelly. Her head was rounded and flat like a giant centipede. Two black orbs that resembled eyes and smaller versions decorated her head. Her mouth was a long slit that sealed tight. When she opened her jaws, rows of large black teeth filled her mouth. Two large fangs on the top and two large fangs on the bottom. They slipped together like scissors as she opened and closed her jaws. Her body covered with flexible overlapping scales varied from size from the edge of her mouth to the large blunt tail. She was coiled around Little Misaka like a serpent waiting to strike.

"What are you doing here!" Little Misaka spoke, a rough harsh tone crawled out of her mouth.

"I'm just visiting." She cocked her massive flat head, her jaws slowly opening, revealing the rows of black teeth.

"I would've knocked." Her body slithered, rising into the air. She approached Little Misaka, looking at her slightly higher than she was tall.

"The door was open."

"You still should've…" Little Misaka's eyes were slits, burning red. Her lips thinned and her fangs pointed, "I'll break this form if I have to…"

The air trembled from her growl.

"I was keeping it open so she could still feel Anastasia for a little while longer. Now knock it off."

A thick black shadowy liquid smoke slipped from the bottom of her feet, spreading out into a large shining Blackpool. The colors undulating, hypnotic.

Katrina's head, move side to side like a child's seesaw back and forth.

"Hmmm…do I" she paused, "or don't I!"

She sounded like she was thinking it over.

She raised her head, like a snake about to strike and laughed. Katrina's image faded and she stood in her other form.

This one was more human, more presentable. She was in her Dragon form. She was bluish black in color, small scales covered her body. Two black horns curled growing out of her temples. Her black eyes were soft and her lips were smiling, "I'm just playing…" She said, shifting her hips, putting her hand on her waist.

"So…" Katrina spoke, shaking her head, "she really did it." She grinned.

Little Misaka nodded, still glaring at Katrina.

Katrina puckered her lips, "oh, come on Misaka we're sisters so…"

"You just walked in." Little Misaka raised her voice as she interrupted, "if it had been anyone else, I would've swallowed them up." She crossed her arms, holding them against her chest, "the only reason you can do this is because your half vampire."

"Misaka…" Katrina huffed, shaking her head, "I can do this is because I'm Anastasia's sister so don't be a hard ass. Mikoto's family now. So, I won't even consider, but maybe I'll kick your ass but nothing else." She chuckled, growling mischievous. "Besides I'm not about to upset Anastasia after everything that is happened to her." She paused, "especially now that she has a mate. Anyway, I'll be leaving before mikoto starts to worry."

She turned to leave.

"Katrina…" Little Misaka's voice softened, dropping her arms to her side. Katrina stopped, looked over her shoulder, her eyes arched in surprise.

"Where were you? The smells are different. Air cleaner, fresher…"

Katrina's eyes sparkled. Seeing how curious Misaka was. She knew she was young, curious like all vampires.

"Training." Katrina answered and wouldn't say anything else. Misaka twisted her lips, blowing out a breath, "if you asked, I know she'll say yes." Misaka said as Katrina disappeared.

"I will…" She chuckled, "I promise."

The images returned. They were bright, filled with color of Misaka's new world. The emotions returning flowing into her like a spring. She took a deep breath, smelling the hints of something clean and fresh. Something young. Something out of this world.


	95. Chapter 95

Emma and Sylvia smiled as they chatted. Both playing their roles. Anastasia was watching the portal close. Her long blonde hair shining like the sun in the morning light, her blue eyes sparkling, dimming as the portal sealed. She brought her hand up to her chest, feeling her heart beating. The urge to call out mikoto's name grew stronger. It only been a few moments since she had been talking to mikoto, hoping she asked the right question and falling to the playfully set trap. But mikoto saw the line and stepped back.

"Her mother…" Anastasia spoke softly letting the words roll over her tongue. She blew out a breath as she turned around to leave.

"Emma, Sylvia." She murmured, tilting her head with a soft smile on her face, "have them start construction in the Royal wing."

They both smiled as they nodded their heads as they followed behind her.

"Maybe a villa in town." Sylvia spoke, "it would be nice. A little privacy, close to shopping, places to eat."

Anastasia nodded her approval, "I miss her already." She spoke, her sparkling blue eyes glistened. She reached up wiping a tear from her eyes before it fell down her cheek.

"Mistress." A young shewolf called out as she walked through the doors. She was dressed in a military uniform, moving towards them. She stopped, stood at attention, bowed her head and handed an envelope to Emma.

Emma nodded, taking the envelope and opened it. Anastasia looked over at Emma as she read the message. Her eyes drifting over the contents. The end of her lips curled oh so slightly.

Anastasia waited for her to finish reading, "well."

"Looks like there's been movement." She spoke, her lips spreading, "sooner than later."

Anastasia's eyes lit up as her smile opened, her fangs peeking out, "yes." She murmured, liking the news she had just received.

Sylvia cocked her head, "we should prepare."

Emma handed the note back to the young Wolf, "Burn it."

The young Wolf nodded, walked over to one of the torches that lined the castle walls. The paper fluttered and then quickly disappeared in orange and yellow flames.

Anastasia continued walking, Emma and Sylvia quietly following. Anastasia took a breath as she looked at the ground. Her heart aching, the emptiness of a disconnected bond, leaving a cold hole in her chest.

They walked through the castle in silence. The workers were working as they passed. Many seeing the sad expression on her face.

Anastasia sighed, remembering the past few days. The excitement as she looked down from the castles upper embankment to see mikoto arrive. She took a deep breath of the cold mountain air and her heart nearly exploded. She hadn't expected her to come right away. But there she was. The thrill of the wind rushing past her, the flapping of her bathrobe, the castle walls rushing past her were nothing, compared to the expression on mikoto's face as she looked up. Seeing her fall through the air. The dancing in the elevator, the fighting in the woods. The walk through the village. The running with the wolves, the game of rabbit and the long afternoon in the Cathedral.

Even the Baron's unexpected arrival, the attack did nothing to blacken what she was feeling.

When Mikoto kissed her in the village, her heart surged and her blood burned. She hadn't planned on it. She just wanted time together. But when it presented itself, she took it. That familiar tingling in her body grew as she thought about the first kiss, their first time. Mikoto standing between the flowing curtains, the wanting in her eyes.

Anastasia sighed, her cheeks blushed as she closed her eyes.

Emma and Sylvia followed Anastasia as she walked silently through the castle. They could see the sad soft expression on her face. They knew that their Mistress was thinking of that special someone. It had been over 400 years; they watched their young Queen. They had experience her frustrations, her frustrating questions about why she wasn't growing. Would she ever grow up to be an adult? Would she be all alone? And in the last few months, a growth spurt. No longer the body of a child. She now had the body of a young adult. No longer alone, she had someone to share it with, bonded, bonded forever.

They stopped, standing in front of the elevator. Anastasia waited, still lost in her thoughts. Emma smiled as she reached over and pressed the button.

"Anna…" She spoke, softly.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows, turning looking over her shoulder. Her soft blue eyes glistening, "huh?" Her voice was soft like a child waking from a dream.

"We will make the arrangements." Emma nodded, the edges of her lips curled, "you go ahead."

Anastasia glanced at Sylvia. She smiled and nodded, "we'll be up soon."

Anastasia slowly nodded her head as the ding of the elevator door sounded. The door slowly opened and she stepped inside.

She turned around and looked at them, running her hands across her dress, straightening the fabric. She straightened her shoulders, taking a deep breath, holding her hands together at her waist, twirling her thumbs. Her sullen expression slowly disappeared. Her dull blue eyes grew brighter and her soft lips curled into a smile. Her face shined. She chuckled. She tilted her head as the door closed.


	96. Chapter 96

Anastasia was sitting in her private office. The room was enormous. Three chandeliers lined the ornately decorated ceiling. Large windows carved out of the mountain. The stone then replaced with thick, UV protected glass. The other side, life-size images of the five rulers of the four kingdoms. Elaine of the west, Francesca of the east, Estelle of the North and Samantha of the south. And Tatyana, who reigned over them. Anastasia never removed her mother's portrait. The idea of Anastasia, a childlike body among the women of the four kingdoms never seemed appropriate. She would wait. Behind the desk, two flags draped from the ceiling. Both presented the double headed axe, brilliant red roses with great thorns snaking up the handles. The words Ego Sum. l am. One flag, the former one, had a simple white backdrop. The New flag had the same pattern but with pale blue background and four lightning bolts on four edges.

Anastasia closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath and leaned back against her chair. It squeaked as it slowly tilted then rocked forward as she breathed.

The desk cluttered with crumbled pieces of white stationery, a few broken pencils scattered across the top.

Anastasia glanced over at the lime green high-quality letter writing paper resting on the edge of the desk. A small handwritten note. Her name written across it. She had noticed it as she entered the room.

She raised it up and smelled it before opening it, nothing. Then she read the little note and her eyes sparkled, her cheeks stretched into a broad smile.

No excuses! Mikoto.

It was the reason she made Anastasia stand outside the shop. She was shopping for something and the letter writing kit was it. Anastasia chuckled at the notion, shaking her head. Then she sensed her aura in the room. A familiar perfume.

She huffed, her eyes tightened, "are you going to show yourself." She paused waiting for a bit, "old Dragon."

Anastasia looked at the corner of her office. A shadowy figure gradually appeared.

"Clarissa." Anastasia finished her sentence.

"I didn't wish to interrupt you."

She smirked as she stepped across the polished wooden floor. She was dressed in her bright white yukata; her long black hair bound with brilliant blue ribbons that slipped past her thighs. Clarissa, the mother of Katrina, her step sister. And one of the dragons of creation. She had known her father, the present Count Van Alucard, before her mother married the Count. A thousand years ago.

"I was waiting." She said as she sat in a chair next to the desk.

Clarissa took a deep breath, leaning back in the chair. She put her hands together in her lap.

"Honeysuckle." She said, her blue eyes were churning with colors.

"What is it?" Anastasia shook her head, sighed, "you didn't show up here to say that? Did you? What do you want?" Anastasia spoke, her voice let her see she was a little bothered.

"No…" She closed her eyes as she shook her head, "despite everything I showed up as quickly as I found out he appeared."

Anastasia glared, "a little late…" She immediately shot. Clarissa could see the history behind Anastasia's eyes.

Clarissa tensed lips, annoyed at herself, bowing her head, "I couldn't help it." She hesitated, running her tongue across her lips. "Anastasia…" she tilted her head a bit. "Let it pass." She spoke, shaking her head. "it was a long time ago. I had nothing to do with it. I even asked if she desired my support."

"what did she say?"

"Your mother said it was a vampire thing. That only vampires should handle it." Clarissa took a breath then exhaled. "Your mother was quite the_"

"Quite the what!" Anastasia interrupted, raising her voice.

"Proud Vampire." Clarissa continued. "and I kept my word. I loved her for that and that she accepted and loved Katrina. They were close. Her death hit her hard. But she told me to stay out of it. And it's about time you let it go." Clarissa leaned forward, moved her hand up and tapped the desk with the edge of her sharpened fingernail. "you have someone special in your life, don't let that overshadow what you have."

Anastasia lowered her chin to her chest, drawing her lips into her mouth. She nodded in a slight gesture as she struggled to let the frustration slip away as she exhaled. "You're right…" she spoke, glancing at the lime green gekota writing paper. A smile spread on her face. Thinking of mikoto.

"Did she know? "she asked. Thinking of the death of her mother. Clarissa took a noticeable breath, placing her hands on the desk. She nodded yes without speaking a word. Anastasia barely nodded her head, her blue eyes glistened.

"I told her of the rise of the three royal blood clans, the risk to the household of Tepes. I even told her the east kingdom would collapse." Francesca had been officially _killed_. And they had their notions of who coordinated it.

"Francesca's kingdom..." Anastasia interrupted. "my mother… Both queens of the four kingdoms had been killed.

"I told her she would die if she left the castle that day." Clarissa's voice sounded a million miles elsewhere. "but she still left the royal chambers. Knowing the castle was breached. She had to wipe out the leaders. So, she left you in the care of her elder wolves and sacrificed herself. Katrina became enraged when she realized she had shown up late. But coming from the other realms took longer than she expected. She even blames herself." Clarissa tilted her head as she twisted her lips. Her eyes were now the color of a deep ocean blue with little flecks of silver like stars reflecting off the water's surface. Anastasia glanced over from looking at the green gekota writing set and looked at Clarissa, puckering her lips.

Clarissa keeping her head to the side, like a mischievous child, her lips curled into a smile. She whispered, her sound like a warm summers breeze. Almost soothing, hypnotic slipping into Anastasia's ears.

"I can offer you the same thing I offered Tatyana." Clarissa grinned. Her canines slipped over her lower lip. Anastasia sat as she stared at Clarissa. She imagined her mother sitting at the same desk. Clarissa sitting across from her, making her the same deal.

A tickling sensation growing, swelling inside. She nibbled her lower lip trying not to laugh. She shook her head no before she said it.

"Thank you but No." she spoke. She realized her mother would have answered. And she knew why she would have expressed it.

"it's my duty as queen to protect them, every vampire, shewolf and human in my kingdom. And that now extends to Academy city." She spoke then softy chuckled.

Clarissa nodded her approval as she leaned back into the plush chair.

"so much like your mother." She said softy, her eyes glowing bright. "so are we good?" she asked.

Anastasia nodded, tilting her head.

Clarissa expression changed like she had swallowed something sour. Her eyes scrunched as she shook her head.

"He is bold for showing up unannounced." She shook her head, blowing out a breath. "you should be careful or he might_"

Anastasia twisted her lips, a slight growl escaped the back of her throat as she made herself more comfortable. She peeked at the lime green paper that mikoto bought.

"He tried…" She spoke, passing her fingers across the paper, "but he failed."

Clarissa's eyes opened wide, she let out a growl.

"And you didn't…" Clarissa spoke, her eyelids dropped over her blue eyes as they turned reptilian, "kill him."

"Something happened." Anastasia answered. A certain railgun had blasted a substantial tunnel through the interior of the castle, breaking off her confrontation with the baron.

Clarissa swallowed, sounding perplexed. She shook her head as she narrowed her lips, "he knows." She spoke.

"I know." Anastasia looked at her thighs, brushing her hands across her skirt, disappointed. Clarissa lifted her head, her eyes staring at Anastasia then her lips curled.

Anastasia caught Clarissa staring, knowing that familiar I see that grin. Anastasia puckered her lips as she lifted her hand up and underneath her hair and showed the long narrow scar along her hairline.

Clarissa blew out a breath as she smiled, her lower lip fell. The tips of her canines glistened as she opened her mouth and laughed.

The room overflowed with her laughter. her mouth showing not one but two sets of large canines along the top row of her teeth and a single pair along the bottom.

"Does she know?" She asked, chuckling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It wasn't planned." Anastasia spoke as she blushed, narrowing her eyes, "and I didn't start it… So…" She twisted her lips.

Clarissa covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes exploding wide, "you're joking!"

"No…" Anastasia shook her head, "she hadn't even accepted being one and_."

"She still" Clarissa caught the words in her throat as she sank back into the chair, looking up at the ceiling, "I didn't see that coming."


	97. Chapter 97

Mikoto and Kuroko must fight for survival against the baron and his army of vampires.

Will they survive? Could a new vampire be born?

" Oh! Hell, no!" little misaka yells at me.

Preview.

He gripped her throat, slamming her body against the brick wall. The surface split and the bricks cracked, tumbling over her to the ground. His rage was overwhelming as she struggled to breathe. He slowly tightened his fingers. He took a deep breath, whispered into her ear.

"Little bitch…" He laughed, "a little mind fucking and you fall apart. Perhaps it's you who doesn't trust yourself."

He yanked her off the wall, slamming her again. Her breath forced from her lungs filling the air with blood and saliva. She felt like she was drowning, her lungs screaming for air.

He squeezed her throat tighter. He tilted his head, his dead eyes looking her over.

"Perhaps, I should see why she likes you so much." He grinned, "maybe do to you what I planned for her, her Royal highness." He let out a breath. Then grinned, pulling her off the wall, slamming her against it again, "Little made bitch!"

She hung from his hands like a ragdoll. Her face pointing up to the sky, her eyes closed, covered with blood and sweat, each breath harder.

"Mikoto!" Lit' Misaka yelled, "don't listen to him. Anastasia's not like that. You know it, believe in her. Believe in yourself." Her red eyes teared up, "please…"

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes stinging as the blood and sweat poured over them.

another chapter.

Kuroko struggled, her throat closed tight under the grasp of the vampire. Her face was swelling, changing red as she sank her fingers into the vampires' wrist.

The female vampire cocked her head to the side, smirking. Her gentle brown eyes, a dark contrast to the wicked smile.

She sighed, leaned forward and sniffed Kuroko.

Kuroko stiffened, her lungs crying for air, her strength waning, her vision growing blacker. Her body hanging in the air like a prized fish on display.

The vampire shook her head as she twisted her lips in dissatisfaction, dropping her right hand. The blood and air flowed back into Kuroko's brain. She opened her mouth wide gasping like a drowning man breaking the surface of water, her head like a balloon expanding and then a stillness fell over her. Her mouth hanging open gulping air as her lungs worked overtime.


End file.
